¡Ten hijos para esto!
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Minato es el chico rebelde de los Namikaze pero sus padres,miembros del consejo del clan no le permiten salir debido a unos terribles asesinatos que están devastando al clan.Hartos de la situación,Minato desea descubrir quién está tras esos asesinatos y sus pistas le conducen lentamente hacia el hijo del líder de los Uchiha,Madara Uchiha. El destino de ambos se entrelaza. Mada-Mina
1. Chapter 1: Asesinatos

**Notas:** Los comentarios que vengan sin cuenta me es imposible contestarlos, aún así mi dirección de correo y mi facebook están en mi perfil por si alguien quiere contactar conmigo igual que las portadas de todos mis fics están en mi facebook. En cuanto a esta historia está diseñada para todos aquellos que se atrevan a salir de las típicas parejas de esta serie, ya sean homosexuales o heterosexuales. Las actualizaciones trataré de sacarla todos los domingos, en amor yaoi también está la historia. Un saludo a todos y espero que disfrutéis leyendo. Sin más os dejo con la historia.

 **Atte:** Fullbuster

 _ **Capítulo 1: Asesinatos.**_

Era una noche solitaria y Minato se encontraba en la torre de su clan terminando el papeleo que se le había encomendado. Todos los de su generación estaban fuera de misión pero él por ser del clan Namikaze le habían mandado la tarea de ordenar y archivar papeles como si no fuera útil en la batalla. Decían de él que era el genio de los Namikaze, el prodigio que nace uno por generación pero seguía sin entender cómo era posible que no le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía, él sólo quería realizar misiones, había entrenado duro como el que más pero seguía encerrado en la villa donde poco a poco se asfixiaba.

El rubio sentado en la mesa de su oficina miraba por la ventana el cielo estrellado y pensaba en su clan. ¿Cuántos habían fallecido en estos últimos años? Muchos, cada semana uno o dos entierros nuevos, parecía que todos los ninja al otro lado del muro de la villa se habían puesto de acuerdo para aniquilar al clan Namikaze, ahora tenían prohibida la salida, al menos los jóvenes y Minato no era una excepción por muy genio que fuera. Desde hacía seis años no había vuelto a salir de su clan.

Volvió de nuevo a la faena cuando las nubes cubrieron la luna y terminó de archivar los documentos cuando entraron un par de ninjas de su clan, ambos ya mayores, pertenecientes al consejo.

\- Ve a descansar, Minato, ya terminamos nosotros.

\- Da igual, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

\- Tu padre estará preocupado por ti, ya es muy tarde.

\- ¿Venís de alguna misión? – pregunté.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ha… habido bajas?

\- Por suerte no, esta noche no ha estado del todo mal.

\- ¿Cuántos heridos?

\- Dos de nuestro clan pero por suerte llegaron refuerzos.

\- ¿Refuerzos?

\- Los… Uchiha – me dijeron.

\- Oh… esos engreídos.

\- No hables así, Minato, eres joven y deberías aprender a conocer tu sitio, ellos son buenos en el campo de batalla.

\- Y nosotros también lo somos.

\- Nuestra etapa ya ha pasado, Minato.

\- Podemos resurgir de nuestras cenizas.

\- Eres un idealista – dijo sonriendo – me recuerdas a tu abuelo pero acéptalo, Minato, han llegado nuevos clanes y al otro lado de los muros nos aniquilan. Los Uchiha son ahora la nueva élite de Konoha y es mejor que intentes llevarte bien con ellos. Nos han salvado en más de una ocasión en el campo de batalla.

\- A mí no, será porque no me dejáis salir, ni siquiera me dejáis ir a la ciudad, me tenéis prisionero dentro del clan. ¿Por qué no puedo interactuar con otros clanes?

\- Son órdenes de tu padre, Minato y debes respetarlas.

\- Necesito hacer misiones, aquí me estoy oxidando – les dije – no he entrenado tan duro para permanecer aquí sentado viendo cómo asesinan a los nuestros ahí fuera, quiero ayudar a devolver el buen nombre al clan.

\- Ya es suficiente – escuchó Minato a su padre de fondo – vuelve a casa de inmediato. Yo tengo una reunión importante que atender.

El resto de miembros del consejo empezaron a entrar en el edificio en busca de la sala de reunión mientras el padre de Minato se unía a ellos para debatir los futuros problemas. Minato decidió irse a su casa y es que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Todos decían de él que era el genio, pero se sentía tan inútil sin poder hacer nada por ayudar.

De camino a casa cruzó por la plaza del hospital de su clan y escuchó a un par de enfermeras rubias con el símbolo de su clan en la manga hablando sobre el último incidente. Estaba a la orden del día que el clan se hundía lentamente, que alguien ahí fuera los estaba aniquilando y se detuvo un segundo a la espalda de las muchachas escuchando las novedades.

\- ¿Ya han llamado a su familia? – preguntaba una de las enfermeras a la otra.

\- Sí, tienen que venir a reconocer el cuerpo aunque ya veremos cómo lo tomarán. Los médicos han tratado de dejarlo lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Tan mal estaba?

\- El muchacho apenas tenía veintidós años, ha sido violado y prácticamente descuartizado. Han tenido que unir algunas partes. No va a ser algo agradable para la familia.

\- ¿Quién crees que es el que está detrás de todos estos actos?

\- No lo sé – comentó la otra muchacha y Minato en silencio se marchó preocupado.

Minato se marchó del lugar con un mal sabor de boca, su clan desaparecía en el más espantoso silencio y nadie hacía nada para ayudarles, todas las semanas había un funeral y no era lo peor… lo peor era cómo llegaban los cuerpos, alguien en concreto o algún clan los odiaba para hacer lo que hacían. Estaba tan cansado de esta situación, tantas veces lo había hablado con su padre pero no le permitían salir para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo el que salía acababa en una caja de madera en esas condiciones.

Se sentó en el columpio del parque frente al lago de su clan y miró las nubes tapando la luna, pensando en quién sería el pobre chico que había perdido la vida esta vez. El crujir de una rama le hizo girarse para encontrarse a su mejor amigo tras él sentándose a su lado en el otro columpio.

\- ¿Te has enterado? – le preguntó.

\- ¿El nuevo difunto? Acabo de pasar frente al hospital, un par de enfermeras lo estaban comentando. ¿Sabes quién era?

\- El hijo de la florista – le comentó su mejor amigo – Acababa de graduarse como Jounin, era su primera misión fuera de la villa. Su equipo está destrozado, dicen que lo perdieron de vista sólo un segundo, llevaba medio día desaparecido y al final lo encontraron en las cercanías de la entrada a Konoha, atado a un árbol con síntomas de haber sido torturado.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo el clan? ¿Por qué no se defiende?

\- Ya sabes la decisión del consejo.

\- Pero quedarnos encerrados entre las paredes del clan no es una solución, hay que enfrentar a este enemigo y acabar con él. Yo no me hice ninja para estar ocupándome del papeleo en una oficina. ¿Qué crees que están buscando esos tipos en nuestro clan?

\- No lo sé, Minato, no tengo ni idea, pero estas muertes no van a parar hasta que lo encuentren.

Ambos amigos se quedaron allí sentados por largo tiempo, en un tenso silencio mirando el pasar de las nubes. Finalmente, el amigo de Minato rompió el silencio comentándole que debía volver a casa antes de que su familia se preocupase, la tensión en el clan era evidente por todos los asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo. Minato asintió y con una sonrisa le indicó que él también se marchaba a casa, no quería preocupar a su madre.

Llegó a casa y su madre prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarle sin darle tiempo ni a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. El clan… antes tan animado, ahora estaba en un estado deprimente y lleno de preocupación, los padres negaban la posibilidad de salir a hacer misiones a sus hijos y los de Minato no eran una excepción.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada, podía haberte pasado algo. Tenías que haber llegado hace horas.

\- Lo siento mamá – le dijo Minato – me retrasé en el trabajo. Papá llegará tarde, tenía una reunión con el consejo, lo he visto entrar antes por la torre del clan.

\- Sí, están tratando de hacer una alianza con algún clan poderoso para que nos ayuden. El líder de los Namikaze le ha pedido consejo y no puede negarse. Ya nos contarán si es que alguien está dispuesto a ayudar a este clan que se muere poco a poco.

\- Seguro que sí, alguno habrá.

\- Los Hyuuga nos han dado la espalda ya – comentó – eso dijo tu padre aunque no se han atrevido aún a contarlo al resto del clan.

\- Es algo que se sabía – le dijo Minato – siempre han sido un clan muy cerrado, guardan muchos secretos y no les interesa que se desvelen, no dejarán que extraños campen por sus dominios.

\- Si, tienes razón. Eso descarta también a los Uzumaki y a los Uchiha – le comentó.

\- Los Uchiha… - exclamó Minato casi escupiendo la palabra – esos engreídos tan sólo tienen ojos para ellos mismos. Desde que les robaron el secreto a los Hyuuga de esos malditos ojos y los mejoraron… no les importa nadie más excepto ellos, se creen los amos y señores de toda la ciudad. ¿Quién nos dice que no son ellos quienes están detrás de los asesinatos? Ya robaron el secreto de los Hyuuga… podrían ir tras el nuestro.

\- No hables así, son nuestros vecinos.

\- Ya… pero yo nunca les he visto. Será porque no me dejáis salir del clan.

\- Minato… ya vale, sabes de sobra que no puedes salir, es peligroso. Mira lo que le ha pasado a ese pobre chico. Era su primera misión como Jounin.

\- Y yo no sé para qué me convertí en uno… ni siquiera hago misiones, sólo me ocupo del papeleo.

\- Tu padre sabe lo que hace al mantenerte aquí. ¿Qué clan nos ayudará? – murmuró su madre nerviosa.

\- Alguno habrá, ya lo verás, ten un poco de fe.

Las noches en el clan Namikaze siempre eran frías, la brisa corría moviendo las hojas de los árboles y creaba un clima de tensión y miedo entre sus habitantes. Lo que siempre fue una agradable brisa que acompañaba las grandes velocidades que alcanzaban los Namikaze, ahora sólo era un viento que parecía poner freno y traer el miedo a la gente. Los ruidos se convertían en fantasmas que atormentaban a la población pensando que podían ser los asesinos, todo se había vuelto un infierno.

Minato aprovechaba las noches para entrenar en secreto y sobre todo… para hacer sus gamberradas por la ciudad sin que nadie se enterase, claro que todos sabían que el genio Namikaze, ese que jamás se dejaba ver por su gran velocidad… era el culpable de los destrozos que se encontraban al día siguiente.

La voz de su padre le despertó aquella mañana enfadado y supo que ya se habían enterado de su pequeña broma de anoche. Siempre fingía dormir para luego escaparse por la ventana y ver la ciudad, era su única posibilidad de salir del clan y aunque sabía el peligro que corría, ansiaba la libertad aunque sólo fuera unas horas.

\- Minato Namikaze, despierta ahora mismo y baja aquí – gritó su padre y él sonrió antes de empezar a vestirse.

Bajó las escaleras aún frotándose los ojos con sus manos y bostezando. Pasar las noches en vela viendo la ciudad hacía que por las mañanas estuviera así de perezoso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, papá? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo narices se te ocurre destrozar las imágenes de los Hokages? – preguntó.

\- No las he destrozado… las he… mejorado, eran muy aburridas.

\- Las has pintado enteras.

\- Están más coloridas.

\- Dios mío… y en plenas elecciones para elegir al siguiente Hokage. ¿Qué imagen vamos a dar al nuevo Hokage?

\- Aún faltan meses para que elijan uno – le dijo Minato – y a saber quién será.

\- Me va a dar un infarto con este niño – dijo su padre mirando fijamente a su madre – ya no sé qué más hacer contigo, Minato. ¿No ves el peligro de salir?

\- No he salido de la ciudad, sólo… del clan, además nadie me ha visto, soy demasiado rápido para que me vean.

\- Pasas las noches fuera y no sé si quieres que me dé un infarto preocupándome por ti, pensando que tú podrías ser el siguiente en aparecer… - su padre se detuvo sin ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

\- ¿Violado, asesinado y descuartizado? Papá… eso no ocurrirá. Me convertí en Jounin, quiero ser profesor como Jiraiya lo es de mí y querría poder salir fuera de la ciudad a demostrarles a todos que los Namikaze seguimos siendo buenos, pero no me lo permites.

\- Desde luego que no, no quiero perder a mi hijo como todas esas familias están perdiendo a los suyos. Eres el genio de los Namikaze y tienes otro papel que cumplir.

\- ¿Otro papel? ¿Cuál, papá?

\- El matrimonio.

\- ¿Matrimonio? – empezó a reírse – tengo dieciocho años tan sólo y además… ¿Con quién me casaría?

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

\- ¿Lo habéis concertado?

\- No, lo hemos planeado, ya hemos dicho que ese matrimonio va a realizarse, hemos dado nuestra palabra y lo harás. Necesitamos esa alianza con el otro clan.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Eso debería hacerlo los hijos del líder del clan.

\- Nadie quiere aliarse con nosotros, Minato – le gritó – somos un clan en declive, nadie nos ayudará y nuestra única baza eres tú, eres el genio de los Namikaze, tu sangre aún tiene prestigio, la nuestra ya no vale nada, tienes que ser tú.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchihas

El sol brillaba como todas las mañanas y las antorchas de la calle estaban encendidas demostrando así el poderío Uchiha y su dominio sobre las llamas. Un joven de oscuro cabello e intimidantes ojos caminaba con su elegante kimono negro y su katana al cinto hacia su casa. Su madre le esperaba ansiosa ya metida en sus quehaceres diarios y sonrió al verle llegar finalmente.

\- Madara, ¿dónde has estado?

\- Entrenando – dijo sin más respuesta - ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Durmiendo. Llegó ayer de la misión.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Un poco… bueno… no fue del todo bien, perdieron a un compañero. Otro Namikaze. La gente empieza a preocuparse por esos asesinatos, sólo persiguen a los Namikaze y es extraño.

\- ¿Cómo está Izuna?

\- No muy bien, se siente un poco culpable. Le perdieron de vista unos segundos y… el chico apareció destrozado cerca de la entrada a Konoha.

\- Iré a verle.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Necesita que alguien le diga que no ha sido su culpa.

Madara subió a su habitación dejando primero el arma y después caminó por el largo pasillo exterior del patio de su casa hasta la habitación de su hermano. Tocó a la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar. Izuna estaba dentro del futón tapado hasta arriba y dando la espalda a la puerta, ya sabía por la forma en que habían tocado que se trataba de su hermano, nadie más lo hacía como él.

\- ¿No entrenas hoy? – le preguntó Madara.

\- No estoy de humor.

\- Ya me ha contado mamá. Habéis perdido a uno. ¿Y qué? Muchos ninjas mueren ahí fuera y no por eso debes quedarte aquí atemorizado. Nosotros decidimos ser ninjas y sabemos a lo que nos exponemos.

\- No viste cómo estaba el cuerpo de ese chico. Era un Namikaze y ya sabes cómo están las cosas últimamente con ellos.

\- Se escuchan rumores sí pero es un asunto de ellos y de su clan. Lo arreglarán.

\- Está pasando algo – dijo Izuna convencido y luego reparó en el vendaje de la mano de su hermano - ¿Saliste ayer?

\- No, estuve entrenando.

\- No me mientas ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Saliste fuera de la villa?

\- Ya te lo he dicho… estuve entrenando – dijo Madara ocultando el vendaje con un guante.

\- Madara… créeme… está ocurriendo algo extraño. No sabes lo que había ahí fuera.

\- Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué recuerdas?

\- Estábamos no muy lejos de la entrada, volvíamos de la misión en la aldea de la Ola, ya casi podíamos ver la puerta y sentí… sentí que alguien nos seguía, que nos observaban. Nuestro capitán comentó de darnos más prisa así que aceleramos. El Namikaze estaba a mi lado y él era el más rápido, no pudo quedarse atrás pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba a mi lado, era imposible que se hubiera desvanecido así como lo hizo. Le buscamos durante horas.

\- Desde luego es imposible que desapareciera. ¿Notaste algo extraño?

\- Últimamente estaba tenso, lo conocía desde la academia, siempre habíamos estado en el mismo equipo y nunca se había comportado tan raro como estos últimos días, decía que veía cosas extrañas, que oía cosas, que le seguían pero lo comprobamos y no había nada de lo que decía. Estaba un poco paranoico últimamente. ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Izuna al ver los ojos y la posición que había adoptado su hermano, la misma que siempre colocaba cuando pensaba.

\- Sólo rumores – comentó Madara – me he cruzado con varios grupos que han sufrido la pérdida de algún Namikaze, todos dicen que perdían la cabeza unos días antes de desaparecer. Creo que hay algo de cierto en esos rumores, que el clan Namikaze está escondiendo algo, que si tuviéramos acceso a los cuerpos quizá descubriéramos algo.

\- No dejan verlos – dijo Izuna – ya sabes lo reservados que son los Namikaze y últimamente no permiten la entrada a ningún otro clan, se han encerrado entre sus muros.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cuántos Namikaze quedan ahí fuera haciendo misiones?

\- No lo sé, no muchos.

\- Creo que… están buscando algo que tienen esos chicos. Los asesinatos son en chicos jóvenes, no están cazando a los adultos o yo no he escuchado ningún caso así.

\- Es cierto, no me había percatado de eso. Aunque los adultos están casi todos en el consejo y no salen a hacer misiones.

\- Podría ser, son objetivos más complicados.

\- Madara… no viste el cuerpo. Estaba… ¡Dios! No podrían ni reconocerlo sus padres. A nosotros ya nos costó y si no llega a ser por el símbolo Namikaze de su chaleco Ninja ni lo hubiéramos descubierto. Lo habían violado, torturado, yo tuve que llevar su brazo aparte Madara, estaba hecho pedazos. Eso es más que una simple cacería por diversión, están buscando algo en ellos, los están torturando.

\- Descansa hoy, ¿vale?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada – le dijo Madara – he quedado con los amigos, iremos a tomarnos algo y ya está. ¿Quieres venirte?

\- No, prefiero quedarme, no quiero responder a sus preguntas y seguro que querrán saber qué es lo que ocurrió.

\- Duérmete un rato, te hará bien. Yo les explicaré que no te encuentras bien.

Madara se levantó tras acariciar el largo cabello de su hermano y cerró la puerta corredera tras él caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto donde recogió su arma y salió nuevamente hacia el hall de la casa. Su madre le interceptó en el camino pero Madara diciendo que había quedado con los chicos se marchó de allí sin dar más explicaciones.

Un chico de cabello corto y oscuro lo interceptó de camino a la taberna, su primo. Preocupado por no ver a Izuna preguntó por él pero Madara le explicó que no se encontraba bien, mañana sería otro día, hoy descansaría.

\- Hoy en día es mejor que no te toque un Namikaze en el equipo – comentó su primo.

\- Están pasando una mala época, todos los clanes pasamos por alguna.

\- Esto es más que una mala época, si siguen así los aniquilarán, no quedará ni uno y lo sabes.

\- Vayamos a tomar algo, no me apetece hablar de ese clan – comentó Madara cogiéndole de los hombros para llevárselo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la taberna donde les esperaban el resto de sus compañeros, todos del clan Uchiha y pidieron unas botellas de Sake para celebrar las últimas misiones con éxito que habían llevado a cabo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas los guantes puestos aquí, Madara? – preguntó uno de los compañeros – no estás combatiendo, puedes quitártelos.

\- Prefiero dejarlos – comentó.

\- Ya… - exclamó uno mirando las manos de Madara ocultas - ¿Os habéis enterado de la última broma del hijo del consejero del clan Namikaze? Ha pintado los rostros de los Hokage, al parecer fue anoche mientras todos dormían.

\- Aunque lo hubiese hecho a plena luz del día nadie se habría enterado, es muy rápido o eso dicen – comentó otro compañero.

\- Dicen que es el genio de los Namikaze.

\- Patrañas – comentó Madara riéndose – eso es la mayor mentira que corre por la villa, si tuvieran un genio en los Namikaze no les estarían aniquilando como lo hacen. ¿Para qué mantener a un genio encerrado? A esos hay que dejarlos salir.

\- No sé por qué lo mantienen encerrado en su clan, Madara, pero si no es el genio… ¿Quién crees que hace esos dibujos? Él es el más rápido de la villa o eso se comenta.

\- No hay ningún genio Namikaze – exclamó Madara – Han creado esa mentira para ver si dejaban de aniquilarlos si se enteraban que tenían un prodigio entre ellos, nada más.

\- Puede ser – dijo otro de sus compañeros – la verdad es que es raro que nadie haya visto a su "genio".

\- Cambiando de tema… hoy son los exámenes a jounin pero los dos Namikaze que habían no acudirán al encuentro.

\- ¿Se retiran ya tan pronto?

\- Tenían el entierro de su compañero y les han cambiado su fecha de examen. Combatirán otro día.

\- No sabía que eso podía hacerse.

\- El Hokage ha decretado una medida excepcional por los casos que han sufrido últimamente.

\- Vaya, ahora encima tienen ventajas – exclamó otro de los chicos de la mesa – tendrán más tiempo para preparar las batallas.

\- No si están de entierros – dijo Madara.

\- Lo que no entiendo… ¿Aún hay chicos jóvenes que quieran ser ninja en ese clan? ¿Por qué?

\- Por venganza, por averiguar qué está ocurriendo… no lo sé – comentó Madara – supongo que son cabezones o que no quieren vivir siempre escondidos en su clan, no lo sé.

Tras haber bebido en la taberna con los amigos, Madara se marchó a casa, hoy no le apetecía entrenar más. Se tumbó en el futón y se quitó los guantes mirándose la mano herida para cambiar el vendaje. La misión que le habían encomendado no era para nada fácil, máximo secreto y no podía contarla a nadie, demasiado relacionada con los Namikaze. Las dudas de lo que le había contado su hermano le venían a la mente una y otra vez, los Namikaze que se volvían locos unos días antes de hallarlos muertos. ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con sus misteriosas desapariciones? Él tenía que ver el cuerpo de alguno de esos difuntos para corroborar si había evidencias de algo pero ellos no le dejarían entrar, el clan estaba cerrado a cal y canto y los guardias vigilaban día y noche.

A la mañana siguiente salió con rapidez hasta la torre de los Uchiha y subió a lo más alto mirando el horizonte. Hoy se levantaría una gran tormenta, el cielo lloraría la pérdida de otro ninja, el viento movía el kimono de Madara pero él no se movió de allí arriba mirando hacia el clan Namikaze, viendo a sus miembros vestidos de negro caminar por las calles hacia el cementerio, enterraban a su compañero.

Ante los ojos de Madara, cruzó aquel chico rubio sentado en uno de los tejados mirando desde las alturas el funeral, ya era extraño que no se uniera a los demás pero aún así se le veía decaído. Por la mente de Madara cruzó la idea de chicos tan jóvenes como aquél de apenas diecisiete o dieciocho años fueran víctimas de esos desgarradores sucesos, no debería haber ocurrido algo así pero estaba pasando, los mataban en las sombras y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Quién crees que es el genio Namikaze? – escuchó a su lado la voz de su hermano que miraba el funeral.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera creo que exista.

\- A la mitad de estos chicos ni siquiera los he visto nunca. Ya no salen de sus clanes y el resto que se atreven a salir no quieren hablar.

\- ¿Llegó papá de la reunión de ayer? – preguntó Madara.

\- Sí, asistieron todos los clanes, han decidido que casarán al genio Namikaze con alguien, no nos han dicho con qué clan han llegado a hacer un pacto. El clan Hatake se mostró bastante complacido en ayudarles.

\- Adivino que papá se abstendría – dijo sonriendo – se preocupa más por la reputación del clan y los Namikaze pueden traer la desgracia a cualquier clan que trate de ayudarles.

\- Supongo que se abstendría, sí – comentó Izuna – ya sabes lo terco que es.

\- Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se lo tomará el genio Namikaze, dicen que es un rebelde empedernido… pobre el esposo que le toque, no sé si domaría a esa fierecilla – ambos hermanos rieron con ganas.

\- Seguramente le casarán con Sakumo Hatake, después de quedar viudo y encima siendo el ninja más talentoso de ese clan… seguro que es con él.

\- ¿Y los Hyuuga?

\- Se han negado a mantener diplomacia con los Namikaze.

\- No me extraña, tampoco nosotros nos llevamos bien con ellos.

\- Les robamos su secreto. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que nos dieran la bienvenida?

\- Hiashi Hyuuga – dijo Madara – creo que podría ser un buen matrimonio para el genio Namikaze.

\- Es posible aunque no sé… no estaban muy conformes los Hyuuga.

\- Sí… pero no lo deciden los clanes, sino el Hokage, él verá quién es el mejor candidato para ese Namikaze.

\- Yo me casaría con él – dijo Izuna sonriendo y Madara le miró extrañado – siempre me han excitado los rubios… y todos los Namikaze son rubios, debe de ser un chico guapo.

\- Olvídate, a los Uchiha nos desprecian desde que robamos el secreto del Byakugan, no nos elegirán. Quieren una familia noble que les ayude, no a unos ladrones de secretos. Pobre chico… obligarle a casarse tan joven.

Madara seguía con los ojos fijos en aquel chico rubio sentado en la azotea de la casa cuando éste también reparó en él. Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos hasta que Minato desapareció de allí a una velocidad que incluso para los mismos ojos del propio Madara fueron imposibles de seguir.

\- Es rápido ese chico – comentó Izuna.

\- Sí, eso parece.


	3. Chapter 3: Clan Namikaze

Los hermanos Uchiha no tardaron en bajar de la cima de la torre, ni siquiera se quedaron a ver todo el entierro. Decidieron entrenar antes de volver a casa y es que Izuna no se encontraba nada bien tras haber tenido que presenciar el suceso con su compañero de equipo. El entrenamiento fue un desastre y es que ninguno estaba dónde tenía que estar.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – preguntó Izuna sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- Ya te lo dije, entrenando.

\- Llegaste herido y eso nunca te ha ocurrido en un entrenamiento. ¿Saliste fuera de la Villa, verdad?

\- Fui a buscar unas plantas que necesitaba mamá.

\- Mientes.

\- Pregúntale entonces a mamá – le dijo Madara.

\- Ella siempre se pone de tu parte, eres el favorito.

\- Soy el primogénito más que el favorito, supongo que tienen más expectativas en mí que en ti, pero eso es bueno, tú tienes más libertad que yo – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Vas a ir, verdad?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Al clan Namikaze. He visto tus ojos cuando mirabas el entierro, tenías ganas de ir.

\- Me llama la curiosidad saber lo del cuerpo, quiero intentar averiguar qué está ocurriendo.

Izuna sabía que su hermano mentía, era un gran mentiroso y puede que todos creyesen sus mentiras, pero él le conocía demasiado bien. Su hermano había estado fuera de la villa aquella noche y aunque le costase admitir algo así, era un poco sospechoso que llegase herido, su compañero hubiera muerto y ahora quisiera ver el cuerpo del difunto como cuando un criminal quiere presenciar lo que hizo. No quería creer en eso, su hermano siempre había sido muy serio pero era su hermano y a su modo le quería y le protegía, no podía verlo de otra forma que no fuera su querido hermano mayor el protector.

\- Vale – dijo quitándose esas locas ideas de la cabeza.

\- Oye Izuna… ¿No estarás pensando que yo…?

\- No, claro que no. Por qué tú no los matarías ¿cierto?

\- No – dijo muy serio su hermano.

Aquella noche al volver a casa, su padre ni siquiera les habló y aunque ambos deseaban saber qué habían decidido en la reunión, no se atrevían a preguntar. Finalmente su madre, al ver la cara de dudas que ambos muchachos ponían, decidió ser ella con su dulzura habitual quien rompiera aquel silencio y solventara las dudas.

\- ¿Habéis llegado a un acuerdo? – preguntó su madre a Tajima.

\- A medias – exclamó su padre – han llegado a la conclusión de que van a ofrecer en matrimonio a Minato Namikaze, el genio de los Namikaze, pero aún no saben a quién. El hokage está interesado en saber todos los candidatos para tomar una buena elección.

\- ¿Hay voluntarios? – preguntó Madara.

\- Alguno, sí.

\- ¿Y estamos nosotros los Uchiha en esa lista? – preguntó Izuna.

\- No – fue su única contestación – De momento barajan la opción de los Hatake.

\- Te lo dije – le sonreí a Izuna.

\- ¿No me diréis que de verdad creíais que el clan Uchiha se metería en un problema como éste? Ya nos odian bastante por lo… - Tajima miró a su mujer y ésta agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

\- Estabais enamorados, que más les da. Podían olvidarlo ya – dijo Izuna.

\- A los Hyuuga no se nos permite casarnos con quien queramos – exclamó su madre – y yo me excedí al contraer matrimonio en secreto. Para los Hyuuga es como si hubiera vendido nuestro secreto del Byakugan.

\- Los Hyuuga siempre han sido un clan muy cerrado y hermético, no hay que hacerles mucho caso o acaban amargando la vida de cualquiera. Lo raro es que no hayan querido ayudar a los Namikaze – comentó Izuna.

\- No les interesa, cuando no hay prestigio que sacar y sólo traen problemas se lavan las manos – comentó Madara – los Namikaze sólo traerán problemas al clan que los acoja ahora mismo, pedirán ayuda para intentar frenar los asesinatos y sinceramente… no sé quién querría estar con ese muchacho… como se llame.

\- Minato Namikaze – le detalló Tajima.

\- Ese. El tal genio Namikaze ese. Dicen que es un rebelde empedernido y además… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dieciocho? Eso es como una fierecilla indomable, un quebradero de cabeza y más si no desea casarse que le van a obligar. Es un problema – siguió contando Madara.

\- Es un gran problema – le confirmó su padre – menos mal que los Hatake prefieren asumir ese riesgo.

\- ¿Crees que Sarutobi les dará esa opción de matrimonio a los Hatake? – preguntó su hermano.

\- Yo confío en la decisión de Sarutobi y sé que hará lo correcto, él no suele equivocarse en sus decisiones. Sakumo Hatake es un buen candidato, es un clan fuerte y Sakumo es uno de los mejores guerreros, podrá ayudarles perfectamente.

Todos se marcharon a dormir tras la cena, menos Madara. Esperó a que todos durmieran profundamente para colocarse su armadura y colocándose las armas al cinto salir de allí a toda velocidad, estaba dispuesto a entrar en los muros infranqueables del clan Namikaze. Para él no era complicado entrar allí, un Genjutsu y los guardias caían en su ilusión haciéndoles ver lo que él quería que vieran, una noche tranquila y sin contratiempos mientras él caminaba a sus anchas por las desiertas calles del clan Namikaze.

Caminaba hacia el cementerio, tenía que ver el cuerpo, la curiosidad de lo sucedido y el motivo por el que su hermano estuviera tan afectado no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos las atrocidades que le contaban. Decían que los Namikaze se volvían locos y seguramente sería por algún Genjutsu, él era experto en eso y si era así eliminar ese rastro no sería nada fácil.

Se quitó las armas dejándolas cerca de un árbol y empezó a escavar tratando de llegar al ataúd de madera en el que habían enterrado el cuerpo, al menos ellos los enterraban porque en el clan Uchiha los incineraban, eran el clan del fuego… el fuego lo purificaba todo y al igual que de niños les decían que ellos eran un clan naciente del dios del sol Amaterasu, al fuego debían volver. El fuego era algo sagrado, al parecer los Namikaze no tenían esa costumbre, pero era normal, ellos eran los expertos en el viento, en la velocidad y no le extrañaba que en este clan se escuchase en cada rincón ese molesto viento correr y silbar por los diferentes recovecos de los viejos y desgastados muros de piedra.

\- Suelta eso ahora mismo – escuchó una voz a su espalda cuando ya había llegado a la tapa del ataúd.

Se giró a mirar a aquel chiquillo, era un maldito adolescente que seguramente no le llegaba a la suelo del zapato que llevaba.

\- Un Uchiha… cómo no – exclamó – robáis los secretos del clan Hyuuga y ahora apareces aquí mancillando el lugar sagrado donde acabamos de enterrar a ese chico. ¿Se te olvidó quitar alguna prueba importante donde te inculpaban por su asesinato?

\- Yo no le maté.

\- Eso no es creíble, ¿Qué harías aquí entonces?

\- Buscar pruebas.

\- Ya claro… robarlas más bien. Si es que los Uchiha no sois de fiar.

\- Que no somos del agrado de nadie eso lo sé de sobra, pero es el precio que hay que pagar por ser los mejores.

\- ¿Los mejores? Será los mejores ladrones – dijo Minato.

\- Mira chico… vuelve a tu casa y prometo que haré que no te he visto. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- ¿Daño? Primero para eso tendrías que ser capaz de tocarme y tú no eres ni la mitad de rápido de lo que puedo ser yo.

\- Y tú no tienes ni la mitad de visión de la que tengo yo. Rétame si tan bueno te crees, mis ojos son capaces de verlo todo, puedo seguirte sin pestañear.

\- Arrogante y prepotente, típico de un Uchiha.

\- Sólo eres un adolescente, ve a jugar con tus amigos.

\- Lo haría… si quedase alguno – le remarcó como si él fuera el asesino de su clan y Madara sonrió con orgullo.

\- Y creía que los adolescentes de mi clan eran prepotentes… tú les superas.

\- Vete del clan.

\- No sin lo que he venido a buscar.

\- ¿No le habéis hecho suficiente ya a ese pobre chico? – preguntó dolido – no entiendo cómo podéis hacer algo así.

\- Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo.

\- Ya claro… dicen que ven cosas raras antes de morir y vosotros sois expertos en Genjutsu.

Madara sabía que no tenía tiempo de hablar con ese chico y abrió el ataúd dándole la espalda a un frustrado Minato que viendo cómo le hacía caso omiso se lanzó hacia él. Madara sabiendo que los jóvenes eran así de temerarios y despreocupados a la hora de atacar sin cabeza se giró hacia él activando el Sharingan dispuesto a meterlo en una ilusión cuando Minato desapareció de su vista en cuanto vio cómo activaba su habilidad.

Nadie jamás había escapado al primer Genjutsu de Madara y éste se extrañó unos segundos intentando localizar al joven. Sonrió al verle bajo la sombra de un árbol, las nubes se movían dejando que la luna volviera a crear esa tenue luz iluminando al joven rubio frente a él.

\- Muy rápido – le halagó Madara – ahora vuelve a casa chico.

\- Ya te he dicho, que no vas a llevarte ese cuerpo. Le acabamos de enterrar ¿Es que no tienes respeto por los difuntos?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿El protector de los difuntos? Lárgate a tu casa y no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

\- Todo lo que sea asunto de mi clan es mi asunto.

Desde luego una cosa tuvo clara Madara, ese chico no dejaría que se llevase el cuerpo del difunto sin pelear, se pondría en medio una y otra vez y pese a no querer perder más tiempo, no tendría otro remedio que derrotarle para poder marcharse de allí.

\- Está bien muchacho, acabemos cuanto antes entonces – dijo Madara desenvainando su Katana.

Minato esperó unos segundos visualizando a su enemigo, él no era el típico adolescente hiperactivo que se lanzaba sin más sin tener un plan y mucho menos contra un Uchiha, sabía de lo que eran capaces y una sola mirada de ese Ninja que estaba frente a él podía dar por finalizada la batalla. Los Uchiha eran temibles, como decía su padre… la nueva élite de Konoha.

Todo le indicaba a Minato que ese Uchiha estaba allí por algo, seguramente que él mismo podría ser el asesino de su compañero. Los Uchiha eran expertos mentirosos, todos en la Villa lo sabían, además… estaba aquí buscando huellas en el cuerpo, podían utilizar Genjutsus y estaba convencido que andaban detrás de algún secreto que ocultaba su clan, ya habían robado a los Hyuuga, tenían que ser ellos.

Madara fue el primero en hacer el movimiento acercándose al rubio con su velocidad para tratar de encarcelarlo en una jaula de madera pero Minato fue más rápido alejándose de él y manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. No quería mirar ni sus ojos ni sus gestos o podría caer en sus redes.

Minato sabiendo que una batalla contra un Uchiha podía complicarse, decidió que tenía que acabar todo lo más rápido posible o hacer el mayor ruido para que su clan viniera a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. El viento empezó a concentrarse en su mano y el chakra que desprendía su mano cogía forma circular en una perfecta esfera azulada. Madara nunca había visto una técnica así y eso que él era uno de los grandes prodigios, el que estaba considerado como el Ninja más dotado al ser capaz de controlar invocaciones, de dominar la transformación Jinchuriki, era de los mejores en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu y ni qué hablar del Genjutsu, hasta había conseguido dominar los ojos perfectos, el Rinnegan aunque prefería mantenerlo en secreto, no quería más enemigos de los que ya tenía, todos deseaban sus ojos y pagarían fortunas con tal de obtenerlos, más si conocían su mayor secreto… el Rinnegan. Aún así… poco conocía Madara de su adversario, tan sólo los rumores de lo que los Namikaze podían hacer pero poco más.

Conocía muchas cosas de los Namikaze pero esa habilidad que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos jamás la había escuchado. No sabía qué era y pese a saber que tenían dominio sobre el viento, no esperaba encontrarse con algo así. Minato se lanzó hacia él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse también en su dirección embistiendo con la Katana por delante como si eso pudiera repeler el ataque que iba a lanzar aquel rubio.

Madara ya lo tenía, sabía que iba a ser suyo en el momento que vio su rostro tan cerca del de aquel rubio, sus ojos podían capturarle, su habilidad para crear madera lo atraparía y creó las ramas intentando detener el brazo de Minato antes de que asestara el golpe de esa habilidad que él desconocía. Ya estaban las ramas trepando por el brazo de Minato cuando desapareció de su vista, era imposible y no podía creer que ese chiquillo pudiera ser tan sumamente rápido, que superase su propia velocidad. Le dio el tiempo justo para sentir el chakra del chico encima de él asestándole el golpe empotrándole contra el suelo sin ninguna contención aunque de una cosa estuvo seguro… ese ataque lo tenía incompleto, aún era joven y no lo había perfeccionado.

Ahora empezaba a entender la mejor cualidad de ese chico, era un estratega, tenía paciencia y atacaba de un modo temerario, lanzándose a la delantera sin contemplar riesgos para que el enemigo bajase la guardia, pero no era un idiota, no atacaba ni era su intención, su idea era mucho más simple… esperar a que su combatiente bajase la guardia creyendo que le tenía como le había pasado a él mismo, ya lo tenía atrapado cuando se escapó sin más. Madara sonrió por haber caído en un truco tan tonto, por haberse dejado llevar él mismo por la impaciencia de un adolescente siendo el propio chiquillo el que más cabeza había resultado tener de los dos.

\- Increíble poder, aunque no lo tienes completo.

\- Lo tendré – le dijo Minato – sólo me falta terminar de perfeccionarlo, supongo que será suficiente para vencer a alguien como tú.

\- Te queda mucho para vencer a un Uchiha chiquillo.


	4. Chapter 4: Secuestro

Madara se miró el kimono rasgado por el ataque de Minato, incluso siendo un ataque aún incompleto no era para tomárselo a la ligera. Le dolía la mejilla por el impacto y se llevó la mano hacia la boca viendo al limpiarse que el guante se manchaba con algo de sangre y sonrió, hacía mucho que no sangraba por un enemigo y todavía menos por un chiquillo de dieciocho años.

\- No está mal, hacía años que nadie conseguía ni tocarme. Tienes una velocidad envidiable, no te lo voy a negar, aún así lamento informarte que no me iré de aquí sin ese cuerpo.

Minato cada vez estaba más convencido que el hombre que estaba frente a él podría ser el asesino que andaba buscando. ¿Por qué tenía tanta cabezonería por llevarse el cuerpo? Minato aprovechó que su enemigo estaba algo confuso para meter la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacar ocho kunais lanzándolos en direcciones opuestas. Madara observó los kunais clavarse algunos en el suelo y otros en los troncos de los árboles sin entender nada, simples kunais. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Madara sonrió y utilizando su velocidad hizo los sellos para su mejor habilidad… el fuego característico de los Uchiha lanzando la bola de fuego hacia él.

Minato rodó un kunai en su mano y mostrándolo frente a él absorbió la bola de fuego sacándola por uno de los kunais del suelo en dirección a un sorprendido Madara que lo esquivó de milagro intentando entender la habilidad de ese chico. En su vida había visto cosas raras, pero como las de este chico… ninguna. Sonrió y es que al menos… era un chico interesante en cuanto a combate se podía decir, porque en su carácter… al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un chiquillo de dieciocho años.

Estaban haciendo tanto ruido, que Madara supo enseguida que medio clan aparecería allí en nada para ayudar a ese chiquillo, de hecho no se equivocó cuando escuchó cómo le llamaban y se sorprendió aunque más se sorprendió Minato al oír su nombre y girarse a ver quién le llamaba, momento que aprovechó Madara a cogerle del cuello de su camiseta arrastrándole con él hasta el cuerpo del difunto y cogiendo a ambos… Madara utilizó su Kamui transfiriéndose los tres a otra dimensión saliendo a las afueras de la villa.

Minato cayó a pocos metros de él tosiendo y cogiéndose el cuello por lo brusco que le había agarrado Madara, pero al menos había conseguido lo que quería, sacar el cuerpo del difunto del clan, claro… que llevarse a Minato no era precisamente su interés. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con ese crío que tosía en el suelo de la cueva en la que estaban?

Madara quiso pasar de ese chiquillo, quizá meterlo de nuevo en el Kamui y lanzarlo en su clan pero ahora mismo todos allí estarían buscando pruebas en la batalla y si volvía a utilizarlo sabrían que el clan Uchiha estaba involucrado al ver esa habilidad única de los Uchiha, era mejor aguantar un poco. Tener a Minato allí no era precisamente la mejor idea… porque encima había escuchado claramente que le llamaban Minato y ese es precisamente el nombre que su padre les comentó cuando hablaban del genio Namikaze, ahora todo empezaba a encajar… sus extrañas habilidades, que fuera capaz de frenar o mantener ocupado a un Uchiha veterano… tenía que ser el genio, no había otra opción.

\- ¿Estás bien, chico? – preguntó aunque realmente no tenía mucho interés en él. Era una mera pregunta por cortesía, no quería ser el causante de que le ocurriera algo malo al genio de los Namikaze precisamente, menudo revuelo se armaría.

\- Devuelve el cuerpo.

\- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Estamos muy lejos de casa.

\- Puedo llegar enseguida con mi velocidad.

\- ¿Vas a salir tú solo ahí fuera? ¿Con los asesinos de tu clan? En cuanto te vean irán a por ti.

\- Es tu culpa por sacarme del clan.

\- No me culpes a mí, tú me has obligado, podías haberte quedado en casa durmiendo tranquilamente y esperar a tu matrimonio.

Aquello hizo que Minato se callase de golpe pensando en sus palabras. No había caído en aquello o al menos, trataba de no pensar en su futuro matrimonio.

\- Además… no sé si sabrías volver, nunca has estado fuera.

\- Con mi habilidad puedo volver, no tengo problema.

\- Tu extraña habilidad… ¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó Madara curioso.

\- No pienso decírtelo, eres un Uchiha, sólo sabéis robar habilidades y es mi invención, invéntate tú las tuyas propias.

\- Qué egoísta eres, qué problemas tendrá tu futuro marido contigo – dijo Madara – eres terco, un cabezón, sabes pelear y te gusta tu independencia, no sé si tu matrimonio funcionará. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que los rumores comentan que podría ser Sakumo Hatake tu futuro marido… es posible que él sí consiga amaestrarte un poco.

\- A mí nadie me tiene que amaestrar. ¿Quién te ha dicho lo de Sakumo?

\- Se habla por toda la villa, dicen que es el más probable pero al fin y al cabo el Hokage elegirá. ¿Ni siquiera te han dicho con quién vas a casarte? – preguntó y él agachó la cabeza, al fin y al cabo… prodigio o no seguía siendo un chiquillo.

\- No – comentó – pero da igual quién sea, sólo es por la alianza.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que sigue siendo conveniencia. ¿Crees que es fácil amar a alguien a quien jamás has visto? No lo es.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no le conozco? Sakumo era el mejor ANBU, ha hecho misiones con mi padre cuando eran más jóvenes. A veces viene al clan para hablar con él.

Madara se sorprendió, desde luego cada vez estaba más claro para él con quién iban a casar a Minato Namikaze y por qué el mismo Sakumo había decidido voluntariamente casarse con ese genio. Era posible que por agradecimiento y respeto a su padre, pudiera ser que Sakumo se hubiera enamorado de ese chiquillo en sus numerosas visitas, le conocía desde niño.

\- No sé por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones… sólo eres un asesino – le recriminó.

\- Te repito que no fui yo… además si lo fuera tú ya estarías muerto.

\- No es cierto, primero los violas, luego los torturas y finalmente los mutilas, además… ya te he pillado, podrías dejarme vivo solamente para demostrar que tú no eres aunque en realidad sí lo seas.

\- ¿Tu cabeza nunca para de pensar o qué? – preguntó Madara – tienes mucha imaginación chico. Si fuera el asesino no querría que me descubrieras y la mejor forma de conseguirlo y cerrarte la boca, sería matarte.

\- Pero podrías dejar huellas en mi cadáver y sabes que soy el genio Namikaze, la investigación de mi cuerpo no quedaría en el olvido, podrían pillarte, así que es mejor dejarme vivo y fingir que no eres tú para que eliminen las sospechas, pero a mí no me engañas. Sé que sois los Uchiha.

\- Quizá sea alguien del clan Namikaze, al fin y al cabo parecen conoceros muy bien.

\- Enséñame tu mano – le pidió Minato al ver un trozo de vendaje que sobresalía por lo alto de la muñeca del guante.

\- No – dijo Madara enfadado – ahora quédate en un lateral tranquilo y no molestes.

\- Enséñamela. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?

\- He dicho que no – gritó Madara justo cuando sentía el chakra de aquel chico volver a lanzarse en su dirección, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a esquivar su furioso ataque cuando sintió que el guante le era arrebatado dejándole ver la venda aún con los puntos de sangre seca marcada.

Minato se detuvo en seco demasiado cerca de Madara mirando los puntos de sangre, tres puntos. Los miró con horror y Madara supo en aquel momento que había encontrado un enlace.

\- Es… un kunai Namikaze – susurró Minato antes de desplomarse por el golpe de Madara en su nuca.

Madara maldecía una y otra vez sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de ese chico para que no cayese al suelo y es que era cierto que se lo había hecho con un kunai Namikaze y es que los Namikaze no tenían otra cosa que hacer que diseñar sus propias armas. Sus kunais no eran normales, tenían tres picos, iguales a la forma que tenía la herida de su mano, tres punzadas. Fácilmente reconocible para un Namikaze.

\- No tenías que haberlo visto, chico – le susurró sacando de la tierra unos gruesos látigos de madera y atando al chico en una esquina de la cueva.

Al menos no volvería a molestarle aquel chico y esperaba acabar de revisar el cuerpo antes de que despertase. Lo mandaría a su clan en cuanto todo el revuelo hubiera pasado, lo único malo era que podía reconocerle aunque no supiera su nombre, podía decirles que era un Uchiha aunque claro… tampoco tenía pruebas de ellos, tendría que encontrarle y eso sería complicado si no le dejaban salir de su clan.

Madara revisó el cuerpo y pudo ver las costuras donde habían tenido que coser las partes que le habían mutilado. Aquel chico tendría la edad de su hermano. Activó su sharingan y le abrió aquellos ojos azules tan característicos de los Namikaze intentando encontrar sus últimos pensamientos, sólo veía dolor y paranoias, tenía razón su hermano en que estaba loco, seguramente por algún genjutsu fuerte y todos sabían quién eran los expertos en genjutsu, caerían sobre los Uchiha si eso salía a la luz, así que borró la información. Además tenía un peculiar olor a humo, típico también de las técnicas de fuego del clan Uchiha, algo que trató de eliminar limpiando el cadáver. Sólo esperaba que Minato no despertase mientras limpiaba huellas, porque le traería el doble de problemas de los que ya tenía con él.

Una vez acabó, se levantó del suelo y miró a Minato aún atado contra la pared de la cueva donde una antorcha iluminaba su cabello rubio y su rostro angelical. Madara debía reconocer una cosa del clan Namikaze viendo al joven difunto y a Minato… los Namikaze eran atractivos y menudo carácter tenían también, no eran en absoluto un clan débil, ahí estaba Minato… un ninja que jamás había salido de misión y se había enfrentado al hijo del líder de los Uchiha con maestría y coraje. No eran unos cobardes.

\- Te llevaré al clan, chico – dijo Madara uniendo su frente a la de él y pese a que no podía escucharle, Madara siguió hablando dejando su mano con el guante apoyada en la fría mejilla del joven – no es tu hora, eres un buen ninja.

Madara abrió los ojos del color de la sangre y activando el Kamui absorbió tanto a Minato como al difunto ya limpio de pruebas devolviéndolos al clan tirados ambos en el parque donde todo empezó, frente a la tumba abierta del chico. Luego se teleportó a su casa y sin dar explicaciones de su ausencia cenó y se fue a dormir.

Los miembros del clan Namikaze habían estado muy preocupados desde que vieron la explosión del Rasengan inacabado de Minato estallar en el cementerio, sabían que algo ocurría y habían ido a ver si necesitaba ayuda, eso se pasaba más allá de un simple entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron, consiguieron ver a Minato siendo agarrado por una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad y que lo secuestró sin miramiento alguno. Todos pensaban lo peor, que lo encontrarían muerto. Antes desaparecían fuera de los muros de la villa, ahora incluso se atrevían a secuestrar al prodigio Namikaze dentro de las murallas, la situación se complicaba.

Cuando escucharon horas después la segunda explosión en el mismo lugar, fueron allí preocupados. El padre de Minato tuvo que hacerse hueco entre los presentes atemorizado de encontrarse a su hijo mutilado y violado, pero no, el médico que lo atendía le comunicó que estaba inconsciente, nada grave. Su padre suspiró aliviado llorando a lágrima tendida por la noticia.

\- Mi niño – susurró acercándose hasta el cuerpo de su hijo arrodillándose frente a él para abrazarle.

\- Está bien… lo llevaremos al hospital y mañana podrá irse a casa – le comentó el médico.

\- Vale, hagan lo que tengan que hacer – comentó el consejero acompañando a los médicos hacia el hospital del clan.


	5. Chapter 5: El pretendiente

Sakumo Hatake fue el primero en llegar aquella mañana al clan tras haberse enterado del altercado que tuvieron en la noche. Acababa de llegar de una importante misión que le había llevado unas semanas fuera de la villa y tras ver a su hijo Kakashi de diez años de edad, se había ido corriendo al clan Namikaze a ver cómo se encontraba su mejor amigo y por supuesto… su hijo.

Allí se enteró del otro chico que había fallecido y de cómo Minato trató de evitar que se llevasen el cuerpo sin éxito. Por suerte Minato había regresado sano y salvo, algo que a Hatake le complacía. Le habían intentando localizar el líder de su clan para informarle de la última reunión, el asunto era el compromiso del Namikaze y le preguntaban si él estaría dispuesto a casarse con Minato para unir fuerzas ambos clanes y luchar contra esa amenaza. Por supuesto contestó enseguida que él haría siempre todo lo posible por su mejor amigo y por su propio clan, si el clan Hatake creía que era el mejor candidato, con gusto tomaría en matrimonio al genio Namikaze.

Llegó con toda la velocidad que pudo alcanzar hasta el hospital del clan Namikaze y allí los enfermeros, reconocieron al "Colmillo blanco de Konoha". Preguntó por Minato pero le dijeron que a primera hora su padre se lo había llevado a casa para que descansase, estaba un poco aturdido por el suceso y no había querido hablar con nadie, su cabeza no le dejaba recordar con claridad, lo habían achacado a alguna clase de ilusión o manipulación. Los chicos jóvenes eran muy vulnerables a esas técnicas debido a su inocencia.

Sakumo Hatake conocía a Minato desde que nació y enseguida supo que ese chico sería especial. Tenía una gran bondad y era un magnífico estratega, hasta a él le costó no caer en los encantos del chico y pese a que su padre era su mejor amigo… reconocía que ese chico conseguía excitarle con su dulzura y su inocencia, era un buen ninja y una mejor persona, siempre veía las cualidades buenas de la gente y luchaba por lo que creía, era un idealista y le encantaba esa vitalidad. Ese chico se había colado muy dentro de su corazón y más cuando perdió a su esposa hace años.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él había perdido aquella inocencia propia de los adolescentes? Ésa en la que se enamoraban con una dulce palabra, aquella que les hacía creer en una persona hasta quedarse ciegos por completo y no ver los errores, sólo lo bueno, así le miraba Minato, cuando le miraba, Hatake sentía que era su ídolo, podía sentir el respeto y la admiración que Minato le regalaba en cada sonrisa. Si alguien hacía daño a ese chico… él mismo se ocuparía de destrozarle.

Corrió de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, todo estaba en silencio y caminó hasta la puerta llamando a ella. Le abrió su esposa, de largo cabello rubio típico de los Namikaze y ojos azules. Ella se alegró de verle y le pidió que entrase, avisaría a su esposo enseguida para atenderle. Con su sutil caminar se marchó por uno de los pasillos y volvió indicándole que su esposo le recibiría en la sala común. Al entrar allí estaba su viejo amigo con una tetera humeante frente a él y dos vasos del mejor barro de la ciudad. Su esposa entró a servir el té y se marchó sin decir nada.

\- Qué alegría verte por aquí, Sakumo. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu misión?

\- Mi misión perfecta – exclamó Sakumo - ¿Cómo está su hijo?

\- Descansando, no se encontraba bien aún y he preferido que durmiera.

\- Hace bien, necesitará descansar después del suceso.

\- No sé qué habría hecho si llego a perderle.

\- Minato es un chico fuerte, no le ocurrirá nada.

\- Te lo debo a ti – dijo el Namikaze – tú le enseñaste gran parte de su velocidad.

\- Sólo una parte. Tiene un don natural para la velocidad, la heredó de los Namikaze, es todo un lujo verle correr y luchar, se mueve muy bien, muy veloz y tiene sus propias técnicas y sellados. Yo sólo le indiqué cómo sacar su potencial, él ha conseguido superarme, es sin duda el más rápido de Konoha, el doble o incluso el triple de lo que yo jamás seré.

\- ¿Cómo pudo enfrentarse a esos… asesinos sin pedir ayuda? Podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa.

\- Es un buen chico y un mejor ninja.

\- Nunca ha estado en combates reales.

\- No le hace falta, ha combatido contra media villa, le entrenamos bien y es muy paciente, sabe esperar a que su enemigo se confíe y baje la guardia, siempre ha tenido esa habilidad de hacer creer que lo tienen atrapado para luego escaparse con una gran velocidad y derribar a su enemigo, es un gran estratega, el mejor seguramente.

\- Es joven – dijo su padre.

\- Lo es, pero mejorará con el tiempo y con un buen maestro. Él no es de los chicos que dejarían vendido a su clan, pensó que podía arreglar el problema y lo intentó, él siempre ha sido así, haría lo que fuera por salvar a su clan.

\- Eso es lo que más miedo me da de él. Que es capaz de sacrificarse por gente que incluso no conozca, no quiero perder a mi hijo.

\- Es un ninja, se hizo un ninja y sólo quiere ayudar a su clan que muere en silencio. Debes dejarle ser tal y como es.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Sakumo.

Ambos se tomaron el té y hablaron de los sucesos, de la reunión y del matrimonio de Minato Namikaze, todo apuntaba a que Sakumo Hatake sería su pretendiente y el padre de Minato deseaba saber si realmente su amigo estaba conforme con esa decisión puesto que había visto a ese chico crecer, casi era como su hijo y podría no sentarle bien. Sakumo sólo respondió que haría lo que fuera por ambos clanes y si esa era la decisión final, acataría las órdenes y convertiría a Minato en su esposo. El que una vez fue su alumno… pasaría a su cama. Ahora era Jiraiya quien llevaba el entrenamiento de aquel chico rubio.

Hatake se despidió con una cordial reverencia aunque indicó que conocía la salida, por lo que podía ir él solo, no hacía falta que le acompañasen. Se despidió de la familia y salió por el pasillo en dirección a la salida cuando giró un segundo su vista atrás hacia el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y a las habitaciones, allí se encontró a Minato cabizbajo y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

\- Minato – le llamó Sakumo y Minato alzó la vista mirándole sonrojado.

\- Lo siento – le dijo entristecido y Sakumo comprobando que no había nadie por allí se acercó a Minato con rapidez empujándole aún más contra la pared mientras unía sus labios a los del chico.

\- No te disculpes, lo hiciste bien.

\- No recuerdo qué ocurrió. ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No te preocupes, te acordarás tarde o temprano. Lo importante es que estás vivo.

Ambos sabían lo peligrosa que había sido su relación, siempre a escondidas, siempre ocultos… el padre de Minato no entendería jamás cómo su hijo podría haberse enamorado del que fue su primer profesor, del que era su mejor amigo y que le sacaba veinte años de diferencia, casi podría ser su padre, pero Minato no podía verlo, fue su primer amor, ése tan fuerte e inocente por el que luchas a ciegas. Minato nunca había estado con nadie más que no fuera Sakumo y aunque su relación únicamente se basaba en algunos besos inocentes, él sabía que le quería y si tenían razón y su matrimonio fuera con él, estaría encantando de ser finalmente suyo tras tantos años deseándolo.

\- Dicen… que eres un firme candidato a casarte conmigo.

\- Sí – dijo Sakumo sonriendo – siento si soy demasiado mayor para ti.

\- No… eres perfecto. Lo único que lamento es que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias y os complique a los Hatake las cosas por esta alianza con nosotros.

\- Has sido un gran alumno, Minato.

\- ¿Sólo un gran alumno? – preguntó sonriendo con cierto sonrojo.

\- Me gustaría tenerte como esposo si tú me lo permites. No te defraudaré y sé que tú tampoco lo harás. Serás el esposo perfecto, estoy seguro.

\- Yo… nunca he tenido una relación sentimental con nadie excepto contigo pero sé que estoy enamorado de ti, puedo sentirlo.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Demos un paseo si puedes y así puedes intentar recordar lo sucedido. Yo no dejaría que nada malo te pasase.

\- Vale.

Minato salió caminando tras Sakumo y dieron una vuelta por el clan Namikaze hasta llegar al parque. Sakumo viendo lo débil que aún se encontraba aquel chico rubio decidió que era mejor sentarse.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de algo? Aunque sea mínimo.

\- No, lo siento. ¿Quién crees que podría ser?

\- Ni idea, por poder podría ser cualquiera. Tranquilo, Minato, arreglaremos todo. Ya lo verás.

La gente del clan Namikaze observaba cómo Sakumo se arrodillaba frente a Minato sonriéndole con dulzura. La noticia que Sakumo podría ser el pretendiente al matrimonio del genio había corrido como la pólvora por toda la villa. Muchas mujeres se lamentaban de perder la oportunidad de casarse con él, algunos hombres incluso pero todos sabían que lo hacía por ayudar al clan, necesitaban esa alianza.

Alguien más los observaba desde la cima de la torre del clan Uchiha. Izuna miraba al horizonte viendo cómo Sakumo intentaba animar a ese joven que parecía ahora mismo decaído y empezaba a pensar el motivo por el que estaba cabizbajo.

\- ¿Fuiste al final a su clan? – preguntó Izuna hacia Madara que estaba tras él mirando la misma escena que su hermano.

\- Tuve que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Izuna pero su hermano no contestó – anoche desapareció ese chico y tú no estabas durmiendo, entré en la habitación para hablar de algo importante y no estabas.

\- Salí a entrenar.

\- Ya… siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Crees que se casará con Sakumo?

\- Es lo más probable – comentó Madara fijándose con atención en aquellos dos y mirándose después su mano, aquella que Minato tocó la noche anterior descubriendo sus heridas.

Minato miró instintivamente hacia la torre del clan Uchiha que se levantaba tras los altos muros del clan Namikaze. Algo le hizo girarse pero ya no vio a nadie. Sentía una sensación tan extraña en su pecho cuando pensaba en los Uchiha, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante referente a ellos. Madara salió de su escondite soltando a su hermano cuando se percató que el chico ya no miraba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – preguntó Izuna sorprendido y algo intrigado.

\- Porque no quiero que me vea.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú te lo llevaste.

\- Quieres callarte, no quiero que me pillen.

\- ¿Pero en qué diablos piensas? – preguntó enfadado Izuna - ¿Quieres poner más en evidencia al clan Uchiha? Tenemos muchos enemigos y no les gustamos a ningún clan, no intentes darles más motivos.

\- Lo siento, ya te he dicho que era necesario que lo hiciera.

\- Ese chiquillo puede reconocerte.

\- Le borré la parte de la pelea, al menos que era yo el que estaba frente a él.

\- La recuperará en cuanto te vea frente a él.

\- Lo sé, por eso nos escondemos – dijo Madara sonriendo.

\- Estás en un lío.

\- No… ese chico no saldrá del clan, no tengo que volver a verle.

\- Es el clan vecino y el puerto lo tienen ellos, créeme que si alguna vez hay que salir de misión lejos, tendrás que ir a su puerto a coger el barco. Es bastante probable que te lo encuentres y más si se casa con Sakumo, dudo que le deje en casa encerrado, lo sacará por la toda la villa.

\- Ese crío es un verdadero quebradero de cabeza – exclamó Madara.


	6. Chapter 6: Matrimonio

Minato abrió los ojos con pereza y se quedó mirando unos segundos la ventana por donde la luz entraba. El cielo estaba despejado aunque seguro que al final de la tarde llovería o al menos… se nublaría. Hoy era su boda y sonrió pensando en Sakumo Hatake. Era extraño que pudiera estar feliz con un matrimonio concertado pero es que nadie sabía la relación tan estrecha que ambos habían mantenido desde hace años.

Sakumo había sido su maestro al principio, un gran amigo de su padre que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Para un niño que jamás había podido salir de su clan ver a alguien diferente, con otra mentalidad, más maduro y con el que compartía tiempo había hecho que le cogiera un enorme cariño, tanto… que hasta llegó a convertirse en algo más. La gente le habría dicho que era una locura, muy mayor para él, un hombre hecho y derecho que le sacaba veinte años, dirían que se aprovecharía de él que era apenas un chiquillo de dieciocho años, que se aprovechaba de la confianza de la familia, pero Minato sólo había sido un niño que había sentido una gran admiración por él y Sakumo… fue la persona que le dio el cariño y la atención que él necesitó.

Minato no podía dejar de sonreír, era su primer amor. Siempre pensó que estaría con Sakumo el resto de su vida, que esa relación tenía que tener un sentido, que estaba enamorado. Era un chiquillo, todos se lo decían y le decían que el amor no existía, que la gente te traicionaba, que él no entendía nada del amor, era demasiado joven, pero Minato no les hacía caso. Puede que fuera su primer amor, pero él haría que durase toda la vida, estaba convencido y cegado por Sakumo Hatake.

Sus amigos le llamaban idealista y es que todos le contaban que el primer amor rara vez era el definitivo, eso eran cuentos de hadas. Ninguno de ellos se había quedado con su primer amor pero Minato sonreía y decía que él se quedaría con su primer amor, no les creía. Sus amigos le daban por perdido y le decían que ya maduraría, se daría cuenta que la gente te falla, no siempre es lo que parece y toda la vida era mucho tiempo para estar simplemente con su primer amor, mucha gente pasaría aún por su vida y tendría tiempo de enamorarse, de enfadarse, de ser engañado, de perdonar y de encontrar a la persona perfecta en su vida. Toda la vida… era demasiado tiempo.

\- Me llamabais idealista – susurró Minato sonriendo en voz alta – pero al final… me casaré con mi primer amor. Todo va a ser perfecto. Lo sé. Él jamás podría fallarme, es perfecto.

\- Minato… haz el favor de levantarte, aún hay que prepararte para la ceremonia – gritaba su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Para su desgracia, se casaba con un clan puramente militar, todo ninjas de élite o eso le habían dicho. No querían decirle abiertamente que eran los Hatake pero él sonreía sabiendo que era así, toda la aldea lo sabía y había sido el gran cotilleo de estos días.

Las chicas que le atendían le ducharon y asearon con dedicación sacando el mejor kimono que habían mandado hacer a medida para él únicamente para este evento. Minato no entendía por qué él debía seguir la tradición del otro clan, tenían tradiciones extrañas. Le habían contado todo lo que ocurriría y la verdad es que era un poco preocupante pese a saber que era el clan Hatake.

Él debía esperar en una pequeña casa diseñada para la ceremonia, allí se consolidaría el matrimonio y eso ponía nervioso a Minato, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, a los Namikaze se lo prohibían hasta el matrimonio. Estaba aterrado por el acto, no sabía si le haría daño o no, o si Hatake sería compasivo, esperaba que sí. Aún así, mientras él esperaba a su marido, dos guerreros luchaban fuera por el privilegio de ser el esposo, el vencedor sería en encargado de entrar a la casa para obtener su preciada recompensa sin poder quitarse la máscara ANBU hasta la mañana siguiente.

\- No entiendo por qué no puedo ver a mi esposo esta noche – se quejó.

\- Es la tradición. Es un clan respetable y de guerreros, tendrás que adaptarte a sus normas, Minato y ellos piensan que la felicidad llega tras el acto sexual, le dan prioridad – dijo su madre.

\- Comentan por ahí, joven Minato, que se acuestan primero sin verse las caras para contraer la confianza necesaria, luego da igual cómo sean físicamente… están unidos por esa noche y la felicidad y complicidad entre la pareja es más estable – dijo la chica que le ayudaba – además… es tan romántico – suspiró – yo nunca tendré algo así.

\- Es absurdo. Ya estoy casado con él, le daré todo lo que quiera, ¿no? Estoy obligado como su esposo a cumplir con mi deber. Creo que tengo derecho a verle la cara.

\- Minato… normas del clan. No podemos ir contra las normas de ellos. No podrás verle, así que no trates de quitarle la máscara, ni la capucha, ni nada por el estilo, debes confiar en la decisión de tu padre y del clan que te han elegido al marido.

\- Ya sabemos todos quién es.

\- ¿Y qué? Mejor para ti, no te hace falta verle, disfruta de la magia del momento, puedes imaginarte a cualquiera si es que alguien te llama la atención.

\- Sólo tengo ojos para mi esposo – le dije girándome y sonriendo camufladamente.

Nadie sabía lo que Minato tenía con Sakumo, sólo ambos pero hoy por fin iba a ser suyo, daba igual si no podía verle, si no podían hablar, si no podía quitarle todo el atuendo que les pusieran… sería su esposo, Minato sería suyo y por la mañana cuando le quitase la máscara, sería el primero en besarle con pasión.

Le condujeron hacia la casa en el clan Namikaze, al menos eso lo habían dejado claro, no saldría del clan hasta que la alianza estuviera completa. Entró rodeado de algunas chicas de su clan y le comentaron que se metiera en la cama, claro que cuando le quitaron el kimono dejándole sin ropa allí dentro colocándole la máscara le entró la vergüenza tapándose con la manta que allí estaba.

Todas las muchachas se marcharon dejando un par de antorchas encendidas, sólo tenía que esperar a que el duelo de su esposo terminase, esos malditos clanes guerreros lo basaban todo en la conquista y en la lucha. Al fin y al cabo Minato sería eso… una conquista más y él lo sabía. Intentaba mentalizarse que tendría que hacerse con las nuevas normas del clan al que pertenecería, ya le habían avisado que a partir de su matrimonio viviría en el clan de su esposo dejando el clan Namikaze.

Minato se recostó sobre la cama tapando su desnudez con la manta agarrándola con firmeza entre sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de que le arrebatasen la manta. La estancia estaba bien, cálida y acogedora pero Minato sólo miraba la puerta. Se escuchaba la batalla fuera pero él no podía ver nada, la sala no tenía ventanas y el único acceso era aquella puerta, no podía acercarse, la tradición era que esperase dentro de la cama como el gran premio para el vencedor.

La batalla parecía intensa pero al final el más tenso silencio se hizo. Minato se tensó agarrando aún con más fuerza la manta sabiendo que la pelea había finalizado, había un vencedor y su momento de ofrecerse al ganador se acercaba con pasos firmes. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre con una máscara de ANBU que le recordaba a la cabeza de un lobo blanco. Su cabello estaba oculto por una capucha y su ropa Ninja estaba rasgada. Minato observó la piel del chico con algo de sangre por las heridas y cómo se acercaba primero a una pila de agua quitándose la ropa limpiándose con una toalla húmeda para quitarse la sangre.

El corazón de Minato iba a mil por hora, al fin tenía allí a Sakumo Hatake, el colmillo blanco de Konoha. Intentó sonreír pero no podía, sus manos y su cuerpo temblaban por los nervios, su sonrisa se había congelado y más cuando vio al Ninja acercarse hacia la cama subiendo sus rodillas para encaminarse hacia él. Minato agarró más fuerte la manta, manta que también agarró el Ninja con su mano izquierda y tiró de ella con lentitud pero con fuerza obligándole a Minato a soltarla dejando que se la arrebatase y viera su cuerpo desnudo.

Una vez la manta ya no estorbaba, el Ninja cogió las manos de Minato llevándolas hacia su miembro ya libre de la molesta ropa mientras le indicaba cómo debía tocarle, qué ritmo debía seguir. Pese al nerviosismo, Minato sabía que debía hacerlo bien, ahora era su esposo o lo sería cuando todo acabase.

El Ninja movió con suavidad su máscara lo justo para untarse los dedos en saliva y bajarlos hasta la entrada de Minato introduciéndolos con mucha lentitud. La intromisión le dolía, al menos al principio pero lo que más miedo le daba al rubio, era cuando tuviera que introducir aquella extremidad que tenía entre sus manos y que cada vez se hacía más grande y de mayor grosor. Él juraría que algo así no podía entrar en él sin romperle, pero el Ninja estaba muy decidido a hacerle suyo y él ya no podía volverse atrás, era su esposo.

Viendo el Ninja lo mal que lo estaba pasando Minato por la espera, en cuanto estuvo listo prefirió acabar rápido con todo el sufrimiento, en otra ocasión tendrían más oportunidad, hoy los nervios le jugarían una mala pasada a Minato que él no sería capaz de eliminarle, esa tensión haría que le doliera, el miedo a lo desconocido no le dejaría disfrutar, era mejor hacerlo rápido y haber cumplido su cometido. Otro día… pensó el Ninja.

Agarró el cabello rubio de Minato con fuerza obligándole a mirarle más fijamente mientras con su mano izquierda conducía su miembro introduciéndolo con cierta violencia. Minato se mordió el labio por el dolor pero el Ninja trató de calmarle acariciando su cuerpo, acariciando sus temblorosas piernas mientras le siseaba para que tomase silencio aunque no era silencio lo que buscaba, sino que se calmase, quería indicarle que ya estaba, estaba dentro de él y no volvería a pasar por ese dolor. Se movió con lentitud dentro de él, aguantando la presión de sus estrechas paredes mientras Minato aguantaba el dolor aún mirando los intensos ojos oscuros de su maestro.

Le costó a Minato disfrutar, pero cuando empezó a calmarse algo de placer sentía. Quería pensar que sólo la primera vez era así, quizá no lo sería, pero al menos el miedo de que le rompiera al entrar había desaparecido, ahora veía que era posible que algo como el miembro de aquel Ninja era capaz de entrar en él sin problemas. Ahora… conocía el dolor que podía llegar a sentir.

El Ninja salió de él cuando acabó en su interior y aunque iba a levantarse para ir a asearse, volvió a sentarse junto a Minato cogiendo su miembro entre sus manos frente al sonrojo de él. Al menos sintió que también su esposo debía disfrutar algo de aquel momento y no sólo el vencedor del duelo. Le masajeó aunque Minato avergonzado le pidió que no lo hiciera pero el Ninja le hizo una señal con el dedo para que permaneciera en silencio y siguió con su trabajo escuchando los gemidos de Minato, viendo cómo se recostaba en la cama de nuevo dejándose llevar por el placer. Una vez finalizó, el Ninja fue quien se levantó indicándole con sus gestos que siguiera allí tumbado, el dolor que podía sentir ahora tras su intromisión podía hacerle flaquear si trataba de levantarse.

Cogió de la pila unas toallas y tras limpiarse él, se acercó a la cama limpiando a su esposo y es que había vuelto trayendo en su mano el anillo, anillo que colocó en su dedo simbolizando que ahora ambos… estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte, sus clanes estaban juntos y caminaban de la mano, ambos debían aprender a ser esposos.

Minato miró su dedo, miró aquel anillo plateado y se sonrojó, él jamás esperó casarse tan joven ni dar su virginidad tan pronto, pero aquí estaba, en la cama de un guerrero que había ganado el derecho a poseerle. En parte sí sentía ahora la atmósfera de que en cierta forma era romántico, era morboso sentirse el premio a la gran lucha del que era… el mejor Ninja guerrero de la Villa.

Ambos se durmieron enseguida, Minato más rápido que su esposo y es que estaba muy cansado. Los nervios que había pasado también le pasaron una mala factura, esos nervios hicieron que se relajase tan rápido cuando todo ocurrió que durmió como un bebé con su esposo a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7: Mi esposo

Minato se despertó el primero. Las antorchas seguían encendidas aunque perdían su brío, apenas quedaba ya fuel para mantenerlas encendidas. Los ruidos de fuera habían sucumbido, todos se habrían ido a su casa tras comprobar que el acto y la ceremonia se había consumado, les habían dejado solos a ambos, quizá algún guardián quedaría en la puerta custodiando el sueño de ambos amantes, pero Minato no podía verlo desde la cama. Al que sí veía era a su esposo, la máscara de lobo seguía cubriendo su rostro y sonrió recordando que por fin estaba casado con el hombre al que siempre amó.

Deseó besarle, no había podido hacerlo en toda la noche por esa estúpida tradición del clan de su esposo y él mismo se quitó la máscara que llevaba para luego conducir su mano hacia la de su esposo. Dudó unos segundos si quitársela o no, los nervios volvían a él pero las ganas de ver a Sakumo le pudieron arrancándole la máscara de golpe. Su sonrisa se congeló en la boca al ver frente a él a aquel Uchiha… sí… el maldito Uchiha que le había secuestrado en su clan y es que al verle… al ver su rostro todos sus recuerdos volvían a él como si hubiera sido ayer mismo cuando luchó contra ese asesino de Namikazes.

\- Hijo de p… - escuchó pero Madara al escuchar semejante insulto se despertó agarrando el brazo de Minato que ya había cogido el Kunai que tenía su ahora esposo para tratar de apuñalarle.

\- Joder con qué mala leche te despiertas – dijo sonriendo.

\- Serás cabrón, maldito asesino ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Soy tu esposo ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche? Porque yo sí – le dijo sonriendo aunque aún estaba sujetando el brazo de Minato que sostenía el filo del kunai casi en el cuello de Madara.

\- Yo te mato – le dijo gritando.

Madara con un rápido movimiento consiguió quitarle el kunai y apartarlo de su cuello, de no ser por el chillido que pegó Minato al descubrir a Madara a su lado durmiendo quizá ni se hubiera percatado de cómo casi le acuchilla. Ese chico tenía carácter, él mismo se estuvo riendo del que lo tuviera por esposo y lo indomable que sería… jamás se esperó ser él quien tuviera que domarle. Minato miró el kunai de un filo ahora en la mano de Madara y se sorprendió de que hubiera sido tan rápido aunque seguía estando él encima de un tumbado Madara.

\- Ya me lo habían advertido… acuéstate con chiquillos y acabarás mojado – dijo a tono de burla.

\- No soy un chiquillo – gritó Minato - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no es Sakumo el que está casado conmigo? No entiendo nada. Tú te has llevado lo más importante que tenía.

\- Es un matrimonio concertado ¿Crees que yo quería casarme con un chiquillo como tú? Por favor… mírate, tienes apenas diecisiete años y yo veintiocho, te saco once años de diferencia y no estoy para cambiarte los pañales.

\- Tengo dieciocho – se quejó Minato – Eres idiota. ¿Cómo le has quitado el puesto a Hatake?

\- No fui yo, ya te dije que el Hokage decidía y no sé lo que le habrá prometido a mi padre para que quisiera casar a su hijo contigo. No me meto en asuntos del clan, pero yo tampoco quería casarme. De hecho iba a perder la batalla.

\- Esas tradiciones absurdas son de los Uchiha… tenía que habérmelo visto venir. Sois morbosos hasta para casaros y encima ponéis cualquier excusa para medir vuestras fuerzas.

\- Era yo o mi hermano – dijo Madara – tenía que pelear con mi hermano por casarme contigo y se lo iba a ceder a él.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque Sakumo Hatake se quejó frente al hokage diciendo que él no había tenido una oportunidad, que habían elegido a dedo que fuera un Uchiha quien te tomase en matrimonio, así que se le dio la oportunidad de que ganase en el combate.

\- Pudiste dejarle ganar – dijo Minato llorando.

\- Podía, pero un Uchiha jamás perderá contra un Hatake. Sería una deshonra y más siendo yo el hijo primogénito del líder de los Uchiha, me obligaron a ganar por mi honor y ahora tengo que aguantarte a ti.

\- Eres un desgraciado y un asesino.

\- No vuelvas sobre eso, no soy un asesino, ya te lo dije.

\- Si le has hecho algo a Sakumo te destrozaré – le amenazó Minato buscando entre sus ropas uno de sus Kunais sin encontrarlo – ¿Dónde diablos he dejado mis cosas? - preguntó enfadado.

\- No le he hecho nada al Hatake ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Anoche viniste completo de sangre.

\- Sí… de la mía, es un rival duro, quizá esté a la altura de algún Sannin, tiene un poder increíble, ahora empiezo a ver cómo fuiste tú capaz de golpearme, si le tuviste de maestro es normal pero… la sangre era mía, gracias por preocuparte por mí, tu esposo – le remarcó Madara sonriendo - ¿Por qué no vuelves un ratito a la cama? – le sonrió con perversión y Minato le lanzó una mirada de odio.

\- Yo no quiero estar casado contigo, con un Uchiha… es lo peor que podía pasarme.

\- Qué lástima. Yo tampoco quería casarme contigo y encima me toca aguantarte en mi casa en el clan Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Minato asustado y es que aquello se le había olvidado – yo no me he casado con un asesino, eso no es posible – dijo intentando quitarse el anillo que se le había quedado encajado en el dedo y no quería salir.

\- ¿Quieres un kunai para cortártelo? Te veo desesperado por quitártelo – dijo Madara sonriendo.

\- Imbécil – le gritó Minato.

Ambos sabían con claridad que ese matrimonio era un error, una grave equivocación pero no podían volverse atrás, era por su clan.

\- Mira… a ninguno de los dos nos gusta esta situación, tú no quieres estar casado conmigo y yo no quiero estarlo contigo pero lo estamos. No hagamos que repercuta en nuestros clanes.

Minato cogió su ropa enfadado vistiéndose enseguida y se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo para hablar del tema con su padre, él le había metido en ese problema con los Uchiha. Debía haberlo casado con Sakumo y no con el hijo del líder de los Uchiha. Estaba tan confuso, no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí.

Madara por otro lado también recogió sus ropas y sus armas y se marchó hacia su clan. Todo estaba desierto y era normal, habrían estado de celebración hasta tarde por lo del compromiso. Una de las muchachas del clan que estaba barriendo la puerta de su casa se acercó a Madara sonrojada abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Madara Uchiha… ¿Qué tal tu noche de recién casado?

\- Como todas.

\- Supongo que ahora… nos tendrás olvidadas.

\- Eso jamás – dijo Madara acercándola hacia él besándola – nos veremos esta noche como siempre.

La muchacha se marchó alegre y finalmente Madara llegó a su casa viendo a su hermano desayunando frente a su padre mientras su madre cocinaba. Se sentó a la mesa y todos le miraron extrañados.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tu esposo? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Se ha ido a su clan a recoger las cosas, espero. Por cierto papá… ¿Qué te prometió el Hokage por este matrimonio? Tenías muy claro que no nos involucraríamos con el clan Namikaze, tú mismo dijiste que no convenía para nada tener relaciones con ellos por la situación que vivían.

\- Lo que me prometió no importa – dijo su padre como única respuesta.

\- A mí me importa, soy yo el que está casado con ese chiquillo.

\- Y harás lo que te dé la gana como siempre así que no te preocupes. Ese chiquillo no te ama y tú a él tampoco, intentad no haceros la vida muy insoportable entre vosotros.

Acabaron de desayunar y Madara se fue a su cuarto pero claro, Izuna fue corriendo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin llamar dándole igual cómo encontrase a su hermano. Salió corriendo cerrando tras él y llegó hasta la cama de su hermano tirándose encima.

\- Cuéntame ¿Qué tal son los Namikaze?

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi vida sexual? – preguntó Madara – no pienso contártela, cotilla.

\- Eso es que debía ser interesante. Yo también quería un rubito de esos. ¿No convencerías a papá para que me diera uno?

\- No sabes lo que dices, será un infierno. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es llevar a un crío? No hará caso a nada y encima se supone que es mi esposo… Me dicen que debo protegerle, mantenerle a salvo y averiguar lo de los asesinatos esos pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que está ocurriendo?

\- Ninguna fiable aún.

\- ¿Cómo vas a mantenerle a salvo? Esos asesinos siguen sueltos por ahí en algún lugar.

\- Lo mantendré en el clan, no saldrá de aquí.

\- ¿Le vas a encerrar? ¿Como hacían sus padres sólo que en un clan donde no conoce a nadie y no tiene amigos? No es una buena idea, ese chico necesita salir y si vuestro matrimonio no va perfecto necesitará hablar con los suyos.

\- Eso es cierto… va a necesitar a alguien pero no puedo dejarle suelto sin protección. Si le ocurre algo a él su clan se nos echará encima y nos responsabilizará de lo que le pase, es el genio Namikaze y está en peligro.

Madara se quedó pensando en todo aquello y es que no sabía qué iba a hacer ahora con ese crío que le había tocado por esposo. No eran el uno para el otro, ese chico le odiaba y ahora sentía miedo de que al dormir con él tratase de asesinarle. Madara siempre había sido un hombre que se había movido entre muchas mujeres, que le gustaba disfrutar de su libertad, que nunca había mirado por una relación tras sus primeros fracasos amorosos, estaba demasiado escarmentado por el amor, ya ni siquiera creía en él. Divertirse con algunas mujeres del clan era más sencillo, funcionar sin sentimientos, sólo diversión pero ahora tenía a Minato a su cargo… y él sabía que no podía darle su amor igual que Minato no le daría el suyo, sólo era un compromiso concertado.

Por otra parte, Minato discutía con su padre y es que no entendía cómo podían haberle vendido a un Uchiha, todos sabían que eran unos ladrones de técnicas, lo que le hicieron al clan Hyuuga era demasiado suculento y los rumores habían corrido por toda la villa cuando Tajima se casó con esa Hyuuga.

\- Escúchame bien Minato… el clan Uchiha es el más fuerte actualmente y le necesitamos. Sé que no se llevan bien con muchos clanes y que recelas de ellos, pero estoy convencido de que podrán ayudarnos. Haz que ese matrimonio funcione por tu clan, sabes que nos aniquilan y ellos son los mejores guerreros de la Villa quieras o no asimilarlo.

\- Sé que son buenos pero…

\- Pero nada Minato, estás casado con él y estás ayudando a tu clan, piensa en eso solamente.


	8. Chapter 8: Camino al clan

Minato estuvo recogiendo sus cosas, al menos lo esencial y es que ya le llevarían el resto sus compañeros del clan. Se mudaba al clan Uchiha y no le gustaba nada la idea. Convivir con Madara, ese hombre que el rubio pensaba podía ser el asesino de su clan no le convencía. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía pruebas suficientes, no le había visto atacando o asesinando a un Namikaze pero se había dispuesto dos cosas… una aparentar ser el esposo perfecto para él y en segunda vigilarle y controlarle para descubrir su coartada, debía ser el asesino, había visto su mano atravesada por un kunai Namikaze, tenía que ser él, no había alguna explicación posible.

Seguramente habían decidido casarle con él para tapar y ocultar que fuera el clan Uchiha quien estaba tras esos asesinatos, eso pensaba Minato. Se le quitaría del primer puesto de sospechoso sólo por haberse casado con él pero para Minato… Madara seguía estando en la primera posición.

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo? – escuchó Minato la voz de Sakumo y se sorprendió girándose enseguida y levantándose del suelo donde estaba para verle.

\- Sakumo – exclamó sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le heló en la boca al verle también herido, tal y como estaba Madara.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bastante bien para haber combatido contra Madara, tiene un poder increíble aunque creo que no sacó todo lo que tenía.

\- Es un ser despreciable – dijo Minato acercándose a Sakumo con una toalla húmeda limpiándole las heridas de su rostro – mira cómo te ha dejado.

\- No hables así de tu esposo – dijo Sakumo – Sólo quiero saber… ¿Te trató bien tu primera vez?

\- Sí, más o menos. Fue algo rápido, supongo que por cumplir y nada más. Él no quería casarse conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora es tu esposo.

\- Creo… que él sólo me ve como un chiquillo, no querrá saber nada de mí.

\- El matrimonio no es fácil Minato, ni él tenía previsto casarse ni tú esperabas que fuera él. Vais a tener que aguantar mucho el uno del otro.

\- Yo te amo a ti Sakumo – comentó Minato susurrando.

\- No digas eso, le debes respeto a tu esposo ahora – Sakumo se acercó hasta él abrazándole y dándole un casto beso en la frente – Tú y yo no podemos seguir con esto Minato, lo siento. Sé que él te ayudará con el problema del clan.

\- Si claro – dijo alejándose de Sakumo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con él? Es algo serio, te conozco bien, cuéntamelo.

\- Creo que es él quien está detrás de los asesinatos de mi clan o si no es él… está muy involucrado, puede que conozca al asesino o que sea alguien de su clan.

\- Vas a vivir en el clan Uchiha… si tienes razón en eso no estaré tranquilo, vas a la boca del lobo. Estarías en peligro allí dentro.

\- Lo sé. Seguramente no viva mucho tiempo.

\- Yo no permitiría que te ocurriera nada Minato.

\- No puedes evitarlo, ahora soy de su propiedad.

\- Tú no eres propiedad de nadie Minato, eso que te quede claro, una cosa es que seas su esposo y otra su esclavo, tú sigues siendo libre, no dejes que el carácter Uchiha pase por encima del Namikaze. Intentad compaginar vuestros caracteres, sé que es complicado, los dos sois muy… explosivos, demasiado orgullosos, pero tendréis que aprender a convivir juntos.

\- Veo que estás aconsejando a mi hijo – comentó el padre de Minato desde el pasillo sonriendo hacia Sakumo.

\- Necesita paciencia y una guía, es muy joven aún.

\- Lo sé, hice bien llamándote entonces.

\- Le aconsejaré siempre en todo lo que pueda. Si tienes dudas siempre podrás acudir a mí, Minato – comentó Sakumo sonriendo a Minato quien se sonrojó al momento.

\- Tomemos un té y dejemos a mi hijo que termine de recoger las cosas – comentó el padre de Minato.

\- Por supuesto, le sigo.

Sakumo salió siguiendo al padre de Minato mientras él terminaba de recoger algunas cosas. Le preocupaba tener que irse al clan Uchiha, no quería ir pero no tenía otra opción. Él estaba convencido que esos Uchiha tenían algo que ver con los asesinatos, decían que no pero no eran ciertas sus palabras, él sabía perfectamente que casi siempre los contrataban como espías, estaban acostumbrados a mentir y lo hacían bien.

\- Madara Uchiha… - susurró Minato apretando uno de sus kunais con fuerza y arrugando el ceño con rabia.

Escondió sus Kunais entre sus ropas y buscó en su armario la chaqueta gris con rayas en las mangas colocándosela. Miró la banda Ninja en su mesilla, hacía mucho que no se la había puesto, desde que se graduó y es que no le dejaron salir fuera de la Villa a hacer misiones, apenas podía utilizarla. La escondió en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y salió de allí llevando su mochila con algo de ropa.

Su padre estaba en el comedor tomando el té con Sakumo, hablaban sobre los asesinatos y no creían que los Uchiha estuvieran detrás, pero Minato dudaba de ello, sobre todo cuando Sakumo comentó que habían encontrado algunas pequeñas pruebas que indicaban hacia las habilidades de los Uchiha, pero era demasiado pronto para llamarles asesinos, debían investigar más y no sólo ese clan estaba en el punto de mira.

\- Ya me voy padre – le dijo Minato abriendo un poco la puerta y su padre sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. Cuídate Minato y ya sabes donde estamos si necesitas algo.

\- Lo sé – comentó saliendo de allí mirando por última vez a Sakumo Hatake, el amor de su vida.

Salió de su casa y caminó hacia la salida del clan Namikaze. El clan Uchiha estaba al lado pero aún así… los clanes tenían un gran territorio, tardaría casi veinte minutos en cruzar ambos clanes hasta llegar a su destino. La gente de allí le miraban como si le vieran caminar hacia el matadero, sabía que iba precisamente allí, casado con un Uchiha era lo mismo que terminar su vida. No le gustaban las tradiciones Uchihas y lo había descubierto ya en su primera tradición que había visto… el matrimonio.

Su amigo le detuvo unos segundos y le pidió ir a conversar a otro lado a solas antes de que finalmente se marchase al clan de su ahora esposo. Minato accedió puesto que sabía que sería prácticamente de las pocas veces que podría volver a verle. Fueron al parque y se sentaron como hacían siempre en los columpios mirando el estanque.

\- Ya todos saben que tu esposo es Madara Uchiha, dicen que es alguien muy influyente, el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, no podían haberte casado con alguien de más alto y honorable nombre – dijo su amigo.

\- No le amo ni creo que pueda llegar a hacerlo – le dijo Minato entristecido agachando su mirada hacia sus pies.

\- ¿Has oído los rumores, no? – preguntó su amigo.

\- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó curioso Minato.

\- Dicen que Madara nunca ha tenido una relación seria jamás, le gusta apostar, el juego, se pasa las noches fuera de su casa, ya sabes lo que comentan… no es hombre que vaya a serte fiel. Toda la Villa lo sabe.

\- Genial – dijo Minato – espero que al menos sea hombre de palabra y cumpla con lo prometido, defender el clan.

\- Ten cuidado Minato, no te fíes de él.

Minato miró a su amigo unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, intentando aguantar su tristeza por todo el acontecimiento pero cuando su amigo se lanzó a abrazarle intentando consolarle por lo que le había tocado vivir, no pudo más y lloró.

\- Sé fuerte, eres un Namikaze al fin y al cabo, demuéstraselo – comentó su amigo sonriendo aunque también le caían las lágrimas.

\- Vale – le dijo

\- Te echaré de menos.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Vamos… ve con él.

Minato se marchó no sin antes girarse un par de veces para ver cómo su amigo levantaba la mano a cierta distancia despidiéndose de él. Salió de su clan despidiéndose de los dos guardias que allí estaban a la puerta y en cuanto salió… cerraron las grandes y pesadas puertas del clan de nuevo tras él dejándole en el gran pasillo entre muros. Caminó por el desierto y ancho pasillo hasta la puerta abierta de los Uchiha, ellos ni siquiera tenían necesidad de cerrar la puerta y eso era algo que contrastaba con ellos.

Se detuvo a la entrada frente al único guardia Uchiha que había, sólo uno les era necesario para la custodia de la entrada cuando los Namikaze necesitaban dos como mínimo abajo y alguno más en las torres de vigilancia, los Uchiha ni siquiera tenían torres de vigilancia.

\- ¿Minato Namikaze? – escuchó Minato que preguntaban.

\- Sí – dijo susurrando.

\- Le esperábamos. Pase por favor. Siga toda la calle recta hasta la última casa de la derecha. Allí le espera su esposo.

\- Gracias – comentó entrando.

El primer paso dentro de aquel clan le oprimió el pecho, sabía que no volvería atrás. Sentía que se empequeñecía, podía sentir el inmenso chakra de todos los guerreros que caminaban por allí animadamente, sentía incluso el chakra de sus mujeres comprando en el mercado, era aplastante sentir tanta fuerza en el aire y creyó que se quedaría sin aire hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro sobresaltándole. Al girarse vio a un chico parecido a su esposo salvo por el cabello largo atado en una coleta.

\- ¿Minato Namikaze? Soy Izuna Uchiha, tu cuñado. Ven, te acompañaré hasta casa, dame eso, debe de pesar – comentó quitándole la mochila que llevaba y colocándosela él al hombro.

Minato quiso replicar, no quería que ya le tomasen como alguien débil que no podía llevar sus propias cosas pero Izuna sonrió y empezó a caminar a paso rápido, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirle pese al sonrojo que se le colocó en las mejillas al ver su elegante sonrisa. Debía admitir que los Uchiha eran seductores por naturaleza, todos los guerreros le miraban y sonreían con cierta seducción en sus miradas. Minato únicamente caminaba tras Izuna sonrojado por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, pocos de ellos habían visto a un Namikaze, tan sólo ellos y los Yamanaka eran rubios en toda la villa.

\- ¿Por qué me miran tanto? – preguntó Minato a Izuna.

\- Eres rubio, pocos rubios hay en la Villa. Ahora sólo quedan los Yamanaka desde que vosotros os escondisteis en vuestro clan.

\- No nos hemos escondido – dijo Minato algo enfadado.

\- Desde que os encerrasteis pues. Te miran porque eres el esposo de Madara, nadie creyó jamás que pudiera llegar a casarse, todos pensaban que se quedaría soltero… - al momento Izuna se calló sabiendo que había hablado demasiado.

\- Da igual… puedes hablar, ya me han contado sus… aventuras – dijo Minato refiriéndose a las amantes.

\- No creas todo lo que se dice. Mi hermano no es tan malo como le hacen parecer.

\- Eso lo juzgaré por mí mismo.

\- Por supuesto – comentó Izuna con mucho respeto sin querer meterse en asuntos matrimoniales.

Minato seguía a la espalda de Izuna cuando vio cómo algunas mujeres se detenían en sus quehaceres, dejaban de hablar con los tenderos, dejaban de barrer sus portales y le miraban con cierto tono de odio. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría en aquel momento pero no quiso decirle nada a Izuna, él parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta de aquello y Minato supuso que no les gustaba que un Namikaze… alguien de otro clan estuviera allí. Los Uchiha solían casarse con Uchihas salvo el padre de Madara, que había roto las normas para casarse con una Hyuuga aunque decían que fue para robarle el secreto de la habilidad de sus ojos. Supongo que Minato mismo podría juzgar si se amaban o era puro interés, porque ahora ya estaba en esa familia, el hijo primogénito era su esposo.


	9. Chapter 9: Familia

Minato siguió a Izuna por el clan Uchiha y pese a las miradas de la gente, él continuó su camino con la cabeza bien alta. Era consciente de lo mal que estaba su clan, los masacraban y más de la mitad de los que habían posado sus miradas en él le verían como alguien débil que necesitaba un clan superior para que les defendiera, pero Minato sabía que esa idea estaba muy lejos de la realidad, estaba pasando algo en su clan… y él quería descubrir qué era lo que ocurría.

Decían que los Namikaze estaban locos y era cierto que había ocurrido un par de veces, que algunos habían estado mencionando cosas raras, que se sentían cansados, que apenas podían moverse y aún así seguían con sus vidas o lo intentaban. Los rumores contaban que estaban enfermos, que se volvían locos y la gente empezaba a creer que era el propio clan Namikaze los causantes de su desgracia. Hasta Madara había mencionado que podría ser alguien del clan. Minato no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con quién podría ser el culpable pero realmente no creía que nadie de su clan fuera capaz de algo así y luego estaba su esposo… Madara, con claras marcas de haber tenido un combate con algún Namikaze, tenía esa herida en la mano pero sabía que nadie se atrevería a meterse con los Uchiha sin pruebas contundentes y eso no era una prueba muy precisa, podría inventarse cualquier cosa, incluso que Minato mismo le hubiera atacado aquella noche en la que pelearon y nadie podría confirmar si era cierto o no.

\- Alegra esa cara – escuchó Minato a Izuna sonriendo – no somos tan malos como parecemos.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Minato cabizbajo – nunca he salido de mi clan y esto… me abruma un poco. Los Uchiha sois… escalofriantes.

\- Te acostumbrarás enseguida. Aquí estarás a salvo, ya lo verás, eres el esposo de Madara Uchiha, es el hijo primogénito del líder del clan, nadie se atreverá a hacerte nada por miedo a lo que puedan hacer los líderes o incluso el mismo Madara.

\- Sólo es un matrimonio concertado, no deberían tener tanto miedo. Madara pasará de mí – dijo Minato mientras Izuna le miraba con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

\- A veces esos matrimonios pueden funcionar.

\- No entre nosotros, él es…

Minato estuvo a punto de decir un "Asesino" pero se dio cuenta que decir esas palabras en pleno clan Uchiha sobre su futuro líder era jugársela demasiado y más aún frente al que era su hermano, su propia familia.

\- ¿Es? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Es alguien difícil – dijo al final saliéndose por la tangente y evitando así problemas diplomáticos entre sus clanes.

\- Mi hermano… - empezó Izuna – siempre ha sido muy independiente y estar atado a alguien no creo sea algo a lo que vaya a acostumbrarse pronto, tenle un poco de paciencia, no es mal chico, de verdad, él te protegerá, ya lo verás. Sobre el matrimonio… aún nadie en el clan sabe que es concertado, así que ahora mismo toda esa gente que te mira se está preguntando qué ha visto mi hermano en ti. Los Uchiha siempre nos hemos casado con otros Uchiha, tan sólo mi padre se casó con una Hyuuga y ahora mi hermano contigo… están algo confusos.

Minato se quedó algo sorprendido. Miró hacia aquellos intimidantes ojos puestos en él y empezó a entender el motivo de sus miradas, todos intentaban ver que había visto un Uchiha en un Namikaze y seguramente a la mitad de aquí no les gustaba que se rompieran las tradiciones, los Uchiha se casaban con Uchiha… y él nunca sería uno de ellos. Su cabello rubio lo delataba y lo delataría siempre como a un Namikaze, ni siquiera podría fingir que pertenecía al clan.

Acompañó a Izuna en silencio el resto de la calle hasta llegar a la casa del final, ante él se levantaba la majestuosa entrada a la casa del líder del clan. Minato dudó unos segundos si sería conveniente entrar y al ver a Izuna insistirle con que le siguiera, lo hizo. Cruzó todo el jardín percatándose en lo arreglado que estaba en jardín, él no tenía ni idea de cuidar las plantas, todas se le morían pero su madre tenía muy buena mano, al parecer la esposa del líder del clan también debía tener ese don.

Al entrar por la casa, la primera persona que apareció fue la mujer de la casa, una Hyuuga. Aquello hizo que Minato se quedase unos segundos estático, no esperaba encontrar a nadie que no fuera un Uchiha en todo el clan. La mujer con una cálida sonrisa le comentó que le siguiera hacia el salón principal y fue Izuna quien también le acompañó. Allí se encontraba el líder del clan pero ni mísera presencia de Madara.

\- Bienvenido al clan Uchiha – comentó Tajima – pero no te quedes ahí parado, ven, siéntate, te hemos guardado un sitio – le comentó indicándole cuál sería el lugar que ocuparía en la mesa.

Izuna se sentó a su lado pero Minato sólo podía mirar el otro lado con el cojín vacío donde se suponía que debía sentarse Madara, ni siquiera había ido a recibirle, ya le había dejado completamente solo pero era algo que se esperaba, para su esposo…él sólo era un crío y no iba a estar al pendiente de él constantemente, tenía sus cosas que hacer, todas más importantes que ocuparse de Minato.

\- ¿Dónde está Madara? – preguntó el padre sorprendido y Minato agachó la cabeza.

\- Seguramente entrenando – contestó Izuna – ya sabes cómo es.

\- En esta casa se cena a las ocho en punto y lo sabe. Hoy se quedará sin cenar – le comentó a su esposa – haber si aprende ese chico a llegar a su hora.

\- Cenará por ahí – comentó Izuna – ya sabes cómo es Madara, por las noches apenas se le ve el pelo. Tranquilo – comentó hacia Minato – estoy convencido de que podrás quitarle algunas manías.

\- Sí – dijo Minato sin muchas ganas y toda la familia reparó en él unos segundos dándose cuenta de lo complicado que debía ser para Minato aquella situación.

Tajima en un intento por hacerle sentir más a gusto en esa casa, trató de suavizar las cosas manteniendo alguna conversación y explicándole algunas cosas de última novedad.

\- Minato… lo sentimos mucho pero el compromiso fue tan rápido que no hemos tenido tiempo de acabar vuestra casa – comentó Tajima – es la de al lado – dijo señalándola por la ventana y Minato se agachó un poco en la mesa para poder verla por la ventana.

\- Oh… no se preocupe, seguro que está bien.

\- Le faltan algunos muebles y alguna sala por acabar, pero es habitable. Aún eso creo que deberías quedarte esta noche aquí y descansar, tenemos habitaciones de sobra y en la vuestra… bueno aún no hemos puesto los muebles.

\- No se preocupes, prefiero ir ya a mi casa, cuanto antes me adapte a ella mejor – le dijo Minato sonriendo – pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

\- Izuna – comentó hacia su hijo que dejó de comer el bol de arroz para mirarle – acompáñale luego y os lleváis al menos un futón de aquí para que pueda pasar esta noche. Mañana mismo ordenaré que te lleven lo necesario al menos hasta que podamos acabarla.

\- Gracias – comentó Minato – pero no hace falta, puedo ir yo sólo.

\- De eso nada – comentó Tajima – no vas a caminar solo por el clan ya el primer día, te acompañará Izuna hasta que te acostumbres.

\- Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta mañana por el clan y te enseño los mejores lugares para comprar – comentó con una sonrisa la mujer de Tajima.

\- Claro – dijo Minato algo sonrojado – me encantará salir un poco de casa y ver el clan. Nunca he salido de mi clan, ver algo nuevo será interesante.

\- Entonces mañana iremos al mercado, te enseñaré los mejores puestos – comentó ilusionada.

Minato terminó de comerse el cuenco de arroz en silencio pese a que Izuna no apartaba sus ojos de él. El Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo duro que debía ser para él haber salido de todo lo que conocía, de su casa, de su familia, de la compañía de sus amigos… ahora estaba en un clan del que no sabía nada, casado con un hombre que todos sabían pasaba sus noches en otros lugares de los que nunca hablaba y encima… sería el hombre que mantendría en cautiverio a ese chico rubio, ya fuera en un clan u otro. Era un chico al que no podían dejar que le ocurriera nada y eso era una de las cosas que más les preocupaba ahora a los Uchiha.

Izuna al acabar de cenar se retiró hacia una de las habitaciones y buscó un futón lo suficientemente grande para ambos, tanto para su hermano Madara como para Minato, se suponía que estaban casados y compartirían lecho aunque todos sabían cómo era Madara, seguramente ni aparecería en toda la noche. Minato caminó sumido en sus pensamientos, no quería quedarse a solas en esa casa con los asesinos de los Namikaze todavía por ahí sueltos… con Madara, su esposo y principal sospechoso, con todo un clan que podía ser sospechoso, aún así, no dijo nada y llegó hasta el gran portón de la casa cruzando su jardín. Era precioso pero él no sabría mantenerlo, nunca se le habían dado bien las plantas. Izuna le seguía de cerca intentando dejarle un poco de espacio.

\- Ven, la puerta principal está por aquí – comentó para que le siguiera, cruzando el puente del estanque y llegando hasta la puerta.

\- Izuna abrió la puerta y tal y como le habían dicho a Minato, la casa sólo tenía las puertas correderas, nada más, todo tarima de madera sin muebles.

\- ¿Enserio no prefieres dormir en casa de mis padres hoy? Mañana podría venir yo mismo con algunos compañeros y ponerte las cosas.

\- No, prefiero pasar ya la noche aquí, es mi casa al fin y al cabo.

\- Sí – le comentó Izuna – Ven, te enseñaré donde está el dormitorio.

Entre los dos chicos colocaron el futón que Izuna había traído y aunque le comentó que podía quedarse con él un rato, Minato no aceptó la oferta, no quería ya tener que aguantar murmullos de un clan al que no conocía sobre cómo su cuñado había pasado la noche en su casa mientras su esposo no estaba. Si tenían que hablar… que lo hicieran entonces de Madara, aunque nadie se atrevería a pronunciar palabra de él por ser el hijo del líder del clan.

\- Izuna… gracias – comentó Minato algo serio y entristecido cuando el joven ya se marchaba.

\- De nada. Si necesitas algo llamame, sabes que estoy en la casa de al lado.

\- Oye Izuna… Tú madre… - intentó preguntar – yo no sabía que era una Hyuuga.

\- Se casaron en secreto, los Hyuuga nos achacan que les robamos el secreto de Byakugan pero creo que simplemente se amaban y fueron contra las normas. Nosotros nos ganamos la mala reputación y no creo que vayamos a mejor en un buen tiempo.

\- Ya veo. ¿Por eso os casáis solo con Uchihas? – preguntó Minato.

\- Principalmente, así no tenemos que lidiar con problemas de otros clanes.

\- Madara me dijo… que iba a dejarte ganar aquella noche de la competición.

\- Mi hermano es un tipo difícil de entender pero… sé que se preocupa por los suyos, eso te lo garantizo. Le dije que me habría gustado casarme con un rubito – dijo sonriendo en plan de broma y Minato sonrió por primera vez.

\- Te habría preferido a ti – le dijo Minato – al menos tú eres más atento que él.

\- Descansa… ¿Vale? Ya sabes que si necesitas algo estaré al lado. Dejaré vigilancia en la puerta por si ocurriera algo, un par de Uchihas de mi plena confianza, estarás seguro con ellos.

\- Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10: Fracaso

Minato se recostó en el futón mirando por el papel de la puerta corredera hasta que vio la sombra de Izuna al otro lado desaparecer. Miró por la ventana la luna, desde el clan Uchiha se veía torpe entre tanta vegetación, entre tantos árboles que parecían ocultar el más terrible de los secretos bajo sus copas. Era un clan misterioso y en cierto modo atrayente en esa oscuridad innata que tenía. Se imaginó a los guardias que le habían asignado al otro lado y supo que sus escapadas nocturnas para hacer gamberradas en la villa se habían acabado, ya no volvería a sentarse en la cabeza de los hokages y mirar la villa imaginándose que un día podría caminar por sus calles, jamás había visto otra cosa que no fuera su clan, su barrio, su manzana y es posible que ahora ya no volviera a ver nada más que el clan Uchiha. Se sentía encerrado en una pequeña prisión que debería ser dorada pero para él no lo era, era un infierno en vida tener que compartir la cama con el asesino de su clan.

Recordó por un instante la noche de boda, el cuidado con el que Madara lo había tratado, la rapidez con la que hizo toda la ceremonia y no sabía si era por el asco que le causó acostarse con él o si había algún otro motivo que desconocía pero ahora tocaba el otro lado del futón con su mano, ese hueco vacío donde debía estar su esposo descansando de un agotador día, pero no había nadie.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se sentía solo y no podía hablar con nadie porque aquí donde estaba ahora encerrado no tenía ni un amigo, nadie con quien poder desahogarse, ningún confidente. No podía contarle a Izuna… hermano de su esposo que pensaba que su vida corría peligro entre su clan, era como estar acusándoles a ellos mismos y no quería empezar mal en la que tenía que ser su nueva familia. Además Izuna le parecía amable, quizá demasiado amable.

Lloró en silencio sabiendo que esa soledad en toda la casa no desaparecería, su esposo no vendría a dormir, los guardias no entrarían, estaba completamente solo en un clan desconocido y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se quedó dormido con la mano apoyada en el lado del futón donde debería haber estado su marido y sólo los rayos del sol le despertaron cuando entraron sin reparo alguno por la ventana.

El ruido de la puerta principal hizo que levantase la cabeza y se incorporase levemente viendo cómo entraba su esposo por la habitación con su kimono negro y la katana al cinto abriendo uno de los armarios.

\- ¿Aún durmiendo? Deberías estar despierto – le dijo Madara.

\- Y tú en la cama – comentó Minato enfadado.

\- No estoy de humor para que un chiquillo que jamás ha salido de su casa me diga cómo tengo que vivir mi vida. Estuve…

\- Entrenando – se le adelantó Minato sonriendo levantándose y acercándose a su cuello oliendo aquel perfume – hueles al perfume barato de una furcia, mentiroso – le recalcó saliendo de la habitación.

Madara enfadado salió tras él cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza y girándolo para que le mirase. Minato trató de alejar su mirada de él pero Madara cabreado como estaba cogió con fuerza su rostro obligándole a mirarle.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a mi clan.

\- ¿Así que la furcia era una Uchiha? – preguntó Minato desafiándole – no te atrevas tú a tocarme después de haber metido tus manos y tu polla en otra parte.

\- No seas niño, esto no es un matrimonio de verdad, tú no me aguantas y yo no tengo tiempo de educar a un chiquillo como tú.

\- ¿Educarme? – sonrió Minato – tranquilo, puedo educarme solito tal y como haces tú. ¿Crees que eres el único que puede encontrar a alguien con quien follar por las noches? Si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.

\- Ningún Uchiha te tocará. Todos saben que estás conmigo, lo único que conseguirás es que te vean como una zorra calientapollas si vas intentando que te la metan.

\- Eso lo veremos – le amenazó – ¿Será bueno para ti que todos sepan cómo tu esposo anda necesitado de sexo porque su marido no es capaz de cumplir en la cama? – preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres que cumpla, niñato? – preguntó Madara desabrochándose el cinturón y cogiéndole con fuerza – te voy a enseñar entonces cómo debes satisfacer a tu esposo.

\- No tienes lo que hay que tener para metérmela – le gritó Minato retándole aún más.

\- Nunca desafíes a un Uchiha, esa es la primera lección que te enseñaré a obedecer.

Madara se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Minato reteniendo con una de sus manos sus muñecas mientras le obligaba a agacharse levemente y desabrochaba con la mano libre su pantalón. No podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo fácil que ese chico se lo había puesto, ni siquiera llevaba la camiseta puesta y cuando mordió su cuello con lujuria escuchando el gemido de su esposo sintió la excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Madara lamió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Minato haciéndole reaccionar.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene un Uchiha? Ríndete ya, ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de llegar al final.

\- Eres arrogante y orgulloso – dijo Madara sonriendo – me gusta y me gustará más cuando doblegue esa actitud y te escuche suplicarme.

\- Yo no suplico jamás. ¿Me oyes? – gritó Minato enfadado.

Madara tomó el cabello del chico sin soltar sus muñecas tirándolo al suelo y posicionándose encima mientras metía la mano bajo el pantalón del rubio. Minato empezó a darse cuenta de algo… aquello no era simplemente para meterle miedo, empezó a ver que podía ir en serio aunque no creía que llegaría tan lejos, los Uchiha no eran los típicos que se atreviesen a abusar de su fuerza para doblegar a alguien, no creía que en sus valores estuviera inculcado el sexo sin consentimiento.

\- Deja de fingir ya – le dijo Minato – ambos sabemos que no lo harás, no eres capaz de manejar la situación.

\- Estás más guapo cuando cierras la bocaza – le dijo Madara sonriendo – si no vas a gemir ni te esfuerces en abrirla.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Madara cabreado le dio la vuelta dejándole bocarriba mientras veía cómo el chico se revolvía bajo su cuerpo intentando apartarse de él, pero el Uchiha lo tenía bien sujeto y bajándose un poco el pantalón acercó su miembro hasta la boca del chico.

\- Entonces ábrela – le amenazó.

Minato trató de apartar su rostro hasta que Madara cogió su rostro con fuerza abriéndole la boca y metiéndole su miembro en ella sacándole un par de lágrimas al rubio sintiéndose impotente frente a la fuerza del Uchiha. Madara sacó un poco su miembro al notar cómo el rubio se ahogaba por habérsela metido hasta el fondo. Minato escupió algo de saliva y tosió un par de veces mientras intentaba ocultar bajo su flequillo alguna lágrima que le había salido pero Madara sin darle tiempo al ver cómo se daba la vuelta bocabajo de rodillas tratando de recuperarse, metió su mano bajo su pantalón introduciendo un dedo en su interior sorprendiendo a Minato.

\- P-para – susurró el chico siendo apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué dices? – comentó acercando la punta de su miembro hacia su entrada.

\- Detente – le gritó.

\- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

\- Por… por favor, para ya – dijo llorando viendo cómo caían las gotas sobre la madera del suelo.

\- Eso está mejor. No vuelvas a retarme de esa manera. Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Me voy a dormir, no hagas ruido y deja de lloriquear como una niña – dijo enfadado marchándose hacia su cuarto.

Minato se quedó allí tirado en el suelo traumatizado, llorando con la mano tapando su boca tratando de silenciar su llanto para evitar que Madara volviera a salir a decirle algo. Con una mano levantó los pantalones cubriendo su desnudez avergonzado por la humillación recibida por parte de su esposo. Tardó casi veinte minutos en levantarse de aquel suelo y dejar de llorar. Se movió hasta el estanque del jardín mirando sus coloradas mejillas y los caminos que habían dejado sus lágrimas limpiándose con aquella fría agua. No quería entrar de nuevo en la habitación a buscar sus cosas, estaba descalzo, con el pantalón del hakama únicamente y quería irse muy lejos de allí, pero no eran condiciones para salir tal y como iba. Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, Madara seguramente estaría allí y no quería despertarle por miedo.

Se decidió entonces a salir sin importarle lo que pudiera decir la gente. Los guardias que custodiaban su casa le detuvieron justo a la entrada de la puerta principal al patio y lo miraron de arriba abajo algo ruborizados de verle sin la camiseta, con aquel cabello rubio al aire y esos ojos azules inocentes que brillaban como si hubiera estado llorando.

\- ¿P-Podemos ayudarte? – preguntó uno de los guardias mirando aquellos impresionantes ojos.

\- Quiero… ir a ver a alguien.

\- No puedes salir de aquí, tenemos órdenes de protegerte.

\- ¿Protegerme o vigilarme? – preguntó Minato – más parece que me custodiáis a que me defendéis – comentó y los guardias se sorprendieron de sus palabras - ¿Por qué no me dejáis salir? Si sólo queréis protegerme podéis acompañarme.

\- Tenemos órdenes, no puedes salir del clan – comentó el guardia.

\- Pues yo voy a salir – le dijo Minato y uno de los guardias sonrió un segundo antes de volver a ponerse serio como si no se creyese que ese chiquillo podía marcharse - ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó.

\- No puedes salir y nosotros no te lo permitiremos – comentó.

\- Pues buena suerte siguiéndome – dijo desapareciendo frente a su vista dejándoles sorprendidos.

\- ¿Sientes su chakra? – preguntó un guardia.

\- No, ese chico es demasiado rápido – comentó el otro.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a Madara que hemos perdido de vista a su esposo? – preguntó el otro.

\- Va a matarnos.

Sakumo caminaba por la calle en dirección a su casa cuando al llegar al portal sintió aquel conocido chakra que aterrizaba frente a él. Ese chiquillo rubio al que tanto amaba tambaleándose, con los pies en carne viva por haber llegado corriendo hasta allí descalzo, con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo. Se fijó en las piernas de Minato flaquear conduciéndole al suelo. Sakumo reaccionó cogiéndolo antes de que cayera.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_! – exclamó Sakumo cogiéndolo en brazos frente al resto de la gente que lo miraba sorprendida y asustada al ver a ese muchacho en esas condiciones derrumbándose en mitad de la calle.

Sakumo metió con rapidez a Minato en su casa apartándolo del resto de los ojos curiosos que susurraban que era un Namikaze y se preguntaban cómo podía estar fuera de su clan. Le sentó en el porche interior y metió sus pies en un barreño de agua con sal tratando de curarle las heridas mientras le veía allí tumbado con sus ojos cerrados. Se despertó media hora después y lo primero que hizo fue incorporarse con rapidez mirándose los pies dentro del barreño.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿En qué pensabas para llegar así? La gente empezará a pensar que estás loco… - dijo Sakumo.

\- Lo siento – dijo empezando a llorar – yo… yo sólo quería…

El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y Sakumo no aguantó más la tentación acercándose hasta él besándole con delicadeza y suavidad mientras sus dedos se enredaban en aquel rubio cabello y Minato cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. En aquel momento en que las manos de Sakumo tocaron el torso de Minato, se dio cuenta que eso estaba mal apartándose de él.

\- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, estás casado. Toma, ponte esto – le dijo Sakumo colocándole una de sus chaquetas al verle medio desnudo.

\- Yo quería casarme contigo – dijo Minato – no puedo seguir con ese hombre, no quiero volver.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que aparezcas con los pies así y en estas condiciones?

\- Él… - intentó contar lo que había ocurrido pero no pudo – por favor… quiero quedarme contigo, ayúdame, no quiero volver al clan Uchiha.

\- Minato… me encantaría que te quedases aquí pero no puedes, te has casado con Madara.

\- Lo sé pero él no me ama y yo no le amo, no sé si podré hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo – dijo acercándose de golpe y sacando los pies del barreño se lanzó a por Sakumo que le apartó a duras penas levantándose y esquivándole.

\- No puede ser, Minato.

\- ¿Me estás rechazando?

\- Estás casado.

\- Él se acuesta con fulanas de su clan.

\- No seas como él, Minato, tú eres mejor que todo eso.

\- No quiero ser mejor o peor que él, sólo quiero que tú me ames, que no me rechaces como lo estás haciendo.

\- No puede ser, Minato. Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y te prometo que si te hace algo… lo más mínimo soy capaz de entrar a ese clan para sacarte de allí, no quiero perderte.

\- Por favor… no me abandones con él. ¿Por qué no pude casarme contigo? ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse en medio? – preguntó llorando.

\- Escúchame, Minato, los Uchiha pueden protegerte, son grandes guerreros y te mantendrán a salvo, estoy seguro de ello.

\- No lo harán, son ellos, ellos son los que están detrás.

\- No digas eso, no tienes pruebas.

\- Las buscaré, sé que son ellos.

\- Minato… ser hijo y más el primogénito del líder de un clan no es algo bueno, están sometidos a muchas presiones, les exigen demasiado. Madara no tenía intención de casarse contigo, le obligaron y más cuando yo me metí en medio pidiendo poder competir por tu mano, le obligaron a ganar por su orgullo de Uchiha, no le quedó más remedio.

\- Podía haber perdido.

\- No, no podía, no contra un Hatake, somos un clan inferior al suyo, la deshonra habría caído sobre él.

\- Me da igual lo que caiga sobre él – gritó Minato llorando.

\- Ven aquí, yo siempre estaré contigo – dijo Sakumo abrazándole – siempre voy a amarte, eres el único que robó mi corazón y me habría encantado ser tu esposo, si estás en peligro correré a por ti siempre.

\- ¿Por qué él no puede ser como tú? – preguntó Minato llorando acurrucando su rostro en el pecho de Sakumo.

\- Te llevaré a casa, deben estar preocupados por ti.

\- No… iré yo.

\- No voy a dejarte solo, te llevo.

Sakumo cogió en brazos a Minato para evitar que caminase con los pies como los tenía y a mitad camino se cruzaron con los hermanos Uchiha preocupados por el rubio. Madara había estado muy preocupado pero aparentando volver a su frialdad habitual, frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta tras calmarse al ver a su esposo sano y salvo. Izuna fue quien se quedó allí y acabó acercándose cogiendo en brazos a Minato.

\- Gracias por haberlo encontrado.

\- Él me encontró a mí más bien – dijo Sakumo – si le hacéis algo, os destrozaré – le amenazó al Uchiha susurrándole al oído evitando que Minato le escuchase.

Izuna se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia su clan dejando a Minato en su futón. Decidió entonces prepararle un vaso de leche y subírsela a la habitación.

\- Toma, te ayudará a dormir mejor.

\- No tengo hambre – dijo Minato.

\- No has comido nada en todo el día, te sentará bien, tómatela por favor.

\- Está bien – dijo bebiéndosela toda.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Entre…

\- No te atrevas a mentirme – gritó Minato interrumpiendo su "Entrenando".

\- Supongo que en el bar de siempre con sus amigos.

\- ¿Dónde está ese maldito bar?

\- Al final de la calle principal, pero descansa hoy por favor, estás débil. Me quedaré al otro lado de la puerta y me aseguraré de que puedas dormir seguro, no me iré esta noche, te lo prometo.

\- Vale, gracias, Izuna.


	11. Chapter 11: Yo también sé jugar

Pensar que Izuna estaba allí detrás de aquella puerta hacía que Minato abriera los ojos de vez en cuando observando su sombra sentada en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada en una de las puertas. En parte se sentía seguro pero cuando miraba a su lado viendo el hueco vacío de la cama sabía que su esposo estaba por ahí dejándose impregnar por el aroma de otras mujeres como si él no fuera suficiente, ni siquiera le había vuelto a tocar desde su primera noche juntos, no habían vuelto a tener prácticamente trato alguno.

Miraba a Izuna de vez en cuando y pensaba por qué estaba él allí y no su esposo, la respuesta estuvo muy clara, su padre había mandado a Izuna a controlarle y mantenerle a salvo puesto que su primogénito no estaba cumpliendo su papel de esposo. Tenía un perro custodio, alguien que le perseguiría a todos lados y se encargaría de cuidarle y protegerle, habían mandado a Izuna.

Intentó dormir y aunque Izuna le dijo que la leche le ayudaría a descansar, no fue así, tuvo pesadillas, pesadillas donde pensaba que en cualquier momento entraría Madara con katana en mano y lo asesinaría allí mismo, no dejaba de abrir los ojos alterado buscando algo a mano para defenderse. Al final, acabó metiendo uno de los Kunai de los Namikaze dentro del futón junto a él y no volvió a cerrar los ojos en toda la noche preocupado y asustado. Estaba convencido que Madara tenía algo que ver, seguro que por las noches se ocupaba de seguir y asesinar Namikazes para luego marcharse al bar y fingir que estuvo allí con aquellas mujeres, tenía la coartada perfecta, pero Minato seguía pensando que era él.

Aquella mañana cuando despertó no vio a su esposo, era algo normal y rutinario, nunca estaba en esa cama, no la había tocado desde que él había ido a vivir al clan Uchiha. Se incorporó en la cama y miró el lado de la cama vacío de nuevo, era frustrante sentirse así, rechazado, hundido, solo. Se suponía que era su esposo, que debían tener una vida en común y no tenían nada, cada uno iba por su camino pero lo peor… es que Madara hacía lo que le daba la gana mientras Minato tenía a medio clan Uchiha pendiente de él para "protegerlo" y evitar que le ocurriera algo, eso no era libertad, era un tormento.

Minato apartó la manta del futón y se levantó cayendo al suelo al momento dando un leve grito de dolor. Se sentó unos segundos en el suelo de madera y se miró las plantas de los pies todavía en carne viva por haber corrido ayer descalzo entre los tejados. Aunque se estaba haciendo daño y lo sabía, él había seguido corriendo tratando de alejarse de ese maldito clan y dejar aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre lo más lejos posibles, no se detuvo hasta llegar junto a Sakumo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un preocupado Izuna que se había quedado dormido en el pasillo en mala posición y que había entrado a todo correr al escuchar el grito de Minato.

\- ¿Qué…? – Izuna iba a preguntar qué le ocurría cuando comprobó que ese adolescente estaba en el suelo mirándose los pies - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó algo más relajado.

\- Sí, siento haberte asustado, no debí gritar.

\- Es tu casa, Minato y esas heridas no pintan nada bien. Ven… deja que te lleve donde quieras ir.

\- No te preocupes, en serio, estoy bien – le dijo aunque Izuna ya se había agachado frente a él y le miraba a esos preciosos ojos azules.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, Minato sin saber qué decirle a aquel Uchiha… al único Uchiha que le había tratado bien desde que llegó al clan y se había preocupado por él. Izuna ni siquiera sabía qué decirle a aquel chico para calmar su dolor y su angustia, sabía el infierno que estaba viviendo y lejos de sentir pena por él, lo que sentía era una extraña sensación de querer protegerle, de abrazarle, de unir sus labios a los de él y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él estaría a su lado para ayudarle y cuidarle. Izuna tocó el cabello del chico con suavidad mientras Minato se dejaba paralizado sin apartar su mirada de la del Uchiha y cuando los labios de Izuna estaba por rozar los del rubio, Izuna se apartó de golpe recordando que era el esposo de su hermano por más que ese chico le excitase, no podía hacer algo así.

\- Te acercaré a la cocina – dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y cargando al chico en brazos para llevarlo a la cocina.

Lo sentó en uno de los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa y le preparó un poco de té. Minato se sorprendió al ver que había varios platos cocinados y supo que Izuna había pasado parte de la noche despierto cuidándole y cocinando algo. Colocó frente a él en la mesa un cuenco de arroz blanco, otro con la sopa de miso y una tortilla.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado – le dijo Minato sonrojado.

\- No podía dormir – le dijo sonriendo Izuna – venga, come, ayer no probaste bocado, vas a necesitar recuperar tus fuerzas.

Minato probó la sopa de Miso, estaba caliente y su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez sintiéndose mejor, su estómago tomaba por fin algo después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Miró la sopa con seriedad sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella y fue el momento en que Izuna se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó - ¿Quizá no está suficientemente caliente? ¿Me he pasado con la cebolleta? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo Minato sonrojado – está perfecta. Por un momento me ha recordado a la que prepara mi madre – dijo sonriendo – gracias.

Izuna habría matado a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y aquella sonrisa que tenía Minato Namikaze, era increíble, la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que jamás había visto, la más inocente y no podía entender cómo su hermano era capaz de perderse a un chico como él. Puede que fuera joven y que le faltase madurar, puede que fuera un matrimonio concertado pero… la dulzura de aquel chico cuando se le trataba bien era increíble, su hermano no se había dado cuenta aún. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta si nunca aparecía por su propia casa? Había dejado a los guardias ocuparse de la vigilancia de su esposo mientras él se iba a saber dónde.

\- De nada – le dijo Izuna sonriendo levemente.

Izuna miró los pies en carne viva de Minato y aún no podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado aquel chico para salir corriendo tal y como lo hizo, para desangrarse los pies con tal de huir. Madara le había contado algo, tampoco se había extendido mucho y sabía que su hermano había estado preocupado, puso todo el clan patas arriba, mandó levantar a todo el mundo para que buscasen a su esposo, él mismo había recorrido toda la maldita villa y es que llegó a pensar que alguien podía capturarle y matarle, el o los asesinos de los Namikaze seguían ahí fuera y su hermano había prometido proteger al genio Namikaze. Toda la culpa recaería sobre él si no encontraba a su esposo sano y salvo. Recordaba cómo se sentía culpable Madara por algo que había hecho, no dejaba de repetirle a su hermano que se le había ido la mano con el chico, que se había pasado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Izuna pudo volver a ver aquella sensibilidad en los ojos de su hermano, realmente le afectaba lo que había ocurrido y era un duro golpe para él. Le repetía que todo era por culpa de ese maldito orgullo Uchiha y lo había pagado con aquel adolescente, debía haberse controlado mejor pero Izuna también reconocía que a veces los Uchiha eran incontrolables e insoportables, tenía un temperamento demasiado complicado para manejar y más su hermano que se dejaba guiar por impulsos.

Cuando encontraron a Minato en brazos de Sakumo, comprobó cómo su hermano soltaba por primera vez los puños, dejaba de apretarlos y se relajaba al ver que estaba bien, aunque le duró poco aquella paz, volvió a fruncir el ceño como solía hacer y regresó a su indiferencia. En realidad Izuna creía que no quería mostrar su lado humano a alguien de fuera del clan, a un Namikaze, a un adolescente, pero tendría que aprender en algún momento porque era su esposo. Ahora al ver los pies de Minato… empezaba a dudar si sólo había sido una pelea matrimonial o algo mucho peor. Sentía la angustia de aquel chico por escapar, tuvo que tenerla para destrozarse así los pies con tal de huir.

\- Voy a por algo para curarte esas heridas – le comentó Izuna ante un sonrojado Minato.

\- No te preocupes…

\- No es molestia, tengo una pomada que te irá bien, te curarás enseguida o al menos dejarás de sentir dolor.

Izuna fue a levantarse a buscar la pomada cuando escucharon la dulce voz de su madre. Por la puerta principal entraba en aquel momento con una cesta llena de fruta que gritaba a su esposo para que se diera prisa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos chicos les miraron hasta que entraron. En aquel momento en que los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los pies que Minato trataba de ocultar es cuando le comentó a Izuna que se diera prisa en traer una pomada o algo.

\- Déjame ver eso – comentó la mujer.

\- No hace falta, sanará enseguida – le comentó Minato ruborizado.

\- Esto tiene mala pinta, pero no te preocupes… yo tengo una pomada de esas milagrosas que hacen efecto enseguida, al menos podrás andar aunque tardará un par de días en cicatrizar todo.

Al final Minato no tuvo más remedio que dejarse cuidar mientras Tajima se sentaba frente a él ofreciéndole un té. Minato tras olerlo se lo tomó motivado por el ofrecimiento aunque no le convencía nada aquel olor que desprendía, olía demasiado mal pero no se atrevió a quejarse, así que lo bebió.

Mientras su mujer curaba las heridas de Minato y le contaba su experiencia por el mercado donde habían abierto una nueva tienda de fruta de gran calidad, Tajima se tomaba el té de un sorbo y se disculpaba para ir a buscar a su hijo aunque al perderse por el pasillo empezó a investigar la casa.

Aún no habían traído todos los muebles, faltaban cosas y no veía por ningún lado indicios de que su hijo hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa. Revisó el aseo en perfecto estado y hasta el armario en común de ambos chicos pero sólo encontró las armas y la ropa de Minato, nada de su primogénito.

\- ¿Qué haces, papá? – preguntó Izuna al pillarle cotilleando.

\- ¿Dónde está Madara?

\- No lo sé, supongo que entrenando.

\- No me sueltes tú también ese rollo, no está entrenando, lo sabemos muy bien. ¿Me cuentas qué está ocurriendo en esta casa?

\- No ocurre nada, papá.

\- ¿Nada? Ese chico tiene los pies en carne viva, las cosas de mi hijo no están, es como si no viviera aquí – Izuna resopló – Es cierto, ¿no? ¿No está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones matrimoniales?

\- Es difícil para él, se llevan fatal los dos, es un duro tira y afloja. Acabarán entendiéndose, dales un poco de margen. Ya sabes cómo es Minato… un adolescente rebelde con un carácter difícil de domar y Madara… un orgulloso prepotente al que no le gusta nada la idea de que le haya robado su libertad un crío rubio de difícil carácter. Dales un tiempo, tienen que acoplarse.

\- Tienen tres días antes de que yo empiece a tomar medidas. Es hora de que Madara empiece a ocuparse de sus responsabilidades. Es el futuro líder del clan y no quiero dejarle el clan a un hijo malcriado y mimado que hace lo que quiere y te suelta un "Estuve entrenando".

\- Hablaré con él – le dijo Izuna – ahora por favor… si Minato te ve registrando sus cosas empeoraremos la situación.

\- Está bien, tienes razón, ya nos vamos.

Izuna no podía creerse algo así, ya tenía bastante con intentar controlar a su hermano con ahora también tener que estar vigilando a su padre. Los Uchiha se marcharon rápido y Minato decidió tras vendarse los pies ir a su cuarto para arreglarse. Izuna trató de ayudarle a caminar pero Minato le comentó que le dejase a él, que podía hacerlo. Izuna sonrió y le dio algo de respiro.

Cuando Minato volvió a salir se dio cuenta que iba vestido con su pantalón Ninja y las armas atadas, que llevaba aquella cazadora con la que le conocieron y se había puesto la bandana en la frente dejando los extremos cayendo por su espalda. Tomó los Kunais atándolos al cinturón y caminó hacia la salida. Izuna se fijó en las botas cerradas que se había puesto para ocultar el vendaje de sus pies.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Izuna.

\- A entrenar – le dijo sonriendo poniendo la misma excusa que ponía Madara y fue cuando Izuna supo que de esto no podía salir nada bueno.

Vio cómo Minato salía de la casa y los guardias le preguntaban dónde iba, no querían dejarle salir y al final tras saber que esto iba a ser un problema… el mismo Izuna salió tras él indicándoles a los guardias con la mano y con su mirada que le dejasen salir, él iba a acompañarle. Izuna caminó al lado de Minato en completo silencio mirando de vez en cuando a sus botas. A veces tambaleaba un poco por el dolor pero trataba de aparentar estar bien y seguía caminando. Izuna sonrió por la fortaleza de aquel chico.

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a entrenar? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Al bar – le dijo Minato muy serio.

\- No es buena idea, está lleno de Uchihas a estas horas.

\- ¿Mi esposo está allí? – preguntó Minato con una mirada desafiante.

\- Lo más seguro.

\- Entonces allí es donde voy – dijo de forma segura caminando de nuevo hacia el bar.

Izuna sonrió ¡ _Menuda sorpresita iba a llevarse Madara al ver entrar a su esposo por pleno bar Uchiha_! Caminó tras Minato y le vio una leve mueca de indecisión cuando estuvo frente a la puerta corredera. Respiró hondo y abrió entrando. Se escuchaba la música, alguna mujer del clan Uchiha estaba cantando y al entrar, muchos se giraron hacia nosotros, los pocos despistados fueron llamados por gestos por otros y señalaban hacia el Namikaze que estaba allí detenido en mitad de la sala viendo cómo aquella mujer que cantaba se sentaba en las piernas de su esposo que jugaba a shogun muy animado con unos amigos.

La mujer al ver aquella melena rubia y esos ojos azules puestos en ella sentada encima de su marido se levantó de golpe dejando de cantar al momento pero Minato aplaudió y sonrió llamando la atención de todo.

\- Cantas como los ángeles – le comentó sin dejar de aplaudir aunque ella intentó marcharse – no te marches, sigue cantando y amenizando la velada.

Madara se levantó con rapidez llegando hasta ellos y cogió del brazo a Minato que le miró desafiante sin agachar la cabeza ni por un momento. Izuna pensó que aquellos dos eran tal para cual.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurró Madara.

\- He venido a entrenar, como haces tú. Es aquí donde se entrena, ¿no es así? ¿Es tu mesa? – preguntó Minato sonriendo soltándose del agarre.

Caminó hacia la mesa y aunque Izuna tuvo el impulso de intentar sujetarle una vez que se tambaleó por el dolor de sus pies, continuó hasta la mesa él solo y sonrió presentándose al resto de los Uchiha que estaban allí. En cuanto pidió un asiento, la mitad del bar trató de darle su silla y aquello le hizo gracia a Izuna, más cuando comentó que jamás había jugado al shogun y todos se sentaron a su alrededor para tratar de explicarle el juego.

\- ¿Por qué lo has traído? – le preguntó Madara a Izuna susurrando.

\- Yo no lo he traído, él ha venido por su propio pie. Me dijiste que le protegiera, no que le retuviera. Aunque sinceramente… deberías ser tú quien le vigilase más a menudo, eres su esposo y no sabes en absoluto lo atrayente que es ese chico, cuando salga de aquí, prácticamente todos los del bar desearán llevárselo a su cama. Yo de ti espabilaba – le comentó Izuna sonriendo sentándose en la barra y pidiendo algo para beber mientras veía cómo el resto de Uchihas babeaban y trataban de explicarle el juego a Minato.

Madara se comportó aunque no aguantó mucho tiempo antes de insistirle a Minato de volver a casa, los dos juntos, claro que Minato con su astucia le comentó muy educadamente que se estaba divirtiendo y podía irse él solo, su noche acababa de empezar. Izuna sonrió desde la barra.

\- No puedo irme sin ti. ¿Y si te pierdes por el clan? Aún lo conoces bien.

\- Seguro que alguno de tus amables amigos me podría acompañar a casa o indicarme el camino – comentó Minato y un par de Uchihas enseguida asintieron.

\- Haz lo que quieras – comentó Madara enfadado marchándose.

Izuna le siguió viendo cómo esperaba fuera del bar a que Minato saliera y sonrió acercándose a él.

\- Un chico listo – comentó Izuna sonriendo apoyando la espalda en la pared donde también estaba su hermano apoyado.

\- Sí, demasiado – dijo Madara.

\- Deberías empezar a cambiar un poco tu actitud con él. No es su culpa estar atrapado en el mismo matrimonio en el que tú estás.

\- Lo sé – dijo Madara – pero sólo es un crío, está enamorado de Sakumo y se cree que soy un asesino. No es fácil estar con él pensando que en cualquier momento sacará un Kunai y tratará de matarme. Encima tiene ese gran afecto por Sakumo…

\- Tú lo has dicho… es un chiquillo. ¿Sabes lo que veo que tienen los Namikaze que nos atrae tanto a los Uchiha porque no lo tenemos? Su inocencia. Ese chico no la ha perdido. En este clan siempre nos presionan para ser los mejores y maduramos rápido, nos hacemos arrogantes pero ese chico… es muy dulce e inocente. ¿Te acuerdas cómo era la primera vez que te enamoras? Piensas que es el chico definitivo, que siempre estaréis juntos, nunca has sentido una decepción, ese chico es así, jamás le han decepcionado, es un idealista. No hagas que pierda esa dulzura e inocencia cuando le rompan el corazón, sabes que pocas veces el primer amor es el definitivo y ese amor que siente por Sakumo es imposible, un día se dará cuenta y le dolerá. Sólo te tendrá a ti. Acuérdate de eso cuando trates con él. Es un chiquillo al que jamás le han roto el corazón. A nosotros ya nos lo han roto demasiadas veces, hemos puesto nuestra coraza para que no nos lastimen, pero él no lo ha hecho. Cuidado con lo que haces, Madara.

\- Me arrepiento mucho de lo del otro día. Tuve que controlarme. Tienes razón era un chiquillo y yo debí tener dos dedos de frente para no hacer lo que hice.

\- Al menos ya lo sabes, es un buen adelanto. Por cierto… esa cantante… ¿Sigues teniendo algo con ella?

\- No – dijo Madara sonriendo – Aunque sigue intentándolo. Dejé nuestros encuentros hace un tiempo.

\- Hueles a ella – dijo Izuna sonriendo.

\- Lo sé – comentó – pero no puedo evitarlo, en cuanto ve que estoy un rato con mis compañeros en el bar, aprovecha para acercarse.

\- Deberías decírselo a Minato, piensa que…

\- Ya sé lo que piensa, pero por mucho que se lo diga no me creerá, aún piensa que soy el asesino que busca y da igual lo que le diga, no cambia de opinión. Es mejor que piense lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo lo hará igualmente.

Minato salió en aquel momento y se sorprendió al ver a ambos hermanos allí esperándole. Fueron juntos hacia casa aunque Izuna se marchó a casa de sus padres y Madara y Minato en completo silencio llegaron hasta casa. Madara estaba en parte enfadado con Minato y otra parte… algo asustada por tener que dormir con él por si despertaba con otro kunai en la garganta.

\- Dormiré en el salón – dijo de golpe Madara y Minato le miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Crees que te echaré de menos en la cama? Nunca has dormido en ella – le dijo cerrando la puerta tras él para dormir y Madara sonrió levemente. Ese chico tenía carácter.


	12. Chapter 12: Asesino

Madara ya estaba listo para dormir en los cojines del salón cuando sintió esa incomodez del suelo, necesitaba un futón y el único en toda la casa lo tenía Minato, pero por su maldito orgullo que él no entraba allí a pedirle un hueco en su cama, menos teniendo en cuenta que podía despertarse como la primera noche con él… siendo atacado por un Kunai.

Al final tras probar varias posturas sin acoplarse al suelo, acabó levantándose y marchándose a la casa de sus padres. Era mejor desertar ante la familia que ante su esposo. Entró por la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. La misión era simple… buscar en un armario un futón y salir a su casa de nuevo, claro que encontrarse a su hermano allí sentado en la mesa tomando un té no se lo esperó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la cama con tu esposo? – preguntó Izuna sonriendo.

\- Me… me ha echado de la cama – le dijo Madara y entonces fue Izuna quien empezó a reírse.

\- El chiquillo tiene genio ¿Eh? – le dijo burlón.

\- No te rías, no ha sido exactamente él, más bien yo le he dicho que me iba a dormir fuera para hacerle sentir culpable y…

\- Y le ha dado igual.

\- Sí – dijo – se ha ido a dormir tan tranquilo dejándome fuera de la habitación, ni siquiera ha tratado de convencerme para que entrase.

\- Madara… ese crío no es tu madre, es tu esposo. No le convencerás con trucos baratos que sólo funcionan con madres. Vas a tener que ganártelo. Enserio ¿A qué has venido?

\- A por un futón.

\- Coge uno de mi armario – le dijo Izuna.

Madara caminó por el pasillo interior intentando no despertar a sus padres y buscó en la habitación de su hermano un futón. Estaba rebuscando allí cuando se le cayó un bote con unas pastillas y lo tomó en su mano observándolas, no sabía lo que eran y no se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermano por ellas, esperaba que él se lo contase pero le habían dejado un poco preocupado. Las dejó en su sitio, cogió el futón y salió de allí de nuevo hacia la cocina.

\- Tu esposo sigue despierto – comentó Izuna dando un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- A diferencia que tú, he pasado todas las noches con él – comentó – no apaga nunca la última vela hasta que va a dormirse por completo, suele quedarse un rato leyendo pergaminos de su clan, quizá técnicas que quiera aprender.

\- Tenía una técnica que estaba perfeccionando, me atacó con ella – le dijo Madara – quizá esté tratando de averiguar cómo funciona exactamente.

\- Le relajan los vasos de leche, le ayudan a dormir. Le subo uno todas las noches.

\- Hoy no lo has hecho.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo haga?

\- Yo no pienso entrar en su cuarto – le dijo Madara – corro el riesgo de que quiera asesinarme, sigue empeñado en que yo soy el asesino de su clan.

Izuna empezó a reírse aún con más ganas y al final acabó diciendo que iría él a prepararle el vaso de leche, se lo daría y se volvería a casa a dormir para dejar a los recién casados en su primera noche a solas en la casa.

Su hermano fue el primero en acabar la bebida y marcharse a casa de Madara para prepararle el vaso de leche de todas las noches. Mientras él hacia eso, Madara corría de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano a buscar aquellas pastillas y tratar de averiguar lo que eran. ¿Estaba enfermo su hermano y no se lo había dicho? Eso era improbable ¿Por qué no iba a decírselo? En la familia eran cinco hermanos y desde luego Izuna era su favorito, el menor, el más pequeño de todos, quizá por tener una edad más parecida a la de Minato es por lo que ambos llegaban a entenderse tan bien, no estaba seguro. Debió casarse Izuna con Minato y no al revés, o eso pensaba Madara, él no sabía cómo tratar a un chiquillo de esa edad y más cuando intentan matarte a la menor oportunidad.

No consiguió al final desvelar qué eran esas pastillas que guardaba y por miedo a que pudiera pillarle, decidió ir a casa viendo como volvía su hermano con el vaso vacío a la cocina. Le miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Se lo ha tomado? – preguntó Madara.

\- Como un niño pequeño. Se ha dormido enseguida. Yo ya me voy a casa – comentó Izuna – tenéis a los guardias fuera como pediste, si ocurre algo les diré que me avisen y vendré enseguida.

\- Vale, gracias.

Madara acabó durmiendo dentro de su futón en el salón vacío de su casa. Ahora que veía bien su futura casa… era un desastre, no había apenas muebles, habían traído pocas cosas y no entendía cómo Minato había vivido estos días en esa casa vacía, pensó en la fortaleza que realmente tenía ese chico. No tardó en dormirse aunque le despertaron demasiado temprano, aún no había siquiera cogido el sueño pero el guardia había entrado en su casa avisándole que el Hokage requería sus servicios urgentemente. No le quedó más remedio que desaparecer una noche más de su casa.

Cuando llegó a la reunión estaban presentes su mejor amigo Hashirama, primer Hokage y Sarutobi, el presente Hokage de la Villa. Ambos tenían un rostro desencajado y miraban a Madara con cierto temor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Ha… ha habido otro caso.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó Madara.

\- Esta noche. El chico estaba dentro de los muros de Konoha.

\- No puede ser, siempre atacaban fuera – dijo Madara asustándose.

\- Están cambiando su patrón de ataque. Hemos entregado el cuerpo o lo que quedaba de él a la familia. Estaba igual que los demás. Mutilado, torturado, violado, descuartizado.

\- ¿Tenía los mismos síntomas que los anteriores?

\- Sí, sus compañeros decían que llevaba unos días con un agotamiento excesivo, que veía cosas raras donde no había nada síntoma de ilusiones, síntoma de locura quizá, no lo sabemos. Lamentablemente todo apunta a tu clan Madara. Si son ilusiones lo que están utilizando sois los principales culpables y si se vuelven locos…

\- Podría ser cualquiera – exclamó Madara – os aseguro que si es alguien de mi clan lo mataré yo mismo de la peor de las formas. ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a mi esposo? – les pregunté y ambos dudaron.

Madara supo en aquel momento… que su matrimonio no iba a ser un camino de pétalos de rosa, más bien serían las espinas de las rosas porque no sabía cómo iba a tomarse aquella noticia Minato. Se suponía que debían estar los Uchiha ayudando, que frenarían los casos de asesinato y ahí tenían otro de nuevo y encima… no estaba al otro lado de los muros sino dentro, el enemigo estaba entrando a matarles. Lo que más le preocupó en aquel momento, fue su esposo. Si el enemigo era capaz de colarse entre las defensas de la Villa y matar al otro lado de los muros, ¿Estaba a salvo su esposo? Él no lo creía y menos estando fuera de su clan.

\- Voy a decretar que ningún Namikaze salga de su clan – comentó Sarutobi.

\- La solución no es encerrarles como a ganado allí dentro – se quejó Madara.

\- ¿Y qué solución propones Madara? – preguntó enfadado Sarutobi – se nos acaba el tiempo y a mí la paciencia. Está muriendo gente, antes era en misiones fuera y ahora están dentro de mi Villa.

\- Encerrarles a todos allí sólo complicará más las cosas. La primera porque irán a por el objetivo más fácil y ese es mi esposo por no estar encerrado en su clan, si suponemos que es un Uchiha como me habéis dado a entender varias veces, tengo a Minato en el centro del conflicto ¿Cuánto creéis que dudaría allí dentro siendo el objetivo más fácil de aniquilar? No voy a permitir que pongáis en peligro a mi esposo para pillar a un asesino y después… Dios se los estáis poniendo en bandeja, saben que están todos allí agrupaditos y reunidos, sólo tendrían que entrar y aniquilarlos a todos de una vez. No es una solución, es un desastre estratégico – comentó Madara.

\- Tendrían que entrar por las defensas de su clan – dijo Sarutobi y Madara sonrió.

\- Con todo respeto pero…me río en sus defensas – dijo Madara que ya había entrado en ese clan varias veces sin ser descubierto.

\- Te estás pasando Madara – se quejó Sarutobi enfadado.

\- Por eso he dicho "Con todo respeto" pero… seamos sinceros, no quiero dar a entender que sea uno de los míos, pero imaginémonos por un momento que sea un Uchiha ¿Cuánto tiempo le costaría entrar en ese clan? ¿Dos segundos? Una ilusión, una simple mirada a sus ojos y están todos muertos. Sus defensas son inútiles. No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos ni las habilidades que tienen para entrar ahí dentro. Así que intentemos no hacer locuras sin pensar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué opinas Sakumo? – preguntó Sarutobi hacia él que estaba allí sentado escuchando las estrategias.

\- Tiene razón. Si los encierras irán a por el objetivo más fácil, el que está fuera de las defensas Namikaze y ese es Minato. Si encima es un Uchiha está en bandeja de plata, lo tiene a tiro en todo momento.

\- ¿Y por salvar a Minato debo poner en riesgo a todo su clan? – preguntó Sarutobi.

\- Es el genio Namikaze, si muere no tienen solución – dijo Madara – hay que descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto y hacerlo rápido. Tienen que tener algo, un truco que utilicen siempre para atrapar a los Namikaze.

\- Y… - intentó hablar Sakumo dándose cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Madara.

\- Estamos suponiendo que es alguien de fuera pero…¿Y si es alguien a quien conocen? Es decir… alguien que esté entre ellos, alguien que tenga la confianza necesaria para hacer lo que hace. Para acercarse a ellos y que confíen en él. Podría estar llevándoles a la trampa.

\- Eso lo complica aún más, podría ser cualquiera, desde un Namikaze, hasta cualquiera que tenga relación con ellos, incluido mi clan – dijo Madara – pero es una gran hipótesis. No sospecharían que están cayendo en la trampa. Habría que revisar toda la lista de contactos.

\- Los Namikaze desde luego, medio clan mío han trabajado con ellos – dijo Sakumo – y medio tuyo – le señaló a Madara – incluido tu hermano. Además de eso hay como veinte clanes más que han trabajado en misiones con ese clan. Tardaremos mucho en investigar a todo el mundo.

Cuando Sakumo comentó a Izuna, algo dentro de Madara se removió y no sabía si era bueno o malo, aquellas pastillas en su cuarto le hicieron dudar por unos segundos si era por su enfermedad o por algo mucho peor, por algún secreto que estuviera guardando, un secreto como… ¡Que podía ser el asesino! Estaba demasiado cerca de Minato, se ganaba su confianza. Tras pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que era su hermano, no podía ser él.

Todos se quedaron mudos y es que nadie podía echar por tierra la gran prueba que había dado Madara, ni la de Sakumo, eran ciertas todas y cada una de sus palabras. La reunión se alargó hasta la tarde, prácticamente la noche y lo único a lo que llegaron en claro es que no podían encerrarles allí.

Aquella mañana cuando despertó Minato se sorprendió al no ver a su esposo. Al menos caminando por la casa se dio cuenta que sus pies empezaban a doler menos aunque tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza que no sabía si era por la bebida del bar o por otra cosa, porque también se sentía algo cansado. Contó las horas de sueño con los dedos y se daba cuenta que había dormido mucho, le gustaría decir que bien pero estos días tenía unas horribles pesadillas que no le dejaban terminar de descansar adecuadamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Izuna allí sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Sí, creo – dijo Minato – me duele… la cabeza.

\- ¿Bebiste mucho anoche?

\- Creo que no.

\- Se te pasará durante el día. Te he preparado el desayuno aunque es posible que se haya enfriado, has tardado en despertarte, debías estar cansado.

\- Aún lo estoy – dijo intentando sonreír – no sé qué me ocurre. ¿Has visto a mi esposo esta mañana?

\- No, no ha estado aquí en toda la noche. El guardia comenta que le avisaron para una reunión.

\- ¿Es otra de sus excusas como la de que está entrenando o es cierta? – preguntó tomándose el vaso de leche frío.

\- Creo que esa es cierta – le dijo Izuna sonriendo mientras le servía una sopa de miso.

\- No tengo mucha hambre – comentó Minato.

\- Tómatela toda, te hará bien – le dijo Izuna con esa sonrisa.

\- Vale, gracias. Oye, Izuna… ¿Crees que podría ir a ver a los míos? Al clan.

\- No creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia que te muevas de aquí. Lo siento.

Izuna vio como la sonrisa de Minato desaparecía y aquello le dolió. Era un chico tan atractivo y más cuando sonreía que no podía verle triste.

\- Quizá no puedas ir pero… hay un lugar aquí en el clan desde donde se puede ver el tuyo. Aunque sea a distancia.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó animándose.

\- Sí, te llevaré.

Izuna tuvo que cargar a Minato hasta allí y es que sus pies no se habían recuperado, seguían vendados por completo y aún le dolían al caminar pese a tratar de disimularlo como podía. Aún así, Izuna prefirió llevarle a caballito para evitar que forzase esos pies y se curasen cuanto antes. Lo llevó hasta la cima de la torre Uchiha, allí bajo sus pies estaban las oficinas de la policía, su padre era uno de los jefes de la policía del clan.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el Clan Namikaze y fue Izuna quien le señaló entre los árboles la posición exacta de su antigua casa. Le explicó un poco donde estaban las cosas y cuando Minato vio la perspectiva, empezó él mismo a señalar los lugares donde debían estar con una gran sonrisa.

Izuna sonreía al ver a Minato feliz hasta que observó como se le borraba la sonrisa y miraba hacia un punto concreto, la calle principal por donde caminaba la mayoría de su clan arrastrando un féretro. Izuna supo que aquello serían problemas y es que ese chico desapareció de su lado. Suspiró… nadie podía alcanzar a ese chico cuando corría pero al menos sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Izuna llegó algo más tarde al cementerio de los Namikaze, sabía que estaba mal que estuviera allí y algunos Namikaze le miraron extrañados, aunque no le dijeron nada para su sorpresa.

Se acercó a un sorprendido Minato que miraba el ataúd meterse bajo tierra y como los de su clan cogían un puñado de tierra y lo lanzaban encima de la caja. Izuna colocó su mano encima del hombro de un sorprendido y entristecido Minato que empezó a llorar enseguida al sentir la mano. Izuna se quedó allí hasta que todo acabó y dejó que saludase a todos los de su clan aunque no le perdió de vista ni un momento. Estuvo con su familia y tomaron el té en casa del padre de Minato. Para la gran sorpresa de Izuna, también a él le invitaron a ir, era el hermano del esposo de su hijo, así que le dejaron claro que él no tenía prohibida la entrada.

Volvieron a casa antes de que Madara regresase y tras darle un vaso de leche caliente para calmar los nervios de Minato, Izuna se marchó a casa a descansar de aquel agotador día. Aún se preguntaba cómo se tomaría Minato todo esto cuando llegase Madara a casa.

Mientras Izuna se marchaba a su casa, Minato revisaba absolutamente todo el armario con las pocas cosas de Madara. Ni siquiera se preocupó en tener cuidado y pese a sentirse agotado y mareado, seguía sacando cosas de los cajones y lanzándolas al suelo, la mayoría eran armas de Madara y es que aquel rubio aún no se explicaba cómo podía manejar armas tan diferentes y variadas.

Se detuvo sólo cuando escuchó algo. Un ruido extraño andaba por la casa y se giró para ver las ramas de un árbol moverse, para escuchar otra vez el ruido tras él y girarse con rapidez viendo sombras extrañas que corrían por la habitación. Se asustó pero se quedó inmóvil tratando de seguir aquellas extrañas sombras con los ojos, tratando de intentar descubrir qué era todo aquello.

\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? – preguntó Madara enfadado justo cuando todo se detuvo a los ojos de Minato.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Minato y Madara se extrañó mirando la habitación sin ver nada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No me cambies de tema para no acatar las consecuencias. ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas?

\- Anoche tú no estabas – dijo Minato – lo han asesinado y tú no estabas.

\- No empecemos, Minato, estaba en una reunión, veinte personas pueden confirmarte eso, hasta el mismo Hokage y Sakumo.

\- Mientes – gritó Minato volviendo a escuchar ese extraño sonido. – DEJA DE HACER ESO – gritó Minato desesperado cogiéndose los oídos y agachándose cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué deje de hacer qué? – preguntó Madara al verle tan alterado – Minato – trató de acercarse.

\- NO TE ACERQUES – le gritó.

\- ¿Estás loco o qué diablos te pasa?

Minato no podía dejar de ver sombras extrañas por la habitación, sombras abalanzarse sobre él y encima allí estaba Madara. ¿Qué técnica extraña estaba utilizando en él? No entendía nada salvo que intentaba matarle y cuando más alterado estaba, sintió a Madara muy cerca de él cogiéndole la cabeza y obligando a mirar aquellos ojos rojos. Sintió miedo, sintió que iba a morir allí pero no era cierto… su cuerpo se estaba relajando, sus párpados pesaban y en dos segundos estaba cayendo en los brazos de su esposo completamente dormido. Lo único que pudo susurrar antes de caer fue un "No me hagas daño, por favor".


	13. Chapter 13: Agotamiento

Izuna abrió la puerta de habitación que Madara compartía con Minato con aquella cara de preocupación. Vio a su hermano sentado contra una de las paredes observando dormir a su esposo y se acercó a él.

\- Los guardias me lo han contado esta mañana. ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Le llevaste al clan Namikaze? – preguntó con seriedad.

\- Más bien fue él, ya sabes lo rápido que es ese chico, sólo pude seguirle.

\- Creo que le ha afectado ver a su compañero. No esperaba más asesinatos después del matrimonio. Creo que tuvo un ataque de histeria o algo, tuve que dormirle para calmarle.

\- ¿Has podido dormir algo? – preguntó Izuna.

\- No. Estaba preocupado por si se despertaba así que me he quedado despierto vigilándole. Sigue pensando que soy yo el asesino – dijo Madara notablemente serio – le pillé registrando entre mis cosas buscando pruebas de ello. En parte tiene razón para sospechar, me paso las noches fuera, los asesinatos suelen llevarse de noche y… no sé cómo hacerle ver que conmigo está a salvo. Estos…. Namikazes deberían venir con manual de instrucciones.

Izuna empezó a reírse al momento mientras miraba a Minato dormir plácidamente dentro del futón. Parecía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, porque cuando estaba despierto aquel chiquillo era como un torbellino, rebelde, travieso, hiperactivo… y sin embargo, pese a todo ello… era inteligente, atractivo y tremendamente atrayente.

\- Te gusta ese chico – dijo Izuna viendo cómo su hermano le miraba embobado.

\- Sí, supongo. Es mi esposo y no puedo negar que desde nuestra noche de bodas no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en él pero… es tan malditamente indomable y terco. Es imposible acercarme a él y mucho más sabiendo cómo ama a Sakumo. ¿Te quedas con él? – preguntó Madara a su hermano – necesito que alguien le tenga vigilado y compruebe que está bien. Tengo que ir a investigar a algunas personas.

\- Vale. Vete tranquilo, me quedaré con él.

Madara se marchó de allí pese no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Estaba cansado pero también muy decidido a encontrar a los asesinos antes de que aniquilasen a todo ese clan. Haber visto a su esposo dormir como un auténtico ángel después de aquel ataque de histeria que le había dado era lo mejor que podía esperar. Adoraba a ese chico, tenía un fuerte carácter pero eso era lo que más le gustaba. Desde su noche de bodas no había podido apartar su imagen de la cabeza y pensar cuánto le odiaba ese chico le consumía lentamente por dentro. Apenas quería pasar tiempo en casa y es que no quería encariñarse de alguien que jamás le amaría.

Minato abrió lentamente los ojos sin entender aún qué había ocurrido. Apenas sentía fuerzas en sus manos ni para apartar la colcha pero movió la cabeza ligeramente observando a Izuna sentado contra la pared custodiando su sueño. Como siempre… Izuna era al primero que veía.

\- I… - trató de hablar aunque las palabras también tardaban en salir, aún así Izuna abrió los ojos mirándole y sonriéndole.

\- Estás despierto, por fin – comentó –llevas durmiendo casi trece horas, debías estar cansado.

\- Aún lo estoy – comentó intentando sacar su voz – me siento… extraño.

\- Ya. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

\- No, prefiero levantarme – comentó intentando levantarse - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Mi hermano? Se acaba de ir hace un rato. Tenía una misión que hacer, es un ANBU al fin y al cabo, suelen exigirle misiones a todas horas. Aún así, se ha quedado toda la noche en vela cuidándote.

\- Anoche… había algo raro en la casa – comentó Minato.

\- ¿Algo raro? – preguntó Izuna preocupado.

\- Sí… unas sombras.

\- Sólo el clan Nara controla sombras aquí en Konoha – exclamó Izuna – es raro, porque no suelen venir por el clan. Preguntaré a los guardias si quieres.

\- Da igual, déjalo. Seguro que fueron imaginaciones mías, estaba agotado y… ver… ver aquel entierro no me hizo bien.

\- Es posible que tuvieras algún ataque de histeria por todo lo ocurrido. Últimamente no duermes bien y el estar cansado puede afectar a tu salud.

\- ¿En serio me cuidó toda la noche? – preguntó Minato sonrojándose un poco al pensar en Madara.

\- Sí. Estaba preocupado por ti y como no te calmabas ni lo iba a conseguir por cómo estabas de ánimos decidió dormirte. Sé que puedes estar enfadado por eso pero él creía que era la única forma de relajarte de golpe.

\- Encima aún tendré que agradecérselo – dijo susurrando medio cabreado - ¿Dónde está? Quiero verle.

\- Ya te he dicho que está de misión. Aunque por la hora que es… - comentó mirando hacia el sol – puede que ya haya vuelto y esté comprando algunas cosas en la calle principal del barrio. Suele pasarse por allí a comprar lo que necesite.

\- Quiero ir entonces – dijo Minato intentando ponerse en pie pero Izuna tuvo que cogerle antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

\- Estás muy débil, Minato, no creo que sea conveniente que salgas.

\- Voy a salir – aseguró – Tengo algo importante que hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué no esperas a que vuelva a casa?

\- Porque todos sabemos dónde pasa las noches y no es en su casa – le dijo Minato y ahí Izuna no pudo decir nada.

Minato no quiso decir nada frente a Izuna pero sospechaba más que nunca de su esposo. Aquellas armas en su armario, la mano con la herida del kunai Namikaze, aquellos ojos que podían hacerte ver cosas que no estaban ocurriendo, las locuras que les estaban achacando a los miembros de su clan, ahora encontrarse él tan mal al venirse a vivir con él. Reconocía que Madara fingía bien y estaba convencido de que intentaba evitar la casa para que no le descubrieran, pero él pensaba hacerlo. Aquellas sombras, aquellos ruidos extraños los había escuchado justo cuando Madara había llegado y estaba convencido que tenía que ser él. Para colmo tenía que aguantar sus infidelidades todas las noches mientras él en casa rezaba para que no fuera su noche de caza a algún Namikaze.

Izuna comentó que iría a prepararle algo para desayunar mientras él se arreglaba. Estaba tan débil que prácticamente tuvo que ir aguantándose por las paredes hasta llegar al armario para cambiarse.

Desayunó junto a Izuna y esperó el momento en que se despistase lo más mínimo para ir a buscar a su esposo. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él. Miró a Izuna y le pidió si podía buscar en su cuarto un libro o algo para estar entretenido hasta que llegase su hermano. Izuna sonrió con inocencia y cuando se marchó hacia la habitación, aprovechó Minato para desaparecer apareciendo frente a uno de los sellos que la otra noche dejó en la parte trasera de una casa, en un callejón secundario.

Se apoyó en la pared tratando de recuperar las fuerzas, estaba demasiado débil y no entendía el motivo, había dormido casi trece horas enteras y hoy no había tenido pesadillas gracias a Madara y esos ojos que le hicieron caer rendido. Iba a salir hacia la calle principal para buscar a Madara antes de que Izuna descubriera que se había teleportado lejos de la casa cuando unas muchachas que venían caminando por la calle le hicieron detenerse a escuchar su conversación. Se quedó allí escondido simplemente escuchando apoyado contra la pared.

\- ¿Y te rechazó? – preguntaba una.

\- Sí, así como lo escuchas.

\- Madara nunca ha rechazado los encantos y placeres de una mujer y menos de una Uchiha.

\- Pues lo hizo, le propuse como antaño tener relaciones sin compromiso y se negó enseñándome el anillo en su dedo.

\- Creo que el matrimonio ha afectado demasiado a ese chico. ¿Crees que el Namikaze le complace en todos los aspectos?

\- No creo, dicen por ahí los rumores que pocas veces duerme en su casa. Ese Namikaze debe estar desesperado buscando una forma de meterse en sus pantalones – sonreían.

\- Aún así… tampoco Madara quiere tener nada ya con ninguna otra.

\- Sí, es algo extraño. ¿Quién iba a decir que ni siquiera la cantante de ese bar que siempre lo ha tenido comiendo de su mano… conseguiría que le fuera infiel a su esposo? Sigue insistiendo en que está casado y que no quiere nada con nadie que no sea ese chico Namikaze.

\- Es un matrimonio muy extraño, no se tocan pero son fieles el uno al otro, no lo entiendo – comentó la mujer para sorpresa de Minato.

Él siempre había supuesto que Madara le estaba siendo infiel, vio a aquella mujer… a esa cantante encima de sus piernas y pensó que si él no hubiera entrado habrían acabado en alguna habitación teniendo relaciones sexuales de forma salvaje. ¿Era posible que se le quedase el perfume de aquella mujer cuando se sentaba en sus piernas pero que no la hubiera tocado?

\- Dicen… que ayer el Namikaze tuvo una crisis – comentó la muchacha y Minato abrió los ojos como platos – los guardias comentaron que los gritos se escucharon por toda la calle.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen de los Namikaze… acaban volviéndose locos.

Aquellas palabras impactaron en Minato. ¿Todos pensaban que él estaba loco? Lo que había visto era muy real. ¿Por qué no podían creer en sus palabras?

\- Madara acabará muy mal si sigue pensando que su esposo ve algo, sólo es un chico loco.

\- ¿De verdad aún piensa que está en su sano juicio ese chico? Está muy ciego por él entonces.

\- Piensa que tuvo una crisis nerviosa al ver el asesinato de su compañero, pero que se le pasará.

\- ¿Una crisis nerviosa? Ese chico está loco de remate – comentó la chica riéndose.

Las mujeres giraron en aquel momento perdiéndose por la calle de antes a la que estaba Minato y fue entonces cuando sacó un poco la cabeza por la esquina intentando verlas, pero ya no había nadie. Se giró de golpe al sentir una presencia extraña tras él y le dio el tiempo justo de tirarse al suelo apartándose levemente de un Kunai que rozaba su cintura provocando que sangrase al momento.

Se quedó unos segundos paralizado cogiéndose la herida con una de sus manos y buscando uno de sus kunais Namikaze con la otra cuando alzó la vista viendo a aquel encapuchado que acercaba su mano hacia él con clara intención de cogerle. Abrió los ojos y decidido gritó cogiendo el kunai con fuerza y clavándoselo en la mano para empotrarle la mano junto al Kunai en la pared de la casa inmovilizando a su agresor que gritó con fuerza al sentir el dolor del kunai clavado en la mano.

Aunque trató de agarrar a Minato con la mano que no tenía atrapada contra la pared, éste se teleportó como pudo lanzando un kunai hacia el centro de la transitada gente. La gente al ver el kunai empezó a apartarse y Madara que estaba allí cerca comprando unas verduras para cocinar esa noche vio cómo aparecía el kunai Namikaze volando en su dirección y Minato se teleportaba a él cogiendo el Kunai con su mano derecha frenándolo para evitar que le diera a algún inocente mientras su cuerpo caía hacia el suelo.

Madara dejó caer la bolsa con las verduras al suelo y corrió hacia su esposo cogiéndolo antes de que cayese al suelo, quedando sentado en el suelo con Minato en sus brazos arrodillado y casi inconsciente.

\- Ey, Minato - le llamó - ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

Minato trató de responder pero su rostro cayó en el pecho de su esposo inconsciente y agotado. Madara al apartar su mano de la cintura de Minato se dio cuenta de la sangre impactándole aquello. Se levantó del suelo cargando a su esposo, guardando el Kunai que había atravesado media calle como vía de escape de algo o de alguien y lo llevó a casa pese a que todos miraban incrédulos la escena de lo que allí había ocurrido.

Izuna no tardó en llegar a la entrada de la casa preocupado porque había perdido de vista a Minato dos segundos y Madara entró cabreado con Minato en brazos dejándole en el futón.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Izuna preocupado al ver cómo Madara le abría la chaqueta y trataba de curar y vendar aquella herida que por suerte era superficial.

\- Le falta un Kunai – comentó Izuna contando los que traía Minato.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, siempre lleva ocho y aquí sólo tiene seis más el séptimo que has traído tú. Falta uno.

\- Debe de tenerlo el que le ha atacado o lo habrá dejado en la escena de la pelea – comentó Madara – luego iré a buscarlo.

En la cima de uno de los postes dos figuras encapuchadas miraban la escena desde la lejanía viendo cómo Madara trataba de vendar a aquel chico.

\- Se te ha escapado – comentó una de las sombras.

\- Ese chico es más rápido que el resto, no esperé que tuviera fuerzas aún ni que lanzase ese kunai por medio de la calle, creía que sería como el resto de los Namikaze y se preocuparía de no herir a nadie, pero lo lanzó sin importarle nada.

\- Si le importa la gente, pero está muy confiado en sus habilidades – dijo la sombra aquella – sabía que todos se apartarían y que Madara detendría su Kunai si fuera a darle a alguien. Esperemos un poco más a que esté más débil, aún reacciona demasiado bien pese a estar agotado.

\- De acuerdo. Esperemos a que se debilite un poco más.


	14. Chapter 14: Fiebre

Madara miraba a Minato respirar con dificultad y tener ciertos espasmos en el cuerpo mientras sudaba. Tenía clara una cosa, aquella herida no era algo normal. Cogió la mano de Minato entre las suyas mirando el anillo de compromiso de ambos. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo se lo había puesto.

\- Llama a un médico – comentó Madara a su hermano.

\- ¿Crees que es necesario? – preguntó – parece una herida que se le curará enseguida.

\- No lo es, esta subiéndole la fiebre y su cuerpo tiembla. Es posible que tenga veneno con lo que le atacaron.

\- En Konoha prácticamente no utilizamos el veneno, ningún clan.

\- Pues hay algo que le está haciendo esto.

\- Sí, tenía las defensas bajas, ha pasado unos días duros y posiblemente cogiera algo de frío y está resfriándose. Pero traeré un médico si te quedas más tranquilo.

\- Sí – dijo Madara – tráelo.

Izuna se fue a buscar a un médico al hospital mientras Madara se quedaba allí buscando por toda la casa un trapo. Lo mojó en agua y escurriéndolo se lo colocó en la frente a Minato con la esperanza de que la fiebre le bajase. Era posible que simplemente estuviera cogiendo un resfriado, estos días el tiempo había cambiado y el clan Uchiha estaba metido en una zona dónde el frío solía ser habitual, por eso siempre dejaban aquellas antorchas por la calle tratando de matar un poco ese frío.

Tocó el cabello de Minato dejando que aquellos hilos dorados se enredasen en sus dedos. Estaba preocupado por aquel chico. Todos le decían que ese chico estaba loco, que inventaba cosas, que se las imaginaba pero la herida era muy real ¿Cómo no iba a creer en sus palabras cuando veía las cosas tan reales? Algo estaba ocurriendo allí y él lo averiguaría. Algo le hacía sospechar de todo el mundo, de todo su clan, hasta su hermano estaba en el punto de mira. No había podido descartar a nadie.

Rozó con sus dedos aquellos finos labios de Minato, jamás le había besado y se moría de ganas por hacerlo pero… algo le echaba hacia atrás. No quería un beso robado, quería que Minato se lo entregase voluntariamente y eso no pasaría, amaba a Sakumo Hatake, le habían obligado a casarse con él y sabía perfectamente que jamás le regalaría su cuerpo de nuevo. Madara había tratado de desfogarse como antaño con alguna mujer de su clan, pero le había sido imposible, en su cabeza sólo estaba Minato y aunque jamás se lo dijo y no pensaba hacerlo ahora… no podía estar con nadie más desde aquella primera y única noche juntos.

Tenía los gemidos de aquel chico grabados a fuego y pese a saber que no había disfrutado apenas por los nervios de la primera vez, quería creer que podía mejorar su experiencia aunque para ello Minato debiera aceptarle primero. Su matrimonio no iba nada bien, era de dominio público que no se aguantaban, Minato trataba de matarle y Madara a su vez se mantenía a distancia para evitar enamorarse, para no sufrir con un amor imposible, se hacían daño mutuamente y eso debía cambiar.

\- Lo siento – susurró Madara uniendo su frente al trapo húmedo de la frente de Minato cerrando los ojos – lo siento mucho, no volveré a fallarte, no volveré a alejarme de ti aunque me destroces el corazón en mil pedazos. Eres mi esposo y debía estar aquí contigo. Te prometo… que conseguiré que este matrimonio funcione si me das la oportunidad _._

Madara sabía que seguramente Minato ni siquiera podía oírle pero le daba igual, ese peso tenía que sacárselo de encima y no quería hacerlo cuando volviera su hermano, él… el líder de los Uchiha jamás debía aparentar debilidad frente a los suyos, eso es lo que le enseñó su padre y así lo cumplía. Quisiera o no… Minato y su seguridad se estaban convirtiendo en su gran debilidad. Si sus enemigos supieran que le estaba empezando a amar, que haría lo que fuera por él… se aprovecharían y le pondría en peligro, sus sentimientos ponían en peligro a sus seres queridos.

Se apartó con rapidez cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada. Sería su hermano con el médico y cuando entraron, Madara decidió quedarse allí hasta que le confirmaron que no había veneno en su cuerpo, seguramente estaba débil y tenía fiebre por el resfriado que estaba incubando. Aquello calmó un poco a Madara quien acabó acompañando al médico hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Con esto se le debería de pasar todos los síntomas? – preguntó Madara mirando el bote de las pastillas.

\- Sí claro. No sé a qué síntomas se refiere pero el resfriado se irá por completo.

\- Los síntomas que ha estado teniendo últimamente. Mareos, pérdida de coordinación en sus movimientos, visiones extrañas…

\- La locura de la que hablan por ahí los rumores – comentó el médico susurrando – No he visto síntomas de nada extraño en él, quizá sean ciertos y se esté volviendo loco – comentó el médico.

\- Tenía una herida en el costado y yo no me creo que eso fuera algo de su imaginación, tenía que ser real. Usted no vio cuando lanzó aquel Kunai, me estaba buscando, pidiendo ayuda… estaba aterrado. Minato jamás huye de una batalla, incluso me plantó cara a mí pese a no tener posibilidades. Ese chico vio algo, estoy seguro.

\- Quizá la herida se la hizo él mismo para llamar la atención. Dicen que su matrimonio no va muy bien.

\- Con todo el respeto, pero no se meta en mi matrimonio. Él no está loco – comentó Madara enfadado marchándose hacia dentro del cuarto junto a su esposo.

Madara llegó hasta el cuarto viendo allí a Izuna observando a Minato. Su hermano… uno de los sospechosos que tenía en mente, con aquel bote extraño de pastillas, un Uchiha que controlaba perfectamente el Genjutsu y estaba tan cerca de Minato que podía estar creándole alucinaciones y aún así… no quería pensar que su propio hermano pudiera estar detrás de todo aunque a veces… ni siquiera se fiaba de él.

\- ¿Tú también crees que está loco? – preguntó.

\- Algo - comentó Izuna – pero no tanto como para herirse a sí mismo, he escuchado lo del médico – Minato no es de los que haría algo así, no para llamar la atención precisamente.

\- No, a mí tampoco me ha convencido esa explicación – le dijo.

\- Quizá esté perdiendo un poco la cabeza por el cansancio y el estrés al que está sometido pero… loco no lo creo. Creo que huía de alguien… o al menos si no era real… a él le parecía muy real de lo que estaba huyendo.

\- Investigaré el suceso. ¿Puedes ocuparte de él mientras investigo lo ocurrido?

\- Claro pero… ¿Dónde vas?

\- A buscar el Kunai que le falta. Ahora entiendo cómo funciona la habilidad de Minato, sus enemigos no se arriesgarían a llevarse un kunai suyo con el sello puesto. Creía que eran simples kunais y no los entendía pero al verlo hoy lo comprendí todo, no es que sea rápido, es que se teleporta a través de sus sellos y no sólo él, las habilidades también las pasa a través para redirigirlas. Es impresionante que un chiquillo de su edad haya desarrollado algo tan perfecto, le permite huir y atacar dependiendo lo que le haga falta, es una habilidad brillante. Si se teleportase a ese Kunai que ha perdido podría darnos el paradero de sus enemigos, así que no se arriesgarían a llevárselo. Tiene que estar en algún punto. Quiero saber si es real de lo que huía.

\- Ve entonces, me quedaré con él y le cuidaré. Le subiré un vaso de leche, haré que se tome su medicación y dejaré que descanse. Lo va a necesitar.

\- De acuerdo. Volveré en cuanto encuentre ese Kunai, espero encontrarlo antes del anochecer pero si no lo encuentro, puedes irte a casa, por la noche vendré a cuidarle.

\- Vale.

Madara se marchó de allí en dirección a la calle principal. Con todos los Uchiha que hablaba le decían lo mismo, no habían visto absolutamente nada y las chicas lo único que le contaban es que su esposo estaba completamente loco, que seguramente era una ilusión de su cabeza, que era posible que se hubiera herido él mismo involuntariamente al huir y se hubiera golpeado contra algo. Madara no terminaba de creer nada.

Se colocó frente a la tienda de verduras y preguntó a los tenderos, ellos mismos le dijeron que el Kunai venía de frente y se quedó allí observando hasta ver la estrecha calle del fondo. Tenía que haber salido de allí para recorrer toda la calle principal. Caminó hacia allí omitiendo escuchar aquellos rumores de algunas mujeres que comentaban que Minato casi mata a alguien al lanzar aquel Kunai, los rumores sobre su locura, él no los creía. Había visto a su esposo pelear y no era un cobarde ni alguien que atacase sin pensar, estaba asustado y trató de huir de algo o de alguien, trató de buscarle a él para que le protegiera.

Llegó hasta la estrecha calle y vio las otras que la cruzaban, debía haber estado por una de estas y registró todas. No había nada hasta que al dar una esquina, vio un Kunai en el suelo, un Kunai Namikaze manchado en sangre. Se agachó cogiéndolo, era de Minato, esos sellos en la empuñadura sólo podían ser de Minato.

Tocó con sus manos la pared de la casa con aquel agujero del Kunai, Minato lo había clavado con fuerza seguramente tratando de inmovilizar a su agresor para poder escapar. Al girarse en la esquina vio que la calle principal estaba justo frente a él, no tenía duda alguna que Minato se había girado en esa esquina lanzando el Kunai. Lo que no sabía aún era si esa sangre era de un enemigo o de Minato ¿Realmente se había herido a si mismo síndrome de una locura o había peleado contra alguien? Madara seguía confiando en su esposo hasta que le demostrasen lo contrario, Minato no tenía motivos para mentirle. Esa noche hablaría con él si se encontraba mejor.

Apretó la empuñadura del Kunai en su mano y utilizando el Kamui se teleportó hasta su casa. Allí encontró a su hermano que iba a subirle un vaso de leche a Minato junto a las pastillas del médico.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó girándose hacia Madara quien le enseñó el Kunai.

\- Estaba en unas de las calles del clan. Una secundaria.

\- ¿No creerás que alguien ha podido entrar en nuestro clan? Es imposible, alguien le habría visto. ¿Crees que pudo ser una imaginación de Minato y que la herida se la hiciera con otra cosa?

\- No lo sé, es improbable que alguien entre en nuestro clan pero a la vez… ¿Y si ya está dentro?

\- ¿Estás hablando que sea un Uchiha? ¿Por qué estaría un Uchiha asesinando Namikazes? No lo entiendo, somos más fuertes que ellos y no han sido nunca un clan que nos haya odiado ni nada por el estilo, siempre han sido cordiales ¿Qué buscan?

\- No lo sé. Pero aunque no fuera real lo que vio… ¿Quién tiene la capacidad de hacerle alucinar?

\- Los Uchiha lo tendríamos fácil y más siendo Minato aún un chiquillo, es más fácil manipular su mente que la de los adultos.

Minato apareció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y fue Madara quien al ver que iba a desplomarse se acercó enrollando sus brazos a su cintura evitando que se cayese, dejando que se apoyase en su cuerpo mientras Izuna les miraba.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

\- Lo has encontrado – comentó Minato casi sin voz señalando su Kunai.

\- Sí, lo he encontrado. Ven aquí, necesitas descansar – comentó cogiéndolo en brazos llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación.

\- Gracias – escuchó el susurro de aquel chico quedándose atónito, sintiendo como los dedos de Minato se enrollaban en su cuello y hundía el rostro en su clavícula hacia el cuello.

Madara pensó seriamente si meterlo en el futón o dejarlo un rato más allí con él para sentir sus caricias un poco más. Ese chico tenía una dulzura sin igual cuando apagaba su carácter guerrero, le gustaba ese chico, se estaba enamorando de él y era algo que no había permitido que pasara antes por miedo a que le destrozara el corazón, ahora se estaba dejando llevar finalmente.

Lo dejó en el futón tapado pero Minato se negó a soltarle el cuello del kimono pese a lo debilitado que estaba. Podía fácilmente haber tirado un poco hacia atrás y sus manos se habrían soltado pero se había quedado allí inmóvil.

\- No me dejes – susurró Minato con un brillo especial en los ojos – por favor.

\- Voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche a tu lado – le dijo Madara – pero tienes que tomarte la medicación.

\- De acuerdo.

Izuna le acercó el vaso de la leche con la medicación y una vez se la tomó, Izuna se llevó todo a la cocina y le comentó a su hermano que se marchaba ya. Madara se metió en el futón con su esposo quien se agarró a él con fuerza acurrucándose en su pecho como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Al menos Madara sonrió levemente y acariciándole el cabello dejó que durmiera sintiéndose seguro a su lado. Las cosas poco a poco iban poniéndose en su lugar y es que no era Sakumo el que estaba aquí… era él, su esposo y un día Minato se daría cuenta que este matrimonio podía funcionar si se lo proponían.


	15. Chapter 15: Sakumo

Madara fue el primero en abrir los ojos viendo cómo la luz reflejaba en aquel rubio cabello de su esposo creando un brillo especial. Sonrió acariciándole el cabello con dulzura. Aún era un chiquillo, con su genio y su carácter pero a la vez, le resultaba tan extrañamente atractivo, le recordaba a él a su edad, con ese entusiasmo por la vida.

Tocó su frente con la mano y luego acercó sus labios hasta ella comprobando la temperatura, al menos estaba bajando. No sabía qué pensar de todos aquellos sucesos, primero la histeria de Minato al descubrir que habían vuelto a asesinar a un miembro de su clan, luego aparecía en mitad de la calle herido y sin pruebas de que le hubieran atacado, hasta el médico decía que estaba bien. Madara empezaba a temer que ese resfriado que estaba cultivando le hubiera hecho ver cosas que realmente no estaban pero otra parte de él le decía que tenía que confiar en la palabra de su esposo, era tan complicada la situación.

Se quedó allí un rato junto a su esposo acariciándole la espalda mientras Minato aún dormido, buscaba un acercamiento hacia él pasando su brazo por la cintura de su esposo. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a ese chico rubio casi como un pequeño gatito testarudo pero con falta de mimos que se acercaba al dueño en busca de caricias y atención, por un momento, a Madara aquella actitud le resultó demasiado tierna y acarició su mejilla apartando los mechones de pelo del rostro de Minato.

Rozó con sus dedos los labios de Minato y aguantó las ganas de besarlos para levantarse. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí con ese chico sabiendo que él no deseaba tener contacto con un Uchiha despreciable del que pensaba era el asesino de su clan. Ya no sabía cómo quitarle esa idea de la cabeza sin descubrir su misión y había prometido no decir nada, era secreto de ANBU.

Ya estaba terminando de anudar las armas a su kimono negro cuando Minato abrió los ojos mirándole atentamente sin poder levantarse. Intentó incorporarse sintiendo cómo la toalla húmeda de su frente se caía en el futón.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó confuso.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con el Hokage – le comentó Madara – pero te prometo que vengo enseguida, no tardaré. Descansa un poco, mi hermano vendrá enseguida a cuidarte.

\- Has… pasado la noche aquí – afirmó.

\- Sí, la he pasado contigo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Cansado.

\- El médico dice que es un resfriado. Seguramente en unos días estés recuperado pero por si acaso me quedaré contigo estos días.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?

\- Sí, Minato, me quedaré aquí contigo. Creo que he estado demasiado ocupado y me he despreocupado de ti.

\- No finjas ahora que te importo – dijo con las mejillas rojas por su enfermedad – no me quieres ni lo harás, tú sólo eres un asesino que se marcha todas las noches de esta casa, que jamás duerme con su esposo. Todo el clan sabe que no pasas las noches en casa.

\- Pues estos días los pasaré, así que ve preparándote porque asesino o no… voy a estar por la casa hasta que te mejores.

\- ¿Finges estar preocupado por mí ahora? Claro… para que nadie piense que tú eres el verdadero asesino.

\- Te atacaban en la calle y aún así… sigues pensando que soy yo cuando me viste frente a ti.

\- Que no me atacases personalmente lo único que me indica es que se lo pediste a alguien. El clan Uchiha está lleno de gente que te obedecería sin rechistar.

\- Eres increíble para buscar excusas y no afrontar la realidad. Te equivocas de hombre, Minato, pero dentro de ti ya lo sabes, es la excusa que te dices a ti mismo para evitarme.

Madara se marchó de allí, sabía el odio que le tenía su esposo o más bien al clan en general. Tenía una cosa clara… Minato sabía que él no era el asesino, había huido en su dirección cuando le atacaron buscando protección, sabía que no era Madara, pero aún así fingía teniendo en mente que amaba a Sakumo y que jamás dejaría que Madara se acercase a él más de lo necesario.

Al salir de la casa se quedó unos segundos apoyado en el muro del jardín sosteniendo el poste de la puerta principal cuando los guardias se acercaron a él.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – le preguntó.

\- Estoy bien. Que nadie entre ni salga de esta casa excepto mi hermano – ordenó.

\- Claro, señor, así lo haremos.

\- Si le ocurre algo a Minato o desaparece de la casa, vais a tener muchos problemas conmigo ¿Queda claro?

\- Por supuesto, no le perderemos ojo de encima.

\- Eso espero, porque vuestras cabezas serían las primeras en correr si le ocurre algo – les amenazó marchándose.

En principio debería ser un trabajo fácil, Minato estaba demasiado débil para teleportarse a otro lado, a cualquier otro de sus sellos. Se dirigió sin demora alguna hasta la torre del Hokage y allí se encontró en la entrada con Tobirama Senju, segundo Hokage. Madara al verle trató de esquivarle pero él se interpuso en su camino.

\- Un Uchiha de nuevo. ¿Qué vienes a robar ahora? – le preguntó.

\- Apártate, no tengo nada que tratar contigo – le comentó.

\- No se puede confiar en los Uchiha.

\- Ni en los Senju – dijo Madara – cuando te descuidas atacan a tus hermanos. De hecho aún no me explico cómo Hashirama salió tan buen chico teniendo una familia como la vuestra. Por cierto… ¿Te vino grande el puesto de Hokage? Renunciaste muy pronto – sonrió Madara pasando de largo.

Madara aguantó las ganas de enfrentarse allí mismo a Tobirama, era el muy desgraciado que atacó a su hermano una vez por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha. Un poco más y lo mata allí mismo. Quizá por eso renunció a ser Hokage después de su hermano y ahora tenían a Sarutobi que era bastante más amable y benévolo.

Entró por el despacho seguido por el resto del consejo, incluido Tobirama. No le gustaba nada a Madara que él estuviera por allí, pero no podía hacer nada excepto aguantarse las ganas de destrozarle por lo que le hizo a su hermano.

\- Empecemos la reunión – comentó Sarutobi, tercer hokage de la Villa y dirigente en aquel momento.

\- Yo lamento interrumpir pero quería pedir unos días libres – comentó Madara anticipándose y todos se quedaron atónitos.

\- Eso no puede ser, Madara, estás metido hasta el fondo en este asunto, no podemos prescindir de ti.

\- Serán unos días, hasta que mi esposo se recupere. Como bien sabrán la seguridad de los Namikaze es imprescindible y no puedo fiarme de nadie ahora mismo, prefiero ser yo personalmente el que se encargue de su seguridad en estos delicados momentos.

El Hokage parecía meditarlo aunque Tobirama enseguida salió comentando que era imposible salirse ahora del plan inicial. Sarutobi le mandó silencio y miró entonces hacia Madara fijamente.

\- Tienes tres días – le informó.

\- Pero – intentó hablar Tobirama.

\- Ni uno más ni uno menos – comentó Sarutobi nuevamente.

\- Gracias, Hokage.

\- Sakumo se encargará de tu investigación hasta que regreses.

Escuchó todo lo que tuvieron que decir en la reunión aunque no podía evitar tensarse al sentir tanto la mirada de Sakumo como de Tobirama sobre él. Al finalizar la reunión, fue el primero en marcharse aunque Sakumo le siguió de cerca alcanzándole finalmente fuera de la torre cuando cruzaba la plaza para irse hacia su clan.

\- Espérate – le dijo cogiéndole del brazo - ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué le has hecho a Minato?

\- Nada – le dijo Madara – está resfriado según el médico, se le pasará pronto, pero no quiero dejarle tan vulnerable sin protección.

\- Voy a ir a verle – dijo de golpe y Madara le tomó del brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra entrar en mi clan, ya te he dicho que está bien.

\- Quiero verle, asegurarme por mí mismo.

\- No va a entrar nadie de fuera.

\- ¿Es que no te fías de mí? ¿Estás desconfiando de mí? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Ahora mismo no me fío ni de mi clan. Nadie entrará y evitaré riesgos de que el asesino pueda llegar hasta él.

\- No seas idiota, Madara, he estado con ese chico toda la vida, sabes lo que siento por él, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo podría hacerle algo?

Quizá no es que desconfiase de Sakumo, simplemente no quería que siguiera viendo a su esposo. Él trataba de recuperar un matrimonio que había fallado desde el principio y Sakumo estaba en medio de ese fracaso. Seguramente eran celos, pero no pensaba dejar que ese ninja le arrebatase el poco aprecio que le tenía su esposo, no podía permitir que le robasen el amor del rubio sin haber intentado enamorarle, sin haber intentado salvar ese matrimonio.

\- Es por él – dijo de golpe Sakumo abriendo los ojos – te estás enamorando y no quieres que vaya para que no siga enamorándole. Quieres alejarme de él.

\- Ahora eres tú el idiota, a mí no me interesa ese chiquillo.

\- Entonces apártate porque voy a ir a verle.

Sakumo desapareció con su velocidad y Madara maldijo por lo bajo. Quizá era rápido, pero no era tan rápido como Minato, era alcanzable. Utilizó su Kamui absorbiéndose en el espacio y se trasladó hasta su casa. Llegó justo para interponerse al paso de Sakumo.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos…? – preguntó Sakumo - ¿Cómo es posible que me alcances?

\- Por favor… no eres ni la mitad de rápido que ese chico al que entrenaste. Mi Kamui llega unos segundos tarde tras la habilidad de ese chico pero tú… eso es otra historia. Puedo adelantarte, soy más rápido, es simple. Seamos sinceros… le entrenaste bien al chico en las cosas básicas, pero el alumno ha adelantado al maestro.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, es un Namikaze, son los más rápidos, son inteligentes y pacientes, Minato lo es, será un buen Ninja, seguramente es el mejor que tienen ahora mismo en esta Villa.

\- Es posible – dijo Madara – y veo tu preocupación por él, pero no puedes pasar a verle, está enfermo y lo cuidaremos bien. Ahora márchate. Le diré que has venido y estabas preocupado, cuando se recupere irá a verte.

\- ¿Prometes que se lo dirás?

\- Sí, un Uchiha nunca falta a su palabra, ahora márchate. Sabes cómo son los rumores en la villa, no creo que quieras que cotilleen sobre Minato y sobre ti. Podrían pensar mal acerca de qué haces aquí cuando yo soy su esposo, soy yo el que debo preocuparme por él, no tú. Ahora retírate y no montemos más escándalos.

\- Sólo por esta vez. Pero sigo queriendo que me mantengas informado de su estado. Si le pasa algo… serás del primero del que tendrás noticias y no serán buenas. Me ocuparé de hacerte la vida insoportable si le ocurre algo.

\- Mi vida ya lo sería si le ocurre lo más mínimo. Todo el clan Namikaze se me echaría encima a parte de ti.

Sakumo se marchó aunque los guardias de la casa de Madara también le miraban incrédulos por lo que acababan de presenciar. Madara les miró fijamente.

\- ¿Ha salido? – preguntó.

\- No, Izuna le ha estado cuidando y se acaba de marchar a casa cuando sintió su chakra que venía. Minato sigue dentro acostado.

\- De acuerdo – comentó entrando hacia la casa.

Era cierto que Minato seguía acostado aunque se había incorporado al escuchar el bullicio que habían montado fuera.

\- ¿Era Sakumo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, quería verte. Le he dicho que necesitabas descansar y le verías cuando te recuperes.

\- No tenías derecho. Quería verle.

\- Y yo que dejases de tratarme como un asesino pero… ya ves, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Es posible, pero sé lo que te conviene y ahora mismo cuanta menos gente te visite más seguro estarás. Además, voy a quedarme aquí unos días contigo.

\- Qué alegría – dijo Minato medio enfadado.

No había terminado de pronunciarlo cuando Madara vio cómo pese a estar sentado en el futón, Minato se desmayaba y se acercó con rapidez para cogerlo antes de que su espalda se golpease. Se quedó allí arrodillado unos segundos con la cabeza de su esposo en sus manos y sonrió levemente al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que volvía, al ver cómo agarraba su kimono con fuerza y respiraba con cierta dificultad empezando a sudar.

\- Discute conmigo cuando mejores, ¿vale? Por ahora… deja que te cuide – le preguntó Madara sonriendo y Minato sonrió.

\- Vale.


	16. Chapter 16: Locuras

Minato abrió los ojos con suma lentitud comprobando que aún estaba oscuro. Miró por la ventana contemplando las estrellas y se tocó la frente quitándose la toalla húmeda. Estiró el brazo hacia su lateral girándose para comprobar que Madara no estaba allí durmiendo a su lado. Aquello le extrañó y quiso levantarse para buscarle.

Levantarse fue toda una odisea para él, apenas tenía fuerza, su visión se nublaba por momentos y aunque se agarró al marco de la ventana para ponerse en pie, casi se cae al suelo de nuevo. Se arrastró por la pared caminando con suma lentitud, teniendo que pedir permiso a una pierna para poder seguir moviéndola. Todo le costaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Caminó por el pasillo aunque prácticamente debía arrastrar los pies mientras se sujetaba a la pared de madera y cuando llegó hacia la cocina, vio luz. Las voces eran audibles desde donde estaba, eran Madara y uno de los guardias hablando sobre algo.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es la orden? – preguntó el guardia.

\- Nada, yo me ocuparé de ese problema – comentó Madara afilando uno de los kunais.

\- ¿Aún sigue con fiebre?

\- Sí, aún estará débil un par de días.

\- Entonces no se enterará de nada – dijo el guardia sonriendo mirando el kunai.

Minato dejó de mirar hacia la cocina y se escondió tras la pared del pasillo de nuevo intentando ir hacia atrás cuando volvió a ver esas sombras extrañas que él consideraba era alguna técnica macabra de su esposo. Siempre aparecían cuando él estaba cerca y eso no podía ser una casualidad.

Miró hacia atrás para ver la entrada a la cocina, allí estaba su esposo con un kunai en la mano hablando de asesinarle con su guardia, hablando de cómo aprovechar que él estaba débil para hacerlo, no podía ir hacia él pero tampoco podía volver hacia la habitación viendo aquellas sombras que le acechaban y daban vueltas a su alrededor tratando de cogerle.

Las lágrimas se le saltaron y se cayó al suelo de culo quedándose allí sentado agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. No era posible que le estuviera pasando algo así a él. Cerró los ojos como si eso pudiera impedir ver el peligro que se acercaba hacia él mientras buscaba un kunai en su espalda sin encontrarlo.

\- Ey – escuchó que le llamaban y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Izuna agarrándose a él con fuerza.

\- Ayúdame, por favor.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Izuna extrañado.

\- Apártalas de mí – le gritó Minato asustado.

\- ¿Qué aparte el qué? – preguntó Izuna preocupado abrazando a Minato que seguía en el suelo.

\- Esas sombras, apártalas, por favor.

\- Minato… ahí no hay nada – le dijo Izuna y cuando Minato volvió a mirar comprobó que sólo estaba el pasillo ante él.

\- Pero… estaban ahí, yo las vi – le decía Minato confundido.

\- Déjame comprobar tu temperatura – dijo Izuna tocando su frente pero Minato le apartó la mano de él.

\- No me trates como a un niño, estaban ahí, sé lo que vi, no estoy loco – le gritó - ¿Por qué no podéis creerme?

\- Minato… no hay nada en el pasillo, tú mismo lo has comprobado.

\- Estaban ahí – le gritó y se puso en pie como pudo siendo ayudado por Izuna, pero se soltó enseguida para ir hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Madara que entraba al pasillo.

\- No lo sé, tu esposo ha visto algo – le comentó.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Unas sombras o algo así, creo que deberías hablar con él, empieza a preocuparme – le comentó Izuna pero cuando Madara fue a acercarse a Minato, éste le cerró la puerta en las narices.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, sólo eres un maldito asesino. Estás esperando el momento oportuno para matarme.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Madara confundido al otro lado de la puerta – por favor, no seas crío y ábreme la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Por qué te llama asesino? – preguntó su hermano.

\- Será por la conversación de antes pero no hablaba de él – dijo Madara.

\- ¿Qué conversación?

\- Estábamos hablado de Sakumo que ha venido aquí buscándole – comentó Madara – el guardia me ha preguntado si tenía alguna orden para él pero le he dicho que no, que yo arreglaría el problema con él. Supongo que al estar afilando las armas se habrá pensado otra cosa, más cuando hemos estado hablando de él y lo débil que estaba. Desde luego qué imaginación tiene este chico – dijo Madara sonriendo – Vamos, Minato, abre la puerta – comentó pero no escuchó nada - ¿Minato? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Señor… - llegó otro de los guardias corriendo entrando como un loco en la casa – su esposo está en la ventana.

\- ¿Que está dónde? – preguntó preocupado Madara.

\- En la ventana, creo que quiere tirarse.

\- Izuna, ve al jardín y cógelo si se tira – dijo mientras su hermano salía corriendo obedeciéndole y Madara tiraba la puerta abajo viendo a su esposo en la cornisa sentado tomando el aire – Minato – le gritó haciendo que él se girase pero sin darle tiempo a nada más, Madara lo cogió apartándole de la ventana y abrazándole. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Yo… sólo quería respirar, no podía respirar – comentó – no iba a tirarme… yo sólo quería aire – dijo y Madara acarició su cabello.

\- Vale, te creo.

\- ¿Qué me ocurre? – preguntó llorando.

\- No lo sé, pero lo arreglaremos – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Escuchó cómo había gente fuera de su casa, pasaban por la calle y miraban la escena murmurando lo loco que se estaba volviendo Minato, la tragedia y lo que tenía que aguantar su líder con el problema que le había caído encima teniendo que cuidar de ese chiquillo. Izuna apareció por el pasillo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó.

\- Está bien, Izuna.

\- ¿Quieres que le traiga algo? – preguntó al verlo tan nervioso.

\- No, iros a casa a descansar, yo me ocuparé de él.

\- Pero llevas días sin dormir, estarás cansado.

\- Da igual, prefiero quedarme yo con él.

\- La gente se ha despertado con el escándalo, al menos los vecinos más cercanos. ¿Quieres que calle los rumores?

\- No. Da igual lo que dijeras en este momento, esos rumores no pararán. Déjalo estar y no les demos más información que puedan manipular.

\- De acuerdo.

Todos se marcharon a dormir y Madara se ocupó de cerrar todas las ventanas y protegerlas por si acaso. Hacía días que no había podido dormir con todo este tema de la enfermedad de Minato. Había estado tan preocupado por él que se pasaba las noches en vela cuidándole y el cansancio empezaba a mostrar los primeros síntomas en él.

Arropó a Minato en el futón y le dejó allí descansando entrando él en su lado de la cama observándole con dulzura. Al menos la fiebre parecía haber remitido y eso tranquilizaba a Madara. Estuvo despierto todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente, el cansancio pudo con él quedándose profundamente dormido.

Cuando Minato despertó esa mañana, se encontró a su esposo durmiendo a su lado y recordando lo de la noche anterior cogió un kunai Namikaze de su lado y se subió encima del cuerpo de su esposo dispuesto a cortarle allí mismo el cuello. El kunai presionaba la garganta de Madara pero la mano de Minato temblaba, sentía algo extraño… antes jamás habría dudado en matarle y ahora no podía, había algo que se lo impedía.

Estaba allí tumbado durmiendo, tan cansado que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a la rápida reacción de Minato pero aunque no pudo abrir los ojos, sonrió como sólo un Uchiha sabía hacer.

\- Hazlo – dijo Madara abriendo con lentitud los ojos sin moverse – es un simple corte y serás libre, nadie me echará de menos excepto mi familia, nadie quiere a un Uchiha.

Minato apretó un poco más el kunai pero Madara no se movió, seguía allí sonriendo. Estaba demasiado cansado y pese a ver las ojeras de Minato y esos movimientos torpes por su enfermedad, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento aunque pudo haberle desarmado en cualquier momento.

\- Vamos, Minato ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? – le preguntó – siempre has querido verme muerto. Ahora podrás imaginarte por qué no quería dormir a tu lado. Vamos… deja de temblar y hazlo – le retó.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Minato chocando contra la mejilla de un sorprendido Madara. Ese chico dudaba y Madara empezaba a entender que sentía algo por él, no podía matarlo simplemente, había algo que se lo impedía.

\- Has intentando matarme desde que me conoces y ahora no puedes hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – le dijo Minato – quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, sé que eres el asesino de mi clan pero no puedo matarte. Sé que anoche trataste de matarme, lo hablabas con tu guardia pero aún así no puedo hacerlo.

\- No trataba de matarte, ni siquiera hablábamos de ti, Minato. Yo no podría hacerte daño, sólo intento protegerte.

\- ¿Por qué siento que una parte de mí te quiere cuando no has hecho más que traerme disgustos?

\- Porque yo también siento que me estoy enamorando aunque sólo me creas problemas como éste – le dijo Madara – si no vas a matarme… suelta ese kunai. Déjame protegerte. Sigo siendo tu esposo y puedo hacer que esta relación funcione aunque haya sido por conveniencia, déjame enamorarte.

Minato aflojó el agarre de su kunai y cuando lo sintió Madara, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a quitarlo del todo cuando se había lanzado incorporándose hasta sus labios besándole, cogiendo su nuca para impulsar a ese chico rubio hacia él obligándole a soltar el kunai que cayó al suelo en un ruido metálico.

Colocó sus manos por la cintura de Minato tirándolo al futón de nuevo y colocándose encima de él sin dejar de besarle, comprobando cómo cerraba los ojos aquel chico disfrutando del primer beso que por fin ninguno se negaba a darlo. Madara se negaba a soltar la nuca del rubio pudiendo finalmente acceder a su boca, pudiendo jugar con su lengua y hacerse dueño de aquella boca que tantas noches había soñado con tenerla.

Minato gimió levemente al sentir la mano de Madara tocar su cintura entrando bajo su camiseta y subiendo hacia su pecho rozando con suavidad los pezones del rubio excitándole. La desesperación de Madara por volver a tener a su esposo en su cama no podía ocultarse como tampoco podía evitar Minato regalarle sus gemidos por la excitación que le provocaba. No era fácil su matrimonio pero no podían negar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Minato enrolló su pierna en la cintura de su esposo pero con lo débil que estaba no pudo aguantarla allí, por lo que fue Madara quien la cogió con su mano y la colocó de nuevo donde aquel chico quería sosteniéndosela para evitar que volviera a caer en el futón.

Ambos chicos disfrutaban cuando Minato soltó el beso de forma abrupta e inesperada cogiéndose de nuevo la cabeza ante la sorpresa de Madara que se asustó al verle de nuevo en ese estado.

\- Ey – le preguntó Madara sosteniéndole la cabeza intentando que le mirase, pero Minato permanecía con los ojos cerrados tapándose los oídos - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Es ese ruido – dijo Minato pero Madara no escuchaba nada.

\- ¿Qué ruido? Abre los ojos – le gritó Madara obligándole y Minato le hizo caso.

Madara se fijó en sus ojos, las pupilas de ese chico se dilataban y se contraían, algo no le cuadraba y es que eso tenía toda la pinta de que no era algo relacionado con un simple resfriado. Su hermano llegaba en aquel momento y Madara le gritó que subiera enseguida, así lo hizo.

\- Mírale los ojos – le dijo Madara a su hermano y éste se acercó para contemplar lo que su hermano veía.

\- No he visto algo así nunca pero me recuerda al Genjutsu, un Genjutsu cuando falla y no terminas de meter a alguien en una ilusión – comentó Izuna.

\- Llama a un médico y que no sea el de la última vez.


	17. Chapter 17: Investigación

Madara aún sostenía a Minato entre sus brazos sufriendo al verle tan alterado, al verle sufrir sin tener una razón clara del motivo por el que lo hacía.

\- Llama a un médico y que no sea el de la última vez – fue lo primero que escuchó Izuna viendo a Minato tan afectado en los brazos de su esposo.

\- ¿Quieres algún médico en concreto?

\- Sí, quiero un Uchiha – le dijo Madara.

\- Pero… es imposible, nosotros no entrenamos nunca para médicos, somos guerreros.

\- Alguno habrá en todo el maldito clan que haya estudiado algo de medicina por su cuenta porque le guste, tráelo.

\- Lo buscaré – dijo Izuna marchándose.

Madara aprovechó que su hermano se marchaba para tocar la frente de su esposo sintiendo que volvía la fiebre, aquello no le convencía nada con un simple resfriado, con la medicación ya tenía que haberse pasado la mitad de los efectos de uno.

Izuna no tardó más de una hora en llegar con uno de los Uchiha del clan, uno que aunque no se especializaba en medicina, sí sabía algo acerca del tema. Se acercó a Madara y le indicó que se apartase un poco para poder atender a Minato. Madara ni siquiera salió de la habitación, se quedó allí con ellos observando y cuando el Uchiha acabó, le indicó que saliera al pasillo dejando a Izuna en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó.

\- Esto no va a gustarte.

\- ¿Está loco? Porque todo el mundo dice eso de él.

\- No, no lo está – comentó – es complicado de explicarte esto pero… está confundiendo cosas reales que ve con cosas imaginarias.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es algún Genjutsu?

\- También pensé eso al principio pero no, es veneno, debe de ser una mezcla entre Hioscianmina o la hierba mora, en dosis reducidas durante varios días consecutivos puede provocar alucinaciones y periódicamente… la muerte. El agotamiento, las alucinaciones… todo lo está haciendo ese veneno. Alguien se lo está administrando y debe ser alguien cercano para tener acceso a él.

\- Joder – dijo Madara cabreado – Gracias por el diagnóstico. ¿Qué solución hay?

\- Quitarle el veneno, descubrir quién o cómo se lo están administrando y evitarlo. Si no se lo toma en unos días estará como nuevo. Lo siento, no puedo ayudar mucho más.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente.

El médico ya se marchaba cuando Madara cayó en la cuenta de algo importante y le detuvo unos segundos más. El Uchiha se quedó un poco sorprendido, pocas veces le habían mandado llamar por temas de medicina y es que él era un novato, todo lo que sabía lo había estudiado por su cuenta y es que a los Uchiha, les llamaban para el combate más que para dedicarse a la medicina, era poco habitual, de hecho él mismo estaba en un equipo ANBU y no era el médico del equipo.

\- Disculpa que me entrometa un poco más pero… ¿Si tuvieras acceso al resto de cuerpos de los Namikaze, podrías identificar si tienen esa sustancia en su cuerpo?

\- Si no han pasado muchos días, sí, es posible que aún tengan restos de ella en su organismo.

\- Hablaré con el Hokage para que te deje ver los cuerpos e infórmame enseguida si encuentras esa sustancia en sus cuerpos.

\- Sospecha que no se volvían locos, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que les están drogando para debilitarlos y llevárselos – dijo Madara – y la prueba está en esos cuerpos, si consigo demostrar al menos cómo se los llevan… sabría que es alguien cercano, alguien que tenga acceso a ellos tan fácilmente como para drogarles. Ni siquiera sé aún cómo han llegado hasta Minato, pero se arrepentirá el que lo haya hecho – dijo cabreado – si quieren llevárselo tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver.

\- Le mantendré informado de todo lo que descubra.

\- Muchas gracias.

Madara se despidió del médico y entró en la habitación mirando a Izuna allí de pie observando cómo Minato descansaba ahora.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué le has dado? – preguntó Madara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres el que más cerca ha estado de él todo este tiempo, tienes unas malditas pastillas en tu cuarto que no sé qué narices son y a él lo están envenenando.

\- ¿No creerás que soy yo? Las pastillas son mías, pierdo visión, Madara, me las recetaron para intentar frenar mi ceguera por el uso de Sharingan. ¿Cómo es eso que lo están envenenando?

\- ¿Quién más le ha visto aparte de ti?

\- No lo sé, medio clan – comentó Izuna desesperado – Estuvimos en su clan, ha estado con Sakumo, estuvo en ese bar contigo aquella noche y con la mitad del clan Uchiha.

\- Tiene que ser alguien que le vea de continuo, le están administrando las dosis a diario. ¿Quién viene más seguido aparte de ti?

\- Los guardias – dijo Izuna – pero no suelen entrar a la casa.

\- Vale… no tengo ni idea de quién diablos es el culpable ahora mismo pero tengo una cosa clara… le están envenenando de alguna forma y voy a descubrir cómo.

\- Si es alguien que tiene acceso a Minato y él apenas sale de la casa, el veneno o lo lleva encima o tiene que estar dentro de la casa – comentó Izuna - ¿Algo que esté comiendo, quizá? Eso lo ingeriría todos los días.

\- Registremos toda la cocina, no quiero ni un bote de nada sin revisar – le dijo Madara a su hermano.

Los dos se hundieron en la cocina registrando cada armario aunque Madara en este momento sospechaba hasta de su sombra, alguien estaba envenenando a su esposo y el que más cerca había estado era su hermano. Una parte de él quería pensar que su hermano no sería capaz de algo así y otra parte le decía que tenía que ser él, había pasado más tiempo que nadie a su lado, debía haberse dado cuenta al menos de lo que ocurría, su hermano no era idiota.

\- Aparte de los guardias ¿Alguien más ha pisado esta casa? – preguntó Madara mientras abría un bote de sal y comprobaba que era sal de verdad.

\- No sé… los papás vinieron un par de días creo – comentó Izuna.

\- Un par de días es suficiente para dejarle así – comentó Madara.

\- ¿No estarás sospechando también de ellos?

\- Sospecho de todos en este momento, hay un asesino suelto y están envenenando a mi esposo en mi propia casa. ¿Qué quieres que piense? El papá ni siquiera me ha dicho qué maldito trato hizo con el Hokage para unirnos en matrimonio. Es sospechoso.

\- Le interesaba ese acuerdo. ¿Por qué querría matarlo luego? – preguntó Izuna intentando pensar en algo.

\- Quizá porque no quería verme casado con un Namikaze y tras conseguir lo que el Hokage le ofreciera podría deshacerse del estorbo.

\- Papá no es tan retorcido – dijo Izuna – creo – especificó luego sin estar seguro.

\- Por favor… no conoces a papá, es capaz de vender su propia alma con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

\- No seas así, es nuestro padre y nos ha educado bien.

\- Nos ha educado perfectamente para ser armas de matar, hombres sin sentimientos que destrozan todo lo que está a su paso. Sus enseñanzas sobre no mostrar sentimientos casi llevan a mi matrimonio al infierno.

\- Te has enamorado – dijo de golpe Izuna sorprendiendo a Madara – ese chico se ha colado muy dentro de ti – le sonrió.

\- No es cierto – trató de fingir.

\- Si lo es y me alegro de oírlo. Creía que no eras capaz de ver la persona tan especial que tenías a tu lado pero sí lo haces. Te estabas enamorando a cada día que pasaba y te alejabas para no demostrarle que de verdad le amabas. Te duele ver cómo ese chico ama a Sakumo y no a ti. Hasta has dejado atrás tu vida de soltería y desmadre con esas mujeres por él.

\- Y por su culpa vivo excitado todo el día sin tener sexo.

Izuna sonrió y es que sí había comprobado que su hermano estaba algo más estresado, estaba claro que la falta de sexo y convivir con el amor de tu vida sin poder tocarle, no era nada bueno para él.

\- Dale tiempo – le dijo Izuna – es joven, ya te lo dije una vez. Tendemos a creer que el primer amor será para siempre pero pocos son así. ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti con el primer amor? Ibas feliz pensando que te casarías con aquella chica y te dejó por su mejor amigo. Minato no ha experimentado nada, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que es el amor o lo que se siente, dale un poco de tiempo y enamórale, puedes quitárselo a Sakumo con mucha facilidad, pero te negabas a hacerlo alejándote de él y lanzándole cada vez más hacia sus brazos. Ese chico acabará amándote, eres un gran hombre y puedes hacerle feliz.

\- No necesito ánimos, sólo que se recupere y encontrar al culpable de todos esos asesinatos – dijo enfadado Madara volviendo a buscar en los tarros.

\- No tienes remedio – dijo Izuna sonriendo – siempre tan frío y calculador. Desde luego papá te enseñó muy bien a ocultar lo que sientes.

Registraron toda la cocina y hasta el resto de la casa por si acaso estaba el veneno guardado en otro sitio. A Madara le preocupaba también la enfermedad que su hermano le había dicho que tenía, cómo perdía su vista aunque aún dudaba de si eso podía ser cierto o no, era su mayor sospechoso en estos momentos y era posible que le engañase y fuera el veneno que buscaba.

Volvieron a la cocina frustrados de no encontrar nada cuando uno de los guardias entró por la cocina para avisar que ya terminaba su turno, pero al verles allí le sorprendió que Izuna no le hubiera subido ya el vaso habitual de todas las noches a Minato, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle si le iba a subir el vaso de leche. Ambos le miraron y es que el guardia se había quedado sorprendido al ver la cocina patas arriba, todo desmontado y los tarros encima de la encimera esparcidos, no sabía qué buscaban.

\- No puedo subírselo hoy – comentó Izuna – ¿te importa llevárselo tú?

\- Vale, no hay problema – Sirvió el vaso del bote de cristal de la leche y ya se iba cuando volvió a girarse - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

\- No – dijo Madara – lo tenemos todo controlado.

\- De acuerdo, le subiré esto a Minato y me iré a casa, termina mi turno ya.

\- Si, descansa – le comentó Izuna.

El guardia subió hacia el cuarto de Minato dejando a ambos hermanos preocupados abajo hasta que Madara cayó en algo.

\- Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas subiéndole la leche? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Desde que llegó al clan – comentó – le ayuda a dormir. ¿Por qué?

\- Joder… es la leche – le dijo gritando subiendo escaleras arriba para impedirle al pobre guardia que no tenía ni idea de lo que llevaba en su mano darle ese vaso a Minato.

Madara entró como alma que lleva el diablo por la habitación y le quitó de forma brusca el vaso que Minato ya estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca para dar el primer trago.

\- No te tomes esto – le dijo mirando el vaso en su mano y luego observando al guardia confuso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Madara olió el borde del vaso y aunque no olía nada raro, intentó afinar más su olfato activando el sharingan por si veía algo que se le escapaba. Al final consiguió ver el polvo del veneno disolviéndose en la leche lentamente.

\- Joder – exclamó Izuna sorprendido – lo siento, yo no sabía nada.


	18. Chapter 18: Encierro

Izuna se había quedado helado en el sitio sin entender cómo había podido llegar el veneno hasta el recipiente de cristal de la cocina. Nadie entraba en la casa excepto él y quizá algún día su familia, su padre y su madre. No era posible que alguien de su familia hubiera metido ese veneno allí. Él le había estado dando el veneno sin saberlo y ahora no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, más aún cuando vio la cara de enfado de su hermano que alternaba su mirada entre el vaso con el veneno y su hermano.

\- Joder – exclamó Izuna sorprendido – lo siento, yo no sabía nada.

\- ¿Le has estado dando el veneno todas las noches en mi propia cara? – le preguntó enfadado hacia su hermano.

\- No sé cómo ha llegado eso ahí – le dijo Izuna preocupado - ¿Cómo crees que le daría eso si lo hubiera sabido?

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó confundido Minato.

\- Ahora mismo quiero que os larguéis todos de esta casa, no quiero ver a nadie – les gritó – cuando se recupere Minato pensaré qué haré.

\- Pero… Madara – intentó explicarle Izuna al lado del confundido guardia.

\- Que os larguéis – les gritó – no quiero que nadie entre en esta casa a partir de ahora. Llévate a los guardias, que se larguen todos, no quiero ver a nadie en esta casa, ni siquiera quiero que vengan nuestros padres por aquí, esta casa queda terminantemente cerrada a todo el mundo. Y cuando salgas… saca esa botella de leche y tírala, no quiero verla por aquí. Llama a la madre de Minato y acompáñala hasta la entrada de esta casa, quiero hablar con ella.

Tanto Izuna como el guardia se alejaron de allí sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo pero entendiendo el enfado de Madara que bajó enseguida a la cocina a deshacerse de aquel vaso de leche.

El silencio en la casa era abrumador, nadie estaba por allí y cuando Madara miró por la ventana, vio el jardín de su casa vacío, la puerta de entrada sin ser custodiada por primera vez y supo que estaban solos. No confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera confiaba ahora mismo en su hermano o en su familia, no tenía ni idea de quién había entrado en su casa a colocar ese veneno que había estado matando lentamente a su esposo, que le había hecho pasar por loco cuando no lo estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó a su espalda la débil voz de Minato a su espalda.

Sus manos seguían apoyadas en la encimera, su espalda encorvada para mirar por la ventana pero al escuchar aquella voz, se incorporó y se giró hacia él.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo Madara.

\- No es cierto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- No es nada.

\- Soy tu esposo, lo que te preocupe a ti me preocupa a mí – dijo Minato – cuéntamelo.

\- Creía que estabas a salvo pero veo que no es cierto. Creo que estás más seguro en tu clan que en el mío. Ahora mismo no me fio de nadie aquí dentro.

Madara se extrañó cuando sintió los brazos de Minato enrollarse en su cintura mientras apoyaba el rostro en su espalda hundiéndola allí.

\- Lo… siento – escuchó a Minato antes de sentir cómo se humedecía su camiseta – yo… no quería.

Madara se giró en un rápido movimiento asustando a Minato que creía que le echaría la culpa, pero no fue así, Minato se sorprendió al sentir los labios de su esposo besándole al principio con pasión y luego lentamente relajándose hasta convertirlo en algo dulce, lento y delicado. Las manos de Madara se colocaron en las mejillas de Minato y se separó de él con mucha calma sonriéndole.

\- Tú no has hecho nada, Minato. Ya te lo dije, te protegeré siempre.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que me marche a mi clan?

\- Sí – dijo Madara – si allí vas a estar más seguro dejaré que te marches.

\- Ven conmigo – susurró Minato – soy tu esposo al fin y al cabo.

\- No puedo, soy el futuro líder del clan, mi sitio está aquí, no puedo abandonar mi clan, Minato.

\- Entonces no es conveniente que me marche yo.

Madara sonrió y es que antes Minato habría hecho cualquier cosa por largarse de su lado y ahora estaba aquí tratando de arreglar las cosas, tratando de arreglar ese destrozado matrimonio que habían formado ambos con sus dudas y desconfianzas.

\- ¿Ya no crees que sea un asesino? – preguntó Madara.

\- Aún tengo mis dudas – comentó – espero no equivocarme con la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

\- ¿No será otro de tus trucos para que baje la guardia? Mira que odio despertarme con sobresaltos – comentó y Minato sonrió levemente.

\- Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- Oye, Minato… lamento lo de la última vez, yo no quería forzar tanto la situación. No iba a hacerte nada en realidad sólo quería que bajaras ese carácter que tenías conmigo.

\- ¿Un Uchiha disculpándose? No puede ser – dijo sonriendo Minato y Madara sonrió.

\- Sé que no soy perfecto y que cuesta convivir conmigo, no me han enseñado a expresar lo que siento y quizá a veces repercute en estos malos entendidos, pero te prometo que aquel día no quería forzarte al sexo. Le he estado dando miles de vueltas estos días y es de lo único que me arrepiento.

\- No debía retarte tanto, sabía cómo eras, lo orgulloso y terco que te ponías y aún así forcé la situación.

Madara no le dejó continuar cuando volvió a besar sus labios. Desde que los había probado no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, aquel chico había hecho algo único… había conseguido robarle el frío corazón al Uchiha, nadie podría jamás decir lo mismo.

\- No tuve ninguna aventura – dijo Madara y Minato sonrió.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aunque me gustó cuando viniste al bar. A veces tu carácter molesta mucho y otras me encanta – dijo Madara sonriendo – no pierdes la educación pero dejas claras las cosas.

\- Mientras esa Uchiha cantante no vuelva a acercarse a ti, todo estará bien – comentó Minato sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás cansado? - preguntó Madara al sentir cómo le fallaban las piernas a Minato.

\- Sí – le dijo.

\- Ya, es el veneno, aún lo tienes en el organismo. En unos días se te pasará, no me moveré de tu lado hasta que vea que empiezas a recuperarte. Te llevaré a la cama para que puedas descansar y me aseguraré de que todo lo que comas esté limpio de ese veneno.

\- Vale. Gracias.

Madara cogió en brazos a Minato antes de que cayese al suelo por lo débil que se encontraba y se lo llevó a la habitación tumbándose él también a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de relajarle para que durmiera. Verle allí con los ojos cerrados, agarrado a su cintura y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho… era algo que le encantaba a Madara. Su hermano tenía razón en una cosa, ese chico desprendía dulzura por todas partes cuando no estaba metido en ese revoltoso carácter que tenía. No podía evitar sonreír al verle dormir tan plácidamente a su lado sin querer soltarle.

Cuando Minato despertó, Madara estaba a su lado durmiendo con la mano aún apoyada en su cintura. Se quedó mudo de la impresión, tampoco recordaba mucho de anoche excepto haber visto a Madara quitarle el vaso de leche repentinamente y haber mantenido algunas palabras con él en la cocina. Se tocó la frente notando que la fiebre había bajado y volvió a mirar a su esposo a su lado.

Alzó la mano para llevarla hacia su rostro, hacia aquel flequillo oscuro pero se detuvo unos segundos con un rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Debía tocarle? ¿Rompería la magia que ahora había entre ambos si lo hacía? Sólo cuando uno de los dos dormía era cuando realmente se llevaban bien, temía despertarle y volver a sus discusiones de siempre.

Por un momento pensó en Sakumo. ¿Habría sido igual si se hubiera casado con él? Seguramente no se habría parecido en nada a este complicado matrimonio. Era un desastre pero un desastre con encanto. Minato sonrió, lentamente el amor que sentía por Sakumo se estaba opacando por aquel chico que sólo le había traído disgustos pero… cuando se comportaba como su esposo era tan dulce que llegaba a olvidar los malos momentos. ¿Era eso amor? ¿Eso era querer a alguien? Ahora dudaba si su amor era Sakumo o estaba empezando a florecer entre su esposo y él.

 _"¿Me estoy enamorando de un Uchiha?"_ pensó tocando finalmente el flequillo de su esposo apartándolo de su rostro

\- No puede ser – se aclaró – yo odio a los Uchiha, son ladrones y mentirosos.

\- Es cierto, pero no todo lo que te cuenten de nosotros es verdad – le dijo Madara sin abrir los ojos.

\- Entonces cuéntame la maldita verdad – exclamó Minato - ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué haces por las noches si no estás con las amantes que dicen que tenías?

\- No puedo contártelo, Minato – exclamó – lo siento, prometí al Hokage no decir nada.

\- Pero soy tu esposo.

\- Lo siento, me encantaría poder contarte todo de mí pero no puedo, esta vez no, Minato.

\- Dicen que sois unos ladrones. ¿Eso tampoco puedes contármelo? El segundo Hokage te odia.

\- Es imbécil – dijo Madara de forma seria.

\- Es el segundo Hokage, no tienes derecho a insultarle.

\- ¿Si alguien es Hokage no puede ser un imbécil? – preguntó Madara.

\- Cuéntame vuestro enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Dejarás de odiarme si te cuento lo que ocurrió realmente entre nosotros dos en el pasado?

\- Puede ser, al menos quiero saber con qué clase de persona me he casado.

\- Está bien – dijo Madara aún tumbado abriendo los ojos para mirar aquellos impresionantes ojos azules de Minato - Nuestro enfrentamiento… se remonta a cuando el muy estúpido quiso matar a mi hermano. Lo hirió de gravedad porque no se fiaba de un Uchiha y trató de utilizar a su hermano Hashirama para destruir a mi familia. Mi familia tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados, atacaron a los Senju. Hashirama y yo fuimos finalmente quienes pusimos fin al enfrentamiento y decidimos crear Konoha, una Villa de alianzas, claro que Tobirama, segundo Hokage, empezó a correr el rumor de que los Uchiha no éramos de fiar. Si juntamos eso con que mi padre se casó sin permiso con una Hyuuga, nos ganamos el odio de todos con rapidez.

\- Nunca nos cuentan eso.

\- Ya – dijo Madara – es mejor ocultar la verdad y cargarnos el muerto siempre a nosotros. Mi clan está bastante harto de tener que aguantar sus insultos. Menos mal que se cansó pronto del cargo de Hokage y se lo dejó a Sarutobi.

Madara abrió de golpe los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. Tobirama siempre había tratado de destruir a los Uchiha, siempre trató de vengarse de ellos por formar parte de Konoha, era amante de la guerra y no de la paz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato al verle incorporarse tan rápido.

\- Puede ser él – dijo de golpe Madara – el asesino. No había pensado en él por ser el segundo Hokage pero… siempre nos odió y nos están echando la culpa de lo de tu clan a los Uchiha.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó Minato y Madara le observó con cautela.

\- No, estos días ni tú ni yo saldremos de aquí. No me moveré de tu lado hasta que te mejores.

\- Pero… no puede ser él – dijo Minato de golpe pensando – yo nunca he coincidido con él, ni siquiera le he visto en persona. ¿Cómo habría hecho todo eso? Alguien del clan Uchiha debería de ayudarle para meter el veneno, ¿verdad? Pero se lleva mal con los Uchiha.

\- Cierto – dijo Madara – esto es como un callejón sin salida.

La puerta sonó en aquel momento y Madara fue quien se levantó para ir a abrir. Minato que le siguió a cierta distancia por el pasillo, echó a correr hacia la puerta en cuanto vio a su madre tras ella, apartando de un empujón a Madara y abrazándose a su madre que traía unas bolsas con comida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi niño? – preguntó su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Tu esposo me llamó, dijo que no podía fiarse de nadie excepto de mí, que una madre jamás pensaría en hacer daño a su hijo, así que he comprado todo diciendo que era para mí, no debería haber nada extraño, no he dejado que nadie se acercase a esta comida.

\- Muchas gracias – comentó Madara cogiendo las bolsas.

\- ¿Tan mal está la situación en tu clan? – le preguntó la madre sin apartar a su hijo.

\- Hasta que descubra de dónde salió o quién metió ese veneno en mi casa, no me fío de nadie.


	19. Chapter 19: Declaraciones

Minato no quería separarse de su madre y finalmente, Madara les permitió estar a solas en el patio interior donde nadie les molestaría mientras él revisaba algunas cosas de la casa. La madre de Minato sonrió complacida y agradecida porque le hubiera avisado, se la notaba preocupada por su hijo pero al verle ya mejor, se calmó levemente.

Ambos rubios se sentaron en el peldaño de madera del pasillo y Minato aún descalzo dejó sus pies en el césped relajándose. Hacía algunos días que no había podido salir de la casa y echaba un poco de menos estar fuera. Aspiró el aire libre y su madre le observó acariciando su flequillo para apartarlo de su rostro.

\- Me tenías preocupada – comentó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Lo siento. No quise preocuparte. Estoy bien, en serio.

\- Tu esposo parece una buena persona.

\- Sí, eso parece – dijo Minato.

\- ¿Aún dudas de él?

\- Sólo por momentos. A veces pienso que puede que esté siendo injusto con él, que seguramente no es el asesino pero… cuando me pongo a pensar en las coincidencias que tiene… no entiendo algunas de sus acciones.

\- Podría estar de misión – comentó su madre.

\- ¿Misión? No creo, me lo habría dicho.

\- Es ANBU, ¿no? Muchas veces no les dejan hablar de sus misiones con nadie. Quizá esté ocupado por las noches por algo que le hayan mandado.

\- Es posible – dijo Minato pensando – pero tenía una herida de un Kunai Namikaze en la mano.

\- Confía en él, creo que tiene un buen corazón y que te quiere, al menos creo que está aprendiendo a quererte y me da la impresión que tú a él también le quieres, aunque sea un poco.

\- No es cierto – dijo sonrojándose y su madre sonrió.

\- Me alegro de que sea así, Minato. Puedes ser feliz a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado para venir a verme? Creí que no me dejaban ver a nadie.

\- Tu esposo me llamó, mandó una carta urgente pidiéndome algo de comida sin que nadie se enterase de esto. No confía en nadie ahora mismo. Está preocupado por ti.

\- Lo sé. Al final va a ser que los Uchiha tienen corazón y todo.

\- Lo tienen, tiene un corazón enorme y te ama, ese chico puede que sea frío y no muestre lo que siente con facilidad pero estoy convencida que para hacer todo esto, tiene que quererte y mucho. Me avisó enseguida en cuanto te vio desanimado, sabe que necesitabas ver una cara conocida.

\- Si, lo necesitaba – comentó – si sólo esos asesinatos cesasen podría ir cuando quisiera al clan a veros.

\- Estás más seguro aquí con él, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él te protegerá, lo sé. Hará lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo y es el mejor ANBU de la villa.

\- ¿Cómo está papá?

\- Preocupado, ya sabes cómo es. Está en el consejo en estos momentos, intentan llegar a una solución para evitar que sigan apareciendo… - su madre se calló para no decir la palabra muertos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Algunos Uchiha están por las puertas del clan y otros han ido al consejo a intentar llegar a algo. Creo que el padre de Madara estaba allí intentando obtener una solución.

Minato miró hacia el interior de la casa, allí estaba su esposo revisando todos y cada uno de los botes aunque estaba tirando la mayoría a la basura sin fiarse de nada. Era posible que hubieran podido poner el veneno hasta en algún condimento de la comida y Madara ante la duda, prefería tirarlo todo.

\- Será mejor que le ayude, a este paso va a tirar toda la cocina – le sonrió Minato a su madre.

\- Os ayudaré también.

\- Mamá – la llamó cuando ya se había levantado - ¿Crees que puede ser un Uchiha?

\- No lo sé, todo es posible, pero no creo que sea Madara – comentó seria mirando a Madara en la cocina tirando botes – me avisó porque estaba preocupado por ti. Ese chico haría lo que sea por ti.

Su madre caminó hacia la cocina sonriendo a Madara comentándole que le ayudaría a deshacerse de todo lo que había allí. Fue de las pocas veces que Minato había visto sonreír a Madara y por un momento, se dio cuenta que quizá había estado siendo algo injusto con él, le había tachado de asesino sin tener pruebas pese a que siempre parecía estar en medio de todo, quizá era momento de empezar a darle una oportunidad, había sido capaz hasta de traer a su madre aquí y eso pocos lo habrían hecho por él.

Quizá aún sintiera algo por Sakumo, pero cada vez lo sentía más lejano, su realidad era Madara, el sentimiento que estaba naciendo por él con lentitud pero que cada día crecía más. Al fin y al cabo era su esposo y puede que fuera un matrimonio concertado pero… no podía negar que sentía cierta atracción por aquel misterioso hombre que últimamente… hasta se atrevía a dormir con él.

Desde que se habían casado no habían intimado ni una sola vez. Creía que Madara le engañaba con otras pero no era así, ahora se daba cuenta que ese chico se estaba conteniendo demasiado por él. Llevaba semanas sin tocarle y él aún no había buscado a otra para satisfacer sus necesidades, seguía allí esperándole a él, a que estuviera preparado. Sonrió al verle, debía estar para subirse por las paredes, no creía que Madara jamás hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin sexo como esta vez.

La madre de Minato no tardó en marcharse, aún tenía cosas que hacer en su casa, así que se despidió de ambos y Madara ordenó que la escoltasen hasta su clan para que nada le ocurriera. Minato se quedó mirando desde la puerta de la casa cómo cruzaba su madre el jardín y se despedía en la última puerta de salida a la calle. Madara había prohibido a todo el mundo cruzar aquella última puerta y los guardias no se atrevían a desobedecer aquella orden.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Madara a su espalda.

\- Supongo que añoro mi clan – comentó Minato – No puedo ir con ellos, ¿verdad?

\- No, no puedes, lo siento.

\- Al menos la has traído aquí. Con eso me basta, por ahora.

\- Cuando todo termine, aunque tengas que vivir aquí en el clan Uchiha, podrás al menos ir a verles cuando quieras.

\- Espero que encuentren pronto a los asesinos – dijo apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta mirando aún la puerta principal ahora vacía.

Madara continuó registrando toda la casa hasta casi el anochecer y aunque Minato trató de ayudarle, no le dejó. Con la excusa de que aún estaba débil, le mandó a descansar pero no podía apartar los ojos de su esposo que trabajaba oliendo todos los botes y activando el sharingan intentando detectar algo. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo, en el fondo se preocupaba por él pese a que intentase aparentar ser tan frío y duro. Quizá era cierto que a los Uchiha les entrenaban de otra forma muy diferente a los Namikaze, les entrenaban para no demostrar sentimientos y Madara no era una excepción. Que no fuera capaz de demostrarlos no implicaba que no los tuviera.

Por la noche, Minato se alegró de tener a su esposo a su lado pero seguía preocupado. Sabía que nunca estaba por las noches y eso le intrigaba ya que estaba allí con él. Se acercó hasta su pecho motivando que tenía frío y se acurrucó entre sus brazos cerrando los ojos, dejándose invadir por aquel aroma a jazmín que tenía su esposo y que extrañamente… le relajaba.

\- ¿No trabajas hoy? – preguntó Minato aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- No. Pedí unos días para poder estar contigo.

\- ¿Te los concedieron?

\- Sólo tres días – dijo abrazándole contra su pecho – no te preocupes. Para entonces seguro que ya estás mejor.

\- Me gusta cuando duermes en casa.

\- Y a mí pero… el trabajo siempre está por delante. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Eres ANBU, lo entiendo. Por favor… necesito saber qué estás haciendo por las noches.

\- Ya te dije que no puedo contártelo, es un secreto, me han pedido que no lo hablara con nadie.

\- No lo diré pero soy tu esposo, necesito saberlo para estar más tranquilo.

\- De acuerdo. Te contaré lo que necesitas saber – dijo al final resignado mirándose la mano con la herida ya casi cicatrizada del kunai Namikaze – Estoy buscando a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Un antiguo alumno del Hokage. Se llevó un par de secretos de la villa y le pillaron asesinando a algunos ninjas tratando de obtener la inmortalidad. Un traidor. Me han pedido que lo cace.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso de los Namikaze? – preguntó Minato.

\- En principio no. Vuestro caso me lo asignaron cuando me casé contigo.

\- ¿Llevas dos casos a la vez? – preguntó Minato sorprendido.

\- Sí, ahora mismo sí. Por eso es por lo que no puedo venir por las noches. A veces voy al bar un rato, me dejo ver y así mantengo los rumores de que estoy por allí en vez de trabajando. A mis padres les digo que estoy entrenando.

\- ¿Y la herida de tu mano?

\- Fue antes de que me asignasen la misión de los Namikaze – dijo mirándosela – volvía del bosque, de recoger información sobre el traidor cuando vi a aquel ninja herido contra un árbol sentado. Me acerqué a él para ayudarle y me di cuenta que era un Namikaze. Aún estaba vivo cuando traté de ayudarle. Creo que me confundió con algún enemigo y…me atacó – comentó enseñando su mano – murió a los pocos segundos frente a mí y aún así, avisé al Hokage en cuanto pude y fueron a buscarle. Me pidieron que me mantuviera al margen. Me preocupó haber dejado huellas mías en el cuerpo y que me relacionasen, así que tuve que volver para eliminar mis pruebas y tú me pillaste en el cementerio.

\- Creí que eras el asesino.

\- Ya… no hace falta que me lo digas, llevo viviendo contigo un tiempo y te he visto registrar mis cosas.

\- Lo siento – dijo Minato – creí que eras tú.

\- No te preocupes. Supongo que me lo gané a pulso. No podía contarte la misión, de hecho sigo sin poder contártelo.

\- No se lo diré a nadie.

\- Espero porque no podré acabar la misión si alguien se entera. Es muy escurridizo el traidor – sonrió.

\- Podría ayudarte.

\- No, mejor que no. Si te ocurriera algo no podría perdonármelo. Esperemos a que se arregle lo del clan Namikaze y luego ya veremos, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Madara… - le llamó incorporándose levemente para mirarle a los ojos – yo… gracias, por confiar en mí y contármelo. Supone mucho para mí, así que gracias.

Minato se acercó hasta Madara rozando sus labios con los de él en un dulce y calmado beso que Madara correspondió al momento pasando su mano por la nuca del rubio acariciándole con suavidad. Minato sonrió y Madara también lo hizo enseguida.

\- No puedo creerme que me beses voluntariamente – dijo Madara sonriendo.

\- Creo… que ya has aguantado bastante sin mí – dijo Minato bajando su mano hacia el miembro de su esposo – déjame complacerte, por favor.

\- No te diré que no – dijo Madara sonriendo – llevo semanas soñando contigo y ya estaba en mi límite. He tenido que controlar mucho mis impulsos.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. Debí haber pensando un poco más en ti, eras mi esposo y también era mi deber.

\- Creías que era un asesino, lo entiendo, tranquilo. Sabía que no querías tocarme y no quería forzarte a asimilar algo así tan rápido. Me alegra al menos saber que por fin estamos mejor, al menos no intentamos matarnos – sonrió.

Minato sonrió un segundo antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con suavidad pero Madara, cansado de tanto esperar y excitado por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin haber mantenido relaciones teniendo que soportar a Minato tan cerca sin poder tocarle, le cogió por la cintura tumbándole bajo él iniciando un beso mucho más pasional.


	20. Chapter 20: Sospechosos

Madara no podía dejar de tocar el rostro de Minato, de apartar aquellos rebeldes mechones rubios de su rostro para observar mejor cómo cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso de su esposo. Aprovechó en cerrar también los ojos y disfrutar de aquel momento, pocas veces podía tener a Minato tan dócil como en ese instante.

Era tan distinto la primera vez que estuvieron juntos a ese preciso momento. Minato no temblaba como su primera vez, ni sentía el miedo en él, sólo veía cómo quería disfrutar de su esposo. Finalmente podían decir que su matrimonio empezaba a funcionar con lentitud.

Los labios de Minato eran sumamente sensuales. Madara jamás pensó estar tan obsesionado y enganchado a los besos de alguien y mucho menos a los de un Namikaze que necesitaba libro de instrucciones para entenderle. Entendía el motivo por el que todos los Uchiha del bar babeaban por su esposo, era especial, lo vio desde la primera batalla que tuvieron, incluso antes. Lo vio desde aquella torre el día que Minato miraba el funeral desde la azotea de una de las viviendas de su clan. En aquel entonces aún no podía imaginarse nada del desenlace que tendrían, pero sus caminos se habían juntado y se alegraba de ello.

Madara rozó con sus yemas la cintura de Minato subiendo la mano bajo su camiseta provocando que gimiera con suavidad sin soltar sus labios. Aprovechó para levantar su camiseta con suavidad, arrastrándola por su pecho hasta quitársela finalmente deshaciendo el beso unos escasos segundos antes de volver a sus labios. Madara aún no podía creerse que tuviera allí a Minato tan sumiso como ahora.

Únicamente soltó su boca cuando rozó sus labios bajando por su cuello en dirección al pecho de Minato. Lamió con ferocidad su pectoral centrándose en sus pezones obligando a Minato a enredar sus dedos en el denso y oscuro cabello de Madara disfrutando de las atenciones de su esposo.

Siguió bajando hacia su pantalón besando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar al dobladillo. Minato no podía dejar de sonreír debido a las cosquillas que le estaban produciendo los labios de Madara sobre su cintura. Bajó el pantalón dejando su miembro al aire libre y cogiéndolo con su mano lo movió con dulzura masajeándole, creando jadeos en Minato que cerraba los ojos tratando de disfrutar del momento.

Madara lamió sus dedos introduciéndolos con lentitud en la entrada de Minato mientras sujetaba con la otra mano su miembro para lamerlo y succionarlo. Jamás pensó que un Uchiha acabaría así, pero ahí estaba disfrutando de los gemidos que su rubio esposo lanzaba al aire deleitándose por las atenciones que recibía.

Las manos de Minato rozaron los hombros de Madara antes de subir de nuevo por su largo y rebelde cabello oscuro, pero Madara dispuesto a jugar con él subió devorando sus labios nuevamente y cogiendo sus muñecas hasta colocarlas por encima de su cabeza mientras le mostraba una sonrisa divertida. Siempre le habían gustado los juegos y por fin, Minato aceptaba jugar con él.

\- Sigue gustándote dominar – le dijo Minato con sus manos inmovilizadas.

\- Siempre, soy un Uchiha al fin y al cabo – comentó burlón.

\- Quiero sentirte – le susurró Minato rozando sus labios con los de su esposo - ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? – le retó burlón.

Madara cogió con su mano libre su miembro y se colocó mejor para entrar en él. Empujó con suavidad abriéndose camino observando el rostro de Minato contraerse al principio por un leve dolor y relajándose después cuando estuvo completamente en su interior.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Madara preocupado besándole la frente.

\- Si, es un dolor aguantable – comentó Minato.

\- Hacía semanas que no te tocaba, es normal al principio.

\- Intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo para la próxima vez – le sonrió.

\- Eso espero, aguantar tanto tiempo a tu lado sin poder tocarle cuesta.

Madara empezó a moverse con suavidad entrando y saliendo de él mientras Minato se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada con las manos y Madara se las sostenía sin dejar de mover su cintura. No podía soltar sus labios de los de Minato protegiendo cada sonido que salía de su boca, guardándoselo para él mientras disfrutaba del placer que le daba el cuerpo de su esposo.

Minato alzó sus piernas enrollándolas a la cintura de Madara para que pudiera llegar más hondo y consiguiendo, finalmente, que su esposo llegase al culmen del placer ahogando el gemido en la boca de aquel chico rubio que tenía la respiración acelerada al igual que él.

Salió de él con cuidado y sacando un pañuelo de uno de los cajones le ayudó a limpiarse antes de irse los dos a la ducha sonriendo. Estaban tan felices los dos, que no pudieron remediar repetir la experiencia en la ducha antes de que Madara se tuviera que ir a resolver algunas dudas que no dejaban de venirle al a cabeza.

\- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un rato? – preguntó Madara preocupado por él mientras desayunaban.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Ve – le comentó Minato.

Madara decidió finalmente salir de su casa y es que tenía muchos sospechosos en mente, empezando por su hermano y su padre. Era sorprendente que fueran los primeros, ni él mismo se lo terminaba de creer pero ahí estaban, pasando siempre por su casa, atendiendo a Minato y no podía creerse que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de esto. Al menos Minato estaba completamente recuperado y eso le calmaba los nervios.

Llegó a su casa sorprendiendo a un Izuna que estaba sentado en el cojín del suelo frente a la mesa esperando a que su madre le sirviera la comida. Seguramente había vuelto hace poco de alguna misión con su equipo. Buscó con la vista a su padre pero no lo encontró.

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó Izuna desconcertado – Creí que estarías con Minato.

\- Está mejor, ahora dime un motivo para que no te corte la cabeza yo mismo por lo que has hecho.

\- No sabía lo de la leche, ya te lo dije. No sé qué pudo pasar pero te aseguro, te juro por lo que más quieras que no tenía ni idea.

\- Mientes. Le he quitado la leche y mejoró. Tú eras el único que estaba siempre a su lado. Debiste al menos notar algo extraño – le dijo cogiéndole del cuello de su yukata.

\- No vi nada extraño – le gritó Izuna – te equivocas conmigo.

\- Entonces papá. ¿Dónde está? Sois los únicos que entrasteis en esa casa.

\- ¿No creerás que fue el papá? Venga ya, Madara. ¿Por qué atacaría a tu esposo cuando fue él quien planeó ese matrimonio?

\- No, fue el Hokage porque le prometió algo a nuestro padre. Sólo aceptó por lo que sea que le ofreciera a cambio.

\- Lo que me ofreció no es de tu incumbencia – se escuchó a su padre de fondo – si lo que te preocupa es saber lo que hice en tu casa te lo contaré. Estuve registrándola para saber si seguías con tu vida pendenciera o habías ido a dormir allí.

\- No tengo ninguna vida pendenciera si es lo que tanto te asusta, estuve de misión y no, no dormía en casa. Podías haberlo preguntado directamente.

\- ¿Cuándo? Si nunca se te ve el pelo por aquí y en tu casa cuando voy nunca estás.

\- Bien, ya que según vosotros no sabéis nada… dadme un motivo para que ese veneno estuviera ahí si no habéis sido vosotros y nadie más ha entrado – comentó Madara.

\- Mierda – exclamó Izuna de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos – Yuka Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Madara sin entender nada.

\- Es la hija del granjero, siempre voy a su casa a llenar la botella de cristal, tiene las mejores vacas del clan. El día que fui a rellenar la botella estaba ella en vez de su padre y me preguntó por ti y por mí, algo rutinario, no sé, no le di importante.

\- ¿Le contaste que me había casado? – preguntó Madara.

\- Sí, claro. Recuerdo que dejé la botella en un lateral para…

\- ¿Te acostaste con esa loca que me acosaba dejando la botella a su alcance?

\- Lo siento, no creí que estuviera aún interesada en ti. Era dulce y tierna – exclamó Izuna.

\- Por favor, Izuna… ¿Es que tú siempre ves las cosas buenas de la gente? Sabías que estaba loca por mí.

\- No creí que hasta el punto de querer matar a tu esposo, todas las mujeres del clan andan celosas y no han intentado asesinarle – dijo Izuna defendiéndose – Pero coincide, ¿no? La fecha es la misma, empezó a enfermar cuando llevé esa última botella y tiene acceso al bosque, puede tener alcance a las hierbas que te dijo el médico, ¿verdad?

\- Busquémosla, ahora – le gritó Madara a su hermano y los dos salieron corriendo hacia las afueras del clan.

\- Tened cuidado – se escuchó a su madre gritarles mientras ambos chicos se marchaban de allí corriendo por los tejados.

Madara aún no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera acostado con aquella chica descuidando la botella. Claro que tampoco podía suponer que esa chica estaría tan loca como para intentar algo así de estúpido.

\- Dulce y tierna – murmuró Madara haciendo gestos de burla haciendo que Izuna le mirase indignado cuando le escuchó repetir sus palabras - ¿Cuándo un Uchiha es dulce y tierno? – preguntó sorprendiéndose.

\- Yo que sé… yo lo soy – dijo Izuna.

\- Tú eres un bicho raro. Todos somos orgullosos y altaneros, tú eres… extrañamente amable.

\- Oh, gracias, qué cumplido viniendo de alguien que me ha llegado a considerar un asesino.

Llegaron a las afueras viendo la granja a cierta distancia y cruzaron el pequeño bosque hacia la muralla que delimitaba la villa. Vivían justo al límite, su casa estaba pegada a la muralla de piedra y podían ver las vacas pastando en el prado. Ambos ninjas frenaron en seco al ver a la muchacha alimentando a las vacas pero cuando ésta los vio, trató de salir corriendo dándose cuenta de por qué venían ambos. Izuna fue más rápido cogiéndola antes de que pudiera escapar y registrando sus bolsillos hasta que encontró algo de la hierba que habían estado buscando.

\- Vaya, lo siento pero hoy no vengo a por más leche envenenada – comentó Izuna lanzándole el saco con la hierba a Madara que la olió comprobando que era el mismo que el de la leche.

\- Increíble… una Uchiha intentando asesinar dentro del clan. No quería creer que fuera un Uchiha el que estaba tras los asesinatos a los Namikaze.

\- ¿Crees que soy la única? – comentó la muchacha con sarcasmo sonriendo – por favor… me la dieron para que lo hiciera. Quieren ver a tu esposo tan muerto como lo deseo yo. Tú tenías que haber sido mío – le gritó a Madara.

\- ¿Quién te la dio? – le preguntó cogiéndola del cuello.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién busca a tu esposo? Ni siquiera sabes nada de ese chico con el que te has casado, no sabes su secreto ni el motivo por el que le buscan – sonrió la chica – estás demasiado ciego, Madara y ellos te lo arrebatarán.

\- Dime quién es – le gritó Madara aún más enfadado cuando la chica cayó en sus brazos quejándose.

Madara sólo pudo cogerla mientras veía aquel kunai atravesando la garganta de la chica que se moría en sus brazos incapaz de volver a hablar. Ambos chicos miraron enseguida hacia la cima del alto muro de piedra que delimitaba la villa viendo aquella figura encapuchada moverse a gran velocidad lanzándose fuera de la ciudad.

\- Alguien no quiere ser descubierto – comentó Izuna activando el sharingan.

\- Joder – exclamó Madara viendo cómo la chica terminaba de morir sin poder hacer nada por ella.

\- Sólo ha sido un peón, Madara – le dijo Izuna – hay alguien que ahora sabe que su plan ha fallado, volverá a intentarlo de otra forma.


	21. Chapter 21: Clanes y secretos

Madara se había quedado paralizado con el cuerpo inerte de aquella Uchiha en sus brazos. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Realmente había un Uchiha tan idiota como para dejarse manipular o morir de una forma tan absurda? La habían asesinado a traición por la espalda, clavándole aquel kunai en la garganta para impedirle que siguiera hablando. El que estaba detrás de todo esto tenía mucho miedo a que la verdad saliera a la luz y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener todo oculto.

¿Qué secreto escondía entonces Minato? ¿Qué podían estar ocultando los Namikaze que fuera tan importante como para asesinar por él? Entendía que muchos quisieran ver a los Uchiha muertos, tenían esos ojos que todo el mundo Ninja deseaba tener pero los Namikaze… ellos no tenían nada especial excepto esa extraordinaria velocidad, pero no había ningún secreto tras su velocidad excepto entrenar duro y quizá los sellos que había perfeccionado Minato. No parecía algo tan sumamente importante como para hacer todo esto por adquirir simple velocidad. Tenía que haber algo más profundo, algo más aterrador detrás de todo eso, algo importante, un poder lo suficientemente destructivo o deseado para hacer algo así.

\- Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – comentó Izuna observando aún la cima del muro.

\- Explícame una cosa… ¿Cómo puede un Uchiha caer tan bajo para hacer algo así?

\- Estaba obsesionada contigo, quería quitar a Minato del medio para estar contigo. Esa locura le haría hacer cualquier cosa, hasta aceptar tratos con gente de fuera. Al menos sabemos qué Uchiha era el infiltrado. ¿Crees que puede haber alguno más?

\- No lo sé, espero que no. Quiero creer que ella era la única metida en todo esto y que el resto del clan no está involucrado en los asesinatos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Madara? – preguntó Izuna preocupado.

\- Lo primero… descubrir ese maldito secreto de los Namikaze.

\- Si son como nosotros o como los Hyuuga, no te lo contarán. Todos los clanes tienen sus secretos y no les gusta que un foráneo trate de descubrirlos, ni aunque seas su esposo.

\- Volvamos a casa, quiero hablar con nuestro padre.

\- Últimamente anda bastante ilusionado – comentó Izuna y Madara se sorprendió.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- A parte de por su nieto… nuestro hermano mayor vuelve pronto a casa. Dicen que ha terminado la misión y regresará en unos días.

\- ¿Fugaku regresa? – preguntó extrañado – Creí que le llevaría más tiempo.

\- Bueno aún está lejos, tardará en venir pero ya debe de estar de regreso junto a su equipo.

\- Iba siendo hora que volviera, ha estado casi dos meses fuera en esa misión. Itachi debe de estar como loco por el regreso de su padre.

\- Últimamente no habla de otra cosa en la academia – comentó Izuna sonriendo – y el papá está acaramelado con él. La verdad es que le entiendo, yo le robaría a nuestro hermano a ese pequeño – dijo Izuna sonriendo.

\- Los niños sólo son un problema – comentó Madara.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero si tuvieras uno no dirías lo mismo.

\- Gracias a Dios entonces que no podré. Me he casado con un hombre – comentó Madara sonriendo – venga, cállate y ayúdame a llevarla hasta la comisaría de los Uchiha, hay que dar parte de lo ocurrido aquí.

Dejaron el cuerpo en la oficina de policía para que investigasen el caso y se marcharon a casa. Su hermano Fugaku había formado ese cuerpo especial pero ahora estaba fuera de misión por orden expresa del Hokage. Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre estaba en el jardín practicando las habilidades de fuego con el pequeño Itachi de apenas cuatro años de edad.

\- Madara – gritó el pequeño saliendo corriendo hacia él y abrazándole – mira, mira… ya sé lanzar la gran bola de fuego – le comentaba ilusionado.

\- ¿No me digas? A este ritmo vas a superarme – comentaba agachándose frente a él para revolverle el cabello.

\- Me han dicho que te has casado. ¿Dónde está tu mujer? – preguntó.

\- Más bien esposo. Está en casa, ha estado un poco enfermo y se está recuperando, pero te prometo que cuando esté mejor lo traeré para que lo conozcas.

\- Dicen que es rubio y de ojos azules.

\- Dicen bien – comentó Madara.

\- ¿Entonces no es un Uchiha?

\- No, no lo es. Es un Namikaze.

\- Oh… he oído cosas de ellos, dicen que hay asesinos sueltos que les persiguen.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y vas a cogerlos? Yo quiero ayudar.

\- Tú aún eres muy pequeño para esta clase de misión – le comentó Madara – pero cuando crezcas dejaré que me ayudes.

\- Vale – dijo sonriendo.

\- Y luego no quiere tener hijos – comentó Izuna sonriendo marchándose.

\- Cállate – le dijo Madara con su tono serio.

\- Se te dan bien los niños, admítelo.

Madara siguió caminando por el jardín hasta alcanzar a su padre y le pidió hablar en privado, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Izuna se quedó entrenando con Itachi mientras Madara y Tajima se metían en un despacho contiguo cerrando la puerta corredera tras ellos.

\- Lamento haber dudado de vosotros – comenzó Madara.

\- Es un buen comienzo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Era esa chica la que había envenenado la leche, pero no era ella la cabecilla del movimiento contra los Namikaze. Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo. ¿Qué hablaste con el Hokage para que aceptases el matrimonio?

\- Eso no te incumbe.

\- Me incumbe cuando están persiguiendo a mi esposo y no sé el motivo. ¿Cómo voy a protegerle si no sé de qué ni de quién? No sé qué están buscando.

\- Sólo tienes que protegerle a él, nada más.

\- ¿Debo preguntarle a Minato?

\- No obtendrás la respuesta que buscas, él tampoco sabe nada.

\- ¿Su clan le ha ocultado su propio secreto? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Madara.

\- Igual que nosotros ocultamos el Mangekyou Sharingan a los jóvenes. Por seguridad. Si los jóvenes lo supieran harían auténticas masacres a sus amigos para obtener ese poder.

\- Confías poco en el clan. No creo que sean tan macabros.

\- Por favor, Madara… los Uchiha siempre hemos buscado una cosa, el poder y lo tenemos al alcance de matar a una única persona. Muchos ninjas mueren en misiones, sería fácil para ellos obtener el poder. Es mejor que quede oculto.

\- ¿Qué tiene Minato?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- Dímelo o yo mismo revelaré a todo tu clan el secreto del Mangekyou Sharingan.

\- No serás capaz de arriesgarte a una masacre por el secreto de ese chico Namikaze.

\- Ponme a prueba – le dijo Madara enfadado.

\- De acuerdo. Te contaré lo que hablé con el Hokage y el acuerdo al que llegamos por tu matrimonio.

Tajima se sentó en el cojín y sirvió un pequeño vaso de cerámica blanca con sake a su hijo mientras se servía otro él mismo. Madara lo miró algo incrédulo aún de que fuera a contarle todo pero tras fruncir el entrecejo como solía hacer, aplacó su ira y se sentó en el cojín cogiendo el sake.

Izuna entrenaba con su sobrino en el jardín cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y ver a su hermano salir como alma que llevaba el diablo. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos y la conversación seguro que no había sido nada fluida. Miró hacia la puerta para comprobar que su padre no salía así que decidió dejar a Itachi con su madre y con Mikoto que arreglaban el jardín con dulzura y entró en el despacho.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó.

\- Tu hermano tiene demasiado temperamento – comentó su padre – no me extraña en absoluto que fuera el único capaz de hacer ese absurdo acuerdo de invocación con el Kyuubi.

\- Papá… - se quejó Izuna cerrando la puerta tras él – sabes que eso es un secreto, no lo digas tan alto.

\- Pero es cierto, se empeñó en atrapar a esa bestia y…

\- Se empeñó en capturarla y hacer ese trato para impedir que anduviera suelta por ahí destruyendo todo a su paso y lo sabes. Le costó mucho hacer ese trato.

\- Y tanto… esa fiera es indomable, ni él la invoca nunca. Consume todo el chakra y se apodera de su invocador, todos lo dicen.

\- Madara consiguió controlarla con el sharingan y lo sabes.

\- Sí… el tiempo justo para obligarle a firmar el contrato de invocación, es como una fiera indomable atrapado y cuando lo saque querrá vengarse de él. No debió hacer ese acuerdo con ese bicho.

\- ¿A qué viene lo del Kyuubi? Creí que estaba todo controlado, nadie lo sabe. – Izuna miró a su padre y al ver su rostro supo que alguien lo sabía – El Hokage lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¿Le obligaste a casarse con Minato para que le defendiera con tal de que no se supiera que tu primogénito tiene al Kyuubi?

\- No es tan sencillo como lo estás imaginando, Izuna. Esto es más complejo de lo que crees.

\- Ya veo… pero no me lo vas a contar.

\- No – dijo Tajima – ahora déjame solo, no quiero más discusiones por hoy.

\- Claro. Con permiso – comentó Izuna saliendo de allí.

Cuando Izuna salía de la casa, se encontró a Minato que salía por la puerta principal de su casa seguramente buscando a su esposo, así que caminó hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- Ey, Minato. ¿Buscas a Madara?

\- Sí, ¿dónde está? Dijo que volvería pronto pero…

\- Nos surgió un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- Sí, encontramos a la persona que había envenenado la leche pero lamentablemente sólo era un peón prescindible de los auténticos asesinos. Una mujer obsesionada con tu esposo.

\- Oh. ¿Quién es? – preguntó curioso.

\- Era una Uchiha, pero ya no tiene importancia.

\- ¿La habéis…? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, nosotros no aunque seguro que a Madara le habría gustado hacerlo. Han sido los asesinos de los Namikaze. Creo que eso implica que ahora también es un problema Uchiha, su padre pedirá la cabeza del responsable así que… vendrá bien su asesinato aunque no lo tuvieran pensado, acaban de meter al clan Uchiha al completo pidiendo venganza por lo sucedido.

\- Lo siento, no quería meteros a vosotros en esto.

\- Ya estábamos dentro nos gustase o no cuando te casaste con Madara, sólo que aún nadie se había percatado de lo que eso suponía en realidad. Ahora se tomarán más en serio la búsqueda de los culpables.

Minato seguía tenso y miraba hacia la calle con aquel hombre de la policía encendiendo las antorchas a cada lado por la oscuridad que empezaba a aparecer. La noche caía y el frío también venía con ella.

\- Toma esto – le dijo Izuna quitándose la chaqueta con el emblema del clan Uchiha colocándosela sobre los hombros – iremos a buscar a Madara, no estará muy lejos.

\- Está caliente – comentó Minato lanzando el aliento a sus frías manos que las guardaba enseguida bajo la chaqueta que Izuna le había puesto.

\- Me alegro. Sólo me faltaría que te resfriases ahora después de lo que has pasado. Tu esposo me mata como te ocurra algo – comentó y Minato sonrió.

\- No es tan malo como parece.

\- No puedo creerme que me hayas dicho eso – comentó Izuna sonriendo y Minato frenó en seco – si no lo recuerdas…

\- Fueron las primeras palabras que me dijiste de él cuando llegué al clan – recordó Minato sonriendo – ahora me acuerdo. No las había tenido en cuenta aquella vez.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el clan buscando a Madara pero todo el mundo parecía estar fuera colocando adornos de flores de cerezo por sus hogares.

\- ¿Qué están preparando? – preguntó Minato.

\- Una antigua tradición del clan. El festival del invierno – comentó – aún quedan unos días para su celebración pero todos empiezan bastante anticipados debido a la emoción.

Siguieron su camino cuando al girar una esquina, Minato se giró buscando a un despistado Izuna que se había quedado ligando con una chica que colocaba unos adornos. Se extrañó cuando un chiquillo le tocó la chaqueta tirando de ella, no tendría más de cuatro años.

\- ¿Eres el Namikaze? – preguntó el niño.

\- Sí.

\- Yo soy Shisui Uchiha. Mi mejor amigo dice que tú eres el esposo de su tío.

\- Oh… yo… no sabía que tenía un sobrino – comentó extrañado pero el niño sonrió marchándose hacia su casa tras comentar que estaba encantado de conocerle con todo el respeto que les enseñaban a los Uchiha.

Vio al niño ir hacia Izuna y como su madre, la chica con la que intentaba ligar Izuna le decía a Shisui que le ayudase a colocar algunos detalles en el jardín.

Minato sonrió al ver lo torpe que a veces parecía Izuna en cuestiones de seducir y luego siguió caminando por la calle hasta que encontró a su esposo frente a una chica. ¡Le estaba besando! Y aquello no se lo esperó. Vio cómo Madara apartaba a la mujer y luego se giraba hacia Minato sorprendido de verle allí.

\- Minato – le llamó.

\- Ni se te ocurra – comentó Minato desapareciendo de su vista.

\- Oh, por Dios… no empieces otra vez – le gritó Madara – y contigo… ya hablaré seriamente – le dijo a la mujer con enojo en su mirada desapareciendo en el Kamui tratando de llegar a Minato, pero cuando lo encontró… no le gustó nada lo que vio.


	22. Chapter 22:Primer amor,primera decepción

Madara se había quedado paralizado viendo frente a él a Minato de pie en mitad de la calle con el rostro descompuesto, con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerse lo que veía frente a él. Miró la escena sintiéndose mal por dentro y recordó las palabras de su hermano, aquellos primeros amores que destrozaban a cualquiera, que te hundían, el amor en el que creías y que te fallaba. Allí estaba Sakumo besándose con pasión con otro Namikaze, empotrándole contra la pared mientras Minato veía la escena sin saber qué hacer.

Madara se acercó a Minato y colocó su mano sobre su hombro pero éste la apartó de un manotazo dejándole ver cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Se quedó estático justo a la espalda de su esposo, sabía que no era un buen momento para nada pero tampoco sabía cómo aminorar ese sentimiento doloroso que llevaba por dentro.

\- Minato – dijo su nombre tratando de sacarle del trance pero él se limpió la lágrima con la manga y desapareció de nuevo levantando algo de polvo que hizo que Sakumo mirase a Madara allí de pie.

\- ¿Minato? – escuchó que preguntaba Sakumo apartándose del otro Namikaze pero cuando fue a salir tras él Madara le retuvo cogiéndole con fuerza.

\- Déjale – le dijo Madara con dureza.

\- Suéltame, tengo que explicarle lo que ocurre.

\- Creo que está muy claro lo que ocurre. No tienes que hablar nada con mi esposo.

\- Él no te ama.

\- A ti tampoco – le dijo Madara muy seguro – acabas de destrozarle el corazón más de lo que yo jamás podré hacerle.

\- Tú se lo romperás más, Madara – dijo Sakumo muy seguro – los Uchiha no sois de fiar, os han enseñado a ser armas de matar, sois los perfectos ANBU pero en el amor sois lo peor, jamás mostráis sentimientos y Minato los necesita.

\- Deja de decir lo que necesita mi esposo porque te diré lo que no necesita… a ti. No necesita tus mentiras ni tus bonitas palabras de amor, no necesita que lo seduzcas y le hagas sentirse importante cuando está claro que él te da igual. Sigue en tus asuntos y no vuelvas a acercarte a él, es mi esposo y yo me ocuparé de todo lo que necesite.

\- Él jamás será feliz al lado de un Uchiha. Minato es dulce e inocente. Un Uchiha jamás sabrá hacerle feliz.

\- Es mi problema – dijo Madara desapareciendo en el Kamui para investigar los sellos de Minato hasta que uno de los últimos lo encontró.

Había ido primero al clan Namikaze, creía que se sentiría más a gusto en su casa pero no era cierto, cuando recapacitó Madara en que Sakumo besaba a otro Namikaze, cayó en la cuenta que Minato no volvería a ese clan por miedo a encontrarse con aquel Namikaze, tenía que estar en otro lado. Estaba harto de perseguir sellos y Kunais que Minato dejaba por todos partes y entonces descubrió aquel extraño Chakra Namikaze en su clan, justo en la torre más alta de la policía ANBU y se teleportó allí viendo el Kunai de Minato clavado en las tejas que ahora pisaba Madara.

Se acercó a Minato sentado en el borde con las piernas colgando mientras lloraba. Se sentó a su lado viendo el resto de casas del clan Uchiha bajo él y se quedó en silencio unos segundos escuchándole llorar. Aún recordaba a su primer amor, le había destrozado y se había sentido tan mal… entendía a Minato y por lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento así que prefirió no decir nada hasta que se le escapó una sonrisa al ver bajo él su clan.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Minato enfadado aún derramando lágrimas.

\- De que estés aquí precisamente. El clan Uchiha habría sido el último lugar donde te habría buscado. Lo odias. – Minato se sorprendió al escucharlo y se dio cuenta de algo… había vuelto a casa, a su casa, al clan Uchiha.

\- Dios mío – dijo dándose cuenta al mirar abajo el clan Uchiha.

\- Me alegro que lo hicieras. En parte me siento feliz de que nos empieces a ver como a tu familia.

\- No te creas lo que no es – dijo girando el rostro para que su esposo no le viera llorar.

\- Aunque no lo creas, yo también pasé por algo así.

\- ¿Tu novia le metía la lengua hasta el fondo a tu mejor amigo? – le preguntó Minato enfadado – ya me extraña.

\- Se tiró a medio clan después de estar conmigo. Creo que solo quiso poder decir que se había acostado conmigo. Me dejó tirado. De hecho es a la que viste besándome. Siento que tuvieras que ver eso también.

\- Sé que no fue tu culpa, todas aquí me miran como si fuera el que te ha raptado.

\- Están celosas.

\- Quieren meterse en tu cama – comentó Minato limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pero el único que está y estará en mi cama eres tú, Minato. Te amo a ti.

Minato se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Jamás había pensado que un Uchiha llegaría a decir algo así, era improbable, esas palabras no existían en el vocabulario de los Uchiha, ellos eran armas de matar, los ANBU perfectos, los que no tenían sentimientos. Sonrió de golpe pese a que aún le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla.

\- He conseguido que sonrías, voy mejorando – comentó Madara sonriendo acariciando su cabello pero Minato al notar la mano de Madara en su nuca, dejó caer su cabeza hacia ella hasta que se apoyó en su hombro.

\- Estás mejorando. Me ha dolido lo de Sakumo pero… no tanto como creía – comentó Minato susurrando – me estás enamorando. Creo que te quiero.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero es un querer de amor o un querer matarme? – preguntó Madara sonriendo y Minato sonrió aún apoyado en su hombro mirando el clan bajo sus pies.

\- Te amo – le aclaró – pero hay que poner condiciones para que este matrimonio funcione – comentó Minato.

\- Me parece bien. Empieza tú con tus normas.

\- Quiero que dejes claro a todas esas zorras celosas que eres mío.

\- Hecho – comentó Madara sonriendo – y si siguen sin entenderlo te doy permiso a que las asustes un poco y te pongas en tu sitio.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Yo… por Dios deja de despertarme con Kunais en el cuello – comentó Madara haciendo reír a Minato.

\- Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- Quiero tus kunais bien lejos de nuestra cama.

\- Trato hecho, pero tienes que dormir en casa, siempre.

\- ¿Y las misiones?

\- Excepto en misiones, pero no te quiero ver en otra cama. O en tu saco de dormir o en mi cama, nada de compartir con otros.

\- Yo quiero… no volver a verte llorar – dijo Madara sorprendiendo a Minato – sé que no somos nada buenos en sentimientos y en relaciones amorosas pero… necesito que me enseñes a ser bueno para ti. Mi clan no nos enseña nada así.

\- Lo haces bien, Madara – dijo Minato acercándose a sus labios para besarle.

Madara cerró los ojos dejándose besar, pocas veces conseguía que Minato fuera voluntariamente y le dijera algo bonito, normalmente le llamaba asesino y esas cosas. Sabía que los Uchiha nunca habían sido fáciles pero pese a saberlo, amaba a su esposo aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo muy a menudo.

\- Minato… esa chica que me besó – intentó hablar Madara.

\- Lo entiendo. Te vi apartarla.

\- Saliste corriendo a buscar a Sakumo, pensé que habías pensado mal de mí.

\- No, me di cuenta de algo cuando vi aquel beso y cómo la apartabas.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Madara intrigado.

\- Me di cuenta que te quiero. Me dolió cuando ella te besó pero también me alegré cuando te vi apartarla pese a los celos que me dio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué saliste corriendo si lo sabías?

\- Quería hablar con Sakumo, decirle que… me estaba enamorando de ti, arreglar todo dejando las cosas claras. Quería intentar que lo nuestro funcionase pero… él…

\- Te ayudaré a olvidarle. Sé que no es fácil, los primeros amores se quedan muy marcados pero… creo que no es importante el primer amor, sino el último, yo quiero ser tu último amor, Minato, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida aunque suene irónico siendo Ninjas, mi vida podría acabar en breve pero… quiero pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado.

Minato sonrió y se sentó encima de las piernas de Madara frente a él mientras cogía con sus manos sus mejillas y le daba un apasionado beso. El moreno pasó sus manos por la cintura de Minato temiendo que pudiera caerse y es que seguían en aquel tejado a más de quince pisos de altura.

\- ¿No te da miedo caerte? – le preguntó Madara divertido.

\- Me cogerías, ¿no? Además… puedo teleportarme a cualquier sello – le dijo acercando su mano y metiéndola bajo su kimono para apartarlo levemente hasta ponerle un sello suyo en el pecho – si me caigo, volveré a ti – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Me queda bien? – dijo tratando de mirarse el sello que no podía verse desde ese ángulo.

\- Genial, será porque es mío – dijo bromeando y haciendo sonreír a Madara justo antes de que volviera a besarle.

Cuando sintió cómo las manos de Minato le quitaban finalmente la parte de arriba de su kimono, es cuando Madara empezó a darse cuenta que su esposo no frenaría en un par de besos y pese a que le gustaban esos impulsos y arrebatos, tenía miedo de que fuera simplemente como una venganza a Sakumo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Minato? – le preguntó con dudas.

\- ¿Es que tú no? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Al aire libre y en este sitio? Estamos a unos cuantos metros de altura.

\- ¿Es que alguien nos puede ver? – preguntó con cierta sonrisa perversa.

\- No, sólo mi hermano viene por aquí y no creo que a estas horas quiera venir.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién va a vernos? – preguntó – Creí que te gustaba un poco de riesgo.

\- Y me encanta cuando haces cosas así, que improvises.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Minato atrapando nuevamente sus labios mientras desataba el cinturón para abrirle el kimono a su esposo.

Madara viendo que aquella acción iba en serio, cerró sus ojos dejándose arrastrar por sus sentimientos y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Minato. Madara metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de su esposo rozando su abdomen y subiendo hacia su pecho con lentitud memorizando cada músculo de su anatomía, quería recordar siempre el cuerpo perfecto de aquel chico rubio que le volvía loco.

Madara se deshizo de aquella molesta camiseta y metió sus dedos en la boca de su esposo mientras éste se bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos quedándose completamente desnudo frente a su esposo. Introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de Minato mientras ambos se besaban con pasión cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Quizá no habían empezado bien, pero ninguno podía contenerse al estar junto al otro. Sakumo había quedado para Minato como un amor del pasado y pese a que le dolía su traición, se sentía demasiado querido por su esposo, sentía que aquel amor que una vez le regaló a Sakumo, se desvanecía en el aire dejando florecer aquel brote que una vez hace semanas plantó Madara en su corazón. Aquel chico de duro carácter le había enamorado. Jamás pensó enamorarse de un Uchiha.

Minato apartó la mano de Madara colocándose mejor y cogió con su mano el miembro de su esposo posicionándolo mientras él se sentaba encima introduciéndoselo. Se movió con lentitud al principio cogiendo cada vez más velocidad a medida que el placer se intensificaba hasta que finalmente, Madara se tragó el último gemido que Minato lanzó con fuerza hacia su boca llegando al clímax. El Uchiha tampoco resistió mucho más y tras un par de embestidas se corrió también mientras cogía la chaqueta de Minato para colocársela con dulzura sobre su espalda y hombros abrigándole a la vez que le recostaba sobre su pecho para que descansase unos momentos. Empezaba a hacer frío en aquellas noches, así que no tardarían en volver a casa.


	23. Chapter 23: Tiempo perdido

Cuando Madara se despertó aquella mañana, abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud comprobando que Minato no estaba encima de él intentando atacarle con un Kunai. Sonrió y es que no podía creerse que era de las pocas mañanas en que no se despertaba con sobresaltos. Quizá hablar las cosas había dado finalmente resultado.

El olor a tortitas le hizo levantarse, buscando en una de las perchas una chaqueta para no salir desnudo al comedor. Se colocó un pantalón y cuando fue a coger su chaqueta vio la de Minato a su lado haciéndole sonreír. Tocó la manga y la olió, olía a Minato y aquello le encantaba. Nunca había pensado en casarse, ni en tener hijos, ni en nada referente a compartir su vida con alguien más hasta que aquel rubio apareció metiéndose en su vida. Ahora no podía ver la vida sin él. Se había enamorado y sentía que el matrimonio podía funcionar, quería creer que podían hacerlo, que podía llegar a enamorar a su esposo.

Salió por el pasillo y llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Minato cocinando. Al menos parecía estar mucho mejor que los anteriores días. No debía quedarle ya nada de veneno en el organismo porque se le veía como el primer día cuando le conoció, un chico enérgico y con vitalidad, no se parecía en nada al MInato agotado y exhausto de los últimos días.

\- ¿Cocinando? – preguntó Madara sonriendo a su espalda.

\- Sí. Tu madre me ha dicho que te gustan las tortitas. Puede que no sean como las de ella pero…

Madara se acercó hasta Minato cogiéndole del trasero para sentarle encima de la encimera de la cocina y besarle con pasión mientras enredaba sus dedos en aquel rubio cabello tan fino que tenía su esposo.

\- Las tuyas serán mejores, seguro – le dijo Madara susurrándole aún con sus labios rozando los de él.

\- Te quiero – susurró Minato con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos enredados en aquel oscuro y largo cabello mientras apoyaba su frente en la de su esposo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Madara sonriendo - ¿O lo dices por complacerme?

\- No, lo digo en serio. Jamás creí que llegaría a enamorarme de un Uchiha pero aquí estoy, a tu lado amándote.

Madara rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Minato y sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de su esposo. Estaba centrado en él, ni siquiera pese a llegarle el increíble olor del desayuno podía pensar en él teniendo a aquel rubio frente a él y cuando ya estaba metiendo su mano bajo la camiseta de Minato, escuchó un leve tosido tras él haciéndole sonreír.

\- ¿Queréis que vuelva luego? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Pasa anda – le dijo Madara ayudando a Minato a bajar de la encimera - ¿Has venido a desayunar o qué?

\- No… bueno si me invitáis no diré que no, huele muy bien, pero en realidad venía a avisarte que el Hokage quería verte, tus tres días de permiso han pasado y está algo preocupado por todo el asunto, ha pedido que vuelvas cuanto antes al caso.

\- ¿Hablaste con el médico? – preguntó Madara.

\- Muy poco, me dijo que te pasases por su casa cuando tuvieras tiempo. Creo que ha encontrado algo y eso que no fue nada fácil que le dejasen echar un vistazo a los cuerpos de los Namikaze asesinados. Tuvo que intervenir el Hokage.

\- Iré a verle en cuanto pueda. Quiero saber qué ha encontrado.

Los tres acabaron sentándose en la mesa y desayunando lo que había preparado Minato pese a que éste no dejaba de mirar y sonreír hacia Madara quien también le devolvía la mirada y a veces, le sonreía tranquilizándole. Su relación poco a poco se convertía en algo normal, esa convivencia empezaba a ser más adecuada para su matrimonio. Ambos estaban tratando de que el matrimonio funcionase y eso conseguía la estabilidad en ellos.

Al finalizar el desayuno le comentó a Minato que tuviera cuidado y él se marchó hacia la puerta de salida con su hermano, quien le dijo que se quedaría por si acaso con su esposo por si necesitaba algo. Madara se lo agradeció aunque cuando se iba a marchar, vio la sonrisa de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curioso.

\- Parece que vais mejorando, ¿no? – preguntó – llego a entrar un poco más tarde y me encuentro todo un espectáculo.

\- Cállate, deberías empezar a llamar a las puertas antes de entrar.

\- Lo hice, pero creo que estabais demasiado ocupados para escucharme – comentó Izuna.

Madara caminó hasta la torre de policía del clan Uchiha. Hashirama les había autorizado a crearla tras los sucesos con su hermano Tobirama y pese a que éste no estaba muy contento con su creación. Pocas veces entraba Madara por aquel edificio pero hoy le había tocado sabiendo que el médico que había atendido a su esposo estaría allí haciendo el informe para él. Tocó a la puerta y abrió entrando al despacho.

\- Buenos días – saludó Madara con cortesía.

\- Buenos días, Madara – saludó el médico – ya tengo sus informes listos.

\- ¿Encontró la misma sustancia en los cuerpos de los Namikaze que en mi esposo? – preguntó sin rodeos dejando al médico con los informes en la mano.

\- Sí, es exactamente la misma. Como le dije se trata de la mezcla de ambos venenos, es bastante fácil de localizarlos siempre y cuando tengan acceso al bosque.

\- La chica Uchiha que falleció… ¿Pudo tener acceso a ese veneno?

\- Podría ser que en alguna misión pudiera recoger ese tipo de hierbas pero… no he visto relación alguna con el resto de Namikazes, sólo con Minato.

\- Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?

\- Sí y al ver a estos chicos… debe ser alguien muy cercano. Les envenenan durante días hasta que están tan débiles que son incapaces de reaccionar ante el peligro. Mezclan la realidad con las ilusiones que crean estas plantas haciendo que pierdan el sentido de lo que han vivido, no identifican lo que es real de lo que no lo es. Creo que la chica Uchiha fallecida simplemente lo hizo por avaricia propia de quitarse a Minato de encima, pero alguien le dio esta droga, se estaban ayudando de su obsesión para tratar de secuestrar a tu esposo.

\- La utilizó.

\- Sí. No creo que sea ningún Uchiha. Alguien está manipulando a la gente por algún interés mucho más personal para que les hagan esto a los Namikaze.

\- Ya veo. Gracias por tu ayuda. Al menos sabemos que no se vuelven locos.

\- No, pero si vuelves a ver los síntomas en algún Namikaze, estate por seguro que alguien va a tratar de secuestrarle. Es el objetivo, siempre los buscan cuando más débiles están.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Madara salió de las oficinas de la policía Uchiha y se dirigió enseguida a hablar con el Hokage. La investigación había estado muy parada desde que él se había cogido algunos días libres pero no había tenido otro remedio. Minato era más importante que todo lo demás. Madara tocó a la puerta y entró viendo a Sarutobi tras su escritorio con un montón de informes. Se acercó a él tras pedir permiso y Sarutobi lo miró apartándose del papeleo.

\- Madara… ¿Le encontrarás? – preguntó Sarutobi directamente.

\- Sí, Hokage. Puede contar con que le encontraré.

\- Es muy importante que lo encuentres, mi alumno se llevó unos documentos muy importantes de la aldea, secretos que no deberían estar por ahí.

\- Lo encontraré, se lo prometo. Devolveré todos los secretos a su sitio.

\- Gracias. Los ANBU han dicho que le vieron por última vez en el límite con el país de la lluvia.

\- Registraré todo si es necesario.

\- En cuanto a los Namikaze… ¿Se sabe algo?

\- Poco, pero algo he avanzado. He encontrado la forma en que los están secuestrando.

\- Menos mal. ¿Cómo?

\- Veneno. Sakumo tenía razón en algo, es alguien de confianza, los están envenenando y cuando están débiles confundiendo la realidad con la ficción se los llevan. Son incapaces de atacar.

\- Confusos y débiles. ¿Tienes alguna pista de quién puede ser?

\- Sospecho de varios pero… lo que sí sé es que no es del clan Uchiha – respondió para sorpresa de Sarutobi – Había una mujer que trató de envenenar a Minato pero por ambiciones personales. Cuando estaba hablando, alguien la calló clavándole un kunai en la garganta evitando que me contase más cosas. La sombra se marchó al otro lado del muro. Debe ser un ninja de fuera, alguien sin miedo a entrar en el clan Uchiha pero lo suficientemente inteligente para permanecer a distancia y no ser atacado por uno, debe saber que en un combate le ganaríamos.

\- Sigue sobre la pista, Madara. Tienes mi permiso para investigar a todo ninja que creas sospechoso. Si crees que es alguien cercano a los Namikaze investiga a quien necesites.

Madara se marchó del despacho y nada más cerrar la puerta, se encontró de frente con su mejor amigo Hashirama. Nunca entendería como su mejor amigo podía tener como hermano a su peor enemigo, cosas inexplicables de la vida.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó Hashirama sonriendo.

\- Claro, vayamos a otro sitio – le dijo Madara apartándose de la puerta.

Ambos ninjas caminaron hacia un parque cercano y se sentaron en el muelle de madera a contemplar el agua del estanque. Los peces nadaban con calma bajo sus pies mientras Madara no sabía qué contarle. Hashirama fue el primero en romper aquel silencio.

\- Así que… te casaste – comentó sonriendo – siempre creí que nadie podría engancharte de esa forma.

\- Yo tampoco lo creía pero Minato es… como un torbellino. Es un chico especial. No te voy a mentir… no empezamos con buen pie, él es terco y es un gran ninja, me ha traído por el camino de la amargura. Me hizo daño y yo se lo hice a él pero nos estamos acoplando bien ahora.

\- Me alegra oírlo.

\- Sí. ¿Quién me diría que un chiquillo acabaría robándome el corazón? – preguntó incrédulo sonriendo.

\- Ha conseguido que sonrías… eso es increíble. Sé que te preocupa algo. ¿Es sobre él?

\- No… sí… no sé. No ha sido fácil últimamente. Me han llegado algunos secretos a los oídos y no sé si tienen relación con el caso de los Namikaze o es que yo quiero ver una relación donde no la hay.

\- El secreto de los Namikaze – susurró Hashirama – nadie sabe nada de ellos, siempre han sido muy buenos ocultando sus secretos. Colocan esas sonrisas que te demuestran que no les ocurre nada y en el fondo… ocultan su verdadera cara.

\- Lo sé, conozco a Minato, me casé con él – sonrió – tiene esa facilidad para sonreír hasta en los peores momentos, de hacerte creer que todo está bien para no hacer daño ni hacer sufrir a los demás. Se guardan todo para ellos mismos y tratan de solucionarlo por su cuenta. Antes creía que no me contaba cosas porque no confiaba en mí, ahora veo que es todo lo contrario. No me lo cuenta porque no quiere hacerme daño. Son muy fuertes y muy valientes cuando se enfrentan a todo ellos solos.

\- ¿Es bueno su secreto? – preguntó sonriendo - ¿Interesante?

\- Es muy bueno – comentó Madara – jamás me lo habría imaginado y a veces… aún sabiéndolo… me cuesta hacerme a la idea. El gran problema es que ni siquiera mi esposo conoce el secreto y no sé si soy el idóneo para contárselo o debería esperar a que su clan lo hiciera.

\- Eres su esposo al fin y al cabo. Sé que harás lo más adecuado para él.

\- Yo… tengo algo que contarte, pero no es sobre los Namikaze, es sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Se lo oculté a todo el mundo pero… sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no dirás nada.

\- Por supuesto – comentó.

\- ¿Recuerdas el Kyuubi?

\- ¿El que destrozaba todas las villas y causaba tantas muertes?

\- Sí. Lo capturé. Me mandaron como misión ir a reconstruir una villa hace unos años. El Kyuubi apareció atacándola y… no sé, ni siquiera pensé lo que hacía en aquel momento. Activé el sharingan, lo controlé y le obligué a firmar un pacto de invocación conmigo.

\- ¿Puedes controlarlo?

\- Sólo durante corto periodo. No lo invoco porque sé que perderé el control de él en algún momento y no quiero dejarlo libre de nuevo para que vuelva a atemorizar a todo el mundo. Nadie sabe lo que hice y a veces… yo mismo tengo algo de miedo de que se libre de ese pacto de invocación. No es algo sólido, debería estar bien sellado pero a mí no se me dan bien los sellos.

\- Los Namikaze son buenos con los sellos. Podrías preguntarle a tu esposo.

\- No se lo he contado. Quizá si se lo digo, me tuviera miedo por tener a ese monstruo atado a un simple pacto.

\- Entiendo.


	24. Chapter 24: Locura

Madara entró por casa agotado del duro día. Tratar con el Hokage, sus consejeros y el resto de gente le agotaba más que si hubiera estado todo el día de misión. Madara siempre había sido como un lobo solitario, le gustaba trabajar solo y quizá la gente empezaba a temerle un poco al darse cuenta que no le importaba su soledad sino más bien, lo a gusto que se encontraba en ella. Hacía las misiones y volvía siempre a su casa. A todo el mundo le empezaba a quedar claro que adoraba a su esposo y esa relación iba mejorando.

Había pasado un mes desde que Minato descubrió a Sakumo con su mejor amigo y éste no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna ni de su amigo ni de su antiguo profesor. Madara únicamente había dejado entrar por el clan a la familia de Minato y a su actual profesor Jiraiya con el que siempre solía encontrarse cuando volvía a casa. Aprovechaba aquellos momentos para preguntarle cómo le iban los entrenamientos y es que el Rasengan lo tenía prácticamente perfeccionado, algo que le hacía sonreír al ver tan bien a su esposo. Era todo un ninja aunque jamás hubiera podido salir de la villa.

Jiraiya le saludó cuando ya se marchaba y Madara se despidió de él sosteniéndole la puerta mientras su vista cruzaba todo el salón hacia la puerta de enfrente que daba al patio interior. Allí debía estar Minato. Agradeció a Jiraiya que hubiera venido un rato a distraer a su esposo y cerró la puerta tras él sintiendo un gran peso que se le tiraba encima golpeándole la espalda contra la puerta recién cerrada mientras su esposo le besaba con pasión.

Minato al ver allí a Madara, no había podido evitar entrar corriendo y lanzarse contra él enrollando sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo mientras le besaba. Madara tan sólo pudo sostenerle colocando sus manos en su trasero mientras ambos se besaban con pasión. ¿Quién habría dicho que esos dos acabarían llevándose tan bien? Madara jamás se lo pudo imaginar pero ahora se alegraba de tenerle allí.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó Minato sonriendo.

\- Como siempre, buscando a ese alumno que se esconde como la serpiente más rastrera y tratando de encontrar a los asesinos de tu clan. Cada vez estamos más cerca.

\- Los asesinatos han cesado.

\- Porque los Uchiha están vigilando tu clan – comentó Madara – el que está detrás de todo esto teme a los Uchiha y no se atreve a meterse con vosotros sabiendo que estamos de vuestra parte ahora. Aún así no podemos confiarnos, siguen ahí fuera y buscarán el momento oportuno para atacar.

\- ¿Crees que sigo en peligro? – preguntó Minato.

\- Sí pero yo haría lo que sea por ti, Minato. Me has mimado demasiado este tiempo, ahora no sabría vivir sin ti.

\- Te amo – le susurró Minato aún agarrado por Madara mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él besándole esta vez con más suavidad y romanticismo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Madara susurrando en sus labios.

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto, porque iba a invitarte a cenar fuera.

Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Siempre había estado encerrado en su clan y luego en el Uchiha, apenas le dejaban salir, lo único que había visto de la villa era la casa de Sakumo y los rostros de los Hokages a las que iba de noche antes de casarse. ¿Iba a ver la villa? ¿Le dejaba salir finalmente?

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó Madara.

\- ¿En serio puedo salir del clan? – le preguntó Minato aún dudando.

\- Sí, pero conmigo. Sabes que es peligroso salir solo. Si prometes quedarte conmigo podemos ir donde quieras.

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te apetece comer?

\- Ramen – dijo sonriendo – sólo he comido el de mi madre y quiero probar el que hacen en la villa.

\- De acuerdo, pues iremos a comer ramen. Hay un local algo lejano pero es el mejor. Venga, arréglate que nos vamos.

Minato se bajó enseguida y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo pero al llegar al marco de la puerta se dio cuenta de algo y volvió corriendo cogiendo las mejillas de su esposo entre sus manos y besándole de nuevo. En cuanto soltó sus labios, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente a la de él.

\- Gracias – le dijo soltándole para irse a por su ropa.

Madara se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, con su espalda aún contra la puerta y es que no podía negar que aquel chico, además de tener un fuerte carácter, podía llegar a ser el más dulce y tierno del mundo cuando se lo proponía. Ese chico se había convertido en lo más importante para él, le había conquistado lentamente y ahora le era imposible negarse que se hubiera enamorado. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Minato? Era tierno, agradable, con una espectacular sonrisa, con ese cabello rubio como el oro más resplandeciente, con esos ojos azules como el mismo océano, con ese carácter fuerte cuando tenía que sacarlo, era simplemente perfecto y lo adoraba.

Decidió irse a la ducha para arreglarse pero cuando llegó, se encontró con que Minato ya estaba allí duchándose. Por unos segundos dudó si entrar o no pero cuando iba a marcharse, Minato al verle allí parado viendo su cuerpo desnudo le comentó que entrase con una sonrisa. Le hizo caso desvistiéndose y accediendo hacia el agua caliente aunque en su camino, no pudo evitar empotrar a Minato contra la pared besándole con pasión mientras éste se dejaba.

Madara rozó la cintura de su esposo con las yemas de sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo subiéndolas en busca de su pecho. Minato gimió cuando aquellos ágiles dedos alcanzaron sus pezones provocándole una oleada de placer pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tan fácilmente. Sonrió y cogiendo las manos de Madara las apartó de él agachándose hasta quedar arrodillado con el miembro de su esposo a la altura perfecta de su boca.

Minato metió el miembro de su esposo por primera vez en su boca, jamás había hecho algo así y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Movió su boca intentando abarcar toda la extensión de su miembro aunque le fue imposible, apenas se quedaba a la mitad antes de que le entrasen las arcadas. Se desilusionó un poco pero Madara cogió su cabello con cierta fuerza a la vez que con dulzura y le indicó que no se preocupase, que la metiera sólo hasta donde él se sintiera cómodo. Madara estuvo con él indicándole cómo le gustaba que jugase con su lengua, cómo le gustaban los leves mordiscos y sobre todo, le indicó el ritmo que le volvía loco.

Aunque Madara le avisó para que se apartase cuando estaba llegando a su orgasmo, Minato no le hizo caso y siguió allí tragándose como pudo parte de aquel espeso líquido mientras la otra mitad corría por la comisura de sus labios barbilla abajo mezclándose con el agua de la ducha.

Madara se agachó a su lado besándole con pasión y metiendo su lengua en la boca de su esposo devorándola con impaciencia mientras masajeaba nuevamente su miembro y metía sus dedos en la entrada del rubio.

Entró en él en cuanto estuvo a punto y pese a saber que él ya no podría correrse nuevamente, se dispuso a hacer que su esposo disfrutase como nunca besando sus pezones mientras le embestía con fuerza contra la pared de la ducha. Minato se agarró a la fuerte espalda de su esposo dejándose embestir, jadeando y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer hasta que se corrió en la mano de Madara que masajeaba su miembro.

Los dos sonrieron con complicidad descansando unos segundos antes de levantarse de nuevo para terminar de ducharse. Una vez acabaron, se vistieron y decidieron salir de casa para ir al restaurante. Minato estaba entusiasmado y hasta los guardias Uchiha sonrieron despidiéndose de él al ver que salía con Madara. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrado que se alegraban de que pudiera salir.

Minato creía que le llevaría a un restaurante pero no, Madara le llevó hasta un pequeño puesto donde no había mucha gente, pero él decía, que allí hacían el mejor ramen de toda la villa. Entró prácticamente corriendo dejándose llevar por aquel increíble olor y sentándose en una de las butacas. Madara no podía dejar de sonreír al verle tan feliz por haber salido fuera del clan.

Cenaron con una agradable conversación y Madara sabía que los rumores de que un Namikaze estaba caminando por la villa correrían y se expandirían como la pólvora, pero no pensaba dejar a su esposo siempre encerrado y menos estando él allí para protegerle. Madara tan sólo se ausentó menos de un minuto para ir al baño, el resto del tiempo estuvo siempre al lado de su esposo temeroso de que pudiera pasarle algo, pero un minuto era más que suficiente para que al regresar, no encontrar a su esposo.

El cocinero le indicó que Hatake había venido y se lo había llevado prácticamente a rastras así que salió y dio la vuelta a la primera esquina para ver a Hatake empotrando a su esposo contra uno de los muros besándole con pasión mientras Minato trataba de separarle sin conseguirlo. Fue Madara cabreado quien cogió la camiseta de Sakumo y lo empujó hacia atrás apartándole lo justo para darle un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo.

Sakumo se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué había ocurrido mientras Minato corría hacia su esposo colocándose a su espalda, agarrándose a su cintura con fuerza y con la mirada llena de miedo y lágrimas.

\- Lo siento – le dijo a Madara agarrándose y éste pasó su brazo por la cintura de su esposo intentando calmarle.

\- No pasa nada, Minato, ya está, estoy aquí – le dijo besándole la frente ante la sorpresa de Sakumo.

\- Él siempre me ha amado a mí, te metiste en medio – le gritó Sakumo a Madara.

\- Puede que siempre te amase, pero tú mismo le rompiste el corazón cuando decidiste tener algo más con su amigo. Aléjate de mi esposo o seré yo el que acabará contigo.

\- Vete al cuerno, Uchiha – le amenazó – él jamás te amará.

\- Le amo – gritó Minato defendiendo por primera vez a su esposo.

\- Eso no es cierto, Minato – comentó extrañado Sakumo.

\- Es cierto, le amo.

\- No sabes lo que es el amor – le retó Sakumo.

\- Sí lo sé. Sé que convivir con un Uchiha no es fácil pero me duele cuando no está cerca de mí, cada mañana al despertar lo primero que hago es mirar el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrar su rostro, esperando poder besarle para darle los buenos días. Me gusta cuando desayuna a mi lado y cuando hacemos cosas juntos. Sé que apenas podemos hacer algo porque no puedo salir del clan, pero me gusta cuando podemos hacerlo y tú me has arruinado la noche que debería haber sido perfecta. Estoy cenando con mi esposo y quiero cenar con él. No tenías derecho a meterte en medio. Amo a Madara Uchiha y es mi esposo, entiéndelo de una vez. Lo que hubo entre tú y yo está muerto y enterrado.

\- Ya le has oído, Sakumo, déjanos cenar tranquilos.

\- Vamos, Minato, lo que viste no es cierto. Aquel chico me besó.

\- Sé muy bien lo que vi – le dijo – Eras tú quien le tenía retenido contra aquella pared y lo ibas a subir a tu casa. Te estás acostando con mi mejor amigo y no sé desde cuándo pero lo peor de todo… es que no me importa. Lo único que me importa en este momento es hacer feliz a mi esposo y vivir con él tranquilo, quiero estar con él. Déjame ser feliz y desaparece de mi vida.

\- Nunca podrás ser feliz con un Uchiha, Minato. Ellos sólo sirven para la guerra.

\- Entonces le enseñaré a ser dulce y atento. Todo el mundo puede aprender. Sé que nuestros clanes son muy diferentes, que les educan para ser guerreros sin sentimientos mientras que a nosotros nos educan para ser ninjas preocupados por nuestros aliados pero… él me enseñará a ser mejor ninja y yo le enseñaré lo que es la empatía. Aprenderemos el uno del otro. Conseguiré que este matrimonio funcione cueste lo que cueste, creo en él y podemos conseguirlo.

Sakumo tras escuchar las palabras de Minato sonrió y tras llamarle "insensato" se marchó de allí sin creer que Minato pudiera haberse enamorado de un Uchiha. A Minato le dio igual lo que pensase y se agarró con más fuerza a su esposo que pasaba el brazo por su cintura calmándole.


	25. Chapter 25: Desaparición

Lo que Madara pensó como una buena experiencia y una salida romántica entre ambos, acababa de convertirse en un desastre. No podía creerse que Sakumo se hubiera atrevido a semejante acción, besar a su esposo, era algo increíble que aún trataba de asimilar. Miró a su esposo mientras caminaban hacia el clan sintiéndole extraño. Seguramente estaba así debido a los nervios que había sufrido.

Aunque agarraba por la cintura a su esposo, éste cada vez se apoyaba más en Madara que sentía el peso del cuerpo de Minato caer sobre el suyo. Pesaba, su esposo pesaba y a veces sus pies se chocaban entre ellos sin poder coordinarse correctamente. Sentía cómo empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad y se agarraba a él con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que paremos y te calmas? – preguntó Madara.

\- Estoy bien, en serio – le dijo Minato – sólo… un poco mareado. Yo no quería besarle.

\- Pues yo sí quería pegarle – dijo Madara sonriendo haciendo que Minato sonriera – lo siento, pero no iba a negártelo, le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo y no lo hacía por ti. Hoy me ha dado motivos finalmente para poder hacerlo y me ha sentado muy bien.

\- Te quiero pero… ¿Podemos ir a casa? No me encuentro muy bien – comentó Minato sonriendo.

\- Claro, ven aquí, yo te llevo.

Madara lo cogió en brazos sintiendo cómo Minato pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos. El olor que desprendía Madara a jazmín siempre le relajaba. Se quedó dormido prácticamente al momento agotado y Madara no quiso pensar nada extraño, incluso cuando sentía cómo una de sus manos se debilitó resbalando de su cuello y cayendo sobre el abdomen de un dormido Minato.

Al llegar a la casa, Madara metió a Minato en la cama cubriéndole con el futón. Minato dormía tranquilamente y acarició su cabello antes de salir hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Volvió corriendo a la habitación al escuchar gritar a Minato y al entrar, se lo encontró con un kunai en la mano temblando de miedo y sudando. Se acercó a él con rapidez apartando su kunai y abrazándole intentando calmarle.

\- Ey, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo… no lo sé, había algo.

\- ¿Algo? – preguntó Madara extrañado viendo la desierta habitación – déjame ver tus ojos.

Madara observó cómo se dilataban aún más que la última vez y al tocar su frente, sintió la fiebre aumentar.

\- Nos vamos al médico – le dijo Madara preocupado cogiéndolo en brazos.

\- ¿Estoy enfermo? – preguntó Minato sin apenas voz.

\- Creo que te han envenenado.

\- Pero… no he vuelto a probar la leche – susurró.

\- No es la leche – dijo Madara dándose cuenta de lo que era – creo que sé quien está detrás de todo esto.

Madara salió de casa dejando que Minato volviera a apoyar la cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho. Caminó con rapidez hasta la casa del médico Uchiha y llamó a la puerta como pudo escuchando cómo la respiración de Minato cada vez era más irregular. Abrió una mujer y al ver a Madara llevando en brazos a ese chico rubio se apartó con rapidez de la puerta diciéndole que pasara al fondo. La mujer fue a despertar a su esposo que bajó enseguida vestido con el pijama para examinar a Minato.

\- ¿Dónde lo dejo? – le preguntó Madara.

\- Encima de esa mesa – le comentó – Dios, está ardiendo – dijo el médico al ponerle la mano en la frente – prepárame un barreño con agua fría y toallas, hay que bajarle la temperatura. ¿Ha tomado algo?

\- No – dijo Madara – pero creo que es el mismo veneno y sé quién ha sido.

\- La dosis es bastante más alta que la última vez. Está avanzando con mucha rapidez, no sé si tendré algo para contrarrestar este veneno – dijo mirando la estantería.

\- Pero eres médico – le dijo Madara.

\- No, soy ANBU. A los Uchiha no nos dejan ser médicos, esto sólo es una afición de pequeño. No tengo nada aquí para venenos excepto los libros que estudio.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Lo buscaré. Sé quién puede tener el antídoto.

\- Lo vamos a necesitar.

Minato susurró unas palabras que Madara trató de entender pero el médico le alejó de Minato haciéndole una señal con la cabeza en plan negación.

\- No te dirá nada importante – le dijo – la fiebre está haciendo que delire. Esto va rápido, si no traes ese antídoto morirá en pocas horas. Podría ir yo a buscarlo.

\- No, prefiero que te quedes cuidándole, sé dónde encontrar el antídoto.

\- ¿Sabes quién le ha envenenado?

\- Empezó a encontrarse extraño después de que Sakumo le besase.

\- Si Sakumo le metió el veneno con un beso, es que sus labios estarían impregnados con el veneno. Debe tener al menos un antídoto para él. Es posible que se lo haya tomado ya.

\- Tengo que intentarlo.

\- Perderíamos mucho tiempo si no tiene el antídoto – dijo el médico.

\- De acuerdo, ve al bosque y busca lo que necesites. No te preocupes por la orden del Hokage, yo respondo de tu salida, es algo urgente.

\- Mi esposa se quedará a cuidarle. Estés donde estés te buscaré por el chakra y llegaré hasta ti con el antídoto.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Madara saliendo de allí con un Kamui.

Se teleportó hasta la casa de Sakumo y antes de poder reaccionar, tiró de una patada la puerta abajo asustando a un sorprendido Sakumo que estaba sentado frente a su mesa del salón encima de un cojín.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Madara enfadado.

\- Estás completamente loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así?

\- Escúchame bien – le dijo Madara enfadado cogiéndole del cuello del yukata – si ese chico muere o sufre lo más mínimo, voy a descuartizarte lentamente y dolorosamente, tendrás la muerte más terrible que puedas imaginar y disfrutaré viéndolo. Dame el antídoto ahora.

\- No lo tengo.

Madara cogió a Sakumo arrastrándolo tras de sí hacia el aseo. Ni se lo pensó cuando le metió la cabeza dentro del lavamanos que había llenado de agua. No pensaba ni siquiera en sacarlo a respirar pero le necesitaba vivo para que le contase dónde estaba el veneno. Lo sacó medio ahogado y tosiendo con violencia.

\- ¿Dónde está el antídoto?

\- No lo tengo – repitió.

Madara no entendía nada, siempre había dicho que amaba a Minato y ahora no quería salvarle. ¿Por qué? Ocurría algo y no sabía qué podía ser. Estaba muy cabreado y no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada a su esposo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado Madara – Decías que le amabas. ¿Cómo puedes dejarle morir? ¿Cómo puedes envenenarle de esta manera? ¿Por qué asesinar Namikazes?

\- No soy yo quien los asesina – dijo de golpe sorprendiendo a Madara.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un niño de unos nueve años desde la puerta.

\- No ocurre nada, Kakashi, ve a dormir.

\- Pero… - intentó hablar al ver a Madara.

\- Es un viejo compañero que está enfadado.

\- Es por él – se escuchó a Madara – han amenazado a tu hijo. Has entregado a Minato por salvar a tu hijo – dijo encajando todo y al no escuchar una protesta de Sakumo supo que era cierto. Le soltó alejándose de él.

\- No lo tengo, en serio – escuchó que decía Sakumo – Querría ayudarte pero no puedo.

\- Podemos proteger a tu hijo, puedo hacerlo pero necesito que cuentes conmigo. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Tienes que volver a tu clan, irán a por él.

\- No le pasará nada en mi clan.

\- No. No lo entiendes, esos tíos no juegan limpio nunca – dijo Sakumo – le harán salir de la protección de los Uchiha y nadie es tan rápido como Minato, sabes perfectamente que si empieza a correr nadie en tu clan podrá seguirle. Está débil y van a ir a por él hoy mismo.

\- Minato no saldría del clan Uchiha.

\- Sí saldría si amenazan a su familia. Le atraerán a la trampa como hacen con todos.

\- Joder, no debí dejarle solo – dijo saliendo corriendo y entonces se detuvo en la entrada – lleva a tu hijo a mi clan, le protegerán. Contigo ya pensará el Hokage qué hacer cuando todo se calme.

Madara salió con el Kamui hacia su clan pero cuando llegó a la casa del médico, la esposa estaba llorando y se disculpó mil veces con Madara aunque éste imaginaba lo que había ocurrido. Cuando leyó la nota que tenía la mujer Uchiha en las manos donde amenazaban a Minato, supo que Sakumo tenía razón, le habían hecho salir y nadie podía alcanzar la velocidad de ese chico.

\- Mierda – dejó exclamar enfadado.

\- Lo siento mucho, sólo salí un segundo a por más toallas – dijo la mujer.

\- Tiempo suficiente para que él escape – comentó Madara – no es tu culpa, nadie puede seguir su velocidad, tranquila. Voy a encontrarle.

Debía haber ido al clan Namikaze, en la nota amenazaban a su familia así que debía haber ido hasta allí. Llegó en pocos segundos viendo ya a Sakumo allí frente al cuerpo de otro chico y cuando se acercó Madara, pudo comprobar que aún tenía constantes, seguía vivo. Apartó el flequillo del joven comprobando que era el mejor amigo de Minato.

\- Le tienen – comentó Sakumo.

\- ¿Buscan el secreto de los Namikaze?

\- Sí – dijo Sakumo – no me explicaron para qué, sólo me utilizaban pero… intenté que no descubrieran que era Minato.

\- Han matado a muchos Namikaze para encontrar a Minato. Hiciste que los matasen con tal de ocultar a Minato.

\- Hice pensar que no sabía quién era a quien buscaban, intenté salvarle.

\- Matando a otros – le recriminó Madara – eran chiquillos, tenían sus familias y les dejaste que les torturasen, les violasen y los matasen de forma cruel y despiadada.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué les entregase a Minato? – preguntó.

\- Que les delatases a ellos.

\- No iba a dejar que matasen a mi hijo.

\- Pero mataron a los hijos de otros. Increíble… ellos confiaban en ti y los envenenabas para servírselos en bandeja a esos desgraciados. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Le facilitaste el veneno a esa chica de mi clan. ¿Por qué?

\- No soportaba la idea de verte con Minato – dijo abiertamente – siempre le he amado, aún lo hago. Quería que siguiera pensando que eras un asesino, quería seguir teniéndole conmigo.

\- Está al borde de la muerte por tu culpa.

Izuna apareció en aquel momento con algunos miembros de la policía Uchiha. Había tanto jaleo por el clan Namikaze que hasta ellos habían acudido a ver qué ocurría. A Madara no le quedó más remedio que contar que tenían a Minato aunque se ahorró contar lo de Sakumo, por ahora necesitaría su ayuda para encontrar a su esposo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que desapareció tu compañero hasta que lo encontrasteis? – preguntó Madara a su hermano.

\- Unas tres horas – dijo Izuna – no debió pasar más.

\- Tres horas… se nos acaba el tiempo para encontrar a Minato. Que todos se pongan a buscar.

\- Debe estar fuera de la villa – dijo Sakumo – tienen un escondite no muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado bajo unos despeñaderos.

\- Llévame hasta allí – Le dijo Madara

\- No irás solo – dijo Izuna a su hermano – no pienso dejar que vayas con él a solas. Podría llevarte a una trampa.

\- Ahora mismo me da igual. Minato está muriéndose.

\- El médico hace todo lo que puede, está preparando el antídoto pero no sé si le dará tiempo – comentó Izuna.

\- Encontremos a Minato y traigámoslo por si el antídoto tarda en llegar hasta él.


	26. Chapter 26: Tortura

Madara había salido con rapidez siguiendo a Sakumo hacia el lugar donde solía quedar con aquella persona que le facilitaba el veneno. Quizá allí encontrasen algo. Aún le preocupaba el otro Namikaze pero al menos seguía vivo gracias a que Sakumo apareció antes de que pudieran hacerle algo más. En el hospital de Konoha harían todo lo posible por él, de eso estaba convencido Madara, ahora quien le preocupaba era Minato.

Sabía que era un maldito cabezón y que incluso estando tan débil como estaba, era capaz de haber utilizado su última brizna de fuerza para teleportarse a su clan intentando ayudar a su familia sin sospechar que iba directo a la trampa. Madara miró a Izuna a su lado que le hacía algunas señas algo extrañas pero las entendió, su hermano no se fiaba de Sakumo y pese a que Madara había preferido callarse lo que había hecho Sakumo para evitar que le hicieran daño y perder la pista de su esposo, seguía sintiendo rabia y odio por lo que había hecho, él tampoco se fiaba del todo.

Madara le hizo una señal a su hermano apenas visible para que estuviera atento y cubriera su espalda por si acaso les conducía a una trampa. Izuna entendiendo la señal de su hermano, afirmó con la cabeza y se colocó a la espalda de Madara vigilando también al resto de ninjas que habían venido a la misión. Activó su sharingan cuando notó un poderoso chakra venir a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar al grupo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y Madara fue el primero en hablar rompiendo aquel tenso silencio que todos habían mantenido.

\- Es Jiraiya, querrá unirse a la búsqueda. Al fin y al cabo era su maestro – comentó Madara.

En menos de cinco minutos, aquel chakra llegó hasta ellos y tal y como dijo Madara, se trataba de Jiraiya que corría ahora al lado de ambos Uchihas.

\- ¿Le habéis encontrado? – preguntó.

\- Aún no – comentó Madara con el sharingan activado – quizá si hubiera venido algún Hyuuga esto sería más rápido, pero nos odian, no creo que nos ayudasen.

\- El hermano de Hiashi estaba un poco más atrás, me seguía para ayudar. Quizá vosotros no les deis confianza pero no tienen nada en contra de los Namikaze.

Pocos minutos después apareció finalmente Hizashi por allí resoplando. Debía haber estado bastante tiempo sin hacer misiones y Madara lo entendía, la rama secundaria muchas veces la utilizaban para proteger a la rama principal y pocas veces salían.

\- No recordaba que fueseis tan rápidos – comentó intentando romper el silencio que reinaba.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo? – preguntó Jiraiya preocupado.

\- No, todavía no.

\- Está demasiado débil para defenderse – comentó Madara tocándose el pecho donde Minato había puesto su sello – si pudiera moverse ya estaría aquí conmigo, se habría teleportado de nuevo.

\- Debe de estar inconsciente – comentó Jiraiya – yo al menos no me llevaría a un Namikaze consciente y menos a uno con la facilidad de Minato para escapar.

\- Si le han hecho algo los mataré a todos – dijo enfadado Madara apretando su puño.

Tanto Izuna como Madara miraron hacia Sakumo que seguía delante del equipo liderando la marcha, llevándoles a través del bosque hacia algún punto donde él creía que podrían encontrar algo.

\- No me fío de él – susurró Jiraiya hacia Madara.

\- Yo tampoco – le contestó – pero es el único que se ha reunido con esos desgraciados. Si él tiene la más mínima pista para encontrar a Minato la seguiré cueste lo que cueste.

El equipo llegó hasta un puente y Madara enseguida supo dónde se encontraban, la entrada a Kusagakure, la aldea entre la hierba.

\- El lugar perfecto para desaparecer – susurró Madara.

Ningún ninja que no fuera de allí sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba esa villa, lo más seguro es que si entrasen allí, se perdieran antes de dar con la villa.

\- Siempre quedábamos aquí, en el límite. Venían de dentro del bosque – comentó Sakumo.

Madara se acercó al puente caminando y lo cruzó pese a que su hermano le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera. Trató de impedírselo con la voz pero a él le dio igual, continuó cruzándolo hasta que sus pies tocaron la hierba del otro lado.

\- Puedo sentirle – dijo Madara hacia su hermano – está en algún lugar de este maldito bosque.

\- Es el lugar perfecto para esconderle, nadie se atreve a entrar en Kusagakure por el temor a perderse – dijo Jiraiya.

\- Tenemos unos cuantos sharingan y un Byakugan. Creo que sabremos regresar y si encontramos a Minato él podría teleportarnos de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿De donde viene su chakra? – preguntó Jiraiya y Madara sonrió, el maestro de Minato siempre fue algo malo para detectar esas cosas.

\- Del este – dijo Izuna antes de que su hermano hablase – lo tengo localizado. No parece estar lejos.

\- Hay una cueva al fondo entre los árboles – comentó Hizashi activando sus ojos – puede que esté allí.

\- Vayamos hacia allí. A medida que nos acerquemos sabremos si su chakra se intensifica y vamos en la dirección correcta.

Todos emprendieron el camino aunque esta vez, Madara no permitió a Sakumo ir delante. Ya les había llevado hasta allí, era suficiente. A partir de ahora los Uchiha tomaban el control de la expedición, no dejaría que un Hatake les condujera a alguna trampa.

A medida que se acercaban a la cueva, el chakra de Minato aumentaba. Sabían que se acercaban aunque Izuna colocó una cara de preocupación. Jiraiya supo por la mirada cómplice entre Izuna y Madara que estaban ocultando algo esos dos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Minato está dentro – dijo Izuna.

\- ¿Qué ocultáis? – les preguntó de nuevo mirando hacia Izuna.

\- Démonos prisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado Jiraiya agarrando del brazo a Madara con brusquedad.

\- Se muere – dijo Izuna adelantándoles y Jiraiya soltó el brazo de Madara dejándole continuar.

Madara continuó corriendo hacia la cueva y entró en ella tras ordenar a algunos de sus hombres que se quedasen atrás y vigilasen a Sakumo. No quería tenerle por allí dentro. Entraron a la cueva, todo estaba a oscuras excepto el fondo. Los ojos de Madara siguieron la luz del fondo viendo aquellas antorchas formando un círculo perfecto, podía ver a Minato tirado en un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Aunque trataron de impedirle que se lanzase hacia Minato, no pudieron impedir que Madara saliera a la carrera hacia él. Todos sacaron sus armas esperando la posible trampa menos Izuna que miraba con tristeza cómo llegaba Madara hasta el cuerpo de aquel chico rubio y se arrodillaba frente a él elevándole la cabeza para apretarla contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Estoy aquí – le susurró a punto de llorar.

\- Puede ser una trampa – dijo Jiraiya.

\- No lo es – comentó Izuna – si hubiera una trampa su sharingan lo habría visto a kilómetros de distancia. Madara es bueno, ve cosas de las que los demás no nos percatamos.

Jiraiya se acercó con lentitud hacia donde estaban ambos en el suelo. Madara no dejaba de repetirle a Minato que todo estaría bien, que se iba a recuperar pero él no respondía, estaba bañado en sangre, lleno de cortes y se veía a distancia que le habían torturado, hasta su ropa estaba desgarrada.

\- ¿Lo han…? – preguntó Jiraiya sabiendo lo que ocurría a las víctimas.

\- No, está bien, sólo le han torturado – dijo Madara – ni siquiera creo que se haya enterado, estaba inconsciente. El veneno que tenía ha hecho de sedante.

\- ¿Por qué torturar si no puede hablar ni sentir? – preguntó Jiraiya.

\- No lo hacen por información, lo hacen para descubrir quién tenía el secreto de los Namikaze. Saben que es él por eso le han dejado en paz.

\- ¿Por qué le dejarían en paz? – preguntó Jiraiya – algo querrían de él.

\- Lo que quieren de él lo tengo yo – dijo Madara – Dicen que torturan a los Namikaze pero les abren para descubrir si tienen algo concreto. Buscan el recipiente para el Kyuubi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Izuna - ¿Papá lo sabía?

\- Sí. Me casó con él para que le protegiera pero creo que lo que están buscando es al Kyuubi, pensarían que lo tendría Minato.

\- ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Porque el Kyuubi desapareció de un día a otro, creerían que lo habrían atrapado y el único capaz de contenerlo es Minato, él es su recipiente.

\- No sabían que lo tenías tú bajo un contrato de invocación – dijo Izuna – lo han dejado aquí al abrirle y ver que no lo tiene – susurró Izuna.

Todos se giraron cuando vieron al médico de los Uchiha llegar agotado después de la carrera que se había pegado para alcanzarles. Traía el antídoto pero al ver a Minato desangrándose supo que daba igual el antídoto. Quizá podía quitarle el veneno pero no podía cortarle esa hemorragia, se estaba muriendo.

\- Yo… lo siento – dijo el médico.

\- Has hecho lo que has podido, hasta has traído el antídoto – comentó Madara aún cogiendo a Minato.

\- No puedo pararle esta hemorragia, es demasiado grande y lleva ya tiempo abierta, se irá en pocos segundos.

\- Salid todos – dijo Madara a los demás.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó su hermano.

\- Voy a invocar a esa maldita bestia y voy a meterla en el contenedor.

\- ¿Por qué? No hagas locuras, nadie puede controlar al cien por cien a ese bicho – le gritó.

\- Por eso estoy pidiendo que os larguéis. Si arremete lo hará contra mí, me odia por haberle hecho firmar el contrato. No quiero que mate a más gente si se me descontrola. Es la única opción para salvarle ahora. El chakra del kyuubi es curativo, por no morir él mismo salvará a su contenedor.

\- Estás loco – le dijo Izuna.

\- Lo sé, pero no dejaré que muera aquí.

\- Si metes a ese bicho en él volverán a intentar capturarle.

\- No le perderé de vista, los encontraré y los mataré antes de que vuelvan a ponerle un dedo encima a Minato, pero no voy a dejar que muera aquí. Ahora lárgate – le gritó con furia haciendo que todos se marchasen hacia el exterior de la cueva corriendo.

Madara se mordió el dedo haciéndose sangre e hizo los sellos correspondientes para iniciar la invocación. La fuerza del chakra se podía sentir fuera de la cueva, todos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro pero a Madara le dio igual, sólo pensaba en salvar a Minato. Activó el sharingan concentrándose para poder dominar al Kyuubi.

La invocación salió en una nube de humo mientras Madara hacía más sellos encima del vientre de Minato para sellarlo. El Kyuubi al ver lo que intentaba Madara atacó sin consideración quedando su enorme garra a escasos centímetros de atravesar su cuerpo. Una vez dominado pese al enfado del Kyuubi, lentamente empezó a introducirse la mitad dentro de Minato.

Madara no se atrevía a meter todo ese enorme poder en el cuerpo de su esposo, ya a él le costaba controlar todo su poder, así que pensó que quizá la mitad ayudaría a salvar su vida pero no lo descontrolaría. Además si sus enemigos querían a ese bicho, tendrían que llevarse a los dos.

Agotado, Madara cayó encima del cuerpo de Minato y sus compañeros sólo entraron cuando sintieron que aquel enorme chakra desaparecía. Minato abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo sobre su pecho el peso de su esposo. Se miró la ropa empapada en sangre y se abrió la chaqueta preocupado viendo que sus heridas ya no estaban, se habían curado.

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó preocupado pero Izuna llegó enseguida separándole a Madara y abrazando a Minato - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? – preguntó confuso.

\- Tranquilo, está cansado nada más. Está bien y tú también. Os llevaremos a casa. Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte en pie.

\- Me siento… mareado – dijo Minato viendo cómo cogían a un inconsciente Madara para llevarlo de vuelta a la Villa.


	27. Chapter 27: Vuelta al hogar

En el camino a Konoha, Minato volvió a quedarse dormido en la espalda de Izuna. Jiraiya llevaba a Madara en la suya y nadie del equipo se detuvo hasta cruzar la puerta de la villa. Izuna detuvo la carrera empezando a caminar más tranquilo hacia el hospital de Konoha. Era de noche pero las enfermeras siempre trabajaban a turnos, alguien les atendería.

Llevando a Minato a su espalda podía sentir la respiración del chico pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Todo el camino había permanecido en un tenso silencio sintiendo aquel inmenso chakra brotar desde las entrañas de Minato. Estaba preocupado aunque no parecía haber problema alguno, Minato había despertado bien antes de volver a dormirse por el cansancio. Quizá sólo era su miedo al Kyuubi lo que le hacía notar cosas extrañas. Jiraiya no podía sentirlo tan fuerte como él, nunca se le dio bien notar ese tipo de chakras hasta que los veía salir de su portador.

\- Has estado muy callado todo el camino – le comentó Jiraiya.

\- Sólo… pensaba en las ganas que tengo de que acabe este día.

\- Y yo – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo – cuando deje a Madara en el hospital iré a encargarme del asunto de Sakumo. Puedes ir a descansar si quieres.

\- No puedo descansar mientras esos… asesinos sigan ahí fuera.

\- ¿Crees que saben lo que ha ocurrido en la cueva?

\- Estoy seguro. Había chakras que no conocía no muy lejos de nuestro lugar.

\- No lo dijiste.

\- Mi prioridad era sacarlos con vida a ambos, no ponerme a perseguir asesinos desprotegiendo a ambos. Era la peor situación si hubiéramos tenido un enfrentamiento. Sin Madara, sin Minato, intentando todos que no se los llevasen a ambos… habríamos perdido. Era mejor salir de allí y reagruparnos.

\- Volverán a por ellos.

\- Seguro, pero al menos ni Madara ni Minato estarán inconscientes – comentó Izuna entrando por el hospital.

Les dejaron a ambos en el hospital con los médicos y Jiraiya se marchó enseguida para ocuparse del tema de Sakumo. Seguramente le apresarían y le interrogarían hasta averiguar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Izuna se marchó al clan avisando a su padre de dónde estaba su primogénito. Tajima no tardó nada en mandar guardias a proteger a su hijo y al esposo de su hijo al hospital. No quería que nada les ocurriera ahora que estaban aquí ya en la villa. Al día siguiente, les dieron el alta y volvieron ambos al clan Uchiha a su casa, aunque Minato insistió mucho en hacerse cargo de Kakashi.

Madara no estaba nada de acuerdo con aquella decisión y tras mucho debatirlo, acabó aceptando que ese chico no tenía la culpa de lo que hizo su padre y Minato no paraba de presentarle a favor que Sakumo lo había hecho todo para proteger a su hijo, eso era importante, él también lo habría hecho de ser su hijo.

\- De acuerdo, puede quedarse unos días en nuestra casa hasta que sepamos lo que pasará con su padre – dijo Madara al final hacia Minato – pero no intentes convencerme de lo de Sakumo. Quizá tú tengas un corazón enorme, Minato, pero yo no puedo obviar que intentó asesinarte, te entregó a esa gente. Le habría matado de no ser porque sabía tu paradero – le dijo Madara levantándose.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Minato sonriendo y Madara se giró – Sé que no entiendes mi posición pero… también te agradezco que ayudes a ese chico.

\- Supongo que sabes convencer a la gente. Aún así… sigo sin fiarme de él. Recuerda que somos nosotros quienes hemos encerrado a sus padres.

\- Voy a ser su profesor – dijo de golpe Minato y Madara se sorprendió.

\- ¿Vas a ser profesor?

\- Sí – le dijo – me lo han propuesto y ya me han asignado un grupo. He pedido al equipo de Kakashi. Su padre me enseñó a defenderme y se lo debo. Quiero proteger a ese chico.

\- Entiendo tu postura, pero no la comparto, Minato. Yo no puedo perdonar a Sakumo, lo siento.

Aquella noche Minato la pasó con su esposo y pese a que Madara no terminaba de comprender cómo podía Minato tener ese enorme corazón para perdonar algo así, no podía resistirse a sus besos y acababa por eliminar su enfado. Era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con él o con el tema de Sakumo y más cuando su esposo se subía encima besándole con pasión y desnudándose frente a él.

Madara sentía que todo estaba perfecto en su matrimonio. Habían aprendido a comprenderse, a apoyarse pese a que no en todas las decisiones tuvieran la misma opinión. Aquella noche Madara le hizo el amor como nunca antes y es que adoraba a su esposo. A veces aún pensaba si había hecho bien metiendo a aquella bestia dentro de ese chico, seguramente era una decisión errónea pero no había tenido otra opción si quería salvarle. Habría hecho lo que fuera por salvarle. Era un tema que aún no habían hablado en serio, Minato lo había evitado pensando que le preocupaba demasiado a Madara, se había hecho el fuerte diciéndole que no había tenido otra opción y que aguantaría a esa bestia por él. Madara no quiso hablar más del tema tras ver cómo Minato lo aceptaba de buen grado.

Aquella mañana Minato se despertó desnudo apoyado en el pecho de su marido. Alzó la cabeza cuando la luz entró por la ventana y miró a Madara durmiendo con el brazo cogiendo su cintura evitando que se moviera. Aquello le hizo sonreír. Besó su pecho despertando a Madara con una sonrisa, quién le acarició con su mano libre la mejilla hacia su rubio cabello.

\- Buenos días – le dijo.

\- Buenos días – respondió Minato.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aún atemorizado por el Kyuubi que ahora llevaba dentro su esposo.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿No sientes nada extraño?

\- No, tranquilo. Tengo que levantarme. He quedado con Kakashi para ir a entrenar.

\- ¿Verás a Sakumo? – le preguntó Madara.

\- Me gustaría verle. Quiero que me explique todos los motivos, quiero oírlo de su propia boca por qué hizo algo así. No es un mal hombre, yo lo sé, sólo… tenía miedo por su hijo.

\- Si vas a ir me gustaría acompañarte. No confío en él.

\- Prefiero ir solo. Sabes que te amo y que me encanta estar contigo pero… si vienes tú, no querrá contarme todo lo que se ha guardado.

\- Vale, pero ten cuidado, por favor.

Minato desayunó esa mañana con su esposo y después se fue a la oficina del Hokage para preguntarle por Sakumo, quería verle y entender las cosas, entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Sarutobi le concedió poder verlo y habló durante varias horas con Sakumo al que mantenían en la prisión. Cuando acabaron, Sarutobi lo mandó llamar de nuevo a su despacho. Minato entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Estás bien, Minato? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, un poco afectado, nada más. Me ha pedido que cuide de su hijo. ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

\- Aún está en decisión. No sé qué haré con él pero sí sé lo que quiero de ti.

\- ¿De mí? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí. Creo que serías un gran Hokage y me gustaría que ocupases mi puesto cuando me retire.

\- Pero… con todo el respeto, yo no conozco nada de la villa.

\- Eres el mejor Nninja de la aldea y tienes un buen corazón, harás lo correcto, lo sé. No podría dejar la villa en mejores manos que en las tuyas. ¿Lo pensarás al menos?

\- Vale, lo pensaré. Gracias por pensar en mí, es un gran honor.

Desde aquella reunión pasó más de un mes, un mes en el que Madara cada vez estaba más preocupado por Minato. A veces actuaba raro y sentía ese chakra del Kyuubi en el interior de su esposo, no podía ser bueno pero no quería asustar a Minato. Le mantenía vigilado todo lo que podía y para colmo, le habían ofrecido ser Hokage. Minato no había tomado aún una decisión al respecto aunque Sarutobi esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Aquel atardecer, Madara caminó hasta el embarcadero del lago del clan Uchiha viendo a su esposo sentado en él con los pies a remojo viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol. Izuna estaba a su lado hablando con él pero al ver llegar a Madara, se retiró sonriendo y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Felicidades – le dijo Izuna sonriendo y Madara no entendió nada.

Caminó hasta Minato y se sentó a su lado descalzándose para meter también los pies dentro del agua. Miró el cabello rubio de su esposo mecerse con suavidad y elegancia por la suave brisa que corría viendo cómo mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía dulcemente. Adoraba a su esposo, era increíblemente atractivo, cualquiera hubiera deseado tenerle por esposo y era suyo. Madara sonrió al verle.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado – Te he notado extraño estas últimas semanas. Estás decaído, agotado y… me preocupa ese chakra, Minato, está aumentando su poder.

\- Aún puedo controlarlo – le dijo intentando calmarle Minato – Madara… la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien. Tengo ardores y a veces mareos, comidas que me encantaban he dejado de comerlas y ahora… picoteo a todas horas. Yo… fui al médico.

\- ¿Al Uchiha? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Estabas ocupado en la misión así que Izuna me acompañó, no quise molestarte por unos mareos pero… no sé cómo decirte esto.

\- ¿Es alguna repercusión del veneno? ¿Del chakra del Kyuubi quizá?

\- No… es una repercusión de nuestras noches – le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo sabes… sé que es imposible, que los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados pero… metiste ese chakra dentro de mí y…

\- ¿Estás embarazado?

\- Sí – aclaró Minato poniéndose serio al ver a Madara – lo siento, soy un bicho raro.

\- Te amo – le dijo Madara abrazándole ante la sorpresa de Minato – siento haber metido ese chakra en ti, siento que por culpa de ese chakra estés en este estado pero… no lamento la noticia, me hace muy feliz.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Nunca había soñado con tener hijos pero… te amo demasiado, Minato, contigo tendría todo lo que jamás soñé tener. Quiero criar a ese niño, quiero hacerlo a tu lado para que le enseñes a ser tan dulce como tú.

\- Desde luego no quiero educarlo al sistema Uchiha – le dijo Minato sonriendo y Madara sonrió – hagámoslo juntos, ¿vale? Es nuestro hijo – comentó Minato cogiendo la mano de Madara y colocándola en su vientre – es nuestro – le repitió a punto de llorar y por primera vez, vio a Madara soltar una lágrima que trató de camuflar escondiendo su rostro en la clavícula de su esposo – Felicidades… papá – sonrió Minato acariciándole el cabello a su esposo.

\- Gracias, gracias por dármelo, gracias por ser tú.

Madara se limpió la lágrima camuflándose y se separó de Minato acariciando con su mano la mejilla de aquel rubio que sonreía mirándole fijamente con aquellos intensos ojos azules que al atardecer parecían aún más hermosos. No pudo evitar besarle después de enterarse de la mejor noticia de su vida. Sabía que ningún hombre podía darle aquella opción pero también sabía… que su padre había aceptado aquel matrimonio sabiendo perfectamente que Minato era el recipiente del Kyuubi, podía mantenerlo encerrado, podía tener hijos gracias a ese inmenso chakra que nadie sabía con exactitud de todas las cosas que podía llegar a hacer, pero desde luego… la descendencia era algo que su padre sabía y había aceptado con el Hokage. Jamás esperó Madara dejarle embarazado, ni meterle el Kyuubi pero ahora… ya estaba hecho y tener un hijo con él tampoco lo veía descabellado, lo deseaba.


	28. Chapter 28: Maestro

Minato se despertó a mitad noche, apenas podía dormir desde hacía meses y es que el niño que llevaba en su interior no le daba cuartel, iba a ser un niño muy movido. Minato se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su esposo y mirando hacia la ventana. Tocó su vientre con suavidad y entrecerró los ojos al sentir otra patada.

Era imposible dormir con ese dolor y la incomodidad al notar al niño moverse intentando encontrar una buena postura. Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en las nubes que se movían intentando tapar la luna prácticamente llena que hoy se asomaba entre los frondosos árboles del clan Uchiha. Respiró y se centró en tratar de relajarse pese al dolor que sentía hasta que la cálida mano de Madara se colocó sobre la suya. Se giró mirando a Madara que apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro y besaba su cuello con ternura despidiendo algo de chakra de su mano hacia el vientre de Minato.

\- Ey, pequeño… deja dormir a tu padre – susurró acariciando su vientre.

\- Gracias – le dijo Minato sonriendo colocando su mano encima de la de Madara dejando que tocase su vientre – aún no entiendo cómo consigues calmarle.

\- Sabe que no es conveniente enfadar a un Uchiha – le dijo Madara sonriendo y Minato sonrió.

\- Eres un cascarrabias, pero también muy dulce. Él sabe que le quieres.

\- Os quiero a ambos.

\- Madara… - susurró mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo – Ese sello que me pusiste…

\- No te preocupes, Minato, no dejaré que ocurra nada malo.

\- Pero, he estado investigando sobre él, se debilita a medida que el embarazo avanza. ¿Qué pasará en el parto?

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Madara abrazándole – entiendo tu miedo. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto y que tengas que pasar por esa cirugía pero… yo estaré a tu lado y todo saldrá bien.

\- Tengo miedo de que ese demonio acabe en mi hijo y no pueda controlarle, tengo miedo que pueda hacerle algo, los dos están dentro de mí.

\- No le pasará nada. Todos están tratando de encontrar un sello más firme.

\- A veces… siento que él me controla, está probándome.

\- Confío en ti, Minato.

\- No puedo mantenerle atrapado eternamente. Yo no… puedo controlarlo – dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

\- Falta poco, Minato. No le pasará nada a nuestro hijo y conseguiré un sellado mejor para evitarlo. Aguanta un poco más.

\- Yo… prométeme que si me descontrolo… acabarás conmigo, no permitas que ese demonio salga y destruya más vidas. Mátalo aunque tengas que matarme a mí.

\- No lo haré, Minato. No voy a matarte. He encontrado un sello que puede servir pero necesito un poco de tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Es nuestro hijo y va a estar bien. Os cuidaré a los dos y cuando consiga sellar a esa bestia definitivamente, todo volverá a la normalidad. Te lo prometo. Jamás dejaré que os ocurra algo a ninguno de los dos. Venga, Minato, trata de descansar y deja que yo me ocupe de tus preocupaciones.

\- Vale. Te amo – le dijo intentando sonreír y girando la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Y yo a ti – comentó besándole antes de seguir acariciando su vientre para calmar a ese hijo que venía en camino.

Las semanas pasaron y Minato sabía perfectamente que su esposo se había encerrado en la biblioteca de la villa intentando encontrar un sello lo suficientemente fuerte para contener todo ese chakra, pero él seguía teniendo miedo. Había días que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho y sabía que él había estado muy lejos de su conciencia, ese demonio se apoderaba de su cuerpo durante minutos… durante horas y no estaba seguro si sólo estaba probando lo que podía hacer pero lo que tenía claro, es que le estaba dominando y ese astuto zorro lo sabía, cada vez lo hacía con mayor frecuencia.

Aquel día, asustado como estaba por la proximidad del parto, Minato decidió irse al estanque del clan Uchiha, a ese lugar donde le dio la mejor de las noticias a Madara, le contó de su embarazo y que le iba a hacer padre. Tener aquel chakra en su interior le había cambiado la vida. Jamás esperó quedarse embarazado, era algo impensable en un hombre, pero el chakra del Kyuubi aún era un completo misterio para la mayoría de los ninjas. Sólo los Namikaze habían ocultado el secreto del contenedor del Kyuubi y sabían lo que era capaz de hacer, pero Minato tampoco había hablado con ellos movido por el miedo que sentía de salir del clan Uchiha. Sabía que le buscaban, tanto a él como a su esposo así que decidió quedarse al resguardo del clan Uchiha. Los que siempre habían sido sus enemigos ahora eran sus mayores aliados, no quería separarse de su protección.

Las mujeres del clan le miraban extrañadas, sólo algunas pocas que no estaban obsesionadas con Madara le hablaban con educación y cortesía, al menos la mujer del médico le había invitado a tomar algo con ella por las tardes y conversar. El resto de muchachas seguían resentidas por cómo un Namikaze se había colado en el corazón de Madara y encima ahora… esperaba un hijo suyo, un hijo que jamás esperó poder darle si no hubiera sido porque su esposo metió aquel chakra en él.

Metió los pies en el agua tras descalzarse y sintió el alivio de la hinchazón. Suspiró aliviado al sentir la fría agua en sus doloridos pies y miró allí sentado en el embarcadero hacia el horizonte. La mujer del médico, Sora, llegó hasta él sentándose a su lado sin meter los pies, odiaba el agua fría pero permaneció allí a su lado.

\- Es un lugar tranquilo – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí – comentó Minato tocando su vientre – al menos aquí no escucho los rumores que corren por el clan sobre mí.

\- Sólo de las muchachas más jóvenes y porque tienen envidia. No les hagas caso. Aprenderán a quererte, ya lo verás. Los Uchiha somos difíciles pero no son malas personas.

\- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Aún te preocupa? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Tengo miedo de perder el control, de que le pase algo a nuestro hijo, de que me pase algo a mí. Tengo miedo de no poder ver a nuestro hijo y no quiero dejar solo a Madara con él.

\- No vas a morir, Minato – le dijo sonriendo – Madara no lo permitiría. Él haría lo que sea con tal de que estés con vuestro hijo.

\- Yo ni siquiera sabía la cualidad de este chakra y Madara… supongo que llevábamos tanto tiempo teniendo relaciones pensando que no podíamos tener descendencia que… se nos olvidó que tenía este chakra dentro de mí cuando me salvó.

\- Aunque fuera un accidente y no lo pensaseis, es un niño que deseabais ambos. Sois afortunados, nadie va a tener esta posibilidad que se os ha brindado a vosotros. ¿Has pensado sobre la propuesta del Hokage?

\- Lo he pensado mucho pero con este niño… no creí que fuera el momento oportuno para hacer un cambio. Bastante hormonas revolucionadas tengo ya como para que ellas controlasen la villa – sonrió – esperaba a que se me pasase un poco y volver a ser yo mismo. Además el Kyuubi… ¿Cómo voy a ser Hokage sabiendo que tengo un arma en mi interior que podría destruir toda la villa?

\- Eres la persona ideal para ser Hokage. Siempre te preocupas por todo el mundo, eres un gran ninja, fuiste capaz de perdonar a Sakumo después del daño que te hizo.

\- Madara no lo ha perdonado.

\- No podrá, él sólo ve que casi te perdió por lo que hizo.

\- Habían amenazado a su hijo… quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

\- No lo creo. Habrías puesto a tu hijo a salvo.

\- Si creyera que no estaría a salvo… habría hecho lo que fuera por protegerle. Entiendo por qué lo hizo Sakumo y sé que… en el fondo es un buen hombre aunque Madara no pueda perdonarlo también sé que él lo entiende. Madara haría lo que fuera por su hijo – dijo tocándose el vientre y mirándolo – lo va a proteger siempre, lo sé.

\- Claro que lo hará.

\- Creo que iré a hablar con el Hokage.

\- ¿Vas a decirle que aceptas? – preguntó entusiasmada Sora.

\- Sí – dijo Minato sonriendo – pero para empezar funciones cuando haya dado a luz.

\- ¿Qué crees que será? ¿Niño o niña? – preguntó contenta.

\- No lo sé. Quizá Madara prefiera un niño para que sea el líder del clan.

\- Madara amaría lo que sea – le dijo – si es una niña será la niña de sus ojos, la protegerá de todos los Uchiha moscardones y si es un niño… le enseñará todo lo necesario para ser un gran líder entre los suyos.

\- Gracias – le dijo Minato sonriendo por los ánimos y se levantó para calzarse.

Sora tuvo que ayudarle a calzarse y es que Minato se sentía tan torpe con esa barriga y con ese niño que sólo sabía darle patadas. Cogió de su lado el libro que Jiraiya le había regalado, su nueva novela y es que a él siempre le había gustado leer y su profesor, le pasaba todos sus libros. Este último tenía de protagonista a un gran ninja llamado "Naruto". Lo primero que pensó Minato, es que si era un niño… le llamaría Naruto.

Salía del clan por una de las calles secundarias cuando vio a Fugaku entrenando con su hijo primogénito. Había escuchado que Mikoto, su mujer, estaba embarazada también. Desde luego ese hombre no había perdido el tiempo desde que volvió de su misión o eso pensaba Minato que sonreía al ver a Itachi tan feliz de tener a su padre de nuevo en casa y alegre por la noticia de tener un hermano correteando por la casa. Quizá en un futuro, ese niño que llevaba Minato consiguiera ser un gran amigo para el niño que llevaba Mikoto.

Mikoto que observaba el entrenamiento de su esposo y su hijo en el jardín de su casa, saludó a Minato en la distancia siendo correspondida por el rubio. Siguió caminando hacia la salida y se dirigió a las calles centrales de la villa en dirección a la torre del Hokage. Madara había estado todos esos meses enfrascado en la búsqueda de los asesinos aunque habían parado los asesinatos, todos los enemigos sabían ya lo que buscaban… a ellos dos, no les hacía falta buscar más. Minato estaba preocupado, no sólo con su reciente parto sino con Madara, temía por él, si algo malo le ocurriese no sabría qué hacer, le amaba y era el padre de ese niño que llevaba dentro de él y que cada día crecía más.

Estaba ensimismado en aquello cuando un hombre se acercó hacia él preguntándole por una dirección. Se quedó unos segundos dudando, pocas veces había salido del clan y aunque conocía un par de caminos en la villa, muchas de las calles aún le eran desconocidas. Se giró pensando cómo indicarle el lugar al que quería ir cuando sintió cómo sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Cogió el kunai lo más rápido que pudo trasladándose lejos de allí, marchándose a la pequeña cabaña a las afueras donde Madara había colado otro de sus kunais. Era el sitio donde realizarían el parto y sellarían definitivamente a aquella bestia, Minato pensó que allí nadie le encontraría y tenía razón, el enemigo no pudo seguirle hasta allí.

Se creyó a salvo cuando sintió que el enemigo real no estaba fuera, sino dentro de él. Cayó al suelo aún medio adormecido por aquella habilidad que su enemigo le había lanzado descubriendo que cuanto más se debilitaba él y perdía la conciencia, más fuerte se hacía el Kyuubi empezando a emerger de lo más profundo de él tomando el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba encerrado en si mismo, un charco de agua bajo sus pies y una enorme puerta con un sello en ella bloqueando la salida. Supo que ya no tenía poder para volver a enjaular a ese bicho, era él quien estaba enjaulado y gritó para que le dejase salir, claro que el Kyuubi una vez en la posesión de su nuevo cuerpo, se rió ignorando a Minato que se agarraba a los barrotes de aquella gran celda de su interior.

\- ¿Minato? – escuchó la voz de Madara en el exterior obligándole a abrir los ojos, viendo a Madara detenido frente a su cuerpo ahora en posesión del Kyuubi.

\- ¿Madara? – preguntó en susurro sabiendo que no podía escucharle.

\- Por fin has venido – escuchó la grave voz del Kyuubi y Madara se tensó – vas a pagar el haberme mantenido bajo ese contrato de invocación tanto tiempo.

\- Lo estabas destruyendo todo – dijo Madara hablando con él – si supieras comportarte quizá no pensaría la gente en encerrarte.

\- No estás en posición de protestar ni de tratar de retarme, tengo a tu esposo y a tu hijo.

\- Déjame hablar con Minato.

\- No – dijo sonriendo – está muy bien encerrado y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a encerrarme.

\- No le hagas daño – susurró Minato cayendo de rodillas al suelo aún agarrando aquellos barrotes – por favor.

No sirvió de mucho su súplica, el Kyuubi rió antes de lanzarse a atacar a Madara con el cuerpo de Minato. Madara esquivó los ataques tratando de no golpearle, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que encima estaba embarazado. Pensaba cómo iba a liberar la mente de Minato y era una solución muy clara, encerrar a ese demonio pero para ello, tendría que acercarse lo suficiente como para poner el sello y eso no se lo pondría fácil el Kyuubi.

Esquivó todos sus ataques y trató de inmovilizarlo de mil maneras intentando hacer el menor daño posible, se jugaba la vida de su esposo y de su hijo en aquella batalla, no podía permitirse ni un fallo o ellos serían las víctimas. Jiraiya se unió al combate en cuanto pudo y es que le había retenido fuera Orochimaru, discípulo del maestro que deseaba el poder de aquel zorro para destruir el sueño de su maestro, destruir la villa y llevarse sus secretos, buscaba la inmortalidad.

Aunque Jiraiya estaba allí para ayudar a Madara, Orochimaru no tardó tampoco en aparecer herido colocándose a la espalda de Minato. Madara chasqueó los labios frustrado por la aparición de ese nuevo enemigo, ni siquiera podía tocar al Kyuubi mientras tuviera a su esposo y ahora aparecía aquel personaje.

\- Yo me ocuparé de Orochimaru – le dijo Jiraiya.

\- Id a por Minato – se escuchó a Izuna tras ellos que venía con Fugaku y con el pequeño Itachi – nosotros nos ocuparemos de Orochimaru – les comentó.

Tanto Fugaku como Izuna e Itachi activaron los sharingan haciendo que Orochimaru se relamiera cual serpiente rastrera deseosa de obtener el poder de esos ojos, centrándose en el pequeño Itachi pensando que sería la presa más débil. Se lanzó hacia él dándose cuenta tarde que ya había caído en su genjutsu haciendo que Fugaku sonriera.

\- Jamás subestimes a un Uchiha – susurró – Itachi es el genio del clan Uchiha – le aclaró.

Orochimaru miró a aquel pequeño frente a él con el sharingan activado, apenas tendría seis años de edad pero ya combatía como si fuera un experto. Izuna se colocó delante de Itachi evitando que Orochimaru pudiera atacarle por sorpresa y ambos adultos atacaron a la vez una vez Itachi lo mantenía retenido en aquella ilusión.

Mientras tanto, Madara se lanzó hacia Minato tratando de bloquear sus ataques, cogiendo su muñeca para evitar que siguiera moviéndose pero Minato era más rápido que él escapándose una y otra vez de sus agarres. Jiraiya no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente como para poner aquel sello hasta que se le ocurrió algo a Madara y suspiró frustrado.

\- Ponle el sello cuando me haya cogido – le dijo Madara susurrando.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó asustado Jiraiya - ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Ese demonio me quiere ver muerto, me atacará a mí, ponle el sello mientras se distrae conmigo. Lo retendré lo suficiente para que puedas hacerlo.

\- No lo hagas, te matará si te enfrentas un uno contra uno, Minato es más rápido que tu y tiene el Rasengan completo.

\- No hay otra forma para liberar a Minato. Hagámoslo.

No dio tiempo a que Jiraiya se opusiera porque Madara ya se había lanzado hacia el Kyuubi viendo cómo Minato sonreía y se lanzaba también hacia él activando el Rasengan en su mano. Apenas tendría un segundo para hacer los sellos y de la tierra empezaron a salir unas raíces de madera tratando de coger a Minato antes de que le diera a él. No lo consiguió, Minato desapareció de sus ojos teleportándose al sello de su pecho ante la sorpresa de Madara y hundiendo el Rasengan en él.

La mano le había atravesado por completo el abdomen y aunque todos miraron sorprendiéndose de aquello preocupados por él, Madara sacó fuerzas para coger el brazo de Minato y evitar que lo sacase, dejándole inmovilizado frente a él.

\- Se acabó – le dijo al Kyuubi mirándole desafiante.

Jiraiya que estaba tras Minato aprovechó que estaba inmovilizado para agacharse y colocar el sello en su vientre devolviendo al Kyuubi a su jaula y liberando a Minato. Madara soltó el brazo de su esposo con lentitud viendo cómo aquellos ojos rojos volvían a ser azules, viendo cómo su esposo regresaba frente a él.

Minato sacó el brazo ensangrentado con rapidez de él llorando y cogiendo el cuerpo de su esposo que caía al suelo de rodillas. Tan sólo el desgarrador grito de Minato al ver lo que le había hecho a su esposo se escuchó por todo el recinto mientras todos observaban cómo intentaba parar la sangre que brotaba del abdomen de Madara. Aquel momento fue él único que pudo aprovechar un herido Orochimaru para escapar mientras todos veían cómo Minato derramaba sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Madara.

\- No… llores – escuchó a su esposo tocando el vientre de Minato.

\- Lo siento – se escuchaba a Minato llorando sin poder parar – lo siento mucho.

\- Cuídale, Minato. Serás un buen padre. Naruto – dijo sonriendo – me gusta el nombre.

\- No me dejes, por favor. Te quiero, quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, por favor.

\- Eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Madara cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Minato aún con las fuerzas que tenía, se teleportó con él hasta el patio de fuera del hospital de Konoha pidiendo ayuda a los enfermeros de allí que no tardaron en salir a recoger el cuerpo ensangrentado. Le dejaron esperando en la sala de espera mientras se lo llevaban al quirófano. Horas más tarde, el resto de Uchihas con Jiraiya entraban por el hospital viendo a Minato allí sentado aún cubierto con la sangre de su esposo.


	29. Chapter 29: Naruto

Izuna suspiró al ver a Minato allí sentado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y moviéndose inquieto de delante hacia atrás tapándose la boca con las manos. No podía calmarse y no ayudaba a la gente del lugar a estar tranquila al verle a él cubierto de sangre.

\- Minato – se acercó Izuna a él.

Minato al sentir cómo Izuna tocaba sus hombros se echó hacia atrás sorprendiendo a los Uchiha que le miraban inquietos. Izuna vio cómo empezaba a llorar de repente y trató de abrazarle cuando Minato le alejó nuevamente.

\- No te acerques a mí – le gritó – yo… lo he matado, es mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa – intentó hacerle ver Izuna mientras miraba a su hermano mayor Fugaku que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar – escúchame, Minato, no es tu culpa.

\- Yo le atravesé – dijo mirándose la mano ensangrentada - ¿Cómo podéis no odiarme? Tendríais que odiarme – les gritó cuando vio cómo un libro golpeaba contra su mano.

Minato miró el libro en sus rodillas tocando ligeramente su mano y levantó la vista encontrándose con aquel chiquillo de apenas seis años frente a él. Itachi le miraba y sonreía mientras empujaba nuevamente el libro hacia su mano para que lo cogiera.

\- Madara te quiere mucho – dijo Itachi ante el asombro de todos mientras sonreía – se te cayó el libro cuando escapaste. Mi mamá siempre me lee un libro cuando estoy malo, creo que lo necesitarás para leérselo a Madara cuando esté en cama, así se curará más rápido, eso dice mamá – comentó Itachi asombrando a Minato que se había quedado helado.

Minato dejó caer el libro al suelo y se lanzó hacia Itachi apoyando las rodillas en el suelo y abrazando al pequeño llorando. Itachi se quedó helado y trató de calmar a Minato mientras Izuna sonreía y se acercaba a Fugaku.

\- Desde luego es único – le dijo Izuna sonriendo hacia Fugaku.

\- A veces pienso que no tiene mis genes – dijo Fugaku sonriendo – el genio de los Uchiha, seguro que ha salido a su madre.

\- Es increíble cómo un niño puede conseguir animar como ninguno de los adultos podemos.

\- Itachi siempre ha tenido un don para las personas. Siente como si tuviera que protegerles.

\- Es mucha responsabilidad para un niño.

\- Lo sé – dijo Fugaku mirando cómo Itachi acariciaba el cabello de Minato que no paraba de llorar.

Fugaku se acercó cogiendo a su hijo de los hombros y comentándole que llegarían tarde a casa. Minato al escucharlo sacó la cabeza de la clavícula de Itachi y pese a estar aún llorando, le miró sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Gracias, Itachi.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. Ve a casa y descansa. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que salga tu tío.

Se marcharon todos excepto Izuna que se sentó al lado de un afligido Minato que miraba el libro que le había dado Itachi. Era el libro que Jiraiya le había prestado para leer y sonrió levemente tocándose el vientre.

\- Quería haberle puesto Naruto al niño – comentó Minato mirando el título del libro – no podré perdonármelo si le ocurre algo.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Minato. Viste el peligro en la calle y te fuiste de la villa para evitar que el Kyuubi se liberase aquí dentro. Podrías haber causado muchos problemas y muchas muertes si no hubieras escapado.

\- Pero atravesé a Madara – dijo.

\- Él sabía lo que hacía. Es un ninja y hacemos cosas así todos los días. Estará bien, no he visto a alguien más terco que a él. Volverá a ti, te lo aseguro. Lo que más desea Madara es vivir contigo y ver a ese niño, quiere conocerlo y criarlo a tu lado. Verás cómo estará bien, no se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

Izuna se quedó allí con Minato cogiéndole la temblorosa mano hasta que el médico salió diciéndoles que estaba fuera de peligro y que le pasarían a planta aunque iba a necesitar bastante tiempo de recuperación. Minato al menos respiró tranquilo y soltó la mano de la de Izuna para correr hacia la habitación de Madara. Éste al verle en el marco de la puerta con ojos asustados le sonrió.

\- Ey, estoy bien – le dijo Madara sonriendo – ven aquí anda.

Minato corrió hasta la camilla y abrazó con fuerza a Madara que le dejó un hueco para que se tumbase con él. Le dio igual que Minato aún estuviera cubierto de sangre ya seca, sólo quería abrazar a su esposo.

Se quedaron allí abrazados los dos el resto del día y no fue hasta que un médico entró viéndoles allí dormidos al anochecer, cuando despertaron a Minato para decirle que debería irse a casa a ducharse y descansar. Al final a Minato no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y se marchó del hospital.

Kakashi le esperaba en casa, le habían acogido hasta que supieran qué pasaría con su padre. Sabía que la decisión de Sakumo no había sido acertada. Kakashi estaba en el patio de la casa sentado bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo y Minato al verle allí agazapado entre la oscuridad se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mi padre? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé. La decisión es del Hokage.

\- La gente dice que es un asesino. Nadie quiere acercarse a mí.

\- Tu padre es un buen hombre que lo único que hizo mal fue tomar malas decisiones en su vida. No quería hacer daño a la gente pero ansiaba tanto protegerte que no le quedó más remedio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle por lo que hizo a tu clan?

\- Es difícil perdonar algo así – dijo Minato – por dentro siento odio pero a la vez tengo una sensación que me dice que todo lo hizo para salvarte y tenerte protegido, eso es una forma de amar. Quizá hasta yo habría caído en una mala decisión por salvar a mi hijo – le dijo intentando animarle – tu padre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. No tomó buenas decisiones pero lo hizo porque te quería. Sé que es un buen hombre aunque ahora mismo no puedo fiarme de él. No sé si protegería a la villa o a su familia. Siempre fue un gran ninja, uno de los mejores, protegió a sus compañeros siempre y aunque odio que por su culpa murieran todos esos chicos Namikaze y me haga arder la sangre, sigo pensando que no tuvo más remedio, que intentó lo que pudo por salvarte a ti, a mí… el amor a veces es más complicado de lo que pensamos.

\- Si te conviertes en Hokage… ¿Qué harás con mi padre? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Quizá le dejaría libre pero bajo vigilancia. Podría hacer servicios a la comunidad por el daño ocasionado. Al menos no creo que la población vaya en su contra, hemos llevado el tema con mucha discreción y piensan que simplemente colaboró con los asesinos, no saben lo que hizo en realidad. Podría decir que estuvo infiltrado para evitar que la gente le linche.

\- Gracias – comentó Kakashi llorando – Gracias por todo lo que haces por él. Yo sé que estuvo mal pero…

\- Es tu padre. Lo entiendo – dijo Minato – lo entiendo muy bien. Venga, vayamos a descansar. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien con él, yo no dejaré que la gente se entere de lo que hizo. No voy a deshonrar vuestro apellido.

\- Gracias, Minato – le dijo Kakashi abrazándole.

Minato estaba preocupado, por mucho que prometiese llevarlo con toda la prudencia posible, seguía siendo Sakumo y lo que había hecho podía afectarle personalmente aunque la gente jamás se enterase del suceso. Hablaría con él, era lo único que podía hacer.

Los meses pasaron y el día del parto llegó. Minato estaba tan asustado aquel día y los dolores le estaban matando. Sabía que tenían que abrirle para poder sacar a su hijo, no había otra solución así que en cuanto la droga hizo efecto, empezaron con la cesárea de inmediato. Minato miró a su lado derecho donde estaba su esposo apoyado en un bastón y sujetándole la mano intentando calmarle con sus dulces palabras, pero Minato sólo podía apretar su mano con fuerza intentando no gritar demasiado por el dolor que sufría. Madara sufría de verle allí tumbado en la mesa cayéndole alguna lágrima de los ojos y es que no soportaba ver a su esposo sufrir.

\- Aguanta un poco, Minato, ya está casi.

\- No me mientas – le dijo Minato – Aún tienen que sacarlo.

\- No se preocupe, Hokage. Sacaremos enseguida a su hijo. Usted respire.

\- Eso hago – dijo cabreado por el dolor y Madara sonrió levemente. Ni siquiera en esas circunstancias perdía su esposo ese genio que tenía.

\- Si es una niña la llamaré Izumi – dijo Madara divertido y Minato le cogió del cuello del kimono acercándole hacia él enfadado.

\- No voy a llamar a mi hija como una fuente. ¿Te queda claro? – le dijo cabreado y Madara sonrió.

\- Sólo era una broma. Aún así tú elegiste el nombre si era un chico, si es una chica me gustaría elegirlo a mí.

\- Kaede – dijo Minato – si es una niña se llamará Kaede.

\- Eso no es justo – comentó Madara sonriendo - ¿Por qué eliges tú los dos nombres?

\- Porque soy yo el que lo ha llevado en mi vientre y quien tiene el dolor.

\- Kaede me gusta – dijo Madara sonriendo – hoja de arce, como los árboles del clan Uchiha – susurró sonriendo antes de besar a su esposo con suavidad – estoy contigo, Minato – le dijo agarrando con más fuerza su mano – último esfuerzo, estaré aquí contigo, siempre estaré aquí a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo malo – le comentó apoyando su frente en la de su esposo.

\- Siempre tan romántico hasta en las peores situaciones – le dijo Minato sonriendo antes de dar el último grito de dolor escuchando el llanto de su pequeño.

El médico cogió al nuevo miembro de su familia mientras los enfermeros terminaban de cerrar la herida a Minato. Ambos miraron al médico haciéndole las pruebas necesarias al niño y ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que Madara se lanzó.

\- ¿Niño o niña? – preguntó soltando por primera vez la mano de un impaciente Minato por saber la respuesta.

Dejó el bastón en un lateral y caminó como pudo hasta el bebé envuelto en una toalla cogiéndolo en sus brazos para mirarle. Minato ansioso le miraba esperando la respuesta bajo la atenta mirada del médico que observaba a ambos.

\- Naruto – dijo Madara confirmándole que era un niño.

Minato se relajó de golpe respirando por fin y sonriendo. Le comunicó a Madara que lo llevase con Jiraiya y le pusieran el sello contra el Kyuubi. Él ya no lo sentía en su interior y sabía que había pasado a su hijo intentando evitar el sello de Minato.

\- Naruto – susurró Minato antes de cerrar los ojos agotado.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Madara asustado acercándose a él para tocarle con una mano aquel flequillo rubio.

\- Agotado y ha perdido bastante sangre. Va a costarle recuperarse. Ya no tiene al kyuubi dentro, sus heridas no sanarán tan rápido como antes.

\- Se lo pasaste a Naruto, ¿eh? – dijo Madara sonriendo – quisiste proteger a tu hijo. Le has dado el poder de recuperarse más rápido con ese chakra – susurró besando su frente. Descansa, Minato, pronto iremos a casa todos juntos.

Madara salió de allí dejando a su hijo con los médicos y con Jiraiya. En cuanto el maestro le puso el sello, ambos salieron fuera al jardín a sentarse junto al estanque preferido de Minato.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de Orochimaru? – preguntó Madara.

\- Escapó, pero estaba herido. No creo que quiera volver a enfrentarse a un Uchiha después de lo que le han hecho – sonrió Jiraiya - ¿Cómo está Minato?

\- Agotado. Le ha dado el Kyuubi a su hijo para protegerle. Sabe perfectamente que el Kyuubi no dejará que su portador muera.

\- Será un buen padre – dijo Jiraiya – ya desde antes de su nacimiento sólo está pensando en su bienestar.

\- Lo sé. Es lo que más me atrae de Minato, ese corazón tan enorme que tiene.

\- Me han dicho que han liberado a Sakumo y que ha vuelto al clan con su hijo.

\- Sí. Lo tengo bajo vigilancia aunque parece que ha cesado la amenaza. Minato le ha dado otra oportunidad por Kakashi aunque yo sigo sin fiarme de él.

\- Hacéis buena pareja – dijo Jiraiya – Minato perdona a la gente con facilidad y tú te quedas a su espalda protegiéndole siempre. Minato es muy confiado y tú muy desconfiado – sonrió.

\- Alguien tiene que proteger a ese cabeza loca – le dijo Madara sonriendo – y es el Hokage, es mi tarea como ANBU conseguir que siga vivo.


	30. Chapter 30: Uchiha - Namikaze

**Aviso: La historia tendrá segunda parte en una historia a parte de esta. Se titulará "Ten hijos para esto: Nueva generación" (Aún no se sabe para cuándo se publicará, avisaré por facebook). Las parejas para la siguiente Temporada serán: Izuna-Kazuto, Itachi-Naruto, Kakashi-Sasuke. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Un saludo a todos.**

Un año transcurrió desde todos aquellos incidentes y aunque habían conseguido asesinar a todos los secuaces de Orochimaru, aquella serpiente seguía desaparecida, aunque esperaban encontrarla pronto. Madara trabajaba ahora en su equipo con Kakashi, había decidido hacerse ANBU después de que Minato le enseñase todo lo que pudo para defenderse y ser un buen ninja.

Sakumo empezó a hacer misiones ANBU de nuevo aunque su equipo seguía teniendo órdenes de vigilarle por si ocurría algo con él. Al menos se había disculpado con todas las familias de las víctimas y se había llevado el asunto con la máxima discreción posible.

Minato caminaba aquella noche junto a Madara por la calle principal del clan Uchiha mientras Naruto sonreía y señalaba todas las luces de las tiendas que habían puesto para el festival de invierno. Minato elevó la vista hacia los hombros de Madara donde estaba sentado Naruto que reía con inocencia. Se acercó a él abrigándole mejor y es que las noches en el clan Uchiha casi siempre eran frías incluso con las antorchas encendidas.

Ambos se cruzaron con Mikoto que venía caminando con Itachi a su lado que llevaba de la mano al pequeño Sasuke, nacido pocos meses antes que Naruto. Sasuke nació en pleno verano, el veintitrés de julio mientras Naruto había nacido el diez de octubre. La mayor alegría de Minato era que ambos se llevasen bien y fueran juntos a la academia.

\- Sigue tan rubio como siempre – sonrió Itachi al ver a Naruto sonriendo pidiendo bajar con sus gestos para ir con ellos.

\- Sí, los genes Namikaze parece que ganaron en este caso – comentó divertido Madara bajando al impaciente Naruto al suelo que salió corriendo abrazando a Sasuke y cogiéndole de las mejillas a la vez que tiraba de ellas molestándole.

Minato sonrió al ver cómo Sasuke malhumorado trataba de quitar las manos de Naruto de sus mejillas y su hermano Itachi les miraba sonriendo. Era digno de ver aquellos dos pequeñazos gateando por todo el suelo, poniéndose de pie escasos segundos para perseguirse y hacerse trastadas. No cambiarían nunca.

\- ¿Vamos a casa de tus padres? – preguntó Mikoto hacia Madara.

\- Claro, ya nos deben estar esperando para cenar. ¿Tu esposo ya ha llegado de la misión?

\- Sí, llegó anoche. Hoy nos reunimos todos en casa de tus padres. Tu madre dijo que iba a preparar vuestra comida favorita.

\- Es la costumbre, solemos reunirnos siempre toda la familia para celebrar juntos estas fiestas. Claro que la familia crece – dijo Madara mirando a los dos pequeños jugando en el suelo.

Caminaron todos juntos hacia la casa de Tajima y su esposa. Minato agarró de la mano a un sorprendido Naruto que sólo miraba a Sasuke caminar de la mano de su hermano y trataba de cogerle la mano libre aunque Sasuke la apartaba constantemente haciendo que Naruto pusiera pucheros. Les encantaba hacerse rabiar mutuamente y eso hacía sonreír a Madara y a Minato.

Al llegar a la casa, los hombres se sentaron todos en el salón hablando de sus misiones mientras las mujeres acababan de preparar la cena y la mesa hablando sobre sus hijos. Tajima aprovechó para preguntarle al Hokage cómo iba todo por la villa y Minato sonrió comentando que iba bien. Hablaron sobre algunas misiones y aprovecharon para conversar del tema principal, la desaparición de Orochimaru pero Minato sonrió y sólo dijo una frase "Si vuelve estaremos preparados". Con aquella seguridad que desprendían los ojos de Minato, hizo sonreír a Tajima y calmó sus nervios por si podía volver a ocurrir alguna tragedia. Madara aprovechó para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Minato y éste al verle, se giró hacia él sonriendo colocando su mano encima de la suya.

\- Todo estará bien – dijo Madara – yo cubro tu espalda… Hokage – comentó con un tono sensual que hizo sonreír a todos.

\- Voy a ver si necesitan que las ayude en algo – comentó Minato y fue Izuna quien se levantó también con rapidez siguiéndole.

Antes de entrar por la cocina, Izuna se colocó al lado de Minato tratando de entrar antes que él, claro que Minato se dio cuenta enseguida de que ocurría algo y sonrió al ver a Izuna tan nervioso.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar por qué llevas toda la noche con esa tonta sonrisa? – preguntó Minato sonriendo.

\- Yo… no tengo una tonta sonrisa.

\- Por favor… la has tenido toda la noche. ¿Quién es ella o él?

Izuna se sonrojó al momento cuando se vio sorprendido por Minato. Le había pillado, había empezado a salir con un chico recientemente y había tratado de ocultarlo, sobre todo a esa pareja, tanto a su hermano Madara como a Minato, pero ya no podía esconderlo más.

\- Vale, es un chico.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo ocultas? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Porque no te cae bien.

\- Si no lo conozco. ¿Cómo sabes que no me caerá bien?

\- Porque era tu mejor amigo – comentó Izuna

\- Oh. ¿Ese que besó al primer amor de mi vida? Sí, lo recuerdo bien – comentó Minato aún sonriendo.

\- Estoy saliendo con él. Estuve con él mientras estuvo en el hospital siendo atendido. Sólo su familia fue a verle y me di cuenta que para Sakumo no significaba nada, sólo lo utilizó, quería entregarle a él para ocultarte a ti. Fue engañado como hacía con todos los Namikaze. Llevamos unos meses escondiendo esto pero… me gusta.

\- Entonces tendrás que traerlo a alguna comida y presentarlo formalmente.

\- Creí que te sentaría mal si le traía.

\- Izuna… Mientras no se siente encima de mi esposo, todo está perfecto – comentó Minato haciendo reír a Izuna.

\- No lo hará, te lo prometo. Aguantarías que se sentase encima de mí, ¿no? – preguntó burlón.

\- Encima de ti todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó Izuna haciendo referencia a la cicatriz.

\- Sólo cuando me acuerdo de ella – dijo Minato – no me duele ahora, pero cuando recuerdo el dolor que pasé en aquella mesa, se me ponen los pelos de punta aún.

\- No pasarías por otro embarazo.

\- Tampoco podría. El chakra del Kyuubi es lo que conseguía que pudiera tener hijos, ya no lo tengo.

\- Lo tiene tu hijo. ¿Crees que podría tener hijos en un futuro?

\- Espero que en un futuro muy lejano – comentó Minato sonriendo – pero sí, creo que podría.

\- Creo que esos dos a la larga se llevarán bien – dijo Izuna sonriendo viendo cómo Naruto jugaba con la cuchara y le tiraba un pegote de papilla a un enfadado Sasuke que intentaba permanecer limpio.

\- Uchiha hasta la muerte – dijo Minato sonriendo al ver la rígida educación que iba a llevar Sasuke y el desastre que era Naruto.

Ambos chicos entraron sonriendo por la cocina ayudando a las mujeres a colocar la mesa. Aquella noche, cenaron entre risas y bromas, hasta los padres de Minato fueron invitados al clan Uchiha para compartir ese día con su nieto. Minato miró a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de aquella mesa, a todos los que estaban sentados y supo… que era su familia, estaba a gusto con ellos viendo cómo Sasuke y Naruto peleaban con la papilla, viendo cómo Itachi quitaba un muslo de pollo de la mano de Sasuke antes de que le pegase con él a Naruto para que soltase su plato de comida, viendo a Fugaku y a Mikoto sonreírse enamorados, a sus padres disfrutar de la compañía de los padres de su esposo, todo estaba perfecto. No podía pedir nada más.

Se fijó en Izuna entonces, sonreía y se divertía pero sabía que faltaba algo. Sonriendo le dio un beso a su esposo y se disculpó ante la mesa para salir de la casa. Se abrigó bien y caminó hasta su clan. Hacía un año y pico que no había hablado con su mejor amigo, ni siquiera habían arreglado lo ocurrido con Sakumo. Minato suspiró, quizá debió haber ido antes a verle, haber arreglado todo pero no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo sucedido. Minato jamás contó a nadie que salía con Sakumo y cuando se casó con Madara… quizá su amigo pensó que Sakumo estaba libre y él aprovechó para enamorarle y traicionarle, como le había hecho a él. Era solamente otra víctima que tuvo suerte de salir con vida de todo aquello.

Minato tocó la puerta de la familia y fue su amigo quien abrió la puerta para su sorpresa. Escuchó a sus padres preguntar quién era y su viejo amigo les comentó que era Minato quien se encontraba allí. Cerró suavemente la puerta tras él para que no se escuchase la conversación que iban a mantener y es que Kazuto temía lo que Minato le diría.

\- Hola – saludó Minato.

\- Hokage… – respondió él sin más dilación sorprendido de verle allí frente a su casa.

\- ¿Desde cuando me llamas así de formal? – preguntó Minato.

\- Lo siento. Oye, Minato… Lamento lo de Sakumo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Minato – nunca te conté que tenía algo con él, luego me casé y… te engañó, ¿verdad?

\- Creí que me amaba pero… fui un idiota, sólo quería entregarme a esa gente.

\- No fuiste idiota, Kazuto, yo tampoco sospeché de él. Me alegro de que sigas vivo.

\- Dicen que fue Sakumo el primero en llegar. También dicen que Izuna me llevó hasta el hospital antes de salir en tu busca. Estoy vivo sólo porque tú llegaste a tiempo y lamento que te cogieran a ti al darse cuenta que yo no era el recipiente. Fue mi culpa.

\- No lo fue, lo tenían todo planeado y estamos vivos, es lo que importa.

\- Me alegra haber hablado contigo, Minato pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido a hablar de Sakumo conmigo.

\- No. He venido porque en nuestra cena familiar falta alguien.

\- ¿Izuna te lo ha contado? – preguntó.

\- Sí. Estáis saliendo.

\- Le dije que no te lo contase. Llevo días pensando si esta relación está bien o no.

\- ¿Quieres romper con él?

\- No quiero pero… todo es tan complicado. Él es un Uchiha y yo… sólo esa víctima débil que fue engañada. Encima te hice daño a ti y…

\- No era tu intención, no sabías lo que tenía con Sakumo y en parte… me abriste los ojos. Te lo agradezco y me alegro de que estés vivo. Al menos pude salvarte a ti tras todo el rastro de fallecidos de este clan que llevo a la espalda. Vamos, por favor… Díselo a tu familia y ven a la cena. A Izuna le hará feliz, sé que le quieres.

\- No puedo presentarme a los Uchiha, ya lo sabes, Minato. Ellos son increíbles y yo sólo un debilucho.

\- Pero amas a Izuna y eso es lo importante. No os rompáis el corazón mutuamente, es algo que jamás podréis superar si vuestra única excusa para separaros es la diferencia entre vuestros clanes. Sois perfectos el uno para el otro. Te conozco desde que éramos niños y conozco a Izuna desde hace unos años, sois increíbles los dos y… Izuna siempre quiso un rubito – comentó Minato sonriendo haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

\- Lo sé – comentó Kazuto – dame unos segundos para que al menos me cambie de ropa y avise a mis padres.

\- Claro.

Una vez arreglado, tanto los padres de Kazuto como él y Minato salieron hacia el clan Uchiha. Sólo Minato conocía el clan Uchiha y veía con una sonrisa cómo los otros tres Namikaze miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos y anonadados con todo lo que podían ver. Jamás se habrían imaginado poder entrar al clan Uchiha pero aquí estaban.

Minato abrió la puerta de la casa cediéndoles el paso y el ruido de la conversación cesó al ver todos los Uchiha que entraban aquellos tres Namikazes por la casa. Minato entró tras ellos sonriendo y Tajima al verlos sonrió ordenando a sus hijos que buscasen tres cojines más para sus invitados. Izuna fue el primero en levantarse saludando con una sonrisa a su chico y acariciando su brazo para calmarle antes de ir a buscar lo que había pedido su padre. Fugaku le acompañó al igual que Itachi mientras Minato iba al lado de su esposo y éste sonriendo, tocó su cabello confirmando con la cabeza que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Te quiero – le surruró Madara y Minato sonrió.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Izuna enseguida le comentó a Kazuto que se sentase a su lado dejando así que los padres hablasen en la otra esquina de la mesa mientras los jóvenes se divertían con las anécdotas graciosas de las misiones y Kazuto sonreía aún un poco cohibido de estar allí pero sintiéndose de la familia. Izuna al ver a su novio tan callado pasó su mano bajo la mesa enredando sus dedos con los de su novio y cogiendo su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarle mientras le sonreía. Minato al verlo, sonrió sabiendo que aquello… era sin duda lo mejor de la noche mientras miraba a su esposo guiñarle el ojo antes de beber de su vaso.

 ** _Fin_**


	31. Chapter 31: Kazuto

Kazuto estaba muy tenso. Viendo a todos aquellos grandes ninjas allí reunidos disfrutando de la velada, se sentía pequeño y torpe. Él… que se había dejado engañar por una falsa declaración de amor, que había traicionado sin querer a su mejor amigo, que había sido atacado por los asesinos de su clan, ahora estaba en esa mesa junto a Izuna Uchiha, el hermano menor de Madara que le miraba con ojos dulces y cogía su mano entrelazando los dedos intentando calmarle. Se sentía tan poca cosa a su lado. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que se había dejado engañar y capturar por el enemigo, se sentía débil y estúpido, para nada merecedor de estar al lado de un Uchiha y menos… de haberse enamorado de él. No podía ofrecerle nada a aquel magnífico ninja.

Minato había ido a su casa a buscarle para aquella cena. Ambos eran de la misma edad, del mismo clan, igual de rubios y con la misma intensidad de azul en aquella mirada, pero Minato era mucho más fuerte que él, era el genio de los Namikaze y él sólo era un Namikaze corriente, un adolescente estúpido que se había dejado capturar por el enemigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Izuna susurrándole.

\- Sí – le dijo intentado sonreír – estoy bien.

\- No pareces el de siempre.

\- Lo siento, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Creí que íbamos a esperar para contar todo esto.

\- Minato me pilló – dijo Izuna sonriendo – pilló mi estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, no puedo evitar ponerla cuando pienso en ti.

\- No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojas – le dijo con dulzura Kazuto.

\- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – le dijo Izuna – te hace ver demasiado dulce.

Izuna aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos en sus conversaciones para acercarse a la mejilla de su novio y depositar un dulce beso en ella. Kazuto jamás se había sentido tan afortunado como en aquel momento, sabía que estaba enamorado de Izuna, de ese chico dulce y comprensible pero… se sentía tan poca cosa a su lado, tan inservible.

Los padres de Kazuto se fueron antes a casa pero aunque su hijo dijo de acompañarles, sus padres insistieron en que podía quedarse un rato más con su novio, más ahora que toda la familia sabía sobre esa relación clandestina que habían mantenido durante los últimos meses. Izuna aprovechó el momento para invitarle a dar un paseo por el clan. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio aunque claro… esas tradiciones Uchiha siempre eran algo extrañas, no podía pedírselo a él, sino que tendría que hablar con sus padres. Quizá en unos días lo hiciera. Sabía que era pronto para pedirle algo así, pero no quería perder más tiempo, se había enamorado y estaba completamente seguro que él era el chico de sus sueños.

Kazuto caminaba con el semblante serio. Izuna miró desde cierta distancia cómo la luz de la luna llena iluminaba a ese chico rubio con una pequeña coleta en lo alto de su cabeza dejando el resto del cabello suelto. Era increíble, todos los Namikaze tenían algo especial pero para Izuna, aquel Namikaze era sencillamente perfecto. Le recordaba mucho a él mismo a su edad. Le vio sentarse en uno de los columpios del parque y decidió entonces ir hasta él sentándose a su lado en otro columpio.

\- Aún recuerdo aquel día – comentó Kazuto sonriendo por primera vez mirando la luna mientras cogía con fuerza las cadenas del columpio – viniste a por mí.

\- Llegué un poco tarde – sonrió Izuna – lo siento.

\- Viniste y ni siquiera me conocías, pero igualmente viniste a ayudar. Nunca creí que un Uchiha me ayudaría.

\- Te sientes inferior y piensas que no mereces la pena, que nadie debería arriesgarse por ti, pero te equivocas, Kazuto. Eres importante para mí – sonrió Izuna tocando la fría mejilla de su novio con su cálida mano – lamento mucho haber llegado tarde.

\- Da igual, viniste y fuiste el único que me llevó al hospital.

\- Con el Kamui es fácil para mí. Alcancé al equipo enseguida. De todas formas… no puedes recordar eso, estabas inconsciente.

\- Me lo contaron, me dijeron que fuiste tú quien me llevó al hospital. Fuiste el primero al que vi cuando desperté. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacías allí, no te conocía de nada.

\- Quería saber cómo te encontrabas – dijo Izuna sonriendo – estuve preocupado por ti.

Izuna miró la luna unos segundos antes de girarse nuevamente para ver cómo la brisa movía aquel cabello rubio de Kazuto y sonreír como un idiota. No podía dejar de sonreír al verle, sabía que su vida no volvería a ser igual sin aquel chico rubio de mirada inocente y gestos dulces. Kazuto era todo inocencia, le gustaba demasiado y le daban unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle siempre, de protegerle entre sus brazos para evitar que le hicieran daño. Por primera vez pensó que el nombre que sus padres eligieron para él le iba como anillo al dedo, "Armonioso", eso es lo precisamente lo que era aquel chico. Kazuto miraba la luna y recordó aquel día en que conoció a Izuna.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Todo en las últimas semanas de su vida había sido oscuridad y soledad. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, la persona que decía amarle sólo había jugado con él y había tratado de entregarle a los asesinos para salvar a Minato Namikaze, sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pensó que debía estar muerto o que ya le habían torturado y pronto fallecería, pero sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud viendo unas borrosas baldosas blancas en el techo. Sus ojos no podían visualizar con claridad las imágenes que tenía frente a él hasta que al mirar al fondo de la habitación, se encontró con aquel Uchiha de pie frente a la ventana mirando el exterior._

 _No entendía qué hacía un Uchiha allí, sabía que lo era por el emblema Uchiha en la parte trasera de su camiseta, ellos siempre llevaban ese sello por todos lados. Él no conocía a ningún Uchiha y lo primero que pensó, es que quizá querían vengarse de él por lo sucedido con Minato, al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo se había casado con el líder de los Uchiha._

\- _Lo… - intentó hablar aunque la voz apenas le salía, aun así el Uchiha se giró escuchándole tratando de hablar – lo siento – dijo al final._

\- _¿Por qué? – preguntó._

\- _¿No estás aquí por Minato? Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió._

\- _No sé nada sobre lo que me estás contando._

\- _Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?_

\- _Soy Izuna Uchiha – comentó sonriendo – he venido a ver cómo estabas. Has tenido suerte, podrías haber muerto._

\- _No entiendo por qué estoy vivo, ni por qué estás aquí. Yo no debería importarle a un Uchiha._

\- _Perdí a un Namikaze – comentó Izuna sentándose en una silla frente a él – ha sido el único compañero al que he perdido. Minato se casó con mi hermano y… siento que algo me vincula una y otra vez a vuestro clan. Tras perder a mi compañero, no creí que volviera a trabajar con un Namikaze y ahí apareció Minato casándose con mi hermano – comentó sonriendo – y tú apareciste frente a mí herido. No podía perder a otro Namikaze y agradezco que sigas vivo._

\- _Sé quién era – comentó Kazuto entristecido – conocía a todas las víctimas. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué soy yo el único que he conseguido salvarme? A Minato le necesitaban vivo pero al resto de Namikazes… los mataban a todos después de haber disfrutado de ellos. ¿Por qué sigo vivo entonces?_

\- _Sakumo llegó a tiempo y Minato también. Sabían que todos los Uchiha estarían buscando a Minato y prefirieron marcharse llevándoselo a terminar el trabajo contigo._

\- _Minato – susurró - ¿Está bien?_

\- _Sí – comentó Izuna – está con su esposo en casa._

\- _Le fallé – dijo empezando a llorar._

 _Kazuto intentó tapar su rostro con sus manos para que Izuna no le viera llorar pero el Uchiha acabó colocándose a su lado abrazándole, dejando que llorase en su pecho pese a tener aún las manos tapando sus ojos._

\- _No le has fallado._

 _Kazuto sabía que le había fallado por mucho que aquel Uchiha le dijera que no. Había sido débil, se había dejado enamorar por las dulces palabras de Sakumo y no se atrevía a decirle a ese chico al que acababa de conocer lo estúpido que había sido al enamorarse como lo hizo de uno de los asesinos, de alguien que quería matarle, de alguien que decía amar a su mejor amigo. Sentía que había fallado a Minato, era su mejor amigo y nunca supo la relación que tenía con Sakumo hasta el día que Minato les pilló, al ver la cara de su amigo supo que Sakumo le había engañado, les había mentido a ambos y jugaba con los dos, mantenía las relaciones en secreto para que otro Namikaze no les descubriera. Por un momento, pensó que quizá ni siquiera ellos dos habían sido los únicos y todas aquellas víctimas llegaron a su mente de forma abrumadora._

\- _Izuna, por favor – se escuchó al fondo la voz de una enfermera – el paciente necesita descansar._

\- _Lo siento. Ya me iba – comentó soltándole con lentitud para ir hacia la puerta._

 _La enfermera se marchó cuando vio que hacía caso a la orden aunque Izuna se detuvo un segundo en la puerta mirándole aún allí sentado en aquella camilla llorando. Aquel chico pese a lo atractivo que era, seguía resultando todo un misterio, Izuna veía en aquellos ojos la mayor de las tristezas y no entendía el motivo. Sentía unas terribles ganas de ir hasta él y consolarlo, de abrazarle para no volver a soltarle nunca más, de protegerle. Tan sólo era un chiquillo de dieciocho años que había vivido encerrado en su clan, era exactamente… como Minato Namikaze salvo por su carácter. Era demasiado dulce e inocente, demasiado atrayente para Izuna._

\- _Fuiste valiente – le dijo de golpe Izuna sorprendiendo al chico – te enfrentaste a ellos y puede que no les vencieras, pero no te echaste atrás._

\- _Tuve miedo – dijo llorando aún con los ojos muy abiertos por las palabras que le dedicaba Izuna._

\- _Valiente no es el que no tiene miedo – dijo Izuna – es el que teniendo miedo, se enfrenta a él. Ya nos veremos… chico de ojos tristes – sonrió Izuna haciendo sonreír levemente a Kazuto quien se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre aún._

 _Izuna se marchó de allí regalándole una última sonrisa. Le habría gustado quedarse allí más tiempo con aquel chico de nombre desconocido pero la enfermera no se lo permitiría. Volvió a casa viendo cómo Madara y Minato iniciaban aquel nuevo matrimonio pero a él sólo le venía a la mente aquel chico que estaba en el hospital. Las siguientes semanas, no faltó ni un día. Visitó a ese chico siempre que tenía un hueco entre misiones. Su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado salvando su matrimonio con Minato y acompañándole a todos los lugares por su reciente embarazo que no se percató de las ausencias de Izuna al hospital._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Ambos columpios se movieron ligeramente y Kazuto miró hacia Izuna regalándole una sonrisa. No podía creerse aún que de aquel primer encuentro pudiera surgir algo tan intenso como lo que vivía en aquel momento con ese Uchiha. Siempre había pensado que los Uchiha eran fríos y controladores pero ahí estaba ese chico demostrándole que era dulces y protectores.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado al menos bien en la cena? – preguntó Izuna mirando la luna.

\- Sí. Tienes una gran familia, son muy amables.

\- Y tú eres muy dulce – comentó Izuna – aunque aún tengas esos ojos tristes – le susurró acercándose hacia él – me gustaría ser yo quien alegrase tu vida, Kazuto.

\- Ya me la alegras – le sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar que Izuna rozase sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y dulce beso que ninguno se atrevía a romper.


	32. Chapter 32: Equipos

Aquella mañana, Kazuto se despertó sin muchas ganas. Se había quedado hasta tarde con Izuna y es que el tiempo con él pasaba volando. Miró unos segundos por la ventana intentando desperezarse. Los pájaros de su ventana ya cantaban dando los buenos días y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para ir a la ducha.

Desde que había salido del hospital, todo se había convertido en un infierno. Tenía tantos secretos frente a Izuna. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía guardarse todo el dolor para sí mismo, pero no quería poner en peligro a Izuna, así que simplemente, callaba todo lo que ocurría en su trabajo.

Siempre había querido ser ANBU, pertenecer a la élite. Tantos años practicando con Minato para no poder salir del clan por culpa de aquellos asesinatos. Ahora que por fin realizaba su sueño, se daba cuenta que ser ANBU no era lo que esperaba. Él mismo se consideraba débil, su grupo se reía y susurraba a las espaldas, les daba igual cómo se sintiera él, no dejarían de hacerlo. Sólo sabían de él que había estado saliendo con el traidor, con Sakumo Hatake, sabían que ahora salía con un Uchiha. No podía evitar que la gente pensara mal de él.

Al salir de la ducha, caminó hasta el armario y observó en silencio durante unos tensos segundos su ropa ANBU. Resopló y cerró los párpados resignándose antes de empezar a vestirse. Tras colocarse el chaleco, tal y como siempre había llevado su clan, se puso encima de él la chaqueta blanca con rayas negras aunque ni siquiera quiso abrochar la cremallera. Ya estaba en la puerta de salida sentado en el peldaño de madera terminando de calzarse cuando apareció su madre tras él.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – le preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Sí, hoy tenemos una misión fuera. No me esperéis despiertos, es posible que tardemos en volver.

\- Vale. Ten cuidado ahí fuera.

\- Lo tendré.

Kazuto salió colgándose los kunais al cinturón y caminó hasta la torre de los ANBU. Abrió las puertas entrando en el impresionante edificio y siguió hasta llegar al centro donde estaban reunidos algunos ninjas. En breve explicarían la misión. A su derecha estaban los tres compañeros de su equipo pero lejos de acercarse a ellos, se mantuvo a cierta distancia observando cómo le miraban y cuchicheaban, algo típico en ellos.

Sentía los ojos de todo el mundo fijos en él aunque trataba de no acercarse mucho a ninguno. Pese a sus intentos por pasar desapercibido, uno de los ANBU que entraba en aquel momento por el edificio hacia la sala principal golpeó la parte trasera de su hombro moviéndolo ligeramente hacia delante, por suerte, no perdió el equilibrio y se mantuvo allí de pie sin mirarle.

\- ¿Aún estás aquí, Namikaze? – preguntó el chico saliendo de su espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Dónde está tu chico? Ah, perdona… es cierto, te acostabas con el traidor de la villa y ahora te has colado en la cama del Uchiha. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

\- Debe de ser muy bueno en la cama – comentó otro compañero riéndose.

\- Será en lo único en lo que es bueno. ¿Cómo podemos saber que no estás recogiendo información para llevársela al Hatake? – le susurró al oído aquel chico pero Kazuto mantuvo el silencio.

\- Pierdes el tiempo con él, no te dirá nada – dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- Olvídate de él, sólo es otro chico débil del clan Namikaze. Lo único que saben hacer es ligarse a los Uchiha. ¿Qué crees que verán los Uchiha en ellos? – preguntó otro riéndose.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, mosquita muerta? – le preguntó aun susurrando en su oído – Todos los de aquí y yo odiamos que os metáis en nuestros asuntos. No deberías estar con un Uchiha, eres demasiado débil para alguien de ese clan. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te apartas del medio? Cualquiera de nosotros sería mejor partido para un Uchiha que un simple Namikaze. No estás a la altura de las expectativas de un Uchiha.

Los ninjas se marcharon entre risas alejándose de Kazuto. No pasaba desapercibido para nadie lo que pensaban. Todos aquí intentaban ser los más fuertes, trataban de alcanzar a los Uchiha y trataban de llamar su atención. Una alianza con su clan era muy provechosa y él se había interpuesto en los deseos de muchos. Nadie entendía qué había visto Izuna en él, todos le consideraban débil y si hubieran podido quitarlo de su camino, lo habrían hecho sin dudarlo con tal de acercarse a un Uchiha. Quizá lo que menos soportaban era el hecho de saber cómo se había dejado engañar por Sakumo Hatake, nadie en aquel edificio le consideraba apto para estar con Izuna Uchiha.

\- Debiste haber muerto aquel día – escuchó a su espalda de uno de sus compañeros de equipo que se había acercado ligeramente – De todas formas… en las misiones siempre hay lamentables accidentes.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. No esperaba escuchar algo así aunque miles de veces se había preguntado por qué él estaba vivo, por qué tantos Namikazes habían muerto y él seguía allí. Quizá porque Minato le ayudó, porque apareció frente a los enemigos y les impidió acabar con él al ver cómo venían más ninjas. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo pero aquí estaba y para más irritación de la gente, se había ido a enamorar de Izuna Uchiha.

Ibiki, líder del grupo de Interrogación y tortura de la villa fue el que salió frente a todos ellos para explicar la misión. Kazuto prestó atención, su grupo estaría en la línea delantera pero no era una misión demasiado complicada. Iban a recuperar unos documentos y salir de allí, debería haber vuelto antes del anochecer si se daban prisa.

Al terminar de relatarles la misión, todos los equipos se pusieron en marcha pasando frente a Kazuto que permanecía inmóvil esperando a que todos salieran. No tenía ganas de ir con todos ellos, sabía que no dejarían de molestarle. Salió el último y viendo cómo su equipo ya había saltado a los primeros árboles para marcharse, se puso en camino también manteniendo cierta distancia con todos ellos.

\- Creo que tenemos al Namikaze más lento de la villa – escuchó que decía uno de sus compañeros, pero le ignoró y mantuvo las distancias con ellos.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar hasta su destino, un antiguo castillo feudal con fuerte seguridad. Era posible que les estuvieran esperando. El resto de equipos habían comenzado su maniobra de distracción, ellos tan sólo debían acceder al interior y robar ese documento. El líder del equipo ordenó la entrada aunque cuando iban a alcanzar las ventanas para entrar, una andanada de flechas voló hacia ellos. El líder ordenó dispersarse a su equipo pero Kazuto, ya casi tocando el cristal de la ventana, lanzó el kunai al interior teleportándose dentro contra la pared del fondo donde el kunai se había clavado.

Aún le dio tiempo a ver al resto de su grupo maniobrar hacia atrás evitando las flechas. Suspiró resignado sabiendo que estaba solo y buscó por el recinto el documento antes de que llegasen a por él los enemigos. No debían estar lejos, escuchaba los gritos pidiendo que le encontrasen y las pisadas acercándose hacia la sala.

El pergamino estaba en uno de las estanterías y al dudar cual sería de los dos, decidió coger ambos. Al guardarlos en su bolsillo, se dio cuenta que su brazo sangraba, seguramente por los cristales que había roto al entrar. Cogió el kunai con su mano derecha y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia la ventana sacándolo en dirección al bosque. Los guardias entraban por la torre y al disparar… las flechas golpearon el suelo, Kazuto ya estaba cogiendo el kunai cerca del bosque saliendo de allí con los pergaminos.

El kunai se clavó en uno de los troncos de un árbol cercano y Kazuto, colocando chakra en las suelas de sus zapatos, se agarró al tronco bocabajo intentando sacarlo cuando vio el sello explosivo. Aquello no debía estar allí pero viendo a la distancia cómo sus compañeros se marchaban a gran velocidad del lugar con cierta sonrisa, entendió que aquel explosivo iba específicamente para él. Lanzó un segundo kunai al suelo dejando abandonado el del tronco y se volvió a teleportar. Al menos consiguió librarse de la explosión aunque la onda lo derribó con violencia contra el suelo.

Se tapó el rostro con los brazos hasta que el fogonazo de la explosión finalizó y luego trató de ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. El dolor en la pierna era intenso, tanto… que su mano fue directamente hasta su muslo y sus ojos se centraron en aquella rama que se había clavado. Tocó la rama con sus dedos moviéndola ligeramente sintiendo el doble de dolor, teniendo que ahogar el grito para que los enemigos no le encontrasen.

\- Vale… esto va a doler – se dijo a sí mismo antes de sacar la rama de golpe sin poder evitar el grito de dolor.

Su respiración se intensificó y pese a intentar reducirla, era incapaz de calmarse, la pierna le dolía como mil demonios, aun así, sabía que el enemigo podría haber escuchado su grito y debía moverse rápido antes de que le descubrieran y vinieran por él. Desató la bandana de su frente y la ató con fuerza en la pierna tratando de bloquear la salida de la sangre, luego se levantó lanzando la madera lejos de él y lanzó un kunai teleportándose hacia él. Al menos podría moverse con su chakra sin tener que utilizar en demasía la pierna.

Consiguió alcanzar a sus sorprendidos compañeros, uno de ellos aprovechó en quitarle los pergaminos pero no dijo nada al ver que el grupo de Ibiki y los demás aparecían por allí. Quizá tenía que contarlo, quizá era mejor decir que habían tratado de matarle pero algo se lo impedía. Sabía que tenía que solucionar el asunto él mismo, era su trabajo, iba a convivir con esos chicos demasiado tiempo y soltar algo así, le pondría en contra de los demás también aunque ya de por sí… los tenía en contra.

\- Estás herido – le comentó Ibiki al ver la pierna.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Tenéis los pergaminos?

\- Claro que sí, somos ANBU. Aquí están – comentó uno de los compañeros de Kazuto lanzándoselos a Ibiki.

\- Bien hecho.

Kazuto miró cómo todos elogiaban a sus tres compañeros olvidándose de él, era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando. No le dio importancia y siguió hacia la villa. Ibiki le observó tomar la delantera con su velocidad mientras se teleportaba de kunai en kunai, habría sido imposible alcanzarle, así que ni lo intentó.

Llegaron a Konoha al anochecer. Todos se marcharon a sus casas contentos, pero Ibiki detuvo con la voz a Kazuto que también empezaba a andar cojeando para irse a su clan.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – le preguntó mirando los pergaminos en su mano.

\- ¿Qué más da? – preguntó dando un paso para marcharse.

\- Kazuto – le hizo detenerse con aquella voz grave – Eres bueno y lo sabes. ¿Por qué siempre te veo tan solitario?

\- No lo sé – comentó mirando al cielo que empezaba a dejar ver alguna estrella – A veces pienso que no debería estar aquí.

\- ¿En los ANBU? – preguntó Ibiki y Kazuto sonrió, se refería en general a la vida, pero tampoco le habría disgustado renunciar al escuadrón ANBU.

Kazuto dio las buenas noches sin dar más información y se marchó a casa. Por suerte disimuló la herida de la pierna forzándose a caminar normal y guardándose las quejas de dolor para sí mismo. Se encerró en la habitación hasta la hora de la cena y aprovechó para buscar las vendas. Aún no había podido ponérselas cuando su madre le gritó desde abajo que Izuna estaba allí. Aquello le sorprendió, no podía verle así, no estando herido. ¿Qué podría pensar un Uchiha? No quería que le vieran débil, no podía permitírselo frente a los Uchiha. Volvió a levantarse cojeando hasta la puerta y trató de aparentar estar bien guardándose de nuevo cualquier gesto de dolor para bajar a ver a Izuna.


	33. Chapter 33: Secretos a voces

Kazuto bajó las escaleras de su casa apoyándose contra la pared de madera. La pierna le dolía como nunca y sabía que aún sangraba. Quizá si Izuna hubiera venido unos minutos después le habría dado tiempo a curarse, ahora sólo le quedaba la opción de disimular y fingir que todo estaba bien. Lo último que le faltaba era que Izuna se enterase de todos los problemas y le viera aún como lo que era, un chico débil que no merecía el privilegio de estar con un Uchiha, quería ser fuerte como ellos, nada más.

A medida que bajaba, la figura de Izuna en la puerta empezaba a aparecer. Se enderezó como pudo y continuó bajando esta vez aguantando el dolor y apoyándose con normalidad. Le sonrió al llegar hasta él y su novio le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Había escuchado que ya habías vuelto de la misión. ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Ha ido bien – le mintió Kazuto – todo como siempre.

Izuna se quedó unos segundos en silencio observando a aquel chico que siempre llevaba esa mirada de tristeza en él. Tan sólo quería verle feliz pero sabía que Kazuto tenía algo dentro de sí mismo que le impedía serlo, aún así, Izuna seguía intentando hacerle el chico más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar por ahí? Te invito – le sonrió Izuna.

\- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado de la misión – volvió a mentirle Kazuto por el dolor de la pierna, sólo quería subir arriba y curarse.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí.

Izuna, al ver a Kazuto tan serio apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento así que decidió marcharse.

\- Bueno… yo sólo había pasado para comprobar que estabas bien y verte un rato. No te molesto más. Buenas noches, Kazuto.

Kazuto intuyó aquella reacción de su novio, siempre era muy directo y sus ojos, su rostro, cada uno de sus gestos indicaba claramente lo que pensaba, en aquel momento se había sentido como una molestia, quizá por el tono de voz que había utilizado con él o por la forma seria en que le había tratado. Aguantando el dolor y apretando su pierna con fuerza para calmarse, se apresuró a llamar a su novio antes de que desapareciera en el Kamui.

\- ¿Te importaría mucho si cenamos aquí? – le preguntó Kazuto obligando a Izuna a girarse por la sorpresa – estoy cansado para salir pero… si entras… me alegrará que me acompañes cenando.

\- Claro – dijo Izuna caminando hacia él y entrando en la casa.

Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina pero cuando Kazuto se agachó para arrodillarse en el cojín, su gesto de dolor no pasó desapercibido para Izuna. Los padres de Kazuto se marcharon de allí para dejarles solos un rato.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas la bandana en la frente? No es propio de ti, siempre la llevas en la frente o en el cuello pero hoy te la has puesto en la pierna. Además, estás muy pálido.

\- Me clavé una astilla durante la misión – le dijo Izuna – nada serio.

\- Déjame ver la herida – comentó Izuna.

\- En serio que no es nada – intentó sonreír Kazuto.

\- Prefiero verla.

Izuna se levantó del cojín para ir al lado de Kazuto y quitarle la bandana dejando ver la sangre que seguía saliendo. Aquello le sorprendió, no era una simple herida, tan sólo con tocarlo lo más mínimo ya estaba gritando del dolor.

\- Hay que llevarte a urgencias – dijo Izuna preocupado.

\- No – le gritó Kazuto – estoy bien, te lo prometo. Sólo necesito un par de puntos, nada más.

\- ¿Un par de puntos? Esto necesita más de un par. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre. ¿Cuánto rato llevas con esa herida?

\- No… lo sé – comentó justo antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡Ey! Kazuto.

Izuna cogió a Kazuto en brazos y se alejó de la casa con un Kamui llegando a la casa del médico del clan Uchiha. La familia estaba cenando cuando vieron entrar a Izuna llevando en brazos a un desmayado Kazuto y el médico enseguida le comentó que lo metiera en el despacho y lo tumbara en la camilla. Rasgó el pantalón a la altura del muslo y le comprobó la herida.

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre pero estará bien – le confirmó el médico – le coseré la herida y sólo tendrá que descansar. La próxima vez, que venga antes de que se desmaye – le comentó el doctor.

\- Me acabo de enterar – dijo Izuna – Me había dicho que sólo era una astilla que se clavó.

\- ¿Ves esta parte de piel rojiza? – le preguntó el médico señalándole la parte de atrás del muslo.

\- Sí.

\- Eso es una quemadura, seguramente por algún sello explosivo pero es extraño.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Si estaba corriendo y se clavó la astilla de espaldas, ¿cómo puede tener la quemadura delante? – preguntó el médico.

\- Sí que es raro. Si estuviera huyendo tendría la quemadura detrás igual que la astilla y si hubiera atacado, tendría la astilla delante.

\- Creo que la explosión le pilló por sorpresa – comentó el médico – iba de frente a la explosión y al escapar, la astilla se clavó detrás. ¿Por qué atacar tan de frente a un enemigo y luego darle la espalda? Nadie daría la espalda a un enemigo.

\- Quizá no se la daba a un enemigo – comentó Izuna preocupado.

\- Eso me preocupa aún más – comentó el médico Uchiha.

\- Supongo que tendré que preguntarle qué ha ocurrido cuando despierte, si es que quiere contármelo.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó el médico.

\- Más o menos. A veces siento que todo es perfecto y otras… que me oculta cosas y no sé si es porque no confía en mí o porque quiere mantenerme al margen, quizá sólo se avergüenza por lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

\- Es duro superar que te traicionaron, es muy difícil recuperar la confianza en la gente después de lo que ocurrió en el clan Namikaze, todos están demasiado alerta, incluso Minato sigue sospechando que aún puedan haber traidores, no termina de fiarse.

\- Lo sé y tengo paciencia pero… me gustaría que me contase lo que le pasa por su mente.

\- Dale tiempo, Izuna. Estoy seguro de que este chico te quiere, sólo ha pasado por un mal momento, ha visto morir a sus compañeros frente a él, estuvo saliendo con un hombre que le traicionaba y que pensaba venderlo a los asesinos de su clan, siente que traicionó a su amigo… dale tiempo para que todo se calme.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero es difícil mantener una relación así.

\- Todos los Namikaze lo son – sonrió el médico – acuérdate de los quebraderos de cabeza que Minato le trajo a tu hermano Madara.

Izuna sonrió finalmente al acordarse de aquello, la verdad es que Minato había sido el único capaz de sacar de los nervios a Madara, hasta se atrevió a llamarle asesino y su matrimonio no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Ahora cuando los miraba, sabía que se amaban aunque Minato seguía igual de rebelde que siempre. Miró hacia Kazuto recostado en la camilla y se entristeció de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con él? – preguntó Izuna viendo cómo el médico cosía la herida.

\- Sí, claro. Te traeré unas mantas.

\- Gracias.

Izuna se quedó toda la noche sentado en aquella silla observando dormir a Kazuto. Al menos empezaba a recuperar lentamente el color tras haberle cosido la herida. El médico entró un par de veces a comprobar su estado y a darle algún medicamento. De madrugada, Izuna se percató que Kazuto se movía y se acurrucaba tratando de resguardarse del frío, así que cogió una de las mantas y se la pasó por encima abrigándole. En aquel momento, Kazuto abrió los ojos sintiendo cómo alguien acariciaba su flequillo y su frente con dulzura encontrándose con los ojos de Izuna y aquella sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Kazuto sin moverse.

\- A salvo – le dijo Izuna sin dejar de acariciarle – Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Kazuto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que, pese a que su chico sonreía, su voz sonaba seria y con convicción. Kazuto sonrió también en aquel momento acariciando la mejilla de Izuna.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en aquella misión?

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

\- ¿Está ocurriendo algo?

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. En serio, sólo fue un accidente en la misión, nada más.

\- Vale – le dijo Izuna sin motivos para desconfiar aunque seguía sin estar tranquilo.

Izuna acercó su rostro al de Kazuto y depositó un suave beso en ellos antes de coger la manta y subirla un poco más para abrigarle mejor.

\- Descansa, yo estaré aquí cuidando tu sueño – le sonrió Izuna siendo correspondido por Kazuto.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron juntos y tras darle Kazuto las gracias al médico, se marchó hacia el edificio de los ANBU. Hoy le tocaba trabajar de nuevo pese a no tener ninguna gana de ir. Al entrar, toda la sala se llenó inmediatamente de rumores, sonrisas, cotilleos y miradas en su dirección. Debería estar acostumbrado pero era imposible, seguía sentando igual de mal que la primera vez, seguía sintiéndose acosado por todos aquellos ninjas que le miraban con desprecio, jamás podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación de soledad en el trabajo, a esa sensación de inseguridad.

Uno de sus compañeros que le había atacado la tarde anterior trató de acercarse a él, pero Ibiki fue más rápido llamándole a su despacho, así que todo movimiento en la sala cesó de golpe aunque las miradas sobre él continuaban. Se acercó hacia Ibiki y éste le dejó pasar en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Kazuto, creo que ya conoces a Itachi Uchiha – le dijo señalando hacia un joven de unos diez años que estaba allí frente a ellos con la máscara ANBU.

\- Sí – dijo Kazuto sorprendido.

\- Quiero que vaya contigo esta semana. Acaba de entrar al cuerpo ANBU y ya que os conocéis mejor prefiero que vaya con alguien conocido esta semana y aprenda de ti.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Kazuto al final mirando la sonrisa de Itachi que se quitaba la máscara en aquel momento.

\- Entonces está decidido, Itachi se unirá a vuestro equipo por el momento hasta que pueda liderar su propio equipo.

Ibiki salió del despacho para dar las órdenes al resto de equipos dejándoles a ellos dos solos para que hablasen antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

\- No te ha sorprendido mucho.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que sorprenderme? – preguntó Kazuto con una sonrisa.

\- Nadie entra tan joven en el escuadrón ANBU, creí que todos se sorprenderían.

\- Es posible que la gente se sorprenda cuando te vea – comentó Kazuto – pero yo he visto lo que un Uchiha es capaz de hacer, no dudaba ni un segundo en que eras bueno, además dicen que eres el genio de los Uchiha. Me alegro que estés por aquí.

\- ¿No te sienta mal que esté por tu equipo?

\- Para nada – le comentó – aunque realmente no tengo mucho que enseñarte, a medida que se hacen misiones vas aprendiendo por ti mismo. Seguramente serás mejor que yo – le sonrió y el mismo Itachi sonrió también.

\- Me han dicho que eres un buen profesor. Supongo que podré comprobarlo.

\- Sólo enseñé a un par de chicos Namikazes cuando era más joven, nada importante, no me dedico a la enseñanza – comentó Kazuto sonriendo aún más y rascándose la cabeza – venga, salgamos de aquí, el equipo nos espera.

Al salir del despacho, Itachi observó atónito todo a su alrededor, podía escuchar los murmullos y pensaba que eran por él, por lo joven que era pero al agudizar más su oído, supo que se equivocaba por completo, a nadie le sorprendía verle allí, lo que les sorprendían es que hubieran elegido a Kazuto como profesor o guía de un Uchiha. Afiló su mirada y comprendió que allí, entre aquellas paredes, estaba ocurriendo algo mucho más siniestro de lo que pensaba. Miró a Kazuto agachar la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida. Nada de lo que ocurría allí le gustaba ni un poco a Itachi pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir a su profesor.


	34. Chapter 34: Compañeros

Itachi siguió a Kazuto hacia fuera del edificio sin mencionar ni una palabra de lo que había visto allí dentro, guardándose las preguntas que tenía sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, sobre todos aquellos rumores. Era su primer día en el cuerpo ANBU y no quería meterse en líos así que tan sólo siguió al que ahora era su maestro. Tenía ganas por aprender y adaptarse pronto a su nuevo puesto.

\- ¿Tenemos alguna misión? – preguntó Itachi emocionado y Kazuto se giró a mirarle.

\- Es posible. Nos avisarán si tenemos que hacer algo.

Al principio, Itachi se moría de ganas por empezar alguna misión aunque también le habría gustado preguntarle mil cosas a Kazuto sobre su pasado, sobre su clan, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido cuando el incidente a los Namikaze, lo que ocurría ahora en el escuadrón ANBU o incluso… le habría gustado saber la opinión que tenía sobre su tío Izuna. Quizá siempre se quedaría con aquella duda. Al ver a Kazuto sonreírle, todas aquellas incertidumbres se desvanecieron, se sonrojó y acabó apartando la mirada de él.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? – le preguntó Kazuto.

\- Vale – le contestó Itachi algo frustrado al no tener ninguna misión a la vista - ¿Podríamos luego entrenar? Me gustaría aprender algunas cosas.

\- Podemos entrenar – comentó Kazuto con una sonrisa – aunque no creo que tenga mucho para enseñar al genio Uchiha – aclaró.

\- ¿Cómo conseguís esa velocidad? Ni siquiera el tío Madara ha podido superar a Minato pese a saber el truco.

\- No hay ningún truco – comentó Kazuto – Supongo que Minato es el genio de los Namikaze, yo tampoco puedo igualar su velocidad.

\- Pero sois más rápidos que los Uchiha.

\- Son sólo kunais y sellos, es una teleportación. Puedo enseñarte a teleportarte si es lo que deseas. Quizá te sea útil en un futuro, las misiones cada vez se complican más y los ninjas están más preparados.

\- Sí, quiero aprender.

\- No puedo prometerte ser tan rápido como un Namikaze pero al menos, serás más rápido de lo que eres ahora.

Ambos caminaron por la villa en dirección a algún lugar para comer. Itachi seguía escuchando aquellos rumores de la gente cuando veían a Kazuto y empezaba a dudar si debía darles importancia o no. Por el momento… lo único que pudo hacer Itachi fue mirar con seriedad a todos aquellos que fijaban sus ojos en el Namikaze para que apartasen la mirada de él aunque sabía que eso no sería una solución a la larga. Ya iban a llegar al Ichiraku Ramen cuando un rumor llegó a sus oídos proveniente de unos ninjas que estaban allí sentados.

\- Como lo oyes… dicen que van a soltarle, que ha pagado su castigo. Intentaron esconder todo el daño que hizo el Hatake pero la gente en el fondo lo sabe, los rumores sobre él no se pueden detener. Fingen no saber lo que ocurre pero todos saben lo que hizo.

\- ¿Cómo pueden soltarle así sin más?

\- Creo que hizo un trato con algún ninja de élite del escuadrón ANBU para ayudarles a encontrar al fugitivo de Orochimaru. Ya sabes que siempre fue rápido y tiene una gran habilidad para encontrar a la gente con sus perros.

\- Al final se saldrá con la suya. Yo no me fiaría de él.

\- ¿Crees que el Namikaze volverá corriendo a su lado al enterarse? – se río uno haciendo reír al compañero.

\- Ese chiquillo es capaz de cualquier cosa aunque dicen que su relación con Izuna es bastante sólida.

\- Izuna está muy ciego si no ve las intenciones de ese chico, sólo le utilizará.

Kazuto al escuchar todo aquello simplemente se giró comentándole a Itachi de buscar otro sitio o de ir a entrenar. Aún no podía comprender la gravedad del asunto y pensó en contárselo a su tío pero no estaba seguro de si aquellos hombres decían la verdad o no. Nunca había visto a Kazuto como alguien que estuviera con su tío por interés, de hecho ni siquiera veía qué interés podía tener en él. ¿Que le protegiese? No podía ser eso porque aquí estaba, en un escuadrón en el que no le querían tratando de ocultar lo que ocurría. Itachi observó cómo Kazuto seguía caminando calle abajo y finalmente, le siguió.

\- Podemos hablar del tema si quieres.

\- No tengo nada que hablar de ese tema – le respondió con seriedad Kazuto.

\- Pero… sé que hubo un pasado entre Hatake y tú y ahora lo van a soltar así sin más. ¿Qué va a implicar eso, Kazuto? ¿Tienen razón esos hombres?

\- Si lo que te preocupa es si saldré corriendo a sus brazos entonces deja de preocuparte – le contestó Kazuto mirándole fijamente esta vez – amo a tu tío y Hatake sólo fue una mancha en mi pasado que no para de perseguirme, bastante me humilló ya en el pasado así que no tengo intención de volver corriendo a su lado para que vuelva a utilizarme, no siento nada por él excepto dolor cuando le veo. Preferiría no tener que verle nunca más y por lo que veo… ahora va a estar en el escuadrón ANBU, le veré todos los días y todos los días recordaré cómo me utilizó y me puso en el punto de mira de aquellos asesinos haciéndoles creer que yo era el genio Namikaze para que me matasen en lugar de ir a por Minato. Mucha gente de mi clan murió en sus manos, así que no… tranquilo que no tenía ninguna intención de volver con él.

\- Lo siento, no había pensado en lo que llevabas por dentro – comentó Itachi al darse cuenta de que acababa de tocar un tema sensible para él.

Kazuto se detuvo en seco y cambió el rostro de dureza a uno de sorpresa, no podía creerse que estuviera pagando toda su frustración y su enfado con el escuadrón con un chiquillo de ocho años que no había hecho nada más que preocuparse por él. Quizá era cierto aquella frase que su padre siempre le decía cuando era niño y hería los sentimientos de alguien y es que pagamos las cosas con los más cercanos, con la gente de mayor confianza.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kazuto – no era mi intención pagar esto contigo, tú no tienes nada que ver en lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Creo que entiendo un poco lo que ocurre y también creo que deberías contárselo a mi tío.

\- No puedo decírselo – comentó Kazuto sentándose en uno de los bancos de la calle.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se daría cuenta de que soy débil y no puedo resolver mis propios problemas. Esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo sólo. Por favor… no se lo digas.

\- No se lo diré de momento – comentó Itachi – pero si esta situación se va de las manos y te pone en riesgo, seré el primero en contarle todo lo que he visto – le aclaró Itachi.

\- Me parece bien. Lo solucionaré, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien. Vayamos a entrenar, me muero de ganas por aprender tu habilidad – sonrió Itachi haciendo que Kazuto sonriera levemente después de aquello.

Itachi volvió a casa sobre las ocho de la tarde algo frustrado porque no les habían llamado para ninguna misión. Al entrar por casa, se encontró a su hermano discutiendo con Naruto por un sonajero y sonrió, era gracioso verles ya desde la cuna con chupete incluido peleándose por un sonajero.

\- Sasuke… hay que compartir las cosas – le dijo Itachi al pasar por la cuna distrayendo a su hermano quien soltó el sonajero.

Naruto más feliz que nunca se llevó el sonajero frente a la cara de disgusto del pequeño Sasuke que trataba de ponerse en pie para ir a quitarle el sonajero de nuevo al rubio.

\- No hay remedio con ellos – comentó Mikoto desde la cocina – siempre están igual.

\- Creo que se llevarán bien de mayores – comentó Itachi sonriendo viendo a aquellos dos volver a enzarzarse en la discusión por conseguir aquel sonajero.

\- ¿Qué tal el día en tu nuevo puesto? – escuchó que le preguntaba Izuna desde el salón donde estaban todos reunidos, incluido Minato y Madara.

\- Ha ido bien… ¿qué digo? Ha sido muy aburrido… ni siquiera nos han dado una misión.

Madara junto a su hermano Izuna empezaron a reírse, ellos ya habían pasado por esa época en la que les consideraban tan novatos que no les mandaban misiones. Izuna sabía que le habían mandado a su novio como profesor de Itachi o más bien, como unos segundos ojos que le tuvieran un poco más controlado y a salvo. Sonrió, seguramente Kazuto no le había comentado a Itachi que los primeros días no les mandarían misiones para no desanimarle en el puesto.

\- Me han dicho que vas en el equipo de Kazuto. ¿Has visto algo extraño por allí? – preguntó con curiosidad Izuna dejando perplejos al resto por su preocupación.

Itachi entendió enseguida a su tío, sabía por dónde iban los tiros y es que lo más probable era que pensase que a su novio le ocurría algo en su puesto de trabajo, una gran deducción teniendo en cuenta que ayer le había llevado al médico por la herida de la pierna. Tal y como le prometió a Kazuto, prefirió mentir y ocultar ese secreto un tiempo.

\- ¿Algo raro? – preguntó Itachi - ¿Más raro que ver a un Uchiha de ocho años entrar en los cuerpos especiales ANBU?

Todos empezaron a reír, sabían perfectamente que nadie entraba a esa edad a los ANBU pero él era bueno, era el genio del clan Uchiha, el mejor estudiante, el mejor ninja de su generación y ahí estaba, el ninja más joven en entrar al cuerpo.

\- Cierto – sonrió Izuna – No puede haber nada más raro que eso.

Izuna dio el tema por zanjado tras aquella mentira de Itachi y éste lo agradeció. Mentir no era algo que se le diera bien a Itachi, pero últimamente estaba aprendiendo y seguiría aprendiendo más en el nuevo escuadrón. No le gustaba mentir a su familia, pero en este momento… sentía que Kazuto también era parte de esa familia, mantenía una relación con su tío y eso… le convertía en su tío también.

Todos cenaron en familia con una amena conversación, bromeando sobre las misiones que le tocaría hacer en el futuro a Itachi y aprovechando a gastarle algunas bromas antes de que supiera de verdad el trabajo duro al que iba a enfrentarse como ANBU. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuándo empezó a nevar. Mientras las mujeres recogían la cocina, los hombres charlaban animadamente en el salón excepto Izuna, quién había salido fuera sentándose en el pasillo de madera mirando el jardín volviéndose blanco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – preguntó Madara al ver que Izuna cambiaba su mirada de la blanca nieve a algo que llevaba en su mano, un anillo de pedida - ¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Kazuto? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Llevo días pensándolo – comentó – quiero pedírselo pero nunca encuentro el momento.

\- ¿Qué momento estás buscando, Izuna?

\- No sé, algo romántico, que esté de buen humor… que no tuviera esos ojos tristes que siempre tiene, no lo sé – intentó explicarse Izuna – últimamente le veo tan decaído que me da miedo pedírselo y que no le haga la ilusión que espero que le haga.

\- ¿Tenéis problemas? – dudó Madara pero Izuna negó.

\- Son pequeñas cosas entre nosotros.

\- ¡Es el sexo! – exclamó sin más Madara mirando la nieve.

\- Entre otras cosas. Sé que le quiero, que me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y seguramente a él también pero… en estos meses no hemos mantenido relaciones y no sé si es por mí o es por él, quizá el trabajo. Cuando no vengo cansado yo, viene él, no podemos coordinar nuestras misiones. Cuando yo tengo un día libre, a él le ponen una misión de fin de semana, cuando él tiene libre me la ponen a mí, al final por un lado o por otro no hay forma de pasar tiempo juntos.

\- Suena complicado – comentó Madara.

\- El otro asunto que me preocupa es que apenas llevamos unos meses saliendo, me gustaría esperar un poco más para pedirle matrimonio, darnos tiempo para conocernos…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero tengo miedo de que llegue a pensar que no quiero casarme con él porque sí quiero, es sólo que creo que necesitamos algo más de tiempo juntos, tiempo que al parecer los líderes del escuadrón ANBU se niegan a darnos. Estoy pensando en dejar el cuerpo y meterme en el cuerpo de policía Uchiha de papá junto con nuestro hermano Fugaku, al menos tendría más tiempo libre.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Kazuto?

\- Todavía no – comentó – sólo es una idea por el momento, una solución entre otras que pueden surgir.


	35. Chapter 35: Traumas

El sol estaba en lo más alto del día pero Kazuto recién conseguía abrir los ojos. Le habían asignado para supervisar al nuevo integrante ANBU, a Itachi Uchiha. Muchos rumores habían llenado el edificio de los ANBU. Desde luego era el integrante más joven, nadie había entrado a tan temprana edad pero ahí estaba ese chico, un auténtico genio entre los genios y Kazuto ni siquiera sabía por qué le habían mandado a él para supervisar su entrenamiento, no tenía mucho que enseñarle a ese chico.

La campana de la puerta sonó en aquel momento pero no quiso levantarse, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo y la pierna aún le dolía. Ese día Kazuto no tuvo suerte, sus padres al parecer habían salido a hacer compras o algo porque la campana sonó nuevamente obligándole a acudir. Gritó desde arriba que ya bajaba y bajó incluso con el pijama hacia la puerta. Allí frente a él estaba Minato Namikaze, su mejor amigo y ahora Hokage de la villa de Konoha.

Puede que viviesen cerca, sus clanes estaban uno al lado del otro pero aun así, le sorprendió su visita, prácticamente sólo se veían para reuniones familiares y poco cosa más. Su relación había cambiado tanto de cuando eran niños, de antes de que Minato se casase y eso no hacía tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Hokage-Sama? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Deja de llamarme así, ya te lo dije.

\- Sigues siendo el Hokage.

\- Y odio que tú precisamente me llames así, has sido como mi hermano.

\- No diría tanto – comentó Kazuto algo serio.

\- Deja de martirizarte por lo ocurrido con Sakumo, no fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije.

\- Te capturaron por mi culpa, viniste a salvarme. No tenías que haber venido.

\- Tenía que ir, ya te lo he dicho… eres como mi hermano y por la familia hago lo que sea. ¿Me oyes?

\- Pudiste haber muerto.

\- Tú también y aquí estamos. Tú estás vivo, yo también y Sakumo encerrado.

\- Van a soltarle.

\- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, yo no he dado ninguna orden así y soy el Hokage.

\- Pues creo que los líderes del escuadrón ANBU se están tomando algunas libertades, porque van a soltarle. Les ha prometido que les ayudará a encontrar a Orochimaru.

\- Tenía que habérmelo imaginado – comentó Minato con una ligera sonrisa – es Tobirama quien está al mando del escuadrón ANBU.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Tobirama?

\- Es una larga historia pero digamos que los Uchiha y él no se llevan nada bien. Arreglaré esto.

\- Tobirama tiene mucha influencia en el escuadrón. Si ha decidido hacer algo contará con apoyo de dentro.

\- Muchos dentro del escuadrón odian a Sakumo por lo que hizo, no todos estarán de acuerdo.

\- No lo estarán con Sakumo, pero sí apoyarán la decisión de Tobirama, algunos le temen y otros le respetan, nadie se opondrá a su decisión.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo y como Hokage tendrá que respetar mi decisión – dijo Minato con seguridad haciendo sonreír a Kazuto.

\- Eres el hombre más temido de todo el mundo Ninja – comentó Kazuto – pero necesitas algo más que eso, necesitas que los ANBU te apoyen y en estos momentos están más a favor de Tobirama que al tuyo.

\- Eso es cierto. Supongo que tendré que ponerme manos a la obra para llevarme al escuadrón ANBU a mi terreno y quitarle ese poder a Tobirama.

\- Te va a costar – comentó Kazuto.

\- Al menos ya tengo un voto a favor, ¿no? – preguntó Minato sonriendo.

\- El mío siempre lo tendrás y lo sabes.

\- ¿Izuna está de misión hoy? – preguntó Minato sorprendido.

\- Sí. A veces tengo la sensación que lo hacen a propósito. Siempre que tengo un día libre a él le ponen trabajo.

\- Eso es raro desde luego. Que coincidiera alguna vez no me sorprendería pero que no hayan coincidido vuestros días libres ni un día en estos meses… es lo más sospechoso de todo. Hablaré con el escuadrón y trataré de informarme de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Ya sabes cómo funciona el escuadrón… camuflarán la verdad, se tapan los unos a los otros.

\- Lo sé. Soy demasiado nuevo en el cargo de Hokage, sólo algunos me siguen, el resto siguen siendo fieles al antiguo Hokage.

\- De eso se aprovecha Tobirama, sabe que tiene más influencia que tú en este momento y luego está Danzo, demasiado importante en el consejo, también tiene mucho poder e influencias. Ningún ANBU se opondría a sus órdenes.

\- Hazme un favor… si te enteras de algo extraño estando ahí dentro, házmelo saber. Voy a necesitar a alguien de confianza ahí dentro.

\- No es que me tengan mucho aprecio precisamente pero lo intentaré. Seré tus oídos.

Minato sonrió haciendo el amago de marcharse cuando entonces cayó en algo, en lo más importante que había venido a pedirle y que por poco se le olvida.

\- Perdona, Kazuto… lamento pedirte esto en tu día libre pero… ¿Podrías quedarte a cuidar de Naruto hoy? – sonrió Minato y Kazuto empezó a reírse al entenderlo.

\- ¿Tan necesitado estás de sexo con tu esposo? – preguntó susurrando para que no le escuchase el resto del clan.

\- Naruto es como si lo oliera – se quejó Minato – cada vez que me acerco un poco a Madara ya está llorando para que le haga caso a él. Necesito una noche con mi esposo a solas.

\- Ve, anda, me quedaré con él. Sólo… dile a Izuna cuando vuelva de la misión que estoy en tu casa para que no se preocupe.

\- Claro – sonrió Minato como sólo él sabía hacer – muchas gracias.

Kazuto aprovechó para cambiarse mientras Minato decidía esperarle en el salón, al menos tendrían un agradable paseo hasta el clan, el cual quería utilizar Minato para tratar de retomar aquella amistad que ahora parecía flaquear entre ambos después de que Sakumo se metiera en medio.

Minato se marchó enseguida hacia la oficina tras dejar a Kazuto en su casa a cuidar de su hijo primogénito. Naruto tenía pinta de que iba a salir tan travieso como lo fue su padre de adolescente. En estos momentos lo único que le preocupaba a Minato sobre su hijo… es que llegase a tener las mismas ideas que tenía él cuando era más joven, que se escapase y le pintase la cara en el mirador de los Hokages. Kazuto ante aquella idea, sólo podía reírse y es que seguramente acabaría siendo como su padre.

Naruto estuvo toda la mañana muy tranquilo, hasta que llegó Mikoto buscando a Minato para que cuidase de Sasuke durante un par de horas debido a una reunión urgente a la que le habían pedido que asistiera. Mikoto se sorprendió de ver allí a Kazuto pero éste acabó comentándole que no tenía ningún problema en quedarse con ellos hasta que volviera de la reunión.

Aquello fue el auténtico desmadre de la casa, Naruto y Sasuke sólo sabían pelearse por los juguetes y cuando no eran los juguetes… era otra cosa. Kazuto probó a separarles pero tampoco funcionaba, entonces se ponían los dos a llorar. Aquello hizo que Kazuto sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

\- De verdad que sois un caso… no podéis estar ni juntos ni separados.

Por unos segundos observó a aquellos dos jugar o más bien pelearse hasta que Naruto le dio con el sonajero en la cabeza a Sasuke. El Uchiha empezó a llorar al instante conmoviendo a un Naruto que intentaba frotarle la cabeza para que se le pasara el dolor. Kazuto en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en una cosa… en que le habría gustado ser padre también pero no podría, no si seguía con Izuna. Él no era el recipiente del Kyuubi, no podría tener hijos y eso le entristecía en cierta manera.

Quizá todos los ANBU tenían razón con él, quizá no debería estar con Izuna y robarle la oportunidad de ser padre, él no podía darle hijos, jamás podría darle una auténtica familia como lo que podía buscar su novio. Ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un frustrado Itachi. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Kazuto señalándole con el dedo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los novatos no hacen misiones? – preguntó.

\- No quería desanimarte – le sonrió Kazuto – es sólo una semana, entrenarás y cuando vean que estás listo, haremos misiones, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Estás seguro que sólo será una semana?

\- Sí. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres el genio Uchiha quizá hagan alguna excepción contigo y hagas misiones antes de hora.

\- Está bien – dijo resignándose mientras miraba a su hermano y a Naruto jugar - ¿Crees que serán igual de amigos cuando entren a la academia Ninja?

\- Creo que traerán de cabeza a más de un profesor – dijo sonriendo Kazuto.

Itachi caminó hasta ambos pequeños y cogió a Naruto con una sonrisa levantándole hasta su rostro. Naruto feliz de verle soltó finalmente el sonajero para poder cogerle la nariz a Itachi.

\- Tita… - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- No, Naruto, es Ita – le comentó sonriendo.

\- Tita – volvió a repetir el pequeño sin soltar su nariz.

\- Parece que le gusta estar contigo – le comentó Kazuto con una sonrisa.

\- Será un gamberro de mayor – comentó sonriendo – va a traer de cabeza a más de uno.

Itachi se quedó media hora allí con los pequeños jugando y luego se llevó a su hermanito a casa dejando a Kazuto a solas con el pequeño Naruto. A las ocho de la tarde, tras haber duchado a Naruto, ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos en el sofá. Para cuando Izuna llegó y vio la imagen, no pudo remediar acariciar el cabello de Kazuto apartando un par de mechones de él para verle dormir plácidamente.

Cogió a Naruto en brazos con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos y se lo llevó a la cuna del piso de arriba. Le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y bajó las escaleras sentándose en un rincón del sofá con la mala suerte que despertó a Kazuto al sentir que alguien se colocaba a su lado.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

\- No, está bien – le dijo Kazuto con una pequeña sonrisa intentando desperezarse.

\- ¿Me dejas un sitio a tu lado?

\- Claro.

Izuna se tumbó a la espalda de Kazuto abrazándole por la cintura y acercándole más a su pecho. Había tenido el tiempo justo de pasar por su casa a ducharse y menos mal que se encontró a su hermano en el camino y le comentó que Kazuto estaba allí en el clan. Al menos después de aquella misión podía ir con su novio y estar un rato con él. Los ojos se le cerraban, nunca le había gustado madrugar pero a ese sueño se unía además el cansancio de la misión. A este paso nunca tendrían un momento de intimidad, mañana era su día libre pero Kazuto trabajaba, como de costumbre sus días festivos nunca coincidían.

Intentando dejar el sueño a un lado, se esforzó por mantenerse despierto girando a Kazuto hasta dejarle bocarriba para poder besarle. Kazuto sonrió antes de pasar su mano por la nuca de su novio uniendo ambos los labios en un tierno beso que se fue volviendo más pasional conforme pasaban los segundos.

Kazuto cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por aquel momento, por las caricias de su novio hasta que sintió la mano de Izuna levantar su camiseta levemente para pasar la mano hacia su pecho. Notar cómo su novio se iba colocando lentamente encima de él provocó una reacción que no había sentido antes, por unos segundos sintió miedo, angustia y sin previo aviso, la imagen de Orochimaru apareció en su mente obligándole a levantarse de golpe dejando a un sorprendido Izuna que le vio correr hacia el baño.

Izuna atónito por aquella reacción y sin entender nada se acercó a la puerta del baño escuchando cómo vomitaba su novio. Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos preocupado por él.

\- ¿Kazuto? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó pero no escuchó respuesta así que abrió la puerta encontrándoselo en un rincón del aseo contra la pared escondiendo su rostro entre las piernas.

\- Lo siento – dijo llorando – lo siento mucho…

\- Ey, no te preocupes. ¿Te ha sentado algo mal de la comida? – le preguntó.

\- No sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento, en serio.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo Izuna moviéndole ligeramente para sentarse tras él y apoyar su espalda en la pared, dejando así que Izuna se recostase la espalda en su pecho. Le abrazó y acarició sus brazos con suavidad – ya está, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Pese a las palabras dulces de Izuna y las caricias tranquilizadoras, pese a los tiernos besos que depositó en su frente y en su cabeza, Kazuto no podía evitar llorar. Se sentía demasiado mal por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera podía explicarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, él era un Uchiha. ¿Qué pensaría si le decía que tenía miedo? ¿Qué iban a pensar todos de él si decía la verdad de lo ocurrido aquel día en que debió morir? Izuna había venido cansado y había tratado de sacar fuerzas para estar un rato juntos, pero él lo había fastidiado, aquello le hacía sentirse aún peor.


	36. Chapter 36: Ex-carcelarios

Los pájaros cantaban como nunca aquella mañana, al menos eso pensó Kazuto al escuchar el incesante piar de aquellos pequeños animalillos. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y trató de moverse sin mucho éxito, todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, seguramente por haber dormido en una mala posición. Se daba cuenta ahora que estaba aún sentado en aquel frío suelo del baño, acurrucado en los brazos firmes de su novio que dormía recostado contra la pared hundiendo su rostro en la clavícula de Kazuto.

No podía creerse que se hubieran quedado dormidos allí en aquella mala postura. Izuna debía estar muy cansado y encima él no le había dejado descansar correctamente. Aún fue peor al recordar cómo anoche había huido del sexo como un gato atemorizado. Era su novio, llevaban meses saliendo y no había sido capaz de tener sexo con él. Miró sus manos temblorosas y se preguntó qué estaba ocurriéndole. No lo sabía pero sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía al chico más maravilloso de todos y no podía darle lo que necesitaba. ¿Le convertía aquello en un mal novio?

Kazuto levantó su mano dudando un segundo antes de tocar el rostro de su novio. No quería tocarle y despertarle pero tampoco podía cargarle hasta la habitación sin más para que descansase. Al menos él tendría el día libre, algo que Kazuto no tenía. Estaba empezando a cansarse por no tener ni un solo día libre para pasarlo con su novio. Izuna al darse cuenta de aquella mano que se había paralizado antes de tocarle, sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Izuna sorprendiendo aún más a un Kazuto que agachó el rostro algo sonrojado.

\- Creí que dormías – dijo entristecido – lamento haberte hecho dormir aquí. Lo siento mucho.

\- Siempre que esté contigo me da igual dónde dormir. Lo único es que se me ha dormido un poco el brazo – sonrió – has apoyado tu cabeza en el brazo y no querías moverte.

\- Podías haberme despertado – dijo haciendo un leve puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

\- Estabas cansado, prefería que durmieras.

\- Izuna… ¿Por qué…?

Kazuto se quedó a mitad de la frase dándose cuenta de que no podía preguntarle lo que quería así como si nada. Agachó nuevamente la mirada pensando por qué se había fijado en él, por qué, si lo único que le ofrecía era tristeza y problemas, ni siquiera le había hecho feliz aún. ¿Por qué le eligió a él entre toda la gente de la villa? No lo entendía pero sabía que no podía preguntarlo.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó Izuna dándose cuenta de que había dejado la frase a mitad.

\- ¿Por qué eres tú el único con el que me siento protegido? – preguntó Kazuto cambiando su primera pregunta y sonriendo.

\- Será porque me quieres aunque sea un poquito. Quizá nunca me lo hayas dicho pero… sé que es así.

La sorpresa llegó al rostro de Kazuto de inmediato. No se había dado cuenta pero era cierto que esquivaba decirle que le quería cuando Izuna lo decía abiertamente. Sólo a una persona se lo había dicho y le habían traicionado, le rompieron el corazón y casi le cuesta la vida, no estaba preparado para decir algo así aunque sintiera el mayor de los amores con ese Uchiha de mirada dulce.

\- Lo…

\- Lo sientes, sí – dijo Izuna sonriendo – Esa frase en cambio la escucho constantemente. Deja de disculparte por todo, te quiero y no va a cambiar. Da igual si me haces dormir en un baño o si voy a tener que escucharte roncar todas las noches – sonrió haciendo sonreír también a Kazuto – te sigo queriendo.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

\- Porque aún tengo que enamorarte – bromeó Izuna sacando una risa finalmente de Kazuto – vamos, tienes que ir a trabajar. Te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas y podremos cenar juntos.

\- Vale.

A Kazuto le costó levantarse del suelo al tener todo el cuerpo entumecido pero una vez consiguió ponerse en pie ayudó a Izuna a levantarse también. Minato aún no había vuelto por casa así que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar de Naruto. Izuna lo sacó de la cuna mientras Kazuto se cambiaba a su uniforme de ANBU y le dio de desayunar. En aquel momento, el rubio no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa al ver a Izuna tan paternal, habría sido un gran padre si hubiera podido estar con alguien que le pudiera dar lo que él no podía.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Izuna al verle sonreír.

\- Sólo pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que se te dan bien los niños.

\- Algún día tendremos los nuestros – sonrió Izuna.

\- Yo… - se entristeció Kazuto al recordar que no podría dárselos.

\- Ey… podemos adoptar, ¿vale?

\- Pero no serán Uchihas.

\- Adoptaremos un Uchiha. ¿Empezamos por raptar al pequeño Naruto? – preguntó Izuna haciendo sonreír a Kazuto.

\- No seas tonto, Minato nos mataría y no quiero tener en contra al ninja más temido del mundo.

Izuna aprovechó la cercanía con su novio para unir sus labios a los suyos depositando un dulce beso. Moviendo sus labios hasta conseguir que Kazuto cerrase los ojos dejándose llevar.

\- Si sigues así llegarás tarde – le dijo Izuna sonriendo.

\- Tú si sabes cómo romper el romanticismo – comentó Kazuto con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a besarle algo más fugaz. Buscó sus kunais y se marchó de la casa.

Las miradas hacia Kazuto comenzaron en cuanto salió del clan Uchiha. Siempre había pensado que el clan Uchiha era algo cerrado de mente pero no se imaginó jamás que pudiera sentirse más a gusto en ese clan que rodeado del resto de ninjas que le escrutaban de arriba hasta abajo y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Al menos nadie en el clan Uchiha había hecho algo parecido pese a lo fríos y orgullosos que solían ser.

Entró por el edificio de los ANBU para darse cuenta de cómo todos se giraban hacia él mirándole de una manera extraña, no era la mirada de siempre, esa inquisitoria, la que siempre le decía cuán débil les parecía a todos, ésta era diferente. A medida que caminaba en recto pasando de todos ellos, una figura apareció frente a él, alguien a quien identificó de inmediato, Sakumo Hatake.

El estómago se le encogió en aquel momento, sus piernas dejaron de caminar deteniéndose ante la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron intentando dar una explicación razonable a por qué aquel hombre estaba frente a él. Empezó a entender la mirada de todos los presentes. Sakumo se giró inmediatamente ante el silencio que se había formado en la sala para ver a Kazuto de pie frente a él.

\- Kazuto – pronunció Sakumo sorprendido de verle allí.

Intentó aguantar la rabia, el odio que sentía cada vez que recordaba cómo le había utilizado y entregado para que le matasen. Sabía que iban a sacarle de prisión pero no esperaba tener que volver a verle y menos después de que todos supieran lo que había hecho, más a él.

Ni siquiera los compañeros allí presentes pudieron coger a Kazuto antes de que el puñetazo llegase al rostro de Sakumo. Se teleportaba tan rápido que era inútil tratar de seguirle, aunque al caer Sakumo al suelo, los compañeros finalmente consiguieron coger a Kazuto y alejarle de él antes de que siguiera golpeándole.

Itachi miraba la escena desde un lateral. La reacción de Kazuto era algo que se esperaba en cierta medida pese a que la mitad de los allí presentes pensaban que le recibiría de buen grado. Todos le parecían unos ingenuos si esperaban que Kazuto se comportase o se lanzase a los brazos de aquel hombre como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por mucho amor que hubiera dicho tenerle en el pasado.

Al ver cómo algunos compañeros sonreían y empezaban a cuchichear a las espaldas, Itachi decidió poner cartas en el asunto acercándose a Kazuto y cogiéndole de los hombros para insistirle en salir de allí. En este momento lo mejor era apartarle de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado y cuanto antes mejor. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de los altos cargos del escuadrón ANBU para meter allí a Sakumo y menos… frente a Kazuto.

Ibiki, que observaba la escena desde un lateral, frunció el ceño viendo cómo Itachi apartaba a Kazuto llevándoselo fuera mientras Sakumo trataba de levantarse limpiándose el labio que le sangraba ligeramente. Tampoco entendía la decisión de tener a un traidor en sus filas y menos… bajo su supervisión. Hacer misiones con esos dos juntos iba a ser todo un problema. ¿No se daban cuenta sus superiores o es que había algo más detrás de estos acontecimientos que él no podía ver?

Desde el pasillo superior, un par de ojos miraban la escena que había ocurrido bajo sus pies en la sala principal. Uno de los hombres sonrió apoyando sus codos en la barandilla. Quizá esperaba una reacción algo diferente pero ésa no había estado del todo mal. Sabía que los rumores pronto se extenderían como la pólvora y no muchos aquí le tenían cariño al Namikaze, todo iría en su contra.

\- Explíqueme el motivo de traer a Sakumo a nuestro escuadrón – preguntó Danzo a su lado.

\- Sólo es una venganza personal – comentó Tobirama sonriendo.

\- Aquí no estamos para ocuparnos de venganzas personales, son un equipo de élite y no nos podemos permitir perderles en la misión. Kazuto le odia, jamás trabajará con él y mucho menos le ayudaría en una misión si le obligamos a ir con él en el equipo.

\- Sigues bajo mis órdenes, Danzo, así que únicamente limítate a obedecer. Sigue separando los días libres de Izuna y Kazuto, quiero que su relación empiece a resentirse.

\- Necesitarás algo más para separarles que simplemente no hacer coincidir sus días libres. Siguen igual que los primeros días, se ven cuando salen del trabajo.

\- Para eso está aquí Sakumo – comentó Tobirama – Ese maldito de Izuna sufrirá todo lo que debió hacerlo. Ese maldito clan debe estar siempre bajo vigilancia.

\- Son buenos en el equipo de élite.

\- Izuna debió morir aquel día en nuestra batalla. Su hermano le salvó pero no dejaré que se crea que puede meterse con el clan Senju y salir victorioso tan fácilmente.

\- Recuerda que tu hermano es el mejor amigo del hermano de Izuna, no es conveniente que les enfrentemos.

\- No lo haré, al menos no directamente. Voy a arrebatarle a Izuna lo que más quiere. Es una lástima que para herirle a él tenga que hacerlo a través de ese Namikaze, pero él se lo buscó. Le arrebataré a Kazuto Namikaze cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que sacar al mismo Sakumo de la cárcel para lograrlo. Quiero que pongas a Sakumo en el mismo equipo que Kazuto.

\- No es conveniente, ya te lo dije. Es posible que se maten mutuamente si les digo que trabajen juntos. Además está Itachi Uchiha, es el sobrino de Izuna, no dejaría que le ocurriera nada a Kazuto y lo sabes.

\- Itachi sólo es un crío.

\- Crecerá y sigue siendo el genio del clan Uchiha, no es factible ponerle ya como un enemigo.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Ese maldito clan debe aprender cuál es su sitio. Se atrevieron a asesinar a mis hermanos y pagarán por ello.

Tobirama miró la palma de su mano creando una burbuja de agua que tomaba la forma de su familia perdida en la guerra. Poca gente había estado realmente en aquella guerra cuando Konoha se formó, pero las rencillas por lo ocurrido seguían demasiado vivas en los supervivientes. Todos los clanes perdieron gente, gran parte de la familia de Tobirama fue asesinada por miembros del clan Uchiha y viceversa. Ninguno de los dos clanes llegaría a perdonarse jamás por aquel acontecimiento de hacía años.

Una figura a su espalda captó la atención de inmediato. El mismo Hokage estaba allí para su sorpresa. Tobirama jamás consiguió entender cómo era posible que el genio Namikaze hubiera sido casado con alguien como Madara Uchiha, un ser sin escrúpulos que habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya.

\- Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué puede hacer mi base por el Hokage? – preguntó Tobirama olvidándose por un momento de la escena que había visto abajo y cerrando la mano deshaciendo el agua con las figuras de su familia.

\- Quiero hablar contigo, a solas – comentó Minato mirando a Danzo.

Danzo entendió perfectamente la directa hacia él y con una reverencia al actual Hokage, se marchó caminando con lentitud mientras Tobirama le indicaba a Minato la dirección hacia su despacho. Al entrar, Minato se fijó inmediatamente en los pergaminos que estaban expandidos encima de la mesa.

\- Edo tensei – susurró – la técnica que jamás debió ser creada.

\- Eso suena a palabras de Madara – sonrió Tobirama.

\- Fue él quien me habló de esta técnica, yo no la he visto aún. Sólo tú las has llegado a utilizar alguna vez.

\- Tu esposo… la llamó técnica repulsiva y aberrante que altera el ciclo de la vida y de la muerte – le dijo Tobirama – dijo que no debió haberse creado jamás. Es curioso que eso lo diga alguien sin escrúpulos como él.

\- Preferiría que dejaras a mi esposo al margen de esto. Entiendo claramente tu odio hacia ese clan y no he venido a discutir sobre dicho tema.

\- Oh, no te equivoques conmigo, Minato, no es odio lo que le tengo a los Uchiha. Les tengo un profundo aprecio pero son peligrosos, el clan más fuerte y más peligroso de la villa. Tienen en su interior guardado y escondido el mayor de los amores, pero cuando lo pierden… se vuelven demasiado peligrosos. Hay algunos que con ese amor harían el bien, pero otros… sólo buscarán su propia codicia. Nunca sabes de quién podrías fiarte en ese clan.

\- ¿Crees que la villa estaría mejor sin ellos? – preguntó Minato alterado.

\- Evidentemente. No digo que prescindamos de sus servicios, pero no me fío de ellos.

\- No van a marcharse de la villa mientras yo sea Hokage – se apresuró a decir Minato.

\- Minato… aún eres muy joven para entender las cosas de adultos.

\- Las entiendo mejor que algunos adultos – comentó Minato algo susceptible ante el tema que se estaba llevando a cabo.


	37. Chapter 37: Altercados

Izuna se quedó toda la mañana durmiendo con el pequeño Naruto rodeado entre sus brazos. La casa de Minato y de su hermano era cálida y acogedora, seguramente Minato la mantenía así porque Madara siempre fue más desastre cuando vivía solo. Ahora todo estaba ordenado, limpio y recogido. Imaginarse al ninja más temido del mundo como el perfecto amo de casa era algo que le hacía gracia a Izuna. Poca gente conocería la amabilidad de Minato, su dulzura y su simpatía. Los Namikaze eran extrañamente atrayentes.

Era cierto que nunca se les había considerado un clan fuerte y poderoso, había pasado desapercibido durante años, bajo un anonimato silencioso y siendo imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban ahora con su carisma, con su saber comportarse en todas y cada una de las situaciones de la vida, cariñosos, amables pero valientes. Era un clan increíble que había llegado a conseguir que los Uchiha posaran sus ojos en ellos.

Izuna sonrió en el momento de abrir los ojos. Pensar en esos pequeños Namikaze le hacía sonreír sin remedio. Miró hacia Naruto, aún dormido entre sus brazos y pensó durante unos segundos lo maravilloso que habría sido tener un hijo así de rubio y espabilado como era Naruto. Era una lástima que Kazuto no pudiera tener hijos porque estaba convencido de que habrían sido buenos padres o al menos lo habrían intentado.

\- Menudo par – comentó Madara sonriendo mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta – y yo que esperaba que mi hijo saliera corriendo a abrazarme y me lo encuentro durmiendo con su tío – sonrió.

\- Estaba cansado y yo más aún – le explicó Izuna con una gran sonrisa – es un niño fantástico.

\- Un rebelde como su padre – dijo Madara – dentro de poco le veré escapándose por la ventana de su cuarto para ir a pintarrajear la cara de los Hokage como hacía Minato a su edad.

\- No intentes engañarme, hermanito, si sale como Minato estarás orgulloso de él y le querrás con locura.

\- Ya le quiero con locura – susurró acercándose hasta él para cogerle en brazos – aunque esperaba que hubiera salido moreno como yo.

\- Rubio es más guapo – le susurró Izuna.

\- Tú dices eso porque siempre quisiste un "rubito" desde que me casé con Minato.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Cómo te va con él? – preguntó ahora un poco más serio Madara sentándose en el colchón con su hijo en brazos y un Izuna aún tumbado.

Izuna se dio la vuelta para ponerse bocarriba mirando el techo de madera y resopló. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a contarle a su hermano todos los problemas que estaba teniendo esa relación. Ya no sólo los de ellos, sino también todos los que la gente de fuera estaba volcando en esa relación destruyéndola lentamente o al menos… intentándolo.

\- No sabría qué contestarte a eso.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- El clan Uchiha está bastante tranquilo al respecto de nuestra relación y los Namikaze parece que ven esta unión como algo "rentable" así que no se oponen… pero el resto de la villa, eso es otra historia. Siempre hay rumores y cuchicheos sobre nosotros. Cuando vuelvo de las misiones y paso por la calle principal, siempre me llega algún molesto rumor y no le doy importancia porque sé que lo importante es que yo esté bien con mi novio pero…

\- Molestan.

\- Sí – dijo Izuna - ¿Por qué no pueden meterse en sus asuntos y dejar los míos tranquilos?

\- Porque eres un Uchiha, siempre estarás en boca de todos y arrastrarás a Kazuto a esa vida.

\- Yo no quiero arrastrarle a eso.

\- Yo arrastré a Minato. Media villa estaba en contra de nuestro matrimonio, todos me veían como un asesino sanguinario, un ser sin escrúpulos. Le arrastré conmigo a la soledad y a la reclusión en este clan. Tan sólo los Uchiha son capaces de entender el destierro que sufrimos pese a estar en la misma ciudad todos. No se fían de nosotros y eso hará que tampoco se fíen de quienes estén de nuestro lado.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero para Kazuto. Siento que es mi culpa que esté tan extraño últimamente. Está ocurriendo algo y no sé qué es porque no me cuenta las cosas.

\- Me pasó con Minato un tiempo, tampoco me contaba las cosas. No confiaba en mí en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no confía en mí? Yo no le he hecho nada.

\- Tú no, pero la gente en la que confiaba le traicionó, aún guarda eso dentro de él. Necesita tiempo para superar lo que ocurrió y sobre todo… necesita volver a saber que puede hacer las cosas por sí solo. Le abandonaron para que le matasen, necesita darse cuenta de que es bueno y puede conseguir lo que quiera, pero ahora mismo está tan asustado que no puede ver lo bueno que es realmente. No puedes ayudarle, Izuna, tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

\- Es fuerte – corrigió enseguida Izuna.

\- No he dicho lo contrario, pero ahora mismo él no lo cree. Además de eso… tengo una mala noticia que darte. Vengo del despacho de Minato, ha estado conversando con Tobirama de la sección de los ANBU, acaban de soltar a Sakumo y ha habido algún altercado entre él y Kazuto. Deberías ir a verle. Itachi se lo ha llevado del edificio.

\- Voy ahora mismo – se apresuró a decir buscando su ropa ANBU y colocándosela con rapidez para marcharse.

\- Estaba en el parque del clan.

Izuna salió todo lo rápido que pudo terminando de abrocharse el chaleco por el camino debido a la prisa que llevaba. La gente le miraba con cierta melancolía cuando pasaba y sabía perfectamente que los rumores habían llegado ya al clan aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevería a juzgar. Los Uchiha para bien o para mal, estaban demasiado unidos por un mismo dolor que compartían, la indiferencia y la desconfianza de la gente de la villa había hecho que se entendieran y se apoyasen. No era una mirada lastimera, sino una mirada de comprensión a lo que estaba sucediendo con ambos, a lo que la villa estaba haciendo en esa relación.

El parque apareció frente a él, había algunos Uchiha disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día pese a que la época de flor de los cerezos estaba finalizando. El verde de las hojas empezaba a pasar a un marrón rojizo, unas hojas que se movían con suavidad creando una sinfonía por el suave aire que corría en esta zona del clan. Muchos niños venían aquí para hacer volar sus cometas y hoy no era una excepción.

Frente a la rocalla del lago, sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra estaba Kazuto. Itachi permanecía de pie tras aquel chico rubio, apoyado contra el árbol y mirando hacia el lago donde solían practicar todos los niños sus habilidades con el fuego. Al ver cómo Izuna se acercaba, Itachi retrocedió marchándose del lugar para dejarles a solas. Izuna se aproximó a su novio agachándose frente a él y cogiendo aquellas temblorosas y ensangrentadas manos entre las suyas. Estaba llorando.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kazuto.

\- Ey, no te preocupes – intentó calmarle Izuna acariciando con suavidad aquellos nudillos que se había destrozado al golpear a Sakumo – yo te entiendo, es frustrante y es incomprensible que le hayan liberado. Pediré explicaciones sobre esto.

\- Es Tobirama – dijo Kazuto – le ha asignado en mi equipo. Ibiki ha dicho que hablaría con él, no quiere que esté en el equipo y él es el superior directo de mi escuadrón.

\- Sí, pero Tobirama es el líder de todos los escuadrones, Ibiki no tendrá más remedio que incorporarle si no consigue convencerle de lo contrario y dudo que cambie de opinión.

\- Parece que le conoces bien.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría – dijo Izuna – Lo siento, Kazuto, es un problema personal entre los Senju y los Uchiha, se remonta a antes de que la villa fuera creada, antes de que Hashirama y Madara decidieran crear Konoha. Esto va de cuando éramos clanes independientes y siempre estábamos en continuas guerras.

\- ¿Por qué la está tomando conmigo? ¿Es por ti? - preguntó Kazuto - ¿Han sacado a Sakumo de prisión y lo colocan en mi equipo sólo para fastidiarte a ti?

\- Voy a hablar con Tobirama. Cálmate, ¿vale? No vas a trabajar con Sakumo. Yo no lo permitiré – le aclaró Izuna limpiando las lágrimas de su novio antes de levantarse para ir a mantener unas palabras con Tobirama.

\- Vale.

Izuna cabreado con la situación que se estaba viviendo decidió marcharse hacia el edificio ANBU. Había mantenido su silencio mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se había quejado cuando no coincidían sus días libres pero esto ya era pasarse y Tobirama tendría que responder ante esa acción. Sakumo no podía estar en el mismo equipo que Kazuto, no después de la traumática experiencia que le hizo vivir. Estar con él en el mismo equipo sólo empeoraría las cosas para un Kazuto que lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo lo ocurrido, olvidarse que una vez existió ese hombre.

Enfadado como estaba, accedió por el edificio de los ANBU sorprendiendo a los ninjas allí reunidos que no esperaban para nada verle en su día libre. El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato pero obviándolo, siguió su camino hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Desde allí los líderes de los diferentes equipos y escuadrones tomaban sus decisiones. Él no estaba incluido en esos planes, ni siquiera se había planteado nunca ser líder de alguno de los departamentos.

Ibiki al verle allí se alarmó sabiendo claramente a qué venía y el motivo que le había traído hasta aquí. Izuna decidido como estaba en acabar aquel asunto, pasó de largo de Ibiki hasta que éste le agarró del brazo impidiéndole continuar.

\- Izuna, piensa las cosas antes de actuar – le comentó.

\- ¿Quieres que deje que metan a Sakumo en el equipo de Kazuto sólo porque Tobirama tenga una venganza personal contra mí? – preguntó.

\- No he dicho eso, simplemente que pienses en frío. Hablaré con él, yo soy el supervisor del equipo de Kazuto, puedo impedirle a Sakumo estar en este equipo y hacer misiones juntos.

\- Tobirama ya ha decidido que estará bajo tu supervisión.

\- Tengo más de un equipo en funcionamiento, no tengo por qué meterle con Kazuto.

\- Hablaré con él igualmente, aunque agradezco tu ayuda.

Ibiki le soltó el brazo con mayor suavidad de como se lo había agarrado. Sabía que cuando a un Uchiha se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión y mucho menos tratándose de alguien importante para ellos. Tobirama se estaba metiendo en un gran problema desafiando a ese chico. Ibiki sabía que si esa rivalidad no se detenía, la guerra entre esos dos clanes podía desatarse de nuevo y todos sabían las consecuencias que traerían, muchas muertes como ocurrió en el pasado.

Izuna entró en el despacho de Tobirama sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, algo que molestó bastante a Tobirama aunque intentó disimular bajo su capa de frialdad y seriedad. Escrutó al Uchiha de arriba abajo observando su rostro enfadado y una leve sonrisa se le escapó.

\- ¿Vienes por lo de tu chico? – preguntó – Sólo ha sido una pequeña pelea, se le pasará.

\- Saca a Sakumo de su equipo – le dijo Izuna.

\- Creo que harán un buen equipo. ¿Tú no lo crees? Parecían llevarse bastante bien en la cama hace unos meses – sonrió irónico.

\- Sácalo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Izuna? ¿Estás molesto, celoso o quizá desconfías de tu novio?

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro – le remarcó – Me da igual con quién esté en el equipo, confío ciegamente en él, en eso consiste amar a alguien, pero no dejaré que por una venganza personal contra mí lo pagues con él. Sabes perfectamente lo que le hizo Sakumo y estás jugando con su trauma.

\- Algún día tendrá que superarlo. No necesitamos ANBU que no sepan trabajar en equipo.

\- Sabe trabajar muy bien en equipo, pero Sakumo no es del equipo, es un traidor que trató de asesinarle. ¿Podrías tú confiar en él? Deja que yo te responda, no puedes, ni siquiera puedes trabajar conmigo, estamos en escuadrones separados porque no te fías de mí.

\- Eso es cierto. Lo pensaré, Izuna.

\- Pues más vale que lo pienses detenidamente, porque si Sakumo se queda en ese equipo, te aseguro que yo también me cambiaré y no te gustará dónde iré.

Izuna salió de allí aún con el enfado pero al menos, ver la última cara que había puesto Tobirama le había relajado un poco. Sabía perfectamente que podía cambiarse al escuadrón de su hermanito Hashirama. Todo lo que él estaba haciendo en la unidad ANBU quedaría al descubierto si Izuna hablaba con su hermano y todos sabían que Hashirama tomaría cartas en el asunto. Tobirama jamás querría un enfrentamiento directo con su hermano.


	38. Chapter 38: Misiones

Itachi se asomó tras uno de los gruesos troncos de los arces del clan Uchiha. Observó a su tío marcharse alterado y aunque le habría gustado preguntarle dónde iba o qué tenía pensado hacer, creía tener la respuesta a eso sin necesidad de preguntarle. Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol un momento, sintiéndose culpable por las verdades que él sabía y el modo en que las estaba ocultando. Sabía que tenía que contarle las cosas que ocurrían en ese edificio a su tío, pero Kazuto casi le había suplicado que le dejase a él arreglar las cosas, no sabía qué hacer. ¿A quién traicionar? ¿A Kazuto, preso de su baja autoestima o a su tío que trataba de ayudar sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo?

Respiró unos segundos, cogiendo el aire profundamente y soltándolo con suavidad antes de apartarse del árbol para ir a ver a un afectado Kazuto que trataba sin éxito de borrar todo rastro de sus lágrimas. Itachi se acercó a él colocándose delante sin agacharse, esperando a que Kazuto terminase de restregar la manga de su camiseta por sus ojos tratando de secarlos.

Itachi fue a decir algo cuando un Ninja de Élite se personificó frente a ellos trayendo una carta. Aunque se la estaba ofreciendo a Kazuto, éste la miró sin saber qué hacer, finalmente fue Itachi quien la cogió como miembro del equipo. El ninja desapareció en una nube de humo en cuanto la carta se soltó de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Itachi intrigado mirando la carta.

\- La misión que buscabas – comentó Kazuto – vayamos al edificio.

\- No estás para hacer una misión y menos con Sakumo por el escuadrón.

\- No queda más remedio. Sé que tu tío lo arreglará, pero hoy no me queda más remedio que aguantarle en el equipo. Esperemos que lo aparten del escuadrón después de hoy.

\- Ve a cambiarte a casa y nos vemos en el edificio ANBU – comentó Itachi.

\- De acuerdo.

Kazuto no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Itachi Uchiha, él siempre era un gran enigma para todos, era el genio Uchiha. Era cierto que el rubio quería pasar por casa y lavarse al menos el rostro, no quería ir a la base ANBU y que descubrieran aquellos buitres que tenía por compañeros que había llorado, que seguía siendo ese chiquillo débil que había fingido frente a ellos durante tantos meses ser fuerte.

En cuanto Kazuto se marchó hacia su casa, Itachi se dirigió sin demora hacia la base ANBU. Aún tuvo tiempo de ver a su tío salir de allí notablemente enfadado pero no se interpuso en su camino, le dejó marchar. Sabía que había ido a hablar con Tobirama, era el jefe del escuadrón, era quien los había formado, eran sus Ninjas de Élite. Pese a saber eso, él no tenía ni edad, ni nada que decirle a Tobirama, demasiado poder para un chiquillo de ocho años, sin embargo, sí había alguien a quién podía encarar, sí había una persona con la que iba a hablar allí dentro.

Entró por el edificio más decidido que nunca, era la primera vez que su mirada cambiaba a una más dura y fría. Estaba cansado de toda esa farsa, de las mentiras de los compañeros, de las argucias y las trampas que tejían a la espalda de todo el escuadrón.

Los ninjas al ver aquella mirada en el rostro de Itachi, simplemente se apartaron, se alejaron del lugar dejándole pasar mientras aquel pequeño Uchiha buscaba a alguien activando su sharingan. Hacía poco tiempo que había conseguido activar aquellos ojos, apenas unos meses pero ahí estaba, poca gente lo sabía pero hoy lo sabrían todos, él era el más joven de los Uchiha en activar aquella habilidad.

Sakumo apareció ante sus inescrutables ojos. Giró el rostro en cuanto lo tuvo localizado y apartando a uno de los ninjas empujándolo levemente, caminó hacia Sakumo Hatake. El que siempre fue el ninja más respetable de la villa, el que más ninjas había salvado y que había traicionado a todo un clan, al clan Namikaze.

Elevó su mano hasta coger el chaleco verde de Sakumo y arrastrarle tras él hacia los aseos de la base. Ni siquiera se molestó en tener paciencia o calma, cerró la puerta tras él y empujó la espalda de Sakumo contra los azulejos de la pared.

\- Estás enfadado, eso lo entiendo – comentó Sakumo.

\- No es enfado lo que siento en este momento – le confirmó Itachi – es lástima. Fuiste el gran ninja de la villa y lo tiraste por la borda, preferiste traicionar a todo un clan, a tu hijo. Kakashi ni siquiera puede verte después de lo que hiciste. Ahora estás aquí, libre y en el mismo escuadrón que yo.

\- No elegí estar aquí. He venido a ayudar. Necesitaba redimir mi error y voy a ayudar a encontrar al antiguo alumno del Hokage, encontraré a Orochimaru para vosotros.

\- Muy bonitas palabras, pero hazlo lejos de mi escuadrón, hazlo bien lejos de Sakumo.

\- ¿Me amenazas?

\- Te advierto más bien. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste con Kazuto? Le traicionaste y le vendiste, le entregaste en bandeja de plata a Orochimaru y sus secuaces haciéndoles creer que él era el genio Namikaze, les diste a un chiquillo inocente, le destrozaste la vida. Ahora sólo te aviso, ese chiquillo ya no está solo, todo el clan Uchiha estará detrás si le ocurre algo y no seremos tan considerados contigo como la última vez. Si te atreves a traicionarle, si te atreves a hacerle algo, te aseguro que no sólo yo, sino todo el clan irá a por ti.

\- No he venido aquí por Kazuto, no contra él, más bien estoy aquí para encontrar al culpable de todo lo que ocurrió. No puedo hacer más para intentar mitigar el daño y el dolor que le causé.

\- No vengas con palabras bonitas, no puedes hacer nada para mitigar su dolor, ya está hecho. No puedes arrugar una hoja de papel y luego querer dejarla como estaba de lisa, siempre quedan esas marcas, esas marcas quedaron en él, no puedes quitarlas, nadie puede. Tu presencia le hace daño.

\- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Sakumo – puedes pegarme si te sientes mejor, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero no puedo salir de su equipo ni de su escuadrón si no lo aprueba Tobirama. Yo no quería estar en el mismo equipo que Kazuto. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Esperaba que me colocasen bien lejos de él pero aquí está ocurriendo algo y tú lo sabes, los rumores no hablan nada bien de Kazuto y no creo que él se los haya ganado. Alguien está jugando por detrás y creando rumores… y no creo que vayan a por él, van a por vosotros – susurró Sakumo con una leve sonrisa – a alguien no le gustan mucho los Uchiha y el novio de tu tío, está en medio, es el eslabón más débil para hacerle daño a Izuna.

Itachi no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría, aún era pequeño para comprender la inmensidad de aquella situación, para poder mínimamente ser capaz de seguir las insinuaciones de aquel hombre, pero una cosa tenía clara con sus palabras, no iban tras Kazuto, iban tras los Uchiha y el Hokage era demasiado fuerte ahora con su nuevo cargo como para poder atacarle, por eso habían elegido a Kazuto. Había algún secreto escondido en aquel cuerpo de élite, algo grande que no podía ver ni siquiera con su sharingan.

Soltó a Sakumo dejándole finalmente libre y le observó mientras éste se frotaba el cuello con delicadeza. Tampoco le dijo nada a Itachi, no era aconsejable meterse con un Uchiha.

\- Ten los ojos bien abiertos, Itachi – le susurró antes de marcharse – aquí está ocurriendo algo, no sé qué es, pero no será nada bueno. Aunque no me creas… yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Kazuto.

Itachi salió de allí enfadado pero no podía discutirle más, por el momento no había hecho nada en contra de Kazuto y por mucho que quisiera hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo con anterioridad, ya había pagado parte de esa culpa en la prisión de Konoha. Quizá no había estado todo el tiempo que se le había asignado pero estaba seguro que en eso algo tenía que ver el escuadrón ANBU. Estaban tramando algo, los altos cargos estaban planeando algo y como decía Sakumo… los ojos estaban puestos en los Uchiha y en Kazuto, porque le gustase o no, ellos y su clan habían puesto a esos chicos rubios en medio de su problema.

Izuna y Madara tenían razón en algo, mucha gente odiaba a los Uchiha, no confiaban en ellos y juntarse con esos pobres chicos les había puesto en el blanco de mira de los insultos y del odio de los aldeanos. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para meterse con un Uchiha, pero ellos eran Namikazes, se creían con el poder de juzgarles, les creían débiles y mediocres, pensaban que podían pasar por encima de ellos y él no iba a permitir que siguiera ese abuso hacia Kazuto. El clan Uchiha había puesto en medio del flanco de toda disputa a esos dos chicos, pero nadie se metería con el Hokage, eso había dejado a Kazuto muy solo aguantando la burla de los compañeros.

Al salir Itachi del aseo, todos los ninjas allí reunidos giraron la mirada evitando cruzarla con él, pero Itachi sabía muy bien que habían tratado de cotillear, seguramente sin mucho éxito. Intentó no prestarles atención y en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en Kazuto que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta principal, caminó hacia él con decisión. Le habían asignado como su maestro y llevaba un par de días entrenando con él, a nadie le sorprendía que fueran juntos.

Los líderes salieron al balcón superior para dar la misión. Itachi observó a todos los ninjas en completo silencio escuchando la información sobre la misión. Debían ir a acabar con unos ninjas que estaban invadiendo las tierras cercanas a la villa, unos ninjas que asaltaban las caravanas de recursos y provisiones, que robaban a los mercaderes. Todos los escuadrones se pusieron en marcha aunque Kazuto se adelantó para evitar ver a Sakumo a su espalda, le tocaba hacer la misión con él.

Ni para Itachi ni para Sakumo pasaban desapercibidas las sonrisas de los compañeros de escuadrón, ni los susurros, ni las miradas que lanzaban hacia el Namikaze. Itachi cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con las palabras de Sakumo, algo estaba acechando desde las sombras a todo el escuadrón, había algo que los líderes ocultaban y Kazuto debía estar metido en el medio, algo que tenía que ver con él y que no podían descifrar con el poco tiempo que llevaban en la organización.

\- Kazuto – gritó Itachi de golpe.

Kazuto se giró al escuchar el silbido de un kunai aproximándose hacia él pero cuando sus dedos estaban tocando el kunai de su cintura para lanzarlo y teleportarse, alguien le apartó de la trayectoria, viendo a Itachi meterse en medio y bloqueando el kunai con uno de los suyos.

Se quedó unos segundos estático, sentado en la rama del árbol apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Sakumo, la persona que le había apartado de aquel ataque. Sakumo miró a Itachi, con el sharingan encendido y entendió cómo un chiquillo de apenas ocho años estaba allí, era rápido, tenía buenas reacciones y no le importaba meterse en medio de un ataque para defender lo que a él le importaba. Sería un gran ninja cuando creciera, de eso estaba seguro.

Sakumo sintió que alguien le levantaba del suelo y le empujaba tirándole del árbol. No entendió lo que ocurría ni por qué reaccionaba así Kazuto hasta que vio la bola de fuego explotar. Habían caído en un lugar rodeado de sellos explosivos. Aunque gritó el nombre de Kazuto, se alivió al ver el kunai a su lado y al chico aparecer a su lado algo magullado pero sano. Había aprendido bien de sus entrenamientos con Minato, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un Namikaze, la velocidad era algo propio de ellos.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kazuto ya había desaparecido de su vista deteniendo a tres de los ninjas enemigos que les había atacado. Itachi sonrió, su maestro era bueno, lo había visto en los entrenamientos, pero verle en batalla real era aún mejor. Quería aprender esa velocidad, quería ser tan rápido como él, sentía que tenía cosas que aprender todavía y ese chico podía enseñarle. Estaba absorto pensando en eso que no pudo sentir la explosión a su espalda.

Cayo irremediablemente al suelo sintiendo un gran peso sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos, el resto del escuadrón estaba deteniendo a los ninjas que quedaban pero seguía sintiendo ese peso encima de él. Se movió sin mucho éxito de poder apartar lo que le estaba aprisionando hasta que escuchó a Sakumo venir con rapidez hacia él apartando algo de encima suyo, apartando a Kazuto que se había puesto en medio entre la explosión y él. Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Kazuto, aquel chaleco destrozado por la explosión, las quemaduras a su espalda y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin poder ocultar la preocupación. Si había muerto por su culpa no se lo perdonaría, no sabría cómo mirar a su tío a la cara.

\- Kazuto – gritó Itachi apartando a Sakumo de mala forma para cogerle él entre sus brazos, apretando el rostro de Kazuto contra su pecho.

\- Necesita un médico urgentemente, Itachi. Suéltale, voy a llevarle al hospital, soy el más rápido aquí – le aclaró Sakumo.


	39. Chapter 39: Hospital

El sharingan de Itachi no podía apartarse del cuerpo inmóvil de Kazuto. Jamás había tenido que ver morir a un compañero en sus brazos, ni siquiera habían herido a alguien de su grupo, quizá eso le había vuelto confiado, sabía que podía proteger a todos pero hoy… en el cuerpo de élite no lo había podido hacer y eso caía ahora mismo sobre él como una losa de plomo llena de culpabilidad.

Apartó un par de mechones rubios del flequillo de Kazuto para observar su rostro, estaba sucio por la ceniza y el humo que había desprendido la explosión.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle – gritó desesperado Itachi.

\- Itachi, necesito llevarle a un hospital.

\- Tú no vas a llevarle a ningún lado. No confío en ti, ni en ninguno de este escuadrón. Yo lo llevaré.

\- No llegarás a tiempo, eres rápido pero no tanto como yo. Puedo llevarle en cuestión de segundos. Dámelo, necesita atención urgente.

\- Itachi, déjale – escuchó la orden de su superior, Ibiki Morino.

\- Pero… - intentó quejarse Itachi pero Ibiki le negó con la cabeza insistiéndole en que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Itachi se limpió las lágrimas que estaba derramando y se apartó del cuerpo de Kazuto para que Sakumo pudiera cargarle y llevárselo. Desaparecieron de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. No podía estar seguro si había hecho lo correcto o no dejando que aquel hombre que una vez les traicionó se llevase el cuerpo herido del novio de su tío. Ibiki se acercó a Itachi colocando su mano encima de sus hombros pero éste la apartó.

\- No confío en él.

\- Yo tampoco – le dijo Ibiki – pero espero que confíes en mi decisión. Ese hombre de ahí es el ninja más rápido de nuestro equipo en este momento, es el único capaz de llevarle a tiempo al hospital. Si le ocurre algo a Kazuto será mi culpa, yo di la orden. Estoy pensando únicamente en Kazuto y en cómo salvarle… si tengo que confiar en ese traidor para conseguirlo, entonces lo haré. Volvamos a la villa.

Todos comenzaron a volver hacia la villa de inmediato. Ninguno parecía muy afectado por el suceso a excepción de Itachi y de su superior Ibiki que miraban al resto del escuadrón tratando de averiguar qué podía pasarles por la cabeza para no preocuparse por un compañero.

La puerta de Konoha apareció ante sus ojos. Sus pies aceleraron el paso de inmediato esperando llegar cuando antes y manteniendo la esperanza de que aquel traidor le hubiera llevado sano y salvo al hospital. Si le había ocurrido algo él mismo sería capaz de matar a ese traidor con sus propias manos.

Cruzó la puerta obviando a los guardias que le obligaban a detenerse e identificarse, no tenía más tiempo que perder. Ni siquiera consiguió recorrer dos calles cuando Izuna apareció frente a él. Sonreía mientras hablaba con una anciana mujer que le vendía unas rojas manzanas que lucían una estupenda apariencia. Itachi se detuvo en seco frente a Izuna y los guardias que le seguían desde la puerta tratando de alcanzarle, finalmente consiguieron su objetivo.

\- Izuna – susurró Itachi al ver a su tío.

\- Necesitamos tu identificación – le decían los guardias a su espalda, pero Itachi volvió a correr por la calle hasta alcanzar a su tío.

\- Izuna – le gritó esta vez para que le viera.

\- Ey, Itachi, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabais de misión?

\- Es que…

\- ¿Es que? – preguntó Izuna sonriendo - ¿Qué ocurre? No deberíais volver hasta la noche, eso dijo Kazuto.

\- Izuna… yo… - intentaba hablar Itachi.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Itachi? ¿Dónde está tu escuadrón? – preguntó mirando hacia atrás tratando de ver a su escuadrón, pero tan sólo pudo ver a los guardias de la puerta buscando a Itachi.

\- Es Kazuto. Está en el hospital – dijo con rapidez viendo cómo los guardias le cogían para llevarle arrastras hacia la puerta.

\- Soltadle – les gritó Izuna a los guardias que se paralizaron al escucharle - ¿Kazuto está dónde?

\- Lo siento, Izuna – lloró Itachi – lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, se puso en medio de un ataque que iba hacia mí. Sakumo se lo llevó al hospital.

\- Deja de llorar, Itachi, ve con los guardias y nos vemos en el hospital cuando acabes.

Itachi fue a asentir pero Izuna ya había desaparecido frente a él. Por unos segundos… Itachi pensó en lo diferente que habría sido todo si sólo su tío hubiera estado en su escuadrón. No habría permitido que a Kazuto le hubiera ocurrido nada malo y aunque así hubiera sido, le hubiera llevado al hospital todavía más rápido de lo que Sakumo podía hacerlo.

Izuna entró por el hospital haciendo caso omiso a las enfermeras que se acercaban intentando preguntar a quién buscaba, enfermeras que trataban de ayudarle, pero él no quería ayuda, tan sólo buscaba a Kazuto. Subió por las escaleras y buscó entre las puertas abiertas a Kazuto, al no encontrarle buscó a una de las enfermeras.

\- ¿Dónde está Kazuto Namikaze? – preguntó Izuna preocupado.

\- Está en quirófano, no puedes acceder – le comentó la enfermera al verle ir tan directo.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- No lo sé, el informe lo tiene su médico pero está dentro en quirófano con él.

Izuna cerró los dedos formando un puño y golpeó uno de los azulejos blancos del hospital creando una grieta en él aunque no terminó de romperlo. La enfermera se asustó, tratando de calmar a Izuna en su frustración y desespero, pero nada consiguió. Al levantar Izuna la mirada, vio en la sala de espera a Sakumo Hatake sentado.

Pese a que el hospital estaba lleno de gente, Izuna pasó de todos ellos fijándose únicamente en Sakumo, acercándose hacia él quien se levantó enseguida viendo lo angustiado que venía el Uchiha.

\- Antes de que digas algo… yo sólo lo he traído hasta aquí – comentó Sakumo tratando de defenderse del golpe que seguramente le daría Izuna, no era un secreto para nadie el pasado entre Kazuto y Sakumo.

\- Gracias por traerlo – le dijo Izuna para su asombro – sigo pensando que no debes estar en su equipo, no he cambiado de opinión. Le hace daño verte y yo no quiero ver el dolor en sus ojos.

\- Yo tampoco quería estar en su equipo, Izuna. Todo el mundo sabe lo que le hice, todos me odian por ser el traidor, por tratar de salvar a Minato.

\- Entregaste a otros Namikaze para salvar a Minato, entregaste a unos chiquillos inocentes a cambio. Puedo entender en parte la amenaza sobre tu hijo pero habían otras formas de hacer las cosas.

\- Izuna… algún día cuando seas padre me comprenderás mejor. Mi hijo lo es todo para mí, lo será para ti cuando lo tengas, por ellos haces lo que sea. Quizá no fue la mejor de las formas pero no tenía otra salida en aquel momento. Sé que no soy bien recibido aquí pero no iba a dejar que Kazuto muriese allí. Tu sobrino Itachi no quería dejarme traerlo, tiene mucho carácter – comentó Sakumo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Lo tiene. Será un buen ninja, uno de los mejores, estoy convencido de ello.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.

\- Tú has visto a Kazuto. ¿Cómo está?

\- Dejó de respirar segundos antes de entrar por el hospital pero consiguieron estabilizarle. Se metió entre la explosión y tu sobrino, se ha quemado la espalda y parece grave. No sé hasta dónde llegan sus heridas, lo siento. Cuando quise darme cuenta del ataque, él ya había desaparecido de mi lado y estaba en medio del golpe a tu sobrino. Tú sabrás mejor que nadie que no se puede igualar la velocidad de un Namikaze, ni siquiera yo que fui considerado el más rápido. Quizá Kazuto no sea tan rápido como Minato pese a que ambos entrenaron juntos pero… no podemos negar que sigue siendo más rápido que cualquier otra ninja de otro clan. Está en sus genes, es un Namikaze al fin y al cabo.

\- Sé lo rápido que es. Le conozco bien. También es terco y cabezón, muy sobreprotector con los suyos. No me extraña que se pusiera en medio. Sólo espero que esté bien.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, es muy testarudo, saldrá de esta. Estoy convencido.

Izuna aprovechó para sentarse en una de las sillas junto a Sakumo. Nunca le había resultado fácil quedarse quieto y esperar, no hacer absolutamente nada, era algo que no lo soportaba pero no le quedaba más remedio que aprender porque no podía ayudar a Kazuto en este momento.

\- Me han dicho que estáis saliendo juntos – comentó Sakumo – espero que os vaya bien. Yo no fui capaz de ver el chico maravilloso que había a mi lado, estaba obsesionado con Minato y él se había casado con Madara Uchiha – sonrió.

\- Es complicado – dijo Izuna – no conocí al chico que era antes del incidente con Orochimaru pero de lo que estoy seguro es que debía ser alguien muy diferente a quien es ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó preocupado Sakumo.

\- Tiene pesadillas por las noches. Nunca se lo he dicho pero habla en sueños, a veces hasta grita. Nunca me ha contado lo que ocurrió aquel día y yo no he querido preguntarle por miedo a abrir de nuevo esa herida que tanto le está costando cerrar. Sé que ocurrió algo, no soy idiota, algo que le cambió y le hizo convertirse en este chico de mirada triste y temeroso del mundo, en el chico serio y reservado.

\- Minato y él siempre iban juntos a todas partes – aclaró Sakumo sonriendo – de niños entrenaban juntos aunque en su clan no les permitían salir por los asesinatos. Recuerdo de él que quería ser ANBU aunque sabía que seguramente no le dejarían. Es un poco irónico, ahora que ha conseguido lo que siempre había querido se da cuenta de que no es el sueño que siempre quiso. Konoha es un lugar cruel aunque tenga esa faceta de que todo va bien. Nada va bien aquí.

\- Minato traerá orden a la villa.

\- Es muy posible. Es carismático, la gente le aprecia y las otras naciones le temen. Traerá paz pero aún es demasiado joven como Hokage, no tiene suficientes influencias.

\- Aún – corrigió Izuna – pero las tendrá. La gente se dará cuenta y empezará a apoyarle. Sólo necesita algo de tiempo para darse a conocer.

\- ¿Los familiares de Kazuto Namikaze? – preguntó una enfermera al fondo del pasillo haciendo que Izuna se levantase de inmediato para correr hacia ella.

\- Soy su pareja, sus padres aún no han sido informados. ¿Cómo está?

\- Vamos a pasarle a planta. Sus heridas son graves pero están bajo control. Le esperan unas semanas de lenta recuperación pero su vida no corre peligro alguno. Mañana le darán el alta aunque tendrá que pasar por el hospital para hacer las curas necesarias a esas quemaduras.

\- Le traeré todos los días. ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

\- Sí. Es la segunda puerta del pasillo de la derecha.

Izuna, algo más tranquilo tras la noticia, se acercó hacia la habitación que le habían entregado a Kazuto para pasar esa noche en observación. Al entrar por la puerta, Izuna se lanzó prácticamente a abrazar a su novio.

\- Estoy bien, Izuna – comentó Kazuto tratando de sonreír.

\- No vuelvas a hacer una locura de ésas, Kazuto.

\- Era tu sobrino.

\- Nuestro sobrino – comentó Izuna besándole con ternura – pero ahora no te muevas mucho, han dicho que las quemaduras tardarán en curarse. Lo que me extraña es que mi sobrino no se diera cuenta de las explosiones.

\- No venían de enemigos – susurró Kazuto.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Izuna preocupado - ¿Sabías que los propios aliados están atacando a los suyos?

\- No a los suyos, Izuna, a mí. No es un secreto que no me quieren en ese equipo ni en ninguno que corresponda a los ANBU, no quieren ningún Namikaze en su escuadrón.

\- Esto no va a quedar así, te lo aseguro – comentó Izuna enfadado intentando marcharse, pero Kazuto cogió su muñeca impidiendo que se marchase.

\- No vayas, Izuna, no tiene importancia.

\- Sí la tiene. No voy a permitir que vayas a un escuadrón donde tienes que tener ojos a la espalda para que no te maten los propios compañeros.

\- Voy a dejar el escuadrón – dijo Kazuto de repente.

\- No puedes, era tu sueño.

\- Un sueño que se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Me ofrecieron hace un tiempo otro puesto de trabajo más tranquilo. Voy a dar clases en la academia Ninja, se acabaron las misiones de élite para mí.


	40. Chapter 40: Profesor

Izuna trabajaba en la oficina de la policía Uchiha aquella tormentosa mañana. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar y aquello distraía a Izuna. Hacía un año que había dejado el cuerpo de élite al igual que su novio. Cuando abandonaron el cuerpo ANBU, todo pareció mejorar, al menos fue una falsa sensación porque todo seguía prácticamente igual o puede que peor. Izuna odiaba reconocerlo pero no podía negar la evidencia, Kazuto estaba más deprimido, quizá porque se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su sueño no volvería, lo estaba dejando atrás.

Un año había transcurrido y sólo una cosa parecía más firme que nunca. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo y es que hoy le pediría matrimonio, no quería esperar más sabiendo que esa tristeza de Kazuto no era algo pasajero.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Izuna? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros Uchiha.

\- En cómo voy a declararme, supongo – sonrió.

\- Ya era hora, hace tiempo que guardas ese anillo. ¿Tienes dudas?

\- Yo no – comentó Izuna mirando el anillo – le amo y quiero estar con él.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo miedo que no le haga ilusión a Kazuto.

\- Oh… Kazuto estará encantado de estar contigo. Ya te ha soportado durante más de un año, créeme… nadie aguanta a un Uchiha tanto tiempo si no es porque le ama. Ese chico te adora. Decídete de una maldita vez y díselo.

\- No creo que hoy sea un buen día – dijo Izuna guardando el anillo en el bolsillo mientras miraba cómo seguía lloviendo.

\- Izuna… deja de buscar excusas. A Kazuto le da igual si llueve, nieva o hace sol, quiere estar contigo. Saca el valor y el orgullo Uchiha, declárate de una maldita vez – le sonrió su amigo.

\- De acuerdo.

Izuna tomó una pluma llenándola de tinta y escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino. Su compañero sonrió al ver la nota y cómo la doblaba para subirla a la azotea en busca de un pájaro.

Kazuto corría bajo la lluvia en dirección a la academia. Había estado todo el año dando clases teóricas a los alumnos que le habían asignado aunque la mitad de ellos no querían aprender nada que viniera de él. Seguramente sus padres habían corrido el rumor sobre él y habían incidido en la mentalidad de sus hijos. Ni siquiera en la academia estaba a gusto pero al menos ya no corría peligro por sus compañeros.

La academia apareció frente a sus ojos y apresuró el paso intentando resguardarse cuanto antes del mal tiempo con el que hoy había amanecido Konoha. Sacudió su rubio cabello una vez dio los primeros pasos por el edificio y siguió caminando hacia la sala de profesores. Hoy elegirían los equipos y para su mala suerte, le había tocado ser profesor de uno de los equipos de novatos. Resopló unos segundos sentándose encima de una de las mesas. Él ni siquiera quería entrenar a novatos, estaba bien en su puesto en la academia pero casi se lo habían suplicado. Sabía que lo que le esperaba iba a ser difícil, ningún niño querría ir con él con los rumores que corrían por toda la villa, los padres vendrían a intentar cambiarles de profesor. Para su sorpresa, Minato también apareció allí.

\- ¿Preocupado? – preguntó Minato con una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- He venido para ser profesor.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Kazuto – pero tú eres el Hokage.

\- Aún tengo algo de tiempo libre para entrenar a un par de muchachos. Además te haré compañía.

\- Por mí puedes quedarte a los míos – sonrió Kazuto – dudo que quieran entrenar conmigo. En cuanto te vean todos querrán irse contigo.

\- Los grupos ya están asignados.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tengo dos grandes problemas en mi equipo – sonrió Minato – a Obito Uchiha y a Kakashi Hatake en el mismo equipo.

\- Esos dos se odian.

\- Lo sé. Me va a tocar lidiar con sus tonterías, pero acabaré haciendo que se conviertan en grandes compañeros, ya verás. ¿Quién te ha tocado? – preguntó Minato señalando con los ojos la carpeta de su lateral.

Kazuto miró la carpeta y la cogió entre sus dedos abriéndola. Una parte de él estaba asustado de ver quién podía haberle tocado, conocía a todos los alumnos que había allí, él mismo les había dado clases teóricas y sabía que había un gran nivel, hijos de ninjas muy fuertes. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y cerró la carpeta de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato.

\- No vas a creerte a quién tengo.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Minato quitándole la carpeta de las manos para mirar los nombres – ¿Akira Senju? ¿El sobrino de Tobirama? Esto no puede ser una casualidad – sonrió Minato sin poder creérselo.

\- Siempre veo este nombre en todos lados – dijo Kazuto – desde que me marché de los ANBU sigue insistiendo en que vuelva a trabajar para él y ahora me meten a su sobrino.

\- ¿Lo sabe Izuna?

\- No quise decirle nada sobre Tobirama. Dijiste que había ocurrido algo en el pasado entre los Senju y los Uchiha, así que no quise meter a Izuna otra vez en una discusión sin sentido.

\- Hiciste bien, mejor que Izuna no se acerque a Tobirama.

\- Aun así no entiendo hasta qué punto llegó su rivalidad. No he querido preguntarle a Izuna por esos malos entendidos. Prefería dejarlo en el pasado y no tocar el tema.

Kazuto cogió nuevamente la carpeta algo más tranquilo y terminó de ver los nombres de los alumnos.

\- Iruka Umino y Hana Inuzuka.

\- Es un buen equipo – comentó Minato.

\- Rebelde – sonrió Kazuto – veremos qué saldrá de esto.

Ambos rubios sonrieron antes de seguir al resto de los profesores hacia el aula donde indicarían los equipos. Se habían tratado de equilibrar todo lo posible aunque a todos les había quedado claro que la rivalidad entre Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake era un tema peliagudo para tocar, quizá por eso se los habían dejado a Minato Namikaze, el actual Hokage, el que contaba con mayor carisma. Todos confiaban en que aprenderían del mejor y pondrían entusiasmo si sabían que iba a ser su profesor.

Los alumnos miraban desde sus asientos a los profesores allí reunidos frente a ellos, esperando a que les asignasen a sus equipos. Una vez todos conocieron el nombre de su profesor y el número de su equipo, acompañaron a sus respectivos profesores hacia las afueras de la academia.

Kazuto se sentó en la barandilla de la azotea de la academia observando a sus tres alumnos allí sentados. Se notaba en sus rostros que no estaban precisamente felices con él pero era algo a lo que lentamente se estaba acostumbrando. Los rumores de la villa no perdonaban a nadie.

\- ¿Vais a contarme algo o tengo que empezar yo? – preguntó Kazuto viendo el silencio aterrador de sus alumnos. Ninguno habló – Sé de Iruka que quiere ser profesor en un futuro y Hana quiere ser veterinaria si mal no recuerdo. En cuanto a Akira… sabiendo quién es tu tío, diría que quieres entrar en su escuadrón. ¿Me equivoco?

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Kazuto había hecho sus deberes, les conocía, sabían lo que buscaban de la vida, lo que querían ser, pero aun así… los tres chicos se miraban y permanecían en silencio, hasta que Akira habló.

\- Yo no quiero que un debilucho me entrene. No tienes nada que enseñarme.

\- Mmmm, al fin uno de vosotros habla. ¿Alguien más está a favor de eso? - los otros dos chicos se miraron y tras sonrojarse levemente, asintieron – de acuerdo, aquí tenéis vuestra misión, rango D, creo que hay una pobre ancianita que no puede bajar a su gato de un árbol.

\- Yo no me he hecho ninja para bajar gatos de los árboles – se quejó Akira.

\- Es una lástima. Quizá con entrenamiento podréis hacer misiones más importantes, pero es una pena que vosotros no deseéis entrenar. No puedo firmar vuestro expediente y recomendaros para mejores misiones si no os veo suficientemente capacitados. Que os vaya bien – comentó Kazuto marchándose de allí.

\- No te vayas así sin más, tienes que entrenarnos. Eres nuestro profesor.

\- Pero… si no queríais un profesor – comentó Kazuto sonriendo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa ninja y se marchaba del lugar.

\- Es tu culpa – escuchó a Hana mencionar hacia Akira.

\- A mí no me echéis las culpas, vosotros tampoco queríais tenerle a él de profesor – comentó Akira enfadado.

Kazuto se marchó al parque cercano de la academia y se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol más frondoso del lugar, un viejo arce que había crecido allí desde mucho antes de que se fundase Konoha. Abrió el libro que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a leer las primeras páginas hasta que a la media hora aproximadamente, Itachi apareció frente a él.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tus alumnos? – preguntó Itachi sentándose frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya sabes lo que ocurre en la villa. Esos chicos no quieren saber nada de mí, dicen que no tengo nada que enseñarles – sonrió Kazuto.

Itachi no aguantó las ganas de reír, aquello hizo que Kazuto también sonriera. Aprovechó Itachi aquel momento de confianza para acercarse un poco y mirar el libro que estaba leyendo Kazuto, un libro de Jiraiya, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Minato. Esos dos eran muy parecidos hasta en lo que leían.

\- Creo que esos chicos andan buscándote – comentó Itachi sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué crees algo así?

\- Porque están ahí abajo – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia abajo a los tres chicos que esperaban que bajasen.

\- ¿Qué les has dicho? – preguntó Kazuto dándose cuenta de que Itachi había interferido como siempre.

\- La verdad. Me los encontré rondando por la muralla exterior tratando de coger un gato – sonrió Itachi – recordé cuánto odiaba esas misiones y al preguntarles, me dijeron que tú eras su profesor. Entendí que alguna habían hecho para que les castigases con algo así. Creo que querían saber cómo había llegado a tan temprana edad al escuadrón ANBU y sólo dije la verdad, que tú habías sido durante un tiempo mi profesor… y ahí están esperándote.

Kazuto volvió a mirar hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro angelical de Hana, el rubor en las mejillas de Iruka y la cara de enfado haciendo un ligero puchero de Akira. Se notaba que los tres estaban arrepentidos aunque también podía ver que les era difícil demostrarlo.

\- De acuerdo, iré a entrenar con ellos.

Cerró el libro guardándolo de nuevo y saltó de la rama al suelo buscando a sus alumnos. Aquella tarde entrenaron un rato. Era cierto que Akira Senju era bueno, tenía potencial, pero ninguno de los otros dos alumnos se quedaba atrás. Por la noche, cenó en casa de Izuna. Habían quedado como cualquier otra noche sin embargo, al llegar allí, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron aquellas aromáticas velas que iluminaban una elegante mesa. Eso ya no era tan normal en su relación.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó Kazuto sonrojado a más no poder, aún envuelto en aquella ropa ninja tan poco atractiva.

\- Quería cenar contigo.

\- ¿Tan romántico? – preguntó Kazuto con una leve sonrisa antes de mirarse – pero mírame, Izuna, estoy hecho un desastre. Deberías haberme avisado.

\- Tenía algo importante que decirte.

\- Oh, Dios – exclamó – si es por lo de las relaciones… lo siento, de verdad.

\- Creo que entiendo eso. Hablé con mi hermano y me dijo que los Namikaze soléis esperar al matrimonio, Minato lo hizo y me siento fatal por haber tratado de tener relaciones contigo fuera de vuestras costumbres.

\- No es lo que crees, Izuna – intentó aclararle Kazuto, pero era complicado para él hablar de ese tema.

\- Ya sé que es eso, Kazuto, no hace falta que lo disimules más. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días, ver su sonrisa, tus ojos azules, escuchar esa preciosa voz que tienes, me gusta hasta cuando me insultas – sonrió Izuna haciendo sonreír a Kazuto – Quiero casarme contigo – soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a Kazuto – por favor, acepta y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kazuto observó cómo Izuna cogía de la mesa una cajita negra y la abría frente a él enseñándole un anillo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en aquel momento sin poder terminar de creerse que estaba ocurriendo y encima él… tan poco elegante con su ropa ninja.


	41. Chapter 41: Miedos

Kazuto miró a su lado cómo dormía Izuna. Apoyó el codo en la almohada y se incorporó levemente hasta conseguir apoyar su cabeza en la mano para mirarle mejor. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera al rozar con las yemas de sus dedos aquel rostro casi angelical. Todo el mundo conocía a Izuna en el clan, muchos le llamaban la oveja negra y Kazuto sonreía cuando lo escuchaba. Todos le apreciaban, pero también sabían que era muy diferente al resto de Uchihas, su padre le había presionado menos que a Madara y le había salido un hijo más dulce y tierno que el resto del clan Uchiha. A Kazuto le encantaba aquella faceta de Izuna, siempre fuerte pero a la vez tan cariñoso.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – preguntó Izuna sin abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de la forma en que debía estar mirándole Kazuto, quien se sonrojó al instante.

\- Está amaneciendo.

\- ¿Tienes que dar clase?

\- No, hoy tengo el día libre – comentó Kazuto mirando el anillo de pedida en su dedo.

\- ¿Tienes dudas? – preguntó con seriedad Izuna abriendo los ojos finalmente.

\- No. Dudas no.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Quizá sólo es miedo a lo desconocido.

\- ¿A compartir tu vida conmigo? Será perfecto, Kazuto, estoy deseando pasar las veinticuatro horas del día contigo.

\- Dicen que el ritual de matrimonio de los Uchiha es… raro y morboso – comentó Kazuto.

\- ¿No hablaste con Minato? Deberías hacerlo. Él ya pasó por ahí.

\- Sí, puede que lo haga – comentó Kazuto con una leve sonrisa.

Izuna miró por la ventana. El sol saldría en breve y le tocaba marcharse a la oficina de la policía Uchiha. Para Kazuto, ahora todo era más simple, más agradable desde que habían dejado el escuadrón ANBU, aun así, las cosas no parecían mejorar entre ellos, todavía no había sido capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Le había puesto la excusa de que necesitaba casarse antes de tenerlas, había tratado de ganar tiempo con aquella mala excusa para no tener que contarle el miedo y la repulsión que sentía cada vez que lo habían intentado. No podía decirle la verdad, había tratado de superarlo él solo pero la boda se acercaba cada día más y sabía que tendría que entregarse a ese chico tan dulce y al que tanto amaba, pero al que no podía ofrecerle nada más que miedo y angustia.

Observó cómo Izuna se levantó buscando la ropa en su armario. Era curioso verle vestirse porque siempre le daba la espalda. Era algo de Izuna que jamás llegó a comprender. Kazuto se levantó también caminando hacia él justo cuando se colocaba la camiseta y metió su mano en dirección al pecho de Izuna cuando éste le detuvo la mano.

\- No – exclamó de golpe sorprendiendo a Kazuto.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me estás ocultando algo, Izuna?

\- Claro que no, es sólo que…

\- Nunca me enseñas tu pecho y no entiendo el motivo.

\- No quiero preocuparte, eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Que te amo – sonrió Izuna besando la frente de Kazuto mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación.

\- Izuna, por favor.

\- Son cosas del pasado, nada más. No tiene importancia.

\- Sí la tiene, condiciona tu vida, no quieres que vea algo y voy a ser tu esposo. En algún momento tendremos relaciones y tendré que ver lo que estás ocultando.

\- Ya lo verás entonces en su momento, Kazuto. Ahora no.

\- Izuna… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la policía Uchiha? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Lo habitual, supongo. ¿Por qué?

\- Me he enterado que es Tobirama quien fundó la policía.

\- Ven aquí – le comentó Izuna sentándose él en el colchón para sentar a Kazuto sobre sus piernas – Todo está bien. La fundó él cuando era Hokage pero yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas, sólo la fundó. Le damos los documentos de todo lo que hacemos y nada más, la policía Uchiha la controlan los Uchiha. Yo sólo le rindo cuentas a Fugaku que para algo es mi superior. ¿Tenías miedo de que Tobirama me hiciera algo o qué? – preguntó sonriendo Izuna mientras apartaba el cabello de la nuca de Kazuto.

\- No volverás a enfrentarte a él, ¿verdad?

\- No voy a enfrentarme a él, tranquilo.

\- Vale.

\- Me voy a trabajar. Luego cuando venga haremos algo por el clan, el festival no tardará en comenzar.

Izuna aprovechó la cercanía para colocar su mano en la nuca de Kazuto y guiarle hacia sus labios dándole el beso más pasional que fue capaz de sacar. Los dedos de Izuna acariciaron la nuca de Kazuto antes de ir hacia sus mejillas para acariciarlas también, dejándole ver a aquel chico rubio la mayor de las sonrisas que pudo sacar.

\- Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Te quiero, Kazuto.

Izuna se levantó dejando a Kazuto sentado de nuevo en el colchón indicándole que volviera a dormirse. Kazuto vio cómo se marchaba su futuro esposo pero las dudas de todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana seguían presentes en él. Faltaban pocos días para la boda y notaba el nerviosismo invadirle por completo. Finalmente, decidió vestirse también y salir a buscar a Minato.

Encontró a Minato en su despacho y por suerte para él, aún no tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, así que le atendió con rapidez. La sonrisa de Minato era única, siempre tan tranquilizadora. Kazuto tomó asiento en la silla del otro lado del escritorio y observó cómo su compañero y mejor amigo firmaba documentos.

\- ¿Venías a ayudarme o había algo de lo que querías hablar? – preguntó Minato sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Kazuto no empezaba con la conversación – Venga, cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa.

\- La boda – dijo Kazuto sin dilación alguna – sé que tú ya pasaste por una boda con un Uchiha pero… yo no sé nada acerca de sus costumbres.

\- Esa maldita costumbre morbosa que tienen – aclaró Minato sonriendo – Aún la recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Yo creía que me estaba acostando con Sakumo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al día siguiente cuando me encontré con Madara.

\- No sé si puedo entregarme a alguien sin saber quién es – comentó Kazuto - ¿Y si no es Izuna?

\- Lo será.

\- Tú creías que era Sakumo.

\- Era diferente. Los Uchiha tienen sus normas.

\- Sé cómo funciona, más o menos. Sé que alguien del clan se enfrentará en un duelo a Izuna y el ganador se casará conmigo.

\- Sí, pero nadie del clan Uchiha iría contra Izuna, aunque alguien te quisiera no le quitarían el novio a otro compañero. Los Uchiha pierden a propósito esos enfrentamientos para darle la opción a su compañero. Madara iba a enfrentarse a su hermano y su hermano estaba dispuesto a perder cuando les tocó elegir en mi matrimonio. El gran problema es que Madara no pudo enfrentarse a un Uchiha, Sakumo se metió en esa norma para tener opciones. No es tu caso, Kazuto. Nadie del clan Uchiha le quitaría el novio a un compañero. Es sólo un teatro para ellos, es un clan militar, les encanta hacerse los héroes y que les espere la recompensa en la cama – sonrió Minato intentando calmarle.

\- ¿Y si no fuera Izuna?

\- Créeme, será él. ¿Seguro que sólo es eso lo que te preocupa? Creo que hay algo más, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- ¿Me prometes que no saldrá de aquí?

\- Claro. ¿Qué es?

\- Recuerdas aquel día, el día en que debí morir. Siempre te dije que llegaste a tiempo, que te lo agradecía pero… mentí, Minato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento – lloró Kazuto sin poder evitarlo – lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras culpable así que mentí. No llegaste a tiempo, el daño ya estaba hecho y no quiero que Izuna lo sepa. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera que cada vez que intento tener un momento íntimo con él sólo veo a Orochimaru encima de mí? Sigo sintiendo el mismo miedo de aquel día. No puedo eliminar estos recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Kazuto? Izuna piensa que no quieres tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio. No tiene ni idea del miedo que sientes ni de lo que te ocurre.

\- ¿Por qué crees que tengo miedo a casarme con él? Ese día no podré escapar, tengo que entregarme a él y no puedo. Es lo que más deseo pero algo muy dentro de mí me lo impide.

\- Tienes que contárselo. No puede ayudarte si no le dices la verdad.

\- No puedo. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que… esa persona…? – dejó a medias la frase – no puedo, sabrá que soy demasiado débil, ya no volverá a mirarme como antes.

\- Izuna tiene que saber esto, Kazuto. Te entenderá. Es un gran chico que está preocupado por ti. No puede haber secretos entre vosotros.

\- A veces pienso que hay demasiados.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque yo le oculto todo esto y él… tiene algo en el pecho, algo que no quiere enseñarme, está pasando algo con él pero no confía en mí como para contármelo.

\- Espérame aquí un momento, Kazuto – comentó Minato marchándose de la oficina para preguntar algo a uno de los ninjas del pasillo, luego volvió a entrar.

Durante la última media hora, los dos trataron de hablar del asunto aunque Minato comprendía lo complicado que le resultaba a Kazuto hablar de cómo le habían ultrajado, de cómo habían herido su orgullo. Para su sorpresa, alguien tocó a la puerta y Minato le dejó pasar saliendo él en aquel momento. Izuna se encontraba tras un sorprendido Kazuto que no sabía qué hacer, pero Minato, con una de sus grandes sonrisas, le aclaró que se quedase allí y arreglasen las cosas antes del matrimonio. Era el momento de hablar.

\- ¿Kazuto? – preguntó Izuna cuando Minato se marchó y vio al joven tan cabizbajo con los ojos completamente rojos por haber llorado – Ey, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en una de las esquinas para mirar a su prometido.

\- Yo… hay algo que nunca me he atrevido a contarte.

\- Kazuto, a mí puedes contarme lo que sea – le dijo levantándole el rostro para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Aquel día… - intentó hablar pero su labio temblaba. Izuna tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía que era algo grave y empezaba a imaginar de qué iba todo aquello – yo… no es cierto que quiera estar contigo después de casarnos, quiero tener relaciones contigo pero…

\- Ven aquí – le abrazó Izuna suponiendo por dónde iba. Dejó que Kazuto llorase en su pecho todo lo que tuviera que llorar – yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Kazuto, siempre. Voy a ayudarte a olvidar todo aquello, te lo prometo – comentó derramando una lágrima también.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Tobirama? – preguntó Kazuto de golpe - ¿qué me escondes en tu pecho, Izuna? ¿Cómo sé que serás tú el que se casará conmigo?

\- Te aseguro… que me reconocerás ese día, Kazuto, porque Tobirama dejó una marca imborrable en mí – le susurró alzando la camiseta para dejarle ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho de punta a punta, algo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Kazuto se estremeciera – estuve a punto de morir, Kazuto – le susurró.


	42. Chapter 42: Morbosos Uchihas

Aquella madrugada, Madara y el resto de hombres y guerreros del clan Uchiha despertaron a Izuna en su dormitorio. Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo que no dormía con Kazuto, pero es que era imposible que la noche antes al día de su boda pudieran estar juntos. Los Namikaze y las mujeres del clan Uchiha se ocuparían de arreglar a Kazuto para su noche de bodas, a él le esperaba el gran desafío.

Como había ocurrido durante todas sus generaciones, el día en que debía demostrar su valentía y su fiereza para ser digno del acto sagrado del matrimonio tenía lugar a las afueras del clan. Kazuto estaba convencido que sería él y solamente él quien se casaría con Kazuto, nadie en el clan sería capaz de robar el matrimonio de uno de sus compañeros.

Izuna fue lavado a conciencia para pintarle entre todas las mujeres los colores de guerra en el rostro. Mientras le preparaban, Izuna no dejaba de mirar la máscara con forma de lobo que tendría que colocarse, aquella máscara que le esperaba encima de la pequeña mesa. Por una parte estaba feliz, finalmente estaría unido para toda la vida con el hombre al que amaba pero por otra parte… estaba nervioso, quería hacer bien todas las pruebas, quería ser digno del tan influyente apellido Uchiha.

Una vez preparado, las mujeres le tendieron la máscara y él mismo se la colocó. No volvería a quitársela hasta el día siguiente. Ni siquiera se la quitaría cuando tuviera su primera relación con Kazuto, algo que le asustaba. No habían vuelto a hablar de aquel tema desde la oficina de Minato aunque sabía, que Kazuto había estado hablando con Minato durante los últimos días tratando de entender todo lo que le asustaba de aquella relación tan íntima.

A veces, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habría torturado a esa mugrienta serpiente que se había atrevido a mancillar, humillar y destrozar a la persona a la que más amaba. Quizá algún día le tendría frente a él, quizá algún día podría hacerle pagar todo el daño que le hizo a un pobre chiquillo de apenas dieciocho años que empezaba a vivir y que ansiaba ver el mundo exterior. Ahora Kazuto tenía diecinueve años y aún no había podido superar lo sucedido aquel día.

Se levantó de la silla mirando en el espejo frente a él aquellos ojos rojos ya activados con el sharingan. Su vista cada vez era peor, sabía que la estaba perdiendo y que paulatinamente se quedaría ciego, era la maldición de ser un Uchiha, siempre le acompañaría. Sacó de su bolsillo el bote de pastillas y se tomó una antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

Su hermano le esperaba fuera de la casa para acompañarle hacia el centro de la plaza del clan. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Madara finalmente no lo aguantó más e inició la conversación.

\- Se ha ofrecido voluntario Makao Uchiha – comentó Madara – el hijo del herrero. Hoy tenía el día libre en la policía.

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿Recuerdas como va todo?

\- Sí. Iré solo a cazar el jabalí y luego me enfrentaré en un combate contra Makao.

\- Seguramente ni siquiera tendréis pelea. Se hace en el bosque, lejos de las miradas de la gente. Te dará el pergamino que necesitas y volverás al clan Uchiha. Ya sabes la cabaña donde se hace el ritual. Allí estará esperándote Kazuto.

\- De acuerdo.

Izuna pasó entre los Uchiha allí reunidos. Todos al verle empezaron a abrirle camino, algunos le tocaban la espalda felicitándole por su matrimonio, otros aplaudían y le alababan pero todos tenían una cosa en común, se alegraban que por fin hubiera dado aquel paso decisivo. Al llegar al centro, Makao le esperaba en el centro con una gran sonrisa y con su máscara también colocada. Tan sólo su boca era visible. Le tendió la mano a Izuna y éste sonrió estrechándola.

\- Enhorabuena por el matrimonio – le comentó Makao.

\- Gracias.

\- Al final… alguien te ha cazado – sonrió Makao mientras Izuna sonreía también.

\- Eso parece.

Tras el discurso del líder del clan, Izuna salió en busca y captura de aquel jabalí mientras su contrincante se marchaba hacia el bosque cercano al clan para esperarle. Para Izuna todo esto tan solo era una prueba más, algo que había que pasar y nada más. Desde pequeños les enseñaban a cazar aquellos jabalís gigantes de la montaña, hasta Itachi había ido ya. Quizá el propio Itachi algún día le enseñaría a su hermanito pequeño cómo se cazaban igual cómo Madara y él le enseñaron a Itachi en su momento.

No tardó mucho tiempo en cazar uno de esos jabalís y arrancar uno de sus colmillos como prueba de que lo había logrado. Sin perder más tiempo, salió caminando hacia el bosque pensando en cómo estarían arreglando en aquellos momentos a Kazuto para llevarle al clan Uchiha, a la cabaña donde todo tendría lugar. Finalmente estarían casados y nadie podría impedirles aquello.

Su padre, líder del clan Uchiha fue quien le abrió la gran reja que daba acceso al bosque en cuanto enseñó el colmillo del jabalí. Orgulloso como estaba su padre, le felicitó con una gran sonrisa apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo antes de darle acceso al bosque donde le esperaría su última prueba, Makao Uchiha.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio, parecía como si los propios animales supieran lo que allí ocurriría, la batalla que tendría lugar. Izuna caminó entre los arbustos y los matorrales hasta llegar al claro del bosque. Frente al lago se encontraba Makao esperándole con su máscara puesta. Involuntariamente, la mano de Izuna se movió al mango de la katana a su espalda cogiéndola con fuerza sin llegar a desenvainar.

Makao sonrió y se giró para mirar aquellos ojos rojos iguales a los suyos. Para él también era la primera vez que se ofrecía voluntario para algo así, pero Izuna y él habían sido amigos desde pequeños, era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Movió su mano hacia la empuñadura de la Katana pero no llegó a cogerla para sorpresa de Izuna. Siguió su camino por la cintura hasta el pergamino que llevaba anudado al cinturón desatándolo. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzó el pergamino hacia las manos de su amigo.

\- Ve con él – le sonrió Makao.

\- ¿No quieres ni siquiera intentarlo? – preguntó Izuna con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, sé cuánto amas a ese chico y sinceramente… me conformo con saber que he sido como tu padrino. Te estoy dando la bendición para que vayas con él. Venga… no pierdas más tiempo conmigo y ve con Kazuto. Te está esperando.

Izuna miró el pergamino en su mano y sonrió aún más segundos antes de levantarlo ligeramente para mostrárselo a su amigo.

\- Gracias.

\- Vete, antes de que me arrepienta de ponerte las cosas tan fáciles – le sonrió su amigo – no quiero que llegues a tu primera noche magullado.

Con una gran sonrisa, Izuna empezó a caminar en dirección contraria alejándose de su amigo. Kazuto ya debía estar esperándole. Era tarde, el sol estaba cayendo y pronto sería de noche, puede que incluso antes de que él consiguiera salir de aquel silencioso bosque.

Todo el clan estaba expectante de lo que ocurriría aunque la mayoría sabían que Izuna sería el vencedor. Nadie en su sano juicio se opondría a un matrimonio voluntario entre ambos participantes. Pese a saber todo aquello, Kazuto caminaba nervioso siguiendo a las mujeres Uchiha hacia la cabaña que habían preparado para él.

En aquel paseo, sus ojos llegaron a cruzarse con los de Minato quien trató de tranquilizarle con una sonrisa. No podía evitar estar nervioso, ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba haciendo algo como aquello, cómo hasta su mejor amigo pudo pasar por algo así. No soportaba la idea de no ver a Izuna. Ya le habían violado hacía un año y lo menos que quería era entregarse a alguien a quien no podía ver. Al menos Izuna sabía lo difícil que iba a resultar todo. Quizá esos nervios se los había pasado también a su futuro esposo.

Siguió a las mujeres al interior de la cabaña y miró cómo preparaban la cama. Subían las mantas encima de aquel gran colchón. En cuanto le explicaron el funcionamiento de aquella noche, le indicaron que se desvistiese y se metiera bajo las mantas para dejarle solo. Estar allí solo le hacía ponerse más nervioso todavía.

Sus manos se agarraron a la manta con fuerza fijando sus ojos en el otro extremo de la estancia, mirando aquella puerta por la que en cualquier momento, la hoguera iluminaría a la persona que entraría. Sólo esperaba que de verdad fuera Izuna.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, el sonido de las llamas consumiendo la leña no cesaban pero sólo podía pensar en el momento en que aquel hombre entraría por la habitación, aquel momento que tanto había temido. Sus manos no podían dejar de agarrar aquella manta. Sudaban sucumbiendo a la tensión que su cuerpo estaba manteniendo y apretó con mayor fuerza al ver la sombra de una figura a través de la puerta. Las cortinas se movieron dejando ver a un chico alto con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, cubierto con la máscara y con el tatuaje de ANBU en su brazo derecho.

Kazuto se tensó y ni siquiera se atrevió a incorporarse de aquel colchón. Sus dedos se habían agarrotado sosteniendo la manta hasta que el chico se aproximó a él cogiendo la manta para tirar de ella tratando de soltarle las manos. A Kazuto le costó soltar aquel trozo de tela que cubría su desnudez pero finalmente lo dejó resbalar entre sus dedos viendo como el joven dejaba uno de los pergaminos a su lado en el suelo mientras se recostaba sobre él apartando también la katana para dejarla junto al pergamino a su lado.

Los ojos de Kazuto no dejaban de mirar hacia el torso, se moría de curiosidad por confirmar que era Izuna. Sabía que no podría quitarle aquella máscara, sabía lo que le tocaba hacer aquella noche, cuál era su papel pero aun así, necesitaba confirmar pese a sentir el aroma de su novio, que era él realmente y no lo habían cambiado como le ocurrió a Minato Namikaze.

Sus manos temblaban inevitablemente mientras las movía hacia el kimono Uchiha abriendo levemente la parte delantera del torso. Cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiendo los suaves labios de aquel hombre en su cuello tratando de relajarle. Sólo abrió los ojos cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron aquella cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de Izuna. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al darse cuenta, que sí era Izuna, sólo él tenía esa marca. En aquel momento, finalmente consiguió relajarse escuchando el sonido de la mueca de sonrisa que Izuna había realizado al darse cuenta de lo que había estado buscando Kazuto.

Izuna se incorporó levemente encima del cuerpo de Kazuto para buscar en el cinturón de su pantalón uno de los kunais. Sabía que estaba prohibido quitarse la máscara, pero necesitaba besarle, así que cortó la parte que cubría desde su nariz hasta el mentón para arrancar esa parte de la máscara y dejar finalmente su boca libre.

Desanudó el cinturón tirándolo a un lateral junto al resto de las cosas dejando también el kunai allí con el trozo de máscara que había cortado. Volvió a recostar el cuerpo con suavidad dejándolo caer con dulzura sobre el de Kazuto a medida que sus manos recorrían la suave piel de su esposo. A Kazuto le habría gustado decir que no tenía recuerdos de aquella vez, pero no era cierto. Por mucho que supiera que era Izuna quien estaba allí, seguía sintiendo aquellas lascivas manos de Orochimaru y sus compinches sobre él. Cerró los ojos tratando de mentalizarse que era Izuna, tan sólo él estaba allí y por fin iban a estar juntos, era lo que él había deseado.

Izuna al verle tan nervioso, decidió besarle con ternura, un beso lento y tremendamente doloroso para él por no poder sacar toda aquella pasión que llevaba dentro. Se moría por estar con Kazuto pero sabía que debía controlarse, al menos esa vez necesitaba sacar toda su concentración para no precipitar las cosas y empeorar el trauma de su esposo.

Por mucho que Izuna quisiera que ese chico estuviera bien, sabía que no lo estaría, al menos no hoy. El no poder hablar por la tradición, el no poder decirle cuánto le quería, cuánto deseaba estar allí con él le torturaba una y otra vez. Pensó por un segundo qué hacer, sabía que aquel momento tan esperado por ambos no lo iban a disfrutar, era imposible con el temor de Kazuto. Resopló antes de besarle nuevamente y decidió acabar ese acto cuanto antes para evitar que siguiera pensando en aquel día. Ya hablarían al día siguiente del suceso y trataría de solucionar su trauma con más tiempo, una vez afianzado su matrimonio y legalizado.

Lamió los dedos de su mano introduciéndolos en la entrada de un nervioso Kazuto que cerró los ojos al instante tratando de no pensar en el peor de sus días, aquel día que debió morir. Se mentalizó una y otra vez que era Izuna, que acabaría pronto todo aquello, que él no dejaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo, él no se lo haría.

Kazuto enrolló una de sus piernas en la cintura de Izuna para facilitarle la entrada aunque ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos. Notaba como cada músculo de Izuna se movía sobre su piel buscando una mejor colocación hasta que sintió un punzante dolor que le hizo morderse el labio inevitablemente. Se agarró al cuello de su esposo volviendo a unir sus labios, callando aquellos quejidos a la vez que Izuna comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su interior.

Izuna se concentró en acabar cuanto antes, no soportaba ver el dolor en ese chico. Sabía que el dolor físico había pasado hacía unos segundos, pero el emocional seguía allí, su esposo seguía absorto y perdido en aquel mar de recuerdos del que no conseguía salir. Con los últimos empujones, el jadeo salió corriéndose finalmente en un sudoroso Kazuto que seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Salió de él para colocarse a su espalda y abrazarle uniendo la espalda del rubio a su pecho. En aquella posición y mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kazuto dejando que derramase silenciosas lágrimas, se hizo una promesa… todos los que una vez le hicieron daño, pagarían por aquello, él mismo se ocuparía de eso. Kazuto agarró con fuerza las manos de Izuna que rodeaban su pecho acercándole al calor de su cuerpo y trató de dormir pensando en que ya todo estaba arreglado. Quizá el sexo seguía siendo un impedimento para él, un impedimento que estaba dispuesto a solucionar por su esposo, porque ahora… estaba casado con un Uchiha. Iba a ser perfecto para él aunque le costase la vida en ello, no deshonraría el apellido Uchiha y mucho menos… sería una carga para Izuna.


	43. Chapter 43: Matrimonios

Un rayo de luz se colaba entre las marquesinas de madera que cubrían las ventanas. Kazuto abrió los ojos con pesadez, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba. Miró todo a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse hasta que al intentar levantarse, sintió unas manos agarrando su pecho impidiéndole hacerlo.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para descubrir a propietario de aquellas manos, pero sólo apareció frente a él aquella máscara partida con la forma de un lobo. Fue precisamente en aquel instante, cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sintió terriblemente culpable, tanto… que al girarse para apartar la máscara que aún llevaba su esposo, sus manos dudaron.

Pensó en lo ocurrido, en la posibilidad de que le hubiera defraudado, de que no fuera a ser el matrimonio que habían soñado, tuvo miedo de no ser suficiente para él, eso era lo que menos deseaba. Miró sus manos temblorosas paralizadas justo frente a la máscara dudando si quitarla o no, si agarrarla y deshacerse de ella, al final lo hizo aunque tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver la mirada decepcionada que debería tener.

El tenso silencio seguía reinando en la sala de la cabaña. Recostado sobre el colchón que había preparado explícitamente para esa noche, Kazuto terminó por abrir los ojos encontrándose que Izuna ni siquiera estaba despierto. Mantenía sus manos agarradas con fuerza a su pecho pero no era eso lo que más dolor le causó, era ver el recorrido que habían dejado las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Había llorado incluso bajo la máscara, había llorado aquella noche y era por su culpa. ¡ _Era la primera vez que veía a Izuna derramar lágrimas_!

Kazuto rozó con las yemas de sus dedos una de las mejillas de Izuna tratando de limpiar el carril que había dejado sus lágrimas. Al tocar la cálida piel, sintió la mano de su esposo sobre la suya antes de ver una ligera sonrisa mientras abría los ojos con lentitud.

\- Reconocería ese tacto en cualquier lado – le sonrió Izuna.

Kazuto se quedó unos segundos en un tenso silencio. Izuna siempre era amable con la gente, un chico agradable y muy tierno, siempre pensando en él y en cómo hacerle feliz con sus palabras, con sus actos… Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de estar a su altura y darle la felicidad que tanto se merecía.

\- Lo siento – dejó escapar Kazuto al final tratando de aguantar las terribles ganas por llorar.

\- No te disculpes Kazuto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió. Te prometo que voy a ayudarte a superar esto.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a ese tipo cada vez que quiero estar contigo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo porque no es cierto, te amo.

Izuna se quedó paralizado abriendo los ojos antes aquellas palabras. Kazuto asombrado por aquella reacción, no entendía lo que le ocurría a su esposo y menos cuando empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kazuto haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios mosqueado al ser el único que no entendía nada.

\- Has dicho que me amas, es la primera vez en dos años que llevábamos saliendo que lo dices.

Kazuto abrió los ojos también por la sorpresa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había dicho aquellas palabras. Siempre pensó que jamás sería capaz de pronunciarlas y lo había hecho, inconscientemente lo había hecho.

\- No te pongas tan serio, me ha gustado escucharlo – sonrió Izuna acariciando la mejilla de Kazuto antes de ponerse serio de nuevo – además… me sentía un poco culpable por lo de anoche, así que me ha alegrado escuchar esas palabras. Creí que después de anoche ya no tendría oportunidad de oírte decir algo así.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, además… no me dolió, sólo…

\- Son los recuerdos. Lo sé. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar todo aquello. Te prometo que borraré todos y cada uno de los malos momentos de aquel día, sólo necesito que pienses en mí cuando te vuelva a tener como anoche, nada más.

\- Vale. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para estar a tu altura.

\- Tú siempre estuviste a mi altura, Kazuto – le sonrió Izuna tranquilizándole mientras acercaba su rostro hasta depositar un suave beso que Kazuto correspondió enseguida.

 ** _Cuatro años después:_**

Un chiquillo de ocho años de edad corría por la húmeda hierba del parque de los Uchiha. Los pájaros que picoteaban entre las hebras de hierba buscando alimento, alzaban el vuelo en cuanto sentían los pasos acelerados del niño persiguiéndoles. En esos tiempos que corrían, escuchar las risas de los niños del clan era lo que más satisfacía a Minato Namikaze, que observaba con detenimiento a su hijo.

\- Naruto, ten cuidado. Podrías resbalar – le sonreía antes de ver cómo en su precipitada carrera contra los pájaros, chocaba contra Sasuke que también venía en la misma dirección.

Naruto, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, se acarició la cabeza por el dolor segundos antes de alzar su rostro hacia un malhumorado Sasuke que se masajeaba el trasero por la caída.

\- Mira por dónde vas, dobe – comentó Sasuke girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué no miras tú por dónde vas? Eran mis pájaros.

\- Ahí empiezan otra vez – susurró Madara sentado en la manta mientras abrazaba por la espalda a un Minato recostado sobre su pecho.

\- Siempre están igual – sonrió Minato.

\- Les han asignado la misma clase en la academia – sonrió Madara.

\- Compadezco a los profesores que les toquen.

\- Les ha tocado a Iruka.

\- ¿El antiguo alumno de Kazuto? – preguntó Minato.

\- El mismo. Tras graduarse como Jounin cumplió su sueño de ser profesor. Le ha tocado el grupo de Naruto y Sasuke.

Minato sonrió. Iruka… aquel chico que empezó sin querer obedecer a su profesor, ahora iba a comprobar lo que sería llevar a unos niños de apenas ocho años hasta sus doce. Entonces y sólo entonces, saldrían con otro profesor para hacer misiones. Minato volvió a mirar a Sasuke y a Naruto que discutían por ver quién cazaba más pájaros. En aquel instante, cinco pájaros cayeron del suelo con unas agujas clavadas mientras una figura aparecía de la nada con una máscara ANBU. Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que identificaron a la persona.

\- Ita – gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa – enséñame a hacer eso.

\- Otro día – le dijo pasando de él mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

\- Dijiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo.

\- Otro día – sonrió Itachi golpeándole con dos dedos en la frente echándole la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Sasuke amplificó el puchero que ya había hecho con anterioridad sabiendo que nada haría cambiar de parecer a su hermano mayor. Itachi se acercó hasta Minato con un pergamino, algo que le indicaba claramente al rubio que tenía trabajo. Resopló cogiéndolo y es que estaba tan a gusto en aquel momento, que no le apetecía tener que encerrarse en la oficina a hacer más papeleos.

Itachi, ahora líder de su escuadrón con tan sólo catorce años, miró hacia su antiguo profesor. Kazuto estaba a orillas del lago junto a un sonriente Izuna que recostaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de aquel chico rubio.

\- Esos dos parecen estar en su mundo – comentó Minato mirándoles a lo lejos y sonriendo.

\- Déjales, hoy es el día libre de ambos – susurró Madara depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su esposo.

Kazuto miraba embelesado el agua cristalina de aquel lago. Era tan grande y apacible, le gustaba aquel lugar y más si compartía el momento junto a su esposo. Desde que se habían casado, apenas se habían separado ni un instante excepto para el trabajo. Quizá mucha gente en la Villa estuviera deseando que algo ocurriera entre ellos, que tuvieran alguna crisis, que su amor fuera desvaneciéndose lentamente pero nada de aquello ocurría. Kazuto cada vez estaba más enamorado de su esposo y para Izuna, su relación con Kazuto pese al mal comienzo en su luna de miel, había mejorado considerablemente en estos años.

El mismo Ibiki les ayudó con el trauma de Kazuto. Era increíble como un Ninja experto en interrogación y tortura podía llegar a entrar en la mente de una persona tan normal como Kazuto, un chico que apenas tenía nada que esconder excepto aquel trágico pasado. Izuna tuvo prohibida la entrada a la sala hasta que las sesiones acababan. Aquello era algo que le costaba comprender al Uchiha, pero al ver la mejora considerable de Kazuto, supo que habían elegido a la persona correcta. A veces el rubio le contaba algunas cosas de las que hablaban, algunas terapias que Kazuto seguía al pie de la letra. En apenas año y medio, aquel chico había cambiado en cuanto al sexo, ahora disfrutaba junto a su esposo y eso… había conseguido que su relación se afianzase todavía más.

Kazuto besaba con lentitud a su esposo cuando una figura que caminaba en la lejanía llamó su atención. Miró hacia allí sin dejar de besar a su esposo, pero para Izuna, era obvio por aquellos movimientos distraídos de sus labios, que ese rubio no estaba en lo que tenía que estar. Se apartó ligeramente de él y sonrió.

\- ¿Te distraigo? – le preguntó Izuna sobresaltando a Kazuto.

\- No, para nada. Tú sigue – le dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa volviendo a besarle.

Izuna sonrió y confiando en las palabras de su esposo, volvió a besarle con pasión hasta que sintió nuevamente la distracción que tenía Kazuto, soltando sus labios una vez más.

\- Enserio… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? – preguntó Izuna girándose para tratar de ver qué tenía a su esposo tan atento. Una mujer del clan Uchiha caminaba con un cesto de fruta en su brazo - ¿Te gustan ahora las mujeres?

\- No seas idiota – le sonrió Kazuto – Hace un tiempo que tengo una sensación extraña.

\- ¿Sensación extraña? Cuéntamelo.

\- No sé, sólo es eso… una sensación pero… a veces creo que el clan está ocultando algo, como si hubiera un misterio bajo toda esa vida cotidiana y rutinaria que llevan. Como si planeasen algo.

\- ¿Planear algo? – sonrió Izuna – Ya sé que tienes mejor perspectiva de las cosas que yo y hasta mejor intuición que la mía pero… ¿Qué podría haber de extraño en el clan? Toda la información pasa por Madara y por mi padre que es el líder del clan todavía. No hay nada extraño. ¿Dónde has visto algo así?

\- No lo sé, en cosas rutinarias – comentó Kazuto – siento un clima diferente desde el accidente de hace cuatro años, desde que atacaron a Itachi, desde que estuve en el hospital.

\- Es posible – escucharon a Itachi a su espalda – yo también he notado que el clan está más silencioso.

\- Son reservados – dijo Izuna – desde aquel accidente saben que no pueden fiarse de sus aliados. Puede que no les denunciaras Kazuto, pero todos saben qué te atacó un aliado. Eso se ha quedado en la cabeza de los Uchiha y no lo perdonarán fácilmente.

\- Yo no soy un Uchiha.

\- Como si lo fueras, estás casado conmigo y eres parte del clan – dijo Izuna esta vez con un semblante serio – Además, también atacaron a Itachi por la espalda. Están dolidos pero no creo que tanto como para hacer una locura. Es posible que estén más silenciosos que de costumbre pero es normal, la Villa no se fía de nosotros y los Uchiha han empezado a desconfiar de la Villa. Si seguimos obedeciendo es porque confiamos en Minato como Hokage.

Kazuto sonrió sin más mirando el semblante serio de su esposo. No podía creerse que él hubiera dudado de ese clan ni siquiera por un segundo. Era cierto que el clan Uchiha le había tratado siempre muy bien, le habían acogido y eran grandes personas y Ninjas, él no podía dudar de ellos.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón. Habrá sido sólo una imaginación mía absurda. – Kazuto sonrió viendo a Izuna sonreírle mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Puede que fuera una imaginación o quizá una sensación extraña sin fundamento, pero Itachi se quedó serio detrás de ellos instantes antes de girar su rostro hacia aquella mujer que Kazuto había mirado con anterioridad. No quería dudar de los suyos, pero reconocía que últimamente también había visto cosas extrañas, seguramente no tantas como Kazuto pero aquel silencio era sospechoso por todos lados.


	44. Chapter 44: Tratos

Los jadeos y las risas eran audibles entre la más densa de las penumbras. Una mano golpeó contra el empañado cristal dejando la marca en él. Fuera, la nieve caía sin cesar dejando un paisaje frío pero hermoso, dentro de la casa, el calor y los gemidos lo inundaban todo. La lujuria y el placer reinaban en la habitación.

Las nubes se apartaron tan sólo un segundo permitiendo ver la luna más grande de las últimas semanas, dejando que iluminase el cabello rubio al otro lado de la cristalera, iluminando el rostro de placer del joven que cabalgaba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Izuna, con la respiración entrecortada y la mayor de las excitaciones en su cuerpo, cogía con fuerza la nuca de Kazuto mientras movía su cintura sin cesar de arriba abajo profundizado sus embistes, disfrutando de la visión que le proporcionaba su esposo moviendo también su cintura para meterse su miembro una y otra vez, cabalgándole con los ojos cerrados y sin poder parar de susurrar su nombre.

Los labios de Izuna se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, le encantaba escuchar su nombre entre todos aquellos jadeos que le regalaba su esposo. Ejerciendo algo de fuerza con la mano que retenía la nuca de su esposo, levantó su espalda para alcanzar los tan ansiados labios de Kazuto, tragándose sus gemidos, bebiendo sus jadeos.

Sus lenguas jugaban abriéndose paso entre los sugerentes labios que se movían sin cesar movidos por la lujuria del momento, motivados por devorarse mutuamente, por agarrarse entre ellos disfrutando de aquel baile cargado de sensaciones, sonrisas y pasión.

Rompieron el beso unos segundos, segundos en que Izuna tomó las mejillas de Kazuto entre sus manos sonriendo, siendo feliz al fin viendo la felicidad del chico al que más había amado en su vida.

\- Te amo – le susurró Izuna con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Y yo a ti – susurró Kazuto con sus labios rozando los de su esposo.

\- No pares – le sonrió Izuna consiguiendo que Kazuto también sonriera sin dejar de moverse.

Kazuto sonrió sin detenerse, jamás lo habría hecho, no hasta ver el completo placer en el rostro de su esposo. Sentía el abdomen de Izuna contraerse por el placer, los espasmos que no cesaban, cada vez más continuos hasta que un gran gemido, se dejó ir.

Una sugerente sonrisa salió de los labios de Kazuto segundos antes de depositar un sutil beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposo, apoyando su pecho contra el de Izuna descansando finalmente. Sintiendo el calor proveniente del cuerpo sudoroso de su esposo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y miró los copos de nieve caer lentamente hasta quedarse dormido bajo las suaves y delicadas caricias de Izuna.

Mientras tanto, en la base ANBU, otro ninja también miraba por la ventana el caer de los copos de nieve. Iluminado únicamente con una pequeña vela que se consumía lentamente dejando caer la cera sobre un platillo, movía entre sus dedos una pluma cargada de tinta.

Pensaba las palabras, una y otra vez las pensaba mientras sus ojos seguían pendientes de aquellos copos nevados que estaban dejando el mayor manto de nieve que jamás se hubiera visto en años en Konoha. Finalizó la carta y la cerró atando un hilo rojo al pergamino con gran maestría.

La chimenea de la oficina seguía encendida. La leña chisporroteaba ardiendo en aquel agujero mientras Tobirama posaba unos segundos sus ojos en ella. Sacó del cajón de la mesilla un sello y tras dejar caer un par de gotas de cera sobre el pergamino para sellarlo perfectamente, implantó su sello en él, identificándolo como suyo.

Aún llevaba el pergamino en la mano cuando salió de su despacho y caminó por el oscuro y solitario pasillo. Sus pasos retumbaban golpeando una y otra vez contra las paredes. Tan solo aquel sonido le acompañaba hacia las escaleras de subida. En lo alto de la torre ANBU, un ninja que se calentaba como podía en una pequeña caseta, salió a recibirle.

\- Envíe esto inmediatamente – comentó Tobirama – es urgente. No cometa errores. Debe llegar con suma rapidez a las manos de Kazuto Namikaze.

\- Sí, señor – pronunció el ninja sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus manos y buscando al ninja más rápido de la zona para mandarlo.

Tobirama regresó hacia su oficina. Estaba agotado pero no tenía fuerzas para volver a casa. Desde la gran guerra Ninja y la formación de Konoha como una próspera villa, su casa siempre había estado demasiado vacía. Actualmente hasta su sobrino se había marchado ya a su propia casa. El clan Senju se vaciaba por momentos. Tobirama cogió su capa ANBU y cubriéndose el rostro, salió del despacho.

Una figura encapuchada caminaba despacio abriéndose camino entre la penumbra y la nieve. Los muros de Konoha quedaban atrás, ni un ruido se escuchaba en aquel bosque, ahora completamente blanco por la intensa nevada. Las pisadas del hombre duraban poco en la nieve, la ventisca cubría sus huellas pero él no se detenía. Seguía su caminar hasta llegar al puente de Kusagakure, la Villa oculta de la hierba, lugar al que ningún ninja que no fuera de allí había conseguido encontrar. Tan sólo el puente indicaba que al otro lado, entre el extenso bosque, la ciudad permanecía oculta y perdida para todo el que no fuera originario de allí.

La figura se detuvo frente al puente esperando a su interlocutor. Nunca le había gustado esperar pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Transcurridos casi los veinte minutos más agonizantes de su vida, prácticamente sin sentir sus heladas manos pese a llevar los mejores guantes que se podían fabricar en la villa, aquel hombre apareció al otro lado del puente entre la ventisca.

Cansado, congelado y con ganas de acabar de una maldita vez aquel dichoso encuentro, se acercó hacia la figura. Ambos se encontraron a la mitad del puente. No quiso quitarse la capucha aunque su recién llegado sí lo hizo, dejando ver aquel largo cabello oscuro y esos ojos con la pupila de una serpiente.

\- No creí que me encontrarías en mi lugar secreto – comentó Orochimaru.

\- Aún estás débil. Sólo tenía que buscar el lugar más asqueroso donde una serpiente como tú se ocultaría. Ningún ninja de Konoha se atrevería a entrar en ese bosque. Se perderían en cuanto accedieran a él.

\- Si has venido para insultarme ya puedes volver por el sitio por el que has venido.

\- He venido a hacer un trato contigo. Sé cuál es tu mayor deseo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál?

\- Deseas más que nada en el mundo apoderarte de los ojos de los Uchihas, quieres el sharingan.

\- Todos los ninjas de este maldito mundo los desean. Eso no es nada nuevo – sonrió Orochimaru.

\- La mitad de los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha saben cómo fallaste la última vez en la captura de esos Namikaze. Buscabas el Kyuubi y lo perdiste. Ese chico Namikaze te dejó en ridículo.

\- No fue él. Fue su esposo. Sólo un Uchiha puede vencer a otro Uchiha.

\- Sabes que no es cierto – sonrió recordando que una vez casi mataron a Izuna – no son invencibles. Puedo darte un sharingan, pero deberías tener paciencia.

\- Paciencia me sobra en este mundo. Soy inmortal – comentó Orochimaru con una lasciva sonrisa - ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Es obvio que enfrentarse a un Uchiha es un auténtico suicidio. No puedes enfrentarte a Madara, ni al líder del clan, ni siquiera a ese crío que te derrotó con tan sólo seis años.

\- Itachi Uchiha, habría sido un excelente candidato. Sus ojos deben valer oro puro. ¿A quién propones?

\- A Izuna.

\- ¿Izuna? ¿Estás bromeándome? – se reía a carcajadas Orochimaru – corren rumores sobre él. Dicen que se está quedando ciego, que ya ni siquiera utiliza su sharingan en las misiones para preservar la poca vista que le queda. No quiero un sharingan dañado.

\- Izuna se ha casado con un Namikaze.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Hace cuatro años. Un pobre chico traumatizado al que seguramente recordarás muy bien. El chico al que tú y tus secuaces violasteis y que dejasteis moribundo en el clan Namikaze.

\- Un superviviente – sonrió Orochimaru – le recuerdo. Toda una sorpresa que siga vivo. Creí que le herimos lo suficiente para que ya estuviera en el otro mundo. Así que se casó con Izuna – sonrió aún más – Izuna siempre tuvo debilidad por las causas perdidas. Aun así, no veo en qué puede ayudarme esa información.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio enfrentaría a un Uchiha pero… tienes la posibilidad de tener esos ojos que tanto codicias. Los hijos de Minato ya son mayorcitos y todo el clan les defendería, demasiado riesgo también ir a por ellos, pero nadie espera nada de Kazuto.

\- Será porque no tiene nada que ofrecer.

\- Ahí entras tú. Te encanta hacer experimentos. ¿Por qué no consigues que pueda quedarse embarazado? Te traerá al hijo de Izuna y será todo tuyo, un Uchiha todo para ti.

\- Un plan absurdo. Necesitaría años para investigar cómo hacerlo, requeriría miles de experimentos con ese chico y no lo tengo en mi poder.

\- Yo te lo traeré hasta ti. Encárgate de capturarle. Hace años que no sale de la villa, se hizo profesor de academia. Debe estar desentrenado.

Orochimaru dudó durante unos segundos. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no conseguía ver la trampa pero debía estar ahí, en algún lugar. Ese hombre no le entregaría algo tan valioso sin más, había intenciones ocultas bajo todo aquel manto de aparente seguridad.

\- ¿Qué obtienes tú? – preguntó Orochimaru mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ver caer a Izuna. No volverá a ser el mismo sin Kazuto.

\- Creía que queríais a Izuna en los ANBU.

\- Izuna dejó los ANBU, está en la policía Uchiha.

\- No me creo que simplemente sea eso.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Venganza? Sólo es eso. Me vengaré de los Uchiha, de todos y cada uno de ellos, conseguiré hundir a Izuna en la más terrible de las miserias, vivirá un infierno en vida sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su esposo, por haberle perdido. Eso es lo que quiero. Nadie te ofrecerá un trato mejor que el mío y lo sabes – susurró aquella sombra encapuchada.

\- De acuerdo. Tráeme a ese chico.

\- Ese chico… está en camino – sonrió – mañana al anochecer estarán en el claro. Tiene una misión que no ha podido rechazar con un pequeño escuadrón shinobi. No deberías tener problemas ni tú… ni tus secuaces. Lleváoslo bien lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarle.

\- Esos experimentos… no serán agradables – sonrió Orochimaru – crear un útero desde cero no es como preparar un caramelo.

\- Conseguiste la inmortalidad. Me parece que serás capaz de crear un simple útero que traiga a este mundo al Uchiha que tanto deseas. Esos ojos dependen de tus experimentos.

\- ¿Cómo haré que se quede embarazado de Izuna?

\- Cuando consigas implantar el útero… siempre podrás soltarle para que corra a los brazos de su esposo.

\- Sería difícil volver a capturarle. Esos chicos escarmientan con el dolor, no volverá a ser el mismo chico que es.

\- Entonces te conseguiré el esperma de Izuna y te lo traeré para que se lo inyectes a ese chico.

\- Ese me parece un plan mucho más seguro. Una vez acabe el embarazo, yo me quedaré con el niño.

\- Todo tuyo. No me interesa ese crío – sonrió la figura.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato?

\- Lo tenemos – dijo aquella profunda voz bajo la capa – recuérdalo bien, mañana al anochecer en el valle. Lleva a tus hombres allí y captúrale. Me da igual si quieres hacer creer que ha muerto para quitarte a todo el clan Uchiha de encima. Si no lo haces bien, los Uchiha rastrearan todos los bosques hasta encontrarte y darte caza. No puedes fallar.

\- Sólo es un Namikaze. Nada podría salir mal.

\- No lo subestimes. Fue ANBU y sigue siendo uno de los más rápidos. Además… es el mejor amigo del Hokage. Si le pasa algo, Minato Namikaze mandará a todos sus ninjas a buscarle. Asegúrate de que todo el mundo crea que ha muerto.


	45. Chapter 45: Misión suicida

Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Kazuto abrió los ojos sobresaltado sintiendo una presencia extraña en la casa. El cuarto estaba oscuro y al mirar por la empeñada ventana, aún podía distinguir que seguían cayendo aquellos copos de nieve. Los inviernos en Konoha eran duros y fríos. Pese a revisar toda la habitación con la mirada, nadie apareció ante sus ojos, el cuarto estaba desierto excepto por su esposo a su lado en la cama.

Resopló un segundo antes de coger aire de nuevo. Cerró los ojos apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y llevó sus largos dedos hacia sus ojos intentando calmarse. Tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, una sensación extraña que le había revuelto un poco el estómago.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Izuna medio dormido.

\- Sí. Duerme – sonrió Kazuto – sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó Izuna notablemente preocupado. Eran raras las veces que Kazuto tenía pesadillas desde que había conseguido librarse de aquellos traumas.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No tienes buena cara.

\- Ni siquiera creo que haya sido una pesadilla, ha sido más como una sensación.

\- ¿Una sensación?

\- Sí – comentó Kazuto observando cómo Izuna se incorporaba un poco y apoyaba también su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama para observarle mejor. Kazuto pensó las palabras antes de explicarse y sonrió antes de comenzar a gesticular con la mano – siento que después de un periodo de calma siempre viene una tormenta.

\- Sí, el ciclo de la vida.

\- Exacto, todo está sincronizado. Después de algo malo viene algo bueno y viceversa, el ciclo se repite una y otra vez.

\- Tiene sentido. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

\- Pues que llevamos una larga temporada sin problemas – dijo Kazuto – como cuatro años y eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Y crees que va a pasar algo malo – susurró Izuna sonriendo.

\- La balanza debe inclinarse en algún momento. No me gusta hacia el lado al que debe inclinarse.

\- No tiene por qué pasar nada. Quizá sólo es una sensación. Tú mismo lo has dicho, han sido cuatro años de tranquilidad.

\- Por eso mismo, demasiado tiempo sin que suceda algo malo.

\- No sé, Kazuto. Eres un chico inteligente pero últimamente todo está muy tranquilo. Hasta Tobirama parece haber calmado sus ansias de venganza desde que nos fuimos de su escuadrón. Sabes que confío en ti ciegamente. Si me dices que desconfías de alguien o de algo, yo te creo y haré lo posible para que estés bien.

\- Ya lo sé – susurró Kazuto acariciando la mejilla de su esposo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. Eres lo mejor de mi vida. Sé que últimamente he estado un poco susceptible con todo el asunto de…

\- ¿De tus ojos? – preguntó Kazuto sonriendo – yo te quiero igualmente. No me importa el sharingan.

\- Me asusta no poder volver a verte.

\- Lo arreglaremos.

\- No es cierto. Hemos visitado demasiados médicos, hemos probado demasiadas medicinas pero sigue siendo inútil. Mis ojos están perdiendo la luz.

\- Encontraré una solución, te lo prometo. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Izuna pasó su brazo por la cintura de su esposo y bajó un poco en la cama hasta conseguir apoyar la cabeza en el abdomen de aquel rubio que le había dado la más absoluta felicidad. Le amaba, cada día que pasaba lo amaba más si es que eso era posible. Se agarró con fuerza a él como si de un niño pequeño asustado se tratase, tratando de esconder su miedo a la oscuridad en lo más profundo de su ser, aquella oscuridad que le perseguiría en breve y que le impediría volver a ver las sonrisas de Kazuto, volver a perderse en aquel mar lleno de sentimientos que tenía su esposo por ojos.

Kazuto se quedó el resto de la noche con los ojos bien abiertos. Su mano no dejó ni un solo segundo de acariciar el suave cabello de Izuna, aquellas hebras morenas que se enredaban en sus dedos y le hacían sonreír por las cosquillas. Tras aquel trágico día, jamás había pensado que podría volver a sentir algo por alguien, pero aquí estaba, sintiendo lo más fuerte que jamás había sentido, el amor incondicional hacia su pareja, hacia un clan que ni siquiera era el suyo pero al que amaba, al que respetaba por la forma en que le habían acogido.

Sonreía sin poder evitarlo al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía Izuna. Podía quedarse durante horas mirándole. Aún acariciaba su lacio cabello cuando vislumbró una sombra cruzar tras la ventana. El sol estaba despertando y supuso que podría ser algún ninja de la villa.

Kazuto se levantó de la cama alejando con dulzura a un Izuna que se agarró con rapidez a la almohada al presentir que le faltaba el apoyo de su esposo. Sonrió antes de colocarse la camiseta que había en el suelo y salió de allí en dirección al jardín.

No tuvo que salir mucho trozo para descubrir al ninja que había visto por la ventana. Estaba bajo el cerezo del jardín observando aquellas ramas ahora sin pétalos, ramas cubiertas de nieve. Todo estaba completamente blanco. Su cuerpo tembló unos segundos al haber salido tan sólo con aquella fina camiseta y es que dentro de la casa se estaba demasiado caliente. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar un segundo en que la noche anterior había nevado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- Traigo una carta urgente para Kazuto Namikaze – le dijo mientras estiraba el brazo hacia él con la carta.

\- Es de los ANBU – comentó sorprendido – se habrán equivocado, hace años que no estoy en ese escuadrón.

\- No es un error. El mismo Tobirama especificó que era para usted. Tenía que entregarlo en persona.

Tal y como Kazuto tomó la carta en sus manos, el ninja la soltó desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco. Kazuto se había quedado paralizado, no era normal que le llamasen a él precisamente, llevaba cuatro años fuera del escuadrón, cuatro años de feliz matrimonio con un esposo que también había dejado el cuerpo ANBU para meterse en el cuerpo de policía del clan Uchiha. Todo era muy extraño.

Entró en la casa con rapidez acercándose a la chimenea. La tenían apagada por las noches, pero Kazuto en aquel momento, buscó un par de troncos y la encendió tras hacer un par de sellos con sus manos. Agradecía enormemente que Izuna le hubiera enseñado algún sello del elemento fuego, siempre le era de utilidad pese a no ser tan bueno como lo eran los Uchiha.

Se sentó en uno de los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa de madera y abrió el sello de cera desplegando el pergamino. Sin duda alguna era la letra de Tobirama y le pedía, casi le suplicaba que fuera a una misión. Aquello le resultaba extraño pero al leer la última línea, los ojos se le abrieron como platos, no tenía duda alguna que él mismo tenía que intervenir en aquel asunto. Resopló, no tenía más remedio y tenía que partir.

Caminó hasta la habitación para buscar su uniforme y se cambió con rapidez colocando las armas en el cinturón. Al girarse hacia la cama, observó a Izuna aún durmiendo plácidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en aquella excitante noche que habían tenido. Se acercó a la cama apoyando su pecho contra el de su esposo para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Izuna ni siquiera se despertó ante el contacto.

\- Te quiero. Volveré – le dijo Kazuto apartándose de él.

Tras dejarle una nota en la cocina sobre la bandeja con el desayuno, guardó la carta en un lugar seguro y se marchó a la misión.

Kazuto llegaba a las grandes puertas de la villa cuando vio a la lejanía una silueta conocida. Habían llamado también a Sakumo. Terminó de caminar hasta él y apoyó la espalda contra uno de los postes dispuesto a esperar también al compañero que faltaba.

\- Así que también te han llamado a ti. Debe de ser algo importante – dijo Sakumo.

\- Eso parece. Lo que me extraña es que en un asunto tan delicado como éste y con tus antecedentes te hayan llamado a ti precisamente – comentó Kazuto.

\- Llevo cuatro años redimido por mis actos.

\- Pero tu pasado sigue ahí. Lo que hiciste no puedes cambiarlo, Sakumo. En esta misión no deberías estar aquí.

No tardó mucho en llegar el compañero al que esperaban. Kazuto aún consiguió ver a la lejanía, oculto tras el tronco de un árbol a Kakashi, el hijo de Sakumo y antiguo alumno de Minato que ahora se había convertido en ANBU. Quizá no había perdonado a su padre por todo lo que hizo en el pasado pero estaba allí. No querría acercarse a despedirse de él pero estaba claro que aún sentía afecto por él, al fin y al cabo, siempre sería su padre.

\- Tu hijo está tras el árbol – le dijo Kazuto comenzando a caminar fuera de la Villa.

\- Lo sé. Desde que salí de prisión apenas hemos hablado. Supongo que nunca me perdonará todo lo que hice.

\- Te quiere igualmente. Acabemos rápido esto, no quiero estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa – comentó Kazuto saliendo finalmente por el gran portón.

El camino fue largo pero llegaron a su destino al atardecer. La aldea no era muy grande pero eso facilitaba los rumores que estaban buscando. No tardaron en encontrarlos pero Kazuto… supo lo que aquellos rumores que les habían mandado a buscar serían la muerte de mucha gente. La Villa de Konoha tenía un traidor y no era Sakumo.

\- Hay que volver a la villa – comentó Kazuto – esta información la van a necesitar con urgencia. No podemos permitir que el traidor ande suelto por ahí.

\- Es posible que el traidor sepa de nuestra misión – comentó Sakumo.

\- Si sabe de nuestra misión, estamos muertos – dijo Kazuto – no dejará que llevemos el nombre del traidor. También lo sabes, ¿verdad? – sonrió Kazuto hacia un Sakumo que no apartaba su vista de Kazuto, pero movía su mano muy despacio hacia la empuñadura de su katana.

\- Tú eres más rápido, sólo tú tendrás una oportunidad si es que la hay – comentó – corre – le gritó Sakumo en el mismo momento en que sacaba la espada para romper un par de kunais que volaban hacia ellos.

\- Eres idiota, no voy a dejaros aquí – le dijo Kazuto sacando uno de sus kunais.

\- El idiota eres tú. Nos matarán a los tres. No soy tan rápido como tú. Si alguien puede llegar eres tú. Lárgate, los entretendremos todo lo que podamos para darte ventaja.

\- Habrá más en el bosque.

\- Nadie ha dicho que fuera a ser fácil – le sonrió Sakumo – vete ya.

\- Esto es un maldito suicidio – se quejó Kazuto justo cuando lanzaba el kunai hacia la inmensidad del bosque – Confío en ti pese a tu pasado.

Sakumo se quedó estático y paralizado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Realmente le animaron pese a saber que todo estaba perdido en aquel momento. Él no saldría de aquella, tampoco saldría su compañero y era muy posible que tampoco lo hiciera Kazuto, pero al menos saber que Kazuto le perdonaba por aquel suceso le haría irse tranquilo. Tan sólo un rayo amarillo fue lo que vio antes de que desapareciera de sus ojos.

\- Vuelve con Izuna – susurró al viento frenando el ataque de otra katana que venía hacia él, un ninja de la Villa del Sonido.

Ambos ninjas aguantaron todo lo que pudieron aquel combate en el que los secuaces enemigos no dejaban de aparecer. El bosque debía estar plagado de ellos y pese a las heridas que se iban originando el cuerpo de ambos ninjas, trataron de ganar el máximo tiempo posible hasta que una katana cruzó la espalda de Sakumo saliendo su punta por el abdomen. Sakumo supo que allí terminaba todo para él. Sólo una imagen le vino a la cabeza, su hijo. Sólo esperaba que su hijo fuera mucho mejor ninja y mejor hombre de lo que él había sido en vida. Con aquel pensamiento, dejó que las fuerzas le abandonasen y sus ojos se cerrasen para no volver a abrirse jamás.


	46. Chapter 46: Despierta a la pesadilla

El sol se elevaba en el cielo pero las nubes lo cubrieron enseguida dejando un día nublado y triste. Al abrir los ojos Izuna, se giró en la cama buscando con su brazo la añorada cintura de Kazuto, dándose cuenta al caer el brazo sobre el colchón que su esposo no estaba allí. Miró preocupado abriendo aún más los ojos e incorporándose. Aquello no era normal, Kazuto solía ser el chico más perezoso de todos, siempre le costaba salir de la cama y más cuando sabía que al día siguiente tenían el día libre los dos y podía despertar con una buena sesión de sexo, tal y como la noche anterior habían tenido.

Izuna decidió levantarse, seguramente su novio le habría dejado una nota o algo, él no acostumbraba a irse sin más sin decirle lo que ocurría. Allí estaba pasando algo extraño, así que se levantó con rapidez vistiéndose para salir hacia el comedor.

Todas las puertas correderas estaban cerradas, algo que tampoco encajaba con su esposo, él solía abrir unas cuantas al despertarse para ventilar las salas. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese Namikaze terco y cabezota? Izuna caminó por toda la casa descalzo buscando sin cesar a su novio, abriendo y cerrando todas las puertas hasta que encontró en la cocina la bandeja con el desayuno. Hacía tiempo que debía haberse marchado porque al tocar el arroz con el dedo lo sintió frío.

\- ¿Qué narices pasa aquí? – se preguntó Izuna en voz alta sin entender nada hasta que vio aquella nota bajo el vaso de arcilla.

Sus dedos no esperaron ni un solo segundo a desplegar aquel papel doblado a conciencia. Cómo odiaba cuando Kazuto hacía esas cosas, doblar y redoblar los papeles como si fuera el mayor de los secretos lo que quisiera ocultar bajo tanto pliegue. Su humor empeoraba por momentos aquella mañana. No saber lo que ocurría, perder el control de la situación le hacía tensarse.

Las letras aparecieron frente a él al desplegar el último pliegue del papel. Sin duda era la letra de Kazuto, aquellos símbolos eran de Kazuto, podía identificar su estilo cuando los dibujaba, era muy característico. Leyó los símbolos descubriendo que su esposo se había marchado a una misión fuera de la villa, una misión de la que tendría que volver en unas horas.

Aquello no le encajaba en absoluto a Izuna. Kazuto no debería estar en ninguna misión. Era profesor de la academia desde hacía cuatro años, como mucho entrenaba equipos de chiquillos de doce años que hacían sus primeras misiones dentro de los muros de la villa y les preparaba para el examen a Chunnin. ¿Qué hacía él fuera en una misión? Desde luego una cosa tenía clara y más al ver parte de un pergamino quemado en la chimenea que se apagaba con lentitud. Cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano. La base ANBU había contactado con él.

Enfadado como estaba, corrió hasta la entrada calzándose, tenía que ir de inmediato a buscar al responsable directo de aquella misión, a Tobirama, líder del escuadrón. Estaba convencido de que él debía saber todo acerca de aquella misión y en ese momento, necesitaba respuestas y urgentemente. Para nada le había gustado aquel presentimiento que su esposo había tenido la noche anterior y desde luego, menos le gustaba saber que estaba ahí fuera en una misión bajo ese presentimiento. Ahora él mismo tenía esa mala corazonada metida en el cuerpo.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar a la base. Todo el edificio estaba en completa calma, algo muy extraño tratándose de la base más importante de la villa. Sólo algunos ninjas murmuraban por los rincones hablando sobre algunas misiones con sus compañeros, pero toda la sala principal se silenció al ver entrar a Izuna Uchiha por allí. Todos sabían de su rivalidad con Tobirama y que estuviera allí precisamente después de cuatro años de absoluta tranquilidad, no era buena señal para nadie.

Izuna subió al piso superior en busca del líder del escuadrón. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, la abrió sin más, sin importarle si interrumpía alguna de sus típicas reuniones o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba tan enfadado con aquel suceso que no podía evitar que se le notase.

\- ¿Dónde le has enviado? – preguntó alterado Izuna escuchando cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él de un portazo.

\- Vaya… buenos días a ti también – sonrió Tobirama.

\- Ya me has oído.

\- Le he mandado a una misión. Volverá en unas horas.

\- No juegues conmigo, Tobirama, sabes tan bien como yo que Kazuto estaba fuera del escuadrón. ¿Por qué le has mandado? ¿Por qué aceptó ir?

\- Siéntate y te explicaré las cosas.

\- No quiero sentarme. Empieza a explicar antes de que barra el suelo con tu cara, porque en este momento no estoy dispuesto a entrar en tus juegos, ni a escuchar tus mentiras ni tus tonterías. Quiero saber dónde está mi esposo.

\- Está cerca de la aldea de las olas, al otro lado del bosque. Recibí un comunicado peligroso y no puedo confiar en nadie. Pedí a los únicos que sabían que eran leales.

\- Debiste llamarme a mí en vez de a él.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que tus ojos no están en condiciones. Kazuto tenía más posibilidades de salir con vida que tú.

\- Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con vida? ¿Dónde narices lo has mandado?

\- Es una misión clasificada. Siéntate, por favor… porque la información que voy a darte no puede salir de aquí.

Izuna trató de calmarse aunque sabía que sería imposible. Miró la silla frente a él en la que tenía sus manos apoyadas y finalmente, la apartó para sentarse. Sabía que tenía que ser algo grave para que hubieran llamado a Kazuto.

\- Tenemos un traidor en las filas – comentó Tobirama sorprendiendo a Izuna.

\- Eso es imposible. ¿Quién querría herir a los nuestros? Es imposible.

\- Desde hace un tiempo, se está filtrando información.

\- Quizá seas tú mismo y me cuentes esto para que no se sospeche de ti.

\- Sigues dudando de mí… es increíble. Mandé a Kazuto adrede para que investigase. Era de los pocos en los que podía confiar plenamente.

\- Los dos sabemos que no aprecias precisamente a Kazuto y mucho menos a un Uchiha.

\- Eso no es cierto. Tengo mis dudas sobre el clan Uchiha y eso jamás te lo desmentiré, pero no deseo ningún daño a tu esposo ni a nadie del clan. No podía mandar a ningún ANBU a esa misión y lo sabes bien, podía ser el traidor.

\- Es una misión suicida si tenéis un infiltrado. Si se entera que has mandado un equipo irán a por ellos.

\- Señor – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos dejaron de hablar al momento viendo cómo un ninja con la máscara ANBU entraba por la oficina. Tobirama se levantó de inmediato al ver lo angustiada que sonaba la voz de su secuaz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Acaban de traer el cuerpo de Sakumo y de Ren, están muertos, señor.

\- ¿Y Kazuto? – preguntó Izuna levantándose de inmediato.

El ninja pensó si debía seguir hablando o no sobre aquella misión que parecía estar fracasando por momentos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kazuto? – preguntó Tobirama también preocupado.

\- Desaparecido, señor. Lo siento. Hemos mandado a todos los escuadrones posibles, estamos rastreando todo el bosque pero no le hemos encontrado por el momento.

\- Joder – se escuchó a Izuna – Kazuto está ahí fuera con el nombre que necesitas saber y van a matarle para evitar que esa información te llegue – le aclaró – le has mandado a la maldita boca del lobo por una información.

\- Era en el que más confiaba, Izuna. Sabes que Kazuto jamás haría nada en contra de la villa. Ahora encontrémosle antes de que lo hagan ellos.

Aún no había terminado de decir las cosas cuando Izuna ya había salido de allí para ir a buscar a su esposo. Sabía que Kazuto era rápido, era inteligente y trataría de evitar caminos donde fuera fácil atraparle, pero sus enemigos también podían saber sus tácticas.

Tras más de tres horas de incesante búsqueda, Izuna se encontró con el escuadrón de su sobrino Itachi, también estaban allí buscando a Kazuto. A Itachi se le notaba tan nervioso y preocupado como él, pero no sólo era Itachi, el escuadrón de Madara y el propio Minato estaban rastreando el bosque. Izuna se colocó de inmediato al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué zonas habéis rastreado? – preguntó.

\- Toda la parte norte – le respondió – ve hacia el este con tu equipo, Itachi irá al sur. Le encontraremos.

\- Sabes de sobra que si Kazuto tiene el nombre que buscan en la base, el enemigo no se detendrá hasta aniquilarlo. No dejarán que ese secreto pueda llegar a la villa.

\- Cálmate, Izuna. No sabemos lo que sabe Kazuto y desde luego la mayoría de aquí no saben nada de esa misión. Si hay un traidor, lo mejor es que finjamos que no sabemos nada por nuestra seguridad. Encontremos a Kazuto.

\- ¿Y si no lo encontramos? – preguntó Izuna preocupado.

\- Entonces tendremos que investigar por nuestra cuenta pero solos, cuanta más gente sepa de qué va esto, más gente correrá peligro.

Dos semanas pasaron desde el primer rastreo del bosque. La mayoría de los equipos fueron abandonando paulatinamente la incesante búsqueda dando por perdido a otro de sus ninjas. Lo único que consiguió llegar a las manos de Izuna por medio de un miembro de otro equipo de búsqueda fue uno de los kunais de Kazuto. Desde aquel día, rastreó todo el este del bosque desde donde encontraron el kunai. Algo dentro de él le decía que Kazuto estaba vivo, lo estaba en algún lugar, aún podía recordar en el subconsciente aquellas palabras cuando le decía que volvería.

Madara y Minato le ayudaron un tiempo a rastrear el bosque, pero no se encontró nada. Al final la única deducción que consiguieron sacar es que alguien se lo habría llevado y si estaba vivo… sería por alguna artimaña que Kazuto consiguiera hacer evitando su muerte, porque el traidor no descansaría hasta verle muerto y que su secreto descansase finalmente.

Izuna seguía sospechando de Tobirama, era tan extraño que mandase a su esposo a una misión suicida de ese estilo y que encima… saliera mal. Algo tenía que ver en todo aquello pero no tenía pruebas para verificar que él estuviera tras todo lo que ocurría. Minato por otra parte, había mandado a algunos de los mejores ninjas de la villa a investigar en secreto quién podría ser el traidor, entre ellos, se encontraba Madara y el propio Izuna, hasta Itachi estaba metido.

Pese a lo afectado que estaba Izuna con la pérdida de su esposo, no le quedó más remedio que entrar en la gran farsa que habían ideado Madara y Minato. Dijeron a todos que Kazuto había muerto pese a que ellos seguían buscando a las personas que pudieron llevárselo. Izuna tardó meses en recuperar su estado de ánimo y aun así, ni siquiera llegó a ser el mismo que antes. Kazuto se había llevado su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, ahora vivía con una única obsesión, encontrar a Kazuto.

Siete largos y sufridos años pasaron para Izuna sin tener noticias de su esposo. Algunos días al levantarse, pensaba que realmente Kazuto estaba muerto en algún lugar otros días pensaba que aún podía encontrarle. Había pasado más años sin Kazuto desde que se casó que con él. Había visto crecer a Naruto hasta sus dieciséis años, hasta alcanzar el nivel chunnin, había visto a Itachi crear su equipo y mejorar, vio a Sasuke convertirse en todo un Uchiha arrogante y orgulloso, le vio despertar su sharingan mientras el suyo se consumía en silencio. Ahora apenas era capaz de ver.

Miraba sus medicinas en la mano, no funcionaban ni lo harían. El clan Uchiha estaba maldito, siempre lo había estado, esa maldición que pasaba de padres a hijos, que dejaba ciegos a todos cuanto más utilizaba el sharingan. Un vaso de arcilla con té verde se colocó a su lado en la tarima del pasillo, detrás Minato se sentó también a su lado.

\- Tómatelo, te hará bien.

\- ¿Crees que volverá? – le preguntó Izuna - ¿Crees que un día aparecerá de nuevo?

\- Hay que tener fe. Es un chico fuerte. Si está vivo, aún podrá escaparse. Seguimos buscando, Izuna.

\- Sólo el clan Uchiha sigue buscando.

\- Es suficiente. Le encontraremos. Ese kunai apareció cerca de la villa, él estaba cerca de llegar. Este kunai apareció por algo, tiene esos sellos extraños.

\- Que no has conseguido desvelar aún.

\- Lo haré. Kazuto era inteligente, seguro que la información está ahí, encontraré lo que quería decirme. Te lo prometo.


	47. Chapter 47: Infierno

Un fuerte sonido retumbó por aquel empedrado pasillo. Alguien había golpeado la dura roca fracturándola, rompiéndola. Tras aquel sonido, una maldición se escuchó recorrer el pasillo, puerta a puerta en todas las estancias de aquella guarida llegó aquel grito seguido de un segundo puñetazo a la pared.

\- Maldición, sacad la información – gritó Orochimaru.

\- Ya le he dicho, señor, que es imposible. No conozco esa habilidad.

\- Pues estudia y encuentra una forma de llegar a su cerebro – repitió.

\- No se puede entrar, ha encerrado sus recuerdos en una zona segura de su cabeza, no puedo acceder a ellas. Ese chico no dirá nada, ahora mismo es como un niño pequeño que está aprendiendo cómo hablar, cómo caminar, sólo tiene recuerdos básicos de subsistencia, todo lo importante lo ha encerrado bajo unos sellos que no conozco en absoluto.

\- Son de los Namikaze, expertos en sellos.

\- Esa habilidad no es de los Namikaze.

\- Los Uchiha le habrán enseñado a hacerlo y él habrá mejorado esa habilidad colocando los sellos de los Namikaze. ¿Cómo ha podido esconder toda la información sin que podamos acceder a ella?

\- No lo sé. En teoría no necesitaría mucho tiempo, seguramente cogió toda la información importante, la ha metido en algún lugar de su cerebro y la ha bloqueado con esos sellos. Para acceder a ella necesitaríamos algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Como una contraseña, resolver sus sellos, no lo sé, es posible que lo haya vinculado a una palabra, a una imagen, a un recuerdo, no lo tenemos muy claro.

\- Explícame mejor lo que ha hecho esa habilidad – pidió Orochimaru.

\- Ha vinculado la información a algo. No quiere borrarla porque sabe que es importante pero… la ha metido en una zona del cerebro encerrado bajo llave, una llave que no tenemos. Es posible que al decir una palabra concreta que sólo sus amigos o él sepa se desbloqueé todo y la información volvería a su mente.

\- Pero no sabemos qué es.

\- No – dijo Kabuto – no sé a qué lo ha vinculado. No puedo acceder a esa información. Es un chico listo.

\- ¿Y el secreto del sharingan?

\- Encerrado, junto a la información del traidor de la villa, junto a toda la información de las habilidades de los Namikaze, ha escondido prácticamente todo.

\- ¿Qué ha dejado intacto? ¿Qué recuerda?

\- Que está casado con Izuna, de quién es hijo, a su mejor amigo, recuerda que es profesor pero ha escondido las misiones que ha hecho, escondió hasta quiénes han sido sus alumnos.

\- Al menos sabemos que Izuna no es una clave para desbloquear sus recuerdos si ha dejado esa información visible.

\- Quizá sí lo es, quizá es algo en común entre ellos, algo que hayan vivido juntos, una palabra que sólo conozcan ellos. Se ha dejado el recuerdo de que es su esposo por algún motivo, no lo ha ocultado – expresó Kabuto.

\- O quizá es para confundirnos y llevarnos en otra dirección. Ese traidor de Konoha tenía razón, el chico es inteligente. No debimos subestimarle.

\- Hablando del traidor… está en la sala esperándole – le comentó Kabuto.

\- ¿En serio? No debía haberse arriesgado a venir hasta aquí tal y como están las cosas.

\- Quiere saber si ese chico ha hablado.

\- Cómo no – comentó Orochimaru saliendo de la estancia para ir a ver a aquel extraño hombre.

Orochimaru sabía de sobra el motivo por el que aquel hombre estaba allí arriesgando su posición, quería saber si Kazuto había descubierto su identidad, si sabía quién era el traidor de Konoha. Aún pensaba en cómo decirle a ese hombre que no tenía ni idea, que Kazuto había ocultado toda su información en un rincón de su cerebro al que no podían acceder. Ahora mismo, ya no era el Kazuto que conocían, ni siquiera sería un ninja al completo, sus mejores técnicas las había ocultado con el resto de información para que no tuvieran acceso a ellas, era como un niño pequeño encerrado aprendiendo de cero, sin entender nada. Poca información había dejado disponible, demasiado poca.

Entró en la sala observando aquella figura encapuchada. Había cumplido su parte del trato, le había dicho dónde estaría ese escuadrón y le había servido en bandeja de plata a Kazuto, o casi… porque había perdido demasiados hombres en el intento de captura.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte. Es una insensatez que estés por aquí, podrían descubrirte.

\- Ese chico puede descubrirme y quiero saber qué es lo que sabe de este tema – se escuchó su ronca voz.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad, ese chico ha encerrado toda la información en un lugar al que no puedo llegar. Sólo él sabrá cómo desbloquear esa parte del cerebro donde la ha retenido. Te has arriesgado mucho viniendo aquí, si ese chico sabe algo podría descubrirte.

\- Si sabe algo estaré perdido igualmente.

\- Pero si la información era falsa y te ve aquí, sabría que eras tú, que le habían mentido. Es insensato venir y exponerte frente a él.

\- Cierto, pero él no me ha visto. ¿Lo tenéis bajo custodia?

\- En la mazmorra. Estamos preparándole para los experimentos.

\- Matadle – confirmó aquella figura – es un riesgo mantenerle vivo. Podría recordar en algún momento quién es el traidor y desvelar mi identidad.

\- No voy a matarle – sonrió Orochimaru – me prometiste el sharingan y es lo que voy a tener. Ese chico me lo dará.

\- Esto es mucho más importante que esos ojos. Está en juego mi reputación en la villa.

\- Me da igual tu reputación en la villa, ese chico seguirá vivo hasta que me dé lo que quiero y lo que me prometiste. He perdido dieciséis hombres sólo a sus manos, estuvo a punto de llegar a la villa, He perdido otros trece hombres para asesinar a Sakumo y a su compañero, he apostado mucho para poder tener a ese crío aquí y casi se me escapa. Ahora que lo tengo yo me ocuparé de él. Tu secreto está a salvo, ese chico no recuerda nada, ya te he dicho que encerró toda la información, no hay forma de que la saque, ni siquiera sabemos si la información sobre el traidor que recibió es cierta o le dieron una pista falsa. Quizá le mintieron pero eso ya no lo sabremos.

\- De acuerdo – comentó ofuscado aquella figura – pero no quiero volver a ver a ese crío cerca de mí. Si hay una mínima posibilidad de que me descubra frente a Konoha, yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos. Además quiero que me informe sobre los avances de su investigación.

\- Y yo necesito que consiga el esperma de Izuna para ese crío.

\- Llevará tiempo, no es fácil conseguir algo así.

\- Haga pruebas médicas a sus ANBU, de toda clase, ya me entiende – sonrió Orochimaru.

\- Izuna ya no está en los ANBU.

\- En la policía Uchiha… creía que también tenías acceso a ese departamento – sonrió aún con mayor énfasis Orochimaru – estaré esperando la muestra.

La figura encapuchada se marchó enseguida. Orochimaru sabía de sobra que estaba enfadado por no haber conseguido la información que deseaba de aquel chico, pero tampoco le suponía un riesgo, al menos no por el momento. Fuera lo que fuera donde había dejado la clave para abrir aquella sección de su cerebro donde retenía la información, no debía estar cerca. Ese chico era listo, lo había demostrado y sabía que no dejaría una clave cerca de sus enemigos.

Caminó hacia la zona del laboratorio, allí le esperaba Kabuto que terminaba de atar con fuerza las muñecas de Kazuto a una de las camillas. Aún no había tenido opción de ver a ese chico rubio hasta ese momento. Aún tenía el rostro manchado en sangre al igual que sus manos de los enemigos que había asesinado pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, un niño asustadizo que no entendía nada, un simple muñeco de trapo que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar. Miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor pero no se resistía, no tenía recuerdos de nada como para pensar que algo estaba mal en todo aquello.

Orochimaru cogió una de las manos de Kazuto observando aquel extraño símbolo tatuado encima del nudillo del dedo gordo, estaba claro que había hecho algo, alguna técnica que ellos desconocían y que había salvado todos los recuerdos de ese chico, los había alejado de su enemigo. Orochimaru sonrió acariciando aquel símbolo.

\- Muy inteligente apartarme del secreto del sharingan, pero igualmente lo obtendré, ya sea a las buenas o a las malas. Empecemos – sonrió Orochimaru cogiendo uno de los bisturíes.

Kazuto cerró la puerta del pasillo como si eso impidiese que el resto de los secuaces supieran lo que allí ocurriría pero todos sabían perfectamente lo que Orochimaru planeaba con aquel chico, no se detendría hasta conseguir un Uchiha para él solo, hasta conseguir apoderarse del sharingan y todos sus secretos.

Los gritos de Kazuto se escucharon al momento y aunque algunos pasaban cerca de aquella robusta puerta asombrándose por el sonido, nadie se atrevía a entrar, nadie en su sano juicio sería tan estúpido como para interrumpir a su jefe e interponerse en su meta. Todos sabían que quizá ese chico había salvado sus recuerdos, los secretos de su villa y el clan que le vio crecer, el clan de su esposo que le acogió pero no podría escapar a la perversión de Orochimaru. Crear un útero desde cero, un útero que funcionase a la perfección sería un trabajo arduo pero delicado, un trabajo de años de investigación. Todos sabían que aquel chico que ahora sólo parecía un chiquillo sin habla, acabaría convirtiéndose a base de dolor y sufrimiento en algo mucho peor de lo que hoy estaba allí.

Quizá Orochimaru no se daba cuenta o quizá sí pero no le importaba. Estaba convirtiendo a un superviviente en algo mucho peor, en alguien que haría cualquier cosa por salir con vida de allí, convertiría a alguien inocente en alguien a quien no le importaría nada con tal de conseguir escapar de sus torturas. El carácter de ese chico iba a transformarse. Orochimaru estaba creando al peor de sus enemigos pero le daba igual siempre y cuando obtuviera el tan deseado sharingan.

Durante los siete años de cautiverio, Kazuto aprendió a hablar, aprendió nuevas técnicas en secreto, se fortaleció a base de golpes y torturas pero en su mente sólo hubo un objetivo, escapar. En su mente sólo un recuerdo perduraba, un recuerdo feliz que le había hecho sobrevivir hasta ese día, el recuerdo de su esposo, aquellas palabras dulces que le dijo antes de marcharse. Le prometió que volvería y eso haría.

Fueron siete años que no vio la luz del sol. Encerrado en aquella fría mazmorra soportando experimento tras experimento, soportando todo lo que pudo, hasta que le arrebatasen a su hijo el día del tan esperado parto.

Kazuto miraba a través de la reja de la mazmorra. Sus kunais siempre habían estado en aquella mesa del vigilante pero jamás había podido cogerlos, tampoco habría sabido utilizarlos. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, apenas recordaba algunas cosas pero esos siete años… lo único que había tenido había sido tiempo, mucho tiempo para pensar, para entrenar en secreto, para mejorar, para idear mil formas de escapar, idear mil formas en que mataría a Orochimaru de forma lenta y tortuosa.

El llanto de su hijo le sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Tenían a su hijo y sabía que no se lo darían, sabía que él ya no sería útil. Orochimaru tenía lo que tanto había buscado en él. Era hoy o nunca para escapar antes de que dieran la orden de asesinarle. Hoy era el día en que su infierno acabaría, porque el único infierno que empezaba sería el de sus enemigos. Aquellos ojos antaño azules como el mar más cristalino, hoy eran fríos como el hielo más impenetrable, su mirada había dejado de reflejar a un niño asustadizo para dar lugar a un ninja con sed de venganza, uno que no se detendría hasta que todos sus enemigos cayesen. Esos ojos se fijaron en la luz de las antorchas que se reflejaban en la piedra de las paredes. Iban a por él pero él… les esperaba.


	48. Chapter 48: Rebelión

Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero se movieron con rapidez dejando todo como estaba, saltando al primero de los tejados y saliendo en la dirección de la explosión, en busca de aquellas llamas que consumían las casas del norte de la villa.

Para Tobirama, no era su primera misión al lado de un Uchiha, pero desde luego, para Izuna era todo un desafío saber que ese hombre que tanto parecía odiar a su clan, estaba a su lado. Al menos ambos tenían dos conceptos claros, el traidor no era Tobirama y además, se preocupaba por la villa, por lo que saber aquella información relajaba momentáneamente a un tenso Izuna que no quería perder de su rango de visión el chakra de su esposo. Quizá no podía verle como antes, pero veía el chakra fluyendo por el interior de su cuerpo, podía reconocer claramente a todos los habitantes de la villa.

Pese a que tan sólo una vez había sentido aquel intenso chakra, Izuna lo reconoció al instante. Era el zorro de nueve colas, estaba convencido de ello. A la lejanía sentía el chakra de su hermano y el de Minato, ellos ya estaban allí.

\- Hay que darse prisa – susurró pero antes de que acabase la frase, Itachi ya había acelerado sacándoles ventaja.

\- Voy a adelantarme – dijo Kazuto sorprendiendo a los otros dos, sacando uno de los kunais para teleportarse.

A Izuna ni siquiera le dio tiempo a detenerle. Su esposo ya había desaparecido del lugar. Suspiró frustrado, era imposible impedirle a ese chico que llegase y lo sabía de sobra, aun así, seguía preocupado por él. No quería verle en problemas de nuevo pese a saber que no podría impedirle ser un ninja, nació para ello, estaría en miles de problemas todos los días. Sería una carga con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida, la preocupación porque pudiera ocurrirle algo.

\- Estará bien – sonrió Tobirama tratando de relajar a Izuna – Kazuto es bueno, ya era bueno cuando era un ANBU y ahora está más motivado que antes.

\- Quiere encontrar a su hijo, está desesperado por encontrarle.

\- Y lo haremos – confirmó Tobirama – si Danzo es el responsable, lo capturaré, le obligaré a decirme dónde se esconde esa serpiente y me da igual si tengo que ir yo mismo a por ese niño. Le traeremos de vuelta.

\- Te confesaré… que tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo. ¡ _Dios_! No soportaría volver a perderle. No a él.

\- No le perderás. Vamos a encontrar a los responsables y arreglaremos este desastre.

Los dos continuaron en silencio, observándose con una mirada cómplice, la primera mirada amable entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha. Durante años habían mantenido aquella rivalidad, pero ahora por fin parecían arreglarse las cosas entre ambos clanes.

Para cuando Kazuto llegó a la zona afectada por la explosión, tan sólo pudo ver a algunos ninjas ayudando a evacuar a los heridos y la gente que aún podía caminar por su propio pie. Al ver toda aquella complicada situación, Kazuto decidió echar una mano en la evacuación. Estaba terminando con las calles adyacentes cuando sintió el chakra de alguien conocido a no mucha distancia de donde él estaba.

\- Minato – susurró el nombre de su mejor amigo reconociéndolo al instante.

Terminó de llevar a un lugar seguro a la niña que había sacado de una de las casas en llamas y se lanzó nuevamente, teleportándose en la dirección en la que sentía el chakra. El kunai pasó a través del portal tridimensional clavándose en la pared norte de una casa medio derruida. No era únicamente el chakra de Minato el que sentía allí, el de Madara, algunos ANBU, el de Naruto y hasta un chakra mucho más siniestro que andaba suelto por aquella zona, el chakra de un verdadero demonio. Por suerte para él, no parecía estar suelto cuando había llegado a la zona, pero tampoco parecía estar bien Minato.

Se acercó corriendo hacia Madara, que sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Minato abrazándole contra su pecho, hundiendo el inocente rostro de aquel rubio en su pecho. Observó la escena y sacó uno de los kunais de su cinturón esperando sentir nuevamente aquel chakra del demonio, pero en su lugar, notaba cómo remitía lentamente y entonces, le vio al fondo. Aquel chakra volvía con lentitud al cuerpo de un chico rubio tirado en el suelo inconsciente, a unos metros de donde estaba Madara sosteniendo a Minato.

\- Kazuto, saca a Naruto de aquí – escuchó el grito de Madara.

Por un segundo, sintió que no estaban solos, había alguien más entre el humo, la ceniza y el polvo que se había levantado por el movimiento de la arena del suelo. No podía ver la figura, pero sentía el chakra, así que se apresuró para ir hacia Naruto. Madara no podría llevarse a los dos y Minato estaba inconsciente, necesitaría ambas manos para sacarle de allí.

Iba a llegar hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando tuvo que apartarse con rapidez al divisar una mano que intentaba coger su chaqueta para inmovilizarle. Sin dudarlo, sacó uno de los kunais atacando con él, viendo cómo atravesaba la cuchilla el brazo de aquel individuo sin siquiera tocarle. Nunca había visto algo así, a nadie que pudiera cambiar la densidad de su cuerpo para evitar un ataque. Los dedos del hombre estaban a punto de coger la chaqueta cuando las piernas de Kazuto chocaron contra algo al tirarse hacia atrás, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, dejando ver cómo Itachi aparecía de su espalda, con el sharingan activado y agarraba la mano de aquel hombre sosteniendo con la otra mano la cintura de Kazuto evitando que cayese por la zancadilla que él le había puesto.

\- No he sentido tu chakra – le dijo Kazuto sorprendido al verle allí.

\- Ésa era la idea – sonrió Itachi – he visto su movimiento, sabía que no podría cogerle si se hacía intangible, pero tenía que hacerse tangible si tenía que cogerte. Era el único momento para inmovilizarle – sonrió aún más Itachi mirando al hombre de la capucha.

En aquel instante, los ojos de Itachi se desviaron con preocupación hacia la figura de Naruto, tumbado en el suelo inconsciente. No podía entender lo que había ocurrido aunque se imaginaba algo al ver a Madara herido, sangrando como nunca antes lo había visto y con Minato en brazos.

\- ¿Se ha descontrolado? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, acabo de llegar – dijo Kazuto.

\- Le han tocado el sello, pero lo hemos conseguido arreglar. El Kyuubi está encerrado de nuevo – susurró Madara.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Más mal que bien, pero sí.

\- Vete al hospital de campaña con Minato, yo me ocuparé de todo aquí.

\- Llévate tú a Naruto – dijo Kazuto sorprendiendo a todos – yo le entretendré.

\- No podrás sin un sharingan, ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer.

\- Es rápido desapareciendo, pero yo también soy rápido – sonrió Kazuto – sin embargo… yo no puedo controlar al Kyuubi si se descontrola de nuevo, tú sí. Llévate a Naruto y protégele, yo me ocupo de esto – le recomendó Kazuto.

A Itachi no terminaba de gustarle ese plan, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar, sabía que Kazuto tenía razón. Si el sello de Naruto tenía algún punto inestable, sólo él podría detenerlo. Frunció el ceño frustrado y preocupado de tener que dejar a Kazuto allí solo, pero soltó la mano de aquel enemigo lanzándose hacia Naruto y cogiéndolo en brazos.

\- Sólo aguanta, Izuna y Tobirama están llegando – le avisó Itachi desapareciendo con Naruto en una nube de humo.

Frente a los ojos tapados por aquella bandana de Konoha, Izuna sólo podía distinguir el chakra natural de los árboles, desviándose justo a tiempo hasta que sus pies encontraban la siguiente rama. Cruzaban ya el bosque de los Nara en dirección al Norte, ya estaban llegando y se alegraba por ello, porque sentía el chakra de su hermano, el de Minato, el de Naruto y el de Itachi desaparecer lentamente, seguramente se estarían marchando del lugar, pero aún podía sentir el de Kazuto. Chasqueó los labios por la frustración y la impotencia, captando la atención de Tobirama.

\- Estará bien, estamos llegando.

\- No está bien. Acaba de salir de una cesárea, no debería pelear, los puntos pueden abrirse.

\- Si entramos los dos, no vas a poder sacarle y lo sabes. Él no se irá sin ti. Va a pelear.

\- Entonces tú te lo llevarás.

\- ¿A la fuerza? No puedo igualar su velocidad, en cuanto tenga un segundo libre volverá a por ti.

\- Yo me ocuparé de que no vuelva. Sólo hazme un favor… no quiero a nadie cerca de esa batalla, mantenlos lo más alejados posible.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo que tenga que hacer para mantener a Kazuto y a la villa a salvo. En cuanto entre, coge a Kazuto y desaparece, pon distancia conmigo cuanto antes y no te estoy hablando de unos metros…

\- La torre ANBU está fortificada y a diez kilómetros de aquí. ¿Es distancia suficiente? – preguntó Tobirama.

\- Sí, y no vuelvas atrás – le dijo Izuna aumentando la velocidad.

Para cuando Izuna tuvo en su rango de visión a Kazuto, también sentía el chakra de aquel individuo y lo conocía. Puede que Kazuto no le recordase, pero él si lo hacía. La mano derecha de Danzo. Eso sólo le indicaba que iban por el buen camino. Movió su mano hacia la bandana apartándola de sus ojos, levantándola hasta dejarla apoyada en su frente y activando el sharingan una vez más, ya no podía quedarse más ciego de lo que ya estaba, así que poco le importaba si con ello salvaba a su esposo. Se acercó desde la retaguardia haciendo un par de sellos con sus manos, lanzando una bola de fuego en dirección a ambos contrincantes que seguían enzarzados en su batalla.

Homura fue el primero en apartarse al sentir el extremo calor a su espalda, aquel fogonazo que inevitablemente arrasaría con los dos si no se alejaba de Kazuto en aquel instante. Al hacerlo, Kazuto trató también de moverse, pero entre las llamas, una mano agarró su muñeca evitando que se escapase de allí. Izuna deshizo el fuego atrayendo a Kazuto hacia él, agarrando con su mano la nuca de su esposo para conseguir que no pudiera escapar su mirada de sus ojos, metiéndolo en un sueño profundo del que Kazuto trató de huir cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que trataba Izuna, pero llegando tarde.

Fue Tobirama quien llegó hasta ellos y cogió a Kazuto antes de que su cuerpo cayese al suelo para llevárselo. Tal y como Tobirama apareció, desapareció alejando a Kazuto de aquella zona.

\- No pensé que fueras tan ruin como para herir a tu esposo – sonrió Homura.

\- No le he hecho daño, tan sólo dormirá unas horas – susurró Izuna – mejor dormido y lejos de aquí, que muerto.

\- Nunca esperé enfrentarme a un Uchiha, y hoy ya van tres – comentó – se supone que debíais estar todos muertos a estas alturas. Itachi debió ocuparse de aplacar la rebelión.

\- Te iba a decir que quizá un día comprendieras los motivos que mueven a mi sobrino, pero lo dudo, porque lo que has hecho se considera traición. No vivirás mucho tiempo, incluso si yo mismo te asesino, nadie me culparía.

\- Tu sharingan ya no es lo que era y lo sabes. Estás completamente ciego.

\- Es posible, pero el resto de mis sentidos se han desarrollado y el sharingan sigue funcionando a la perfección – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Crees que Kazuto querrá seguir viviendo después de que acabe contigo? – preguntó Homura – ese chico se suicidaría, ya no le quedaría nada.

\- No lo haría, porque tenemos un hijo en común. No dejaría a ese niño huérfano de dos padres. Vivirá para la venganza, encontrará a ese niño, matará a todos los que conspiraron contra él, contra su clan o contra los Uchiha y criará a ese niño de igual forma. Si no caes a mis manos, tú y tus compañeros, lo haréis en las de Kazuto o en las de mi hijo, quizá en alguien de mi clan, pero no descansarán hasta veros muertos – sonrió Izuna.

Tobirama llevó veinte minutos después de aquello a la base ANBU, dejando a Kazuto descansar en el sofá de su oficina. Ese chico se iba a despertar en un rato con una ira de mil demonios y desde luego, Izuna llevaba todas las cartas ganadoras para recibir su ira por haberle dejado fuera de aquel asunto. Tobirama sonrió, eran tal para cual. Ahora sólo tenía que proteger a Kazuto, algo complicado cuando vio a través de las ventanas a un grupo de Uchihas que se dirigían hacia la torre. La rebelión empezaba y ni Madara, ni Izuna, ni Itachi… estaban allí para impedirles realizarla. Minato estaba inconsciente y las órdenes ahora pasaban por un consejero, por Danzo, algo que sólo traía más problemas con los Uchiha, no le aguantaban y estaba claro que sin Minato en el puesto, todos los Uchiha pedirían a gritos la cabeza de Danzo para evitar que tomase el mando. Quizá la torre ANBU no era un buen lugar después de todo para esconderse, pero cuando cogió en brazos a Kazuto para marcharse, la figura de Danzo bloqueando la puerta le impidió abandonar el lugar. En aquel momento, Tobirama sólo tenía una opción, derrotar a ese hombre, al que una vez fue su compañero y salir antes de que los Uchiha llegase a destruir ese lugar hasta los cimientos con Kazuto y con él dentro.


	49. Chapter 49: Sentimientos ocultos

Naruto abrió los ojos incapaz de dormir por el ajetreo que había esos últimos días por el clan. ¡ _Hoy habían empeorado_! Escuchaba los pasos de algunos ninjas correr por los pasillos y supo que se preparaban para algo. Supuso que sería algo sobre Kazuto, al menos es lo único que había podido escuchar escondido tras las paredes, cómo su padre hablaba con Izuna y trataba de calmarle. Quizá le habían encontrado por el ajetreo que había fuera.

Se levantó con rapidez y abrió la puerta corredera de su cuarto encontrándose con algunos guardias que corrían por el pasillo. Caminó hacia el jardín hasta que encontró a Itachi preparado con su uniforme ANBU. Reconocería a aquel chico en cualquier lado pese a llevar su máscara puesta. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo sentía aquello por él, ese sentimiento que le hacía sonreír cada vez que le veía, que le hacía preocuparse con todo lo que a él le preocupaba… y no eran pocas cosas.

\- Itachi – gritó Naruto corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? – preguntó el mayor apartando la máscara para que viera su rostro.

\- Eso me pregunto. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es una misión secreta. No puedo darte datos pero tranquilízate, volveremos en unas horas.

\- Se va medio clan – comentó Naruto viendo la cantidad de ninjas que se estaban desplazando, incluido sus padres que daban órdenes a un pequeño grupo de ninjas.

\- Volvemos todos, te lo prometo – comentó Itachi revolviendo el rubio cabello del chico.

\- No me trates como a un niño – le dijo Naruto apartando la mano de Itachi con brusquedad – no soy idiota. Sé que Shisui hace tiempo no está en el clan y era parte de tu equipo ANBU. Sé que llevas meses preocupado por tu equipo porque no sois tres, estáis sólo dos para hacer todas las misiones. ¿Dónde está Shisui? ¿Por qué le estás cubriendo frente a sus jefes?

\- Está en una misión.

\- Entonces no debe estar autorizada por la villa si tienes que cubrirle.

\- Es una misión del clan – le dijo Itachi – ahora vuelve a la cama. Si tenemos suerte, hoy terminará todo.

Naruto observó cómo Itachi se marchaba de allí. Siempre había sido muy temperamental y lo sabía pero sentía que Itachi era su red de seguridad. Cuando tenía un problema él estaba allí. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la robusta espalda de Itachi mientras se marchaba.

¿Cuándo se atrevería a confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado ocultando? No lo sabía. Quizá estuviera mal visto, era su primo, el genio del clan Uchiha, seguramente sería el siguiente líder del clan si Madara le cedía la posición, era el más apto para el puesto y todos lo sabían. Aun así… su padre se empeñaba en ayudarle a mejorar pero era incapaz, él no poseía el sharingan, era mejor que Itachi ocupase su plaza.

\- Ey, Dobe, ¿qué haces ahí de pie sin hacer nada? Kakashi nos espera para una misión.

\- Kakashi siempre llega tarde, Teme – le sonrió Naruto girándose hacia Sasuke quien también le sonreía levemente.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a entender jamás cómo era posible que les hubieran puesto en la misma clase en la academia y para colmo, sin caer en sus antiguos errores, ahora los habían juntado en el mismo equipo, el equipo siete. A Naruto a veces le parecía que algunos profesores eran un poco masoquistas, todos evitaban problemas pero Kakashi había elegido entrenar a ambos juntos aun sabiendo que los dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, que no dejaban de discutir y competir.

Itachi salió con rapidez, tenía una misión que hacer, sacar a su compañero de la misión infiltrada. Había conseguido contactar con ellos durante esos meses, nadie en aquella guarida le diría a un secuaz nuevo dónde se encontraba Kazuto, pero había permanecido oculto en aquella guarida, siendo fiel a los enemigos y fingiendo ser alguien de confianza, ocultando su sharingan hasta conseguir saber dónde estaba Kazuto. Al menos había verificado que estaba vivo, algo que calmó los ánimos de todo el clan Uchiha, sobre todo de un desesperanzado Izuna.

Atravesó la puerta de la villa saliendo con su compañero hacia el bosque. El resto de equipos ANBU y del clan Uchiha estaban a su lado en formación. Podía ver a Madara protegiendo siempre a Minato, también veía a Izuna, acelerando el paso y tratando de controlar la velocidad cuando se daba cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por los nervios y las ansias de volver a ver a Kazuto sano y salvo.

\- Estás muy distraído – escuchó Itachi a Minato a su lado.

\- Un poco espeso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato.

\- Es tu hijo. Sospecha algo.

\- A veces es un poco atolondrado y otras veces… ve lo que no debería ver – sonrió Minato haciendo sonreír a Itachi - ¿Qué crees que sabe?

\- Que Shisui no está en mi equipo desde hace unos meses y que como líder del escuadrón he ocultado que Shisui no estaba en el equipo. Hemos hecho las misiones sólo dos personas cuando el equipo requiere de tres. Se lo he ocultado a los superiores, a Tobirama, a Danzo, a Ibiki.

\- Pero conseguimos el infiltrado que necesitábamos. Shisui hace un gran trabajo, ha descubierto que Kazuto sigue vivo.

\- La pregunta es si conseguirá sacarlo antes de que lo maten – comentó Itachi – dijo que tenían lo que querían de él, tenían a ese Uchiha que buscaban, van a matarle.

\- Shisui es bueno, lo sacará.

\- No me preocupa tanto que salga sino el cómo saldrá. Siete años encerrado con ellos, a saber las torturas por las que habrá pasado.

\- Por eso traemos a Ibiki con nosotros. Él estuvo sometido a torturas, es el mejor terapeuta en estos casos. Confiemos en que sepa qué hacer cuando vea su situación.

La sonrisa de Minato iba dedicada a tratar de calmar la situación y pese a que Itachi también respondió de la misma forma, en su mente seguía estando la preocupación. Nadie salía ileso de los años de secuestro y tortura, sabía que ese chico no sería el mismo y le preocupaba.

Se detuvieron en uno de los claros del bosque para escuchar instrucciones. Madara fue quien explicó cómo iban a proceder, dividiéndose en dos grupos, uno iría a la entrada de la cueva a esperar por si Shisui saliese por allí y el resto irían al lago donde salían las cañerías. Por suerte para ellos, Shisui había conseguido sacarles el plano del lugar. El primero que visualizase a Kazuto y Shisui debería lanzar una bengala y se haría efectiva la retirada de todas las tropas sin detenerse hasta llegar a la villa. Una misión de extracción de sus aliados, nada de entrar en combates innecesarios.

Esperaron todo el día aquellas noticias, pero nada. Miraban al cielo en busca de alguna bengala que les indicase que los tenían, que les informase de que volvieran a moverse, pero lo único que cambiaba en aquel despejado cielo era su color, ahora anocheciendo, dejando ver aquel color entre rojizo y anaranjado. Todos empezaban a preocuparse cuando escucharon el agua a presión salir de una de las tuberías. Se pusieron con rapidez en pie y corrieron hacia allí. Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo de aniquilar a los pocos secuaces enemigos que estaban allí tratando de capturar a los fugitivos, lo que ninguno esperó fue la reacción de Kazuto.

Si no llega a ser porque Izuna se metió en medio entre Minato y él, habría sido capaz de matarle y lo peor era que no parecía reconocer a nadie. Cuando se desmayó, Itachi sintió finalmente como si un peso se le quitase de encima, aquel chico habría sido capaz de matarles a todos o intentarlo con tal de escapar, por suerte, desmayado podrían llevarlo de forma más seguro. En Konoha tratarían de hacerle entender que eran aliados y tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.

\- No recuerda nada – dijo Itachi hacia Ibiki – ¿Cómo vamos a convencerle de que somos aliados?

\- Reconoció a alguien, pronunció el nombre de Izuna – afirmó Ibiki – si todavía confía en Izuna, aún hay posibilidades de recuperarle.

\- No confiará en nosotros cuando despierte y ahora mismo… es peligroso. Tú mismo has visto que es capaz de asesinar sin problemas.

\- Se está defendiendo. Siete años recibiendo torturas, ahora mismo sólo quiere protegerse y no sabe en quién confiar. Necesitará un poco de tiempo pero le recuperaremos, Izuna puede hacerlo – dijo Ibiki mirando hacia la espalda de Izuna donde seguía Kazuto desmayado con su rostro ensangrentado – asegurémonos de que haya alguien que conozca cuando despierte, necesitarán calmarle. No sabrá dónde se encuentra y se pondrá nervioso.

\- Vale, daré la orden – comentó Itachi desviándose de la formación hacia su mejor amigo, Shisui.

El camino hasta la villa fue sencillo. Los guardias de la puerta ni siquiera se dignaron a preguntar cuando vieron a Kazuto a la espalda de Izuna pero sí mandaron la información a Tobirama. Era el hombre al que había mandado a una misión y que siete años después conseguía volver a casa, seguro que estaría interesado en aquello.

Izuna decidió quedarse toda la noche en el hospital velando el sueño de su esposo. Los médicos de la villa habían estado haciéndole pruebas durante media noche y sólo durante la otra mitad, pudo finalmente coger su mano sintiéndole en casa, sintiéndole de nuevo a su lado, sabiendo que era real y no era un mal sueño del que podía despertar. Estaba allí y estaba con él.

Minato fue quien finalmente tuvo que echar a Izuna de la habitación para que se duchase y descansase un poco prometiéndole que él se quedaría allí hasta que Kazuto despertase y le mandaría llamar si lo hacía. A regañadientes, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquella oferta o en su caso… la orden del Hokage.

Kazuto no despertó hasta seis horas después de que Izuna se marchase. Abrió los ojos con una gran lentitud notando la intensidad de la luz, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a la luz, había pasado siete años encerrados en un putrefacto calabozo, a oscuras, siendo torturado y sin compañía alguna. Tan sólo recordaba a la gente que entraba para hacerle daño y cuando sintió a esa mujer a su lado, actuó simplemente por instinto, levantándose de la camilla con rapidez y cogiendo las tijeras del bolsillo de la bata amenazando a la mujer con clavárselas en el cuello.

A Minato aquel gesto le asustó pero trató de calmarle. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y llamó a una de las enfermeras para que le dijera a Shisui que viniera cuanto antes mientras trataba de calmar a Kazuto, que miraba a todos los lados sin saber dónde se encontraba.

\- Kazuto, baja las tijeras.

A cada paso que daba Minato hacia él, Kazuto retrocedía un paso aún con sus ojos fijos en él. Shisui no tardó en llegar en cuanto las enfermeras le avisaron y al ver la situación, cogió del brazo a Minato apartándole hacia la puerta e indicándole que saliera de la sala y llamase a Izuna. Tras salir Minato, encendió el auricular de su oreja que conectaba directamente con Ibiki.

\- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Shisui en susurro por el micrófono.

\- Ganarte su confianza – le respondió Ibiki – al menos hasta que llegue Izuna.

\- Ey, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó Shisui a un sorprendido Kazuto – soy el que te ayudó a escapar.

\- Te recuerdo – comentó Kazuto – pero no sé quién eres.

\- Me llamo Shisui Uchiha y soy…

\- Eres compañero de Izuna, vi tu tatuaje en el brazo – le dijo Kazuto – es el mismo que lleva mi esposo.

\- No le mientas – escuchó Shisui que le decía Ibiki – si mientes puedes perder su confianza, responde con la verdad o no confiará en ti.

\- Yo… no soy compañero de Izuna, lo siento. Llevamos el mismo tatuaje porque pertenecimos una vez al mismo escuadrón pero nunca he trabajado con él. Tú también deberías llevar ese tatuaje en el brazo, compruébalo si quieres. Por favor, suelta a la enfermera, te prometo que aquí nadie va a hacerte daño.

Kazuto no soltó a la enfermera pero sí comprobó en su brazo que estaba el tatuaje que Shisui le decía. Aquello le sorprendió aún más.

\- Si no eres compañero de mi esposo, ¿qué eres?

\- Somos del mismo clan.

\- ¿Clan? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- Sí… como una gran familia que compartimos las mismas características. Yo trabajo en el equipo de tu sobrino.

\- ¿Kazuto? – se escuchó al abrirse la puerta.

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Izuna que entraba en aquel momento corriendo. Se sorprendió al comprender la situación en la que estaba, con Kazuto amenazando a una de las enfermeras.

\- Izuna – susurró Kazuto.

\- Vamos, Kazuto, suéltala, ella sólo trata de ayudarte, la estás asustando. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

El brazo de Kazuto aflojó y dejó que las tijeras cayesen al suelo. La asustada enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación y desde luego, tanto Shisui como Izuna suponían que no volvería a entrar por aquella habitación después del susto. Izuna aprovechó aquel momento de confusión de Kazuto para acercarse a él con rapidez y abrazarle.

\- Estás a salvo, ya estás en casa y aquí nadie te hará daño – le repitió Izuna tratando de calmar a su esposo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.


	50. Chapter 50: Casa

El llanto de aquel chico rubio era audible por todo el pasillo del hospital pero a Izuna le dio igual. Dejó que hundiera el rostro en su pecho y simplemente se dedicó a abrazarle con fuerza demostrándole que él estaba allí y que iba a protegerle. Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Izuna, en parte estaba feliz de tenerle consigo de nuevo, de verle sano aunque le habían contado sobre las heridas que tenía y que necesitaría reposo pero por otro lado… estaba triste, todo se lo habían contado porque él ya no podía verle, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de luz y era incapaz de ver a su esposo. Tan sólo sentir su piel contra la suya, esos abrazos era lo único que le indicaba que Kazuto realmente estaba allí con él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Kazuto apartando su rostro de la clavícula de su esposo - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Porque no soy como antes?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo eras antes?

\- No mucho, pero no creo que fuera esto que soy ahora.

\- Un día te lo contaré pero ahora tienes que descansar.

Izuna hizo un gesto hacia Shisui para que llamase a una de las enfermeras y les avisase que ya todo estaba controlado. Una vez Kazuto estuvo más tranquilo, Izuna le convenció para que volviera a la camilla y confiase en la gente de allí, tan sólo trataban de hacer su trabajo y tratar sus heridas.

La enfermera no tardó en entrar en el cuarto. Se le notaba asustada pero aun así, traía consigo el instrumental médico. Kazuto estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que vio cómo la enfermera metía la jeringuilla en un pequeño bote y sacaba un líquido para inyectárselo. Aquello lo puso nervioso de golpe.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se alarmó Kazuto – no quiero que me inyecten nada.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Izuna con tranquilidad agarrando a Kazuto para que se calmase.

\- Es sólo un sedante, necesita tranquilizarse para recuperarse. Tiene muchas heridas, esto le ayudará a dormir.

\- No puedo dormir – dijo Kazuto como si eso fuera malo – no necesito calmarme ni tranquilizarme, estoy bien así.

\- Kazuto… escúchame – susurró Izuna a su esposo – sé que has pasado por mucho y que no has podido dormir mucho estando allí encerrado, que tenías que permanecer atento y completamente en todas tus condiciones para enfrentarte a los enemigos pero… ahora estás aquí, estás a salvo conmigo. Al otro lado de esa puerta están las personas a quien más les importas, tus padres, tu clan, tu mejor amigo, todo mi clan y mi familia, estaré yo, créeme, te protegeremos, nadie de los que entren aquí te hará daño. Ahora necesitas descansar. Es sólo una inyección, un tranquilizante para que puedas dormir, para que puedas recuperarte. Cree en mí.

\- Vale – acabó susurrando Kazuto tranquilizándose del todo.

Izuna le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la asustada enfermera. Se acercó hacia el paciente y le inyectó con cuidado la sustancia indicándole con suavidad que se tumbase y simplemente, se relajase. Izuna se quedó allí hasta que Kazuto se durmió completamente. No quiso separarse de su lado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi finalmente sintió que podía descansar. Esos últimos meses habían sido un infierno. Todo el clan había estado años buscando a Kazuto, negando que estuviera muerto, manteniendo la esperanza y tratando de animar a un Izuna que cada vez se hundía más en su propio llanto y en su desesperanza al ver pasar los días, las semanas y los meses sin tener noticias de Kazuto. Había sacrificado su vista a cambio de encontrar la guarida de Orochimaru y lo había conseguido, ni siquiera Itachi creía que se arrepintiera de algo así. Barrió durante años todo el bosque en busca de pruebas, activando un sharingan que debía haber descansado hasta recuperar la vista o al menos, no dañarla más, pero se negó, prefirió sacrificar sus ojos con tal de traer a Kazuto y de eso jamás se arrepentiría.

El clan hoy dormiría finalmente complacido y feliz por haber recuperado a uno de los suyos porque así sentían a Kazuto, como uno más de ese clan. Tan sólo los niños habían seguido con sus vidas ajenos a toda la tristeza y preocupación que había vivido el clan, incluido un Naruto que aunque se olía algo de lo que ocurría, no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría.

Esa mañana, Naruto no tenía que ir con su equipo a ninguna misión. Buscó a Sasuke por todo el clan, quería hablar con él, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que más que hablar se peleaban, pero quería hacerlo igualmente, preguntarle algo que para él era importante. No lo encontró.

Iba a marcharse hacia casa cuando escuchó una voz conocida, la de Itachi hablando con su mejor amigo, ése que estaba en su equipo pero que llevaba meses desaparecido o al menos, Naruto no le había visto por el clan. Sabía que Itachi había estado haciendo las misiones con un integrante menos y fingía ante sus superiores haciéndoles creer que Shisui estaba en el equipo aún. Se escondió tras uno de los árboles y escuchó su conversación.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntaba Itachi.

\- Grave, los médicos siguen revisando sus heridas. Creo que les preocupa la cesárea con la que sacaron al niño, tienen miedo a que se le infecte la herida.

\- Imagino que no se habrá despertado de buen talante.

\- Casi mata a una enfermera. No es un mal chico pero… ahora mismo está demasiado confundido, no sabe quiénes son los buenos ni los malos, no diferencia quién quiere ayudarle de quién herirle y se defiende de todos. Por suerte está Izuna allí, parece que es al único al que reconoce.

\- Poco a poco le haremos recordar. Siete años viviendo con el enemigo trastoca a cualquiera. Tú has pasado más tiempo con él. ¿Crees que sabe quién es el traidor?

\- Si lo sabe, borró toda la información. No he pasado tanto tiempo con él como para saber si aún la tiene.

\- La tiene – se escuchó a Minato a la espalda de ambos que venía con Madara – le he visitado en el hospital, tiene un sello en la mano, un sello Namikaze de ocultación. Creo que sus recuerdos están encerrados para evitar que el enemigo se hiciera con ellos. Lo que no entiendo es cómo aprendió algo así.

\- Los sellos son la especialidad de los Namikaze – dijo Itachi confiado.

\- Los sellos sí, pero esa técnica… los Namikaze no somos grandes mentirosos, ni solemos ocultar cosas, esa técnica no es nuestra. Nunca hemos tenido que ocultar nada, no tenemos una habilidad especial como los Hyuga o los Uchiha.

Madara, Itachi y Shisui se miraron desconfiados. Para Minato aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida en absoluto, esos tres sabían algo y no se lo estaban diciendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Es un secreto del clan Uchiha – desveló Madara al final – cuando un Uchiha es capturado desactivamos el sharingan, lo perdemos. Preferimos morir o vivir sin el sharingan a que caiga en manos enemigas. A veces no lo conseguimos, hay ninjas a los que no les da tiempo a desactivarlo antes de morir.

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó Minato.

\- Pero hay una técnica para desactivarlo temporalmente.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Perder la memoria?

\- Algo así. Si perdemos la memoria, no sabemos utilizarlo ni activarlo, el sharingan queda a salvo hasta que recordemos. Nos da tiempo a salir con vida o a que nos rescaten.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Kazuto? Él no tiene el sharingan.

\- Pero está casado con un Uchiha.

\- Izuna se lo contaría por si acaso. Le enseñaría cómo hacerlo por si a él no le daba tiempo, que Kazuto le borrase la memoria. – sonrió Itachi sin poder creérselo.

\- Y lo utilizó consigo mismo – susurró Minato – pero ha mejorado la técnica con los sellos Namikaze.

\- Mirándolo por el lado bueno… ha mantenido toda la información a salvo del enemigo pero… si va con sellos Namikaze yo no sé cómo hacer que recuerde – dijo Itachi.

\- Lo siento, Minato, pero yo tampoco – le comentó Madara – ese sello lo complica todo.

\- Kazuto es un chico listo, habría dejado algo para que sus recuerdos volvieran.

\- No sería algo de dentro de la guarida – pronunció Shisui – se habría arriesgado a que le descubrieran o desvelasen la información.

\- Debe ser algo de aquí, de su entorno. Hay que pensar como él, dejó el nombre de Izuna y sus recuerdos con él por algún motivo, algo le impulsó a no esconder esa información. La necesitaba para algo pero no sé para qué. – pronunció esta vez Minato tratando de pensar en algo – de lo que estoy convencido es de que sabe quién es el traidor. El problema es cómo conseguir esa información si la ocultó.

\- Es un sello de tu clan – sonrió Madara – investiguemos por allí aunque dudo que a un Uchiha nos digan algo.

\- Yo me ocuparé de eso – dijo Minato.

Los ojos de Itachi se fijaron en el fondo del parque, podía sentir aquel endemoniado chakra del Kyuubi y sonrió, sólo una persona tenía ese tipo de chakra y lo conocía muy bien. Quizá para los demás hubiera pasado desapercibido porque no le esperaban, pero para Itachi, que siempre estaba atento a todo, era muy obvio que les estaba espiando.

\- Yo tengo que irme ya – dijo Itachi empezando a caminar hacia Naruto – tengo algo que atender.

\- De acuerdo – pronunció su tío.

Todos se despidieron de Itachi viéndole marchar. Naruto al ver cómo se acercaba hacia su tronco del árbol donde se ocultaba, se sentó y se tapó la boca junto a la nariz tratando de camuflar y que no escuchase nada, pero fue imposible, pese a cerrar los ojos como si eso fuera a ocultarle, cuando los abrió se encontró con los intimidantes ojos oscuros de Itachi.

\- ¿Espiando a los adultos, Naruto? Eso no está nada bien.

\- No estaba espiando, además ya no soy un niño.

\- Tienes dieciséis años, eres un niño – dijo Itachi sonriendo.

\- No es cierto, me he enfrentado a la prueba chunnin…

\- Y no eres chunnin – sonrió Itachi.

\- Pero estuve cerca, la próxima vez lo haré. No es mi culpa que aparecieran aquellos tipos de la arena y la cancelasen. Me presentaré en el siguiente.

\- Vuelve a casa Naruto.

\- ¿Hablabais de Kazuto? ¿Ha vuelto a casa? ¿Le habéis encontrado? – preguntó con extrema curiosidad.

\- Son asuntos de mayores. Vuelve a casa, tus padres te lo contarán todo.

\- Shisui se infiltró, ¿verdad?

\- Naruto, he dicho que no es asunto de niños.

\- Siempre dices eso pero no ves que estoy preocupado por ti.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo. Estoy bien.

\- Aparentas estarlo pero me evitas constantemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho? Siempre que te digo que me ayudes a entrenar me revuelves el pelo y me dices "otro día". Tampoco ayudas a Sasuke. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Un día lo entenderás todo – dijo Itachi agachándose a la altura de Naruto y revolviéndole el cabello.

Enfadado como estaba Naruto por las evasivas de Itachi, decidió que estaba harto, harto de ocultar todo lo que sentía, cansado de estar escondiendo sus sentimientos a todo el mundo. Estaba preocupado por Itachi, sabía que ocultaba algo, podía sentirlo y aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que algo le preocupaba, algo que Naruto no sabía qué era pero que hacía que él se preocupase también por Itachi.

Decidió lanzarse pese a saber que estaba mal lo que hacía, aun así no pudo evitarlo. Sentir la respiración del mayor tan cerca de su mejilla, viendo aquellos sensuales labios aproximarse a los suyos entreabiertos, recordar las sonrisas de Itachi, el tacto de sus dedos cuando resbalaba por su cabello, todo hizo que Naruto diera un paso hacia delante y uniera sus labios a los de Itachi en un inmaduro y tímido beso que pilló por sorpresa a un Itachi que jamás bajaba la guardia.


	51. Chapter 51: confusiones

El roce de aquellos suaves labios despertaba en Naruto la necesidad de permanecer al lado de aquel hombre, del mejor Ninja que Konoha podía tener y desear. Él le deseaba. Desde que era un niño lo había admirado, su fortaleza, su valentía, su ética, esa rígida moral y sus duros entrenamientos, todo en él le gustaba y le llamaba la atención, le atraía inevitablemente pero cuando sintió el empujón hacia atrás, comprendió que había cruzado una raya que jamás debió ser perpetrada.

\- Lo siento – susurró un cohibido Naruto al ver el rostro confuso de Itachi – lo siento mucho – se sonrojó de inmediato sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿En qué pensabas, Naruto? – preguntó Itachi - ¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer algo así? Eres mi primo.

\- Y aun así no puedo evitarlo. ¿Crees que no me he repetido eso un millón de veces? Cuanto más lo pienso más te deseo. No hay forma de que pueda apagar este fuego que me carcome por dentro cada vez que te veo. Sufro todos los malditos días que sales de la Villa a una misión y estos últimos meses han sido un suplicio. Sabía que ibas con un miembro menos y temía que te ocurriera algo.

\- No puede ser Naruto. Tienes que olvidarte de esos sentimientos. Tú y yo no… no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Somos familia.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No lo siento, no voy a disculparme contigo de nuevo por hacer lo que tanto he deseado, volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad.

\- No habrá otra Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Es porque no soy un Uchiha? ¿Es porque no tengo el sharingan? ¿Ni siquiera te atraigo un poco?

\- No – le dijo Itachi cortante – No me atraes nada, Naruto.

Itachi se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo, poniendo distancia con su primo. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? ¿Cuántas había puesto distancia de por medio? Ni siquiera había entrenado con él. Mentía, claro que mentía, él era el mayor mentiroso de la Villa, el espía, el que nunca decía ni una verdad. Amaba a ese chico pero sabía de sobra que esos sentimientos debía enterrarlos.

Naruto era su primo, tenía al Kyuubi dentro de él, a ese demonio que sólo un Uchiha podía controlar. Ni siquiera se había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con Naruto, todos temían que un día se descontrolase el poder del zorro como le ocurrió a Minato, temían que Naruto se quedase embarazado y quizá por eso todos trataban de unirle con alguna mujer, para evitar que pudiera quedarse embarazado, para que fuera él quien engendrases al niño y no quién pasara por el parto.

\- Maldita sea Naruto – maldijo por lo bajo Itachi impulsándose en una de las ramas del árbol - ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de mí con todas las mujeres que hay en la Villa?

Bajó del último árbol al suelo envuelto en una nube de humo que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el porche de la casa con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares de madera. Sus pies descalzos se relajaban acariciando la suave hierba del jardín aunque sus ojos reflejaban preocupación o quizá… tristeza.

\- Espero que tu día haya ido mejor que el mío – comentó Sasuke.

\- Lo dudo mucho – dijo enfadado marchándose hacia dentro.

Sasuke se quedó mudo de la impresión. No sabía si sentir curiosidad o miedo. Que su hermano mayor perdiera los estribos no era algo habitual, él siempre tenía todas las situaciones bajo control. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para que llegase así? No estaba seguro de si realmente quería llegar a saber eso.

Escuchó la puerta de su hermano cerrarse con un fuerte golpe, estaba cabreado por algo y en ese estado, era mejor dejarle hasta que se le pasara. Sasuke resopló un segundo antes de dejarse caer sobre la madera del pasillo del porche dejando los pies todavía en el césped. Últimamente todo le salía mal y es que… se había enamorado de la única persona que jamás se fijaría en él.

\- ¿Cómo te aparto de mis pensamientos? – se preguntó Sasuke.

Todo el mundo decían que Kakashi era el Ninja copia, el Ninja de las mil técnicas y aunque era muy bueno, poca gente quería trabajar con él. Minato una vez le contó que siempre había sido muy silencioso, reservado y que era realmente bueno, pero no fue hasta que perdió a sus dos compañeros de equipo cuando cambió y empezó a comportarse como una persona más preocupada. Aun así la gente no quería trabajar con él, temían que saliera como su padre, un traidor.

Sasuke no había querido decir nada de sus sentimientos. Kakashi apenas podía mirarle sin sentirse culpable, sus padres ni siquiera hablaban con él pese a ser su profesor, quizá porque a todos en el clan Uchiha les resultaba duro y difícil volver a entablar relación y confianza con un Hatake después de lo que ocurrió con Sakumo y él como muy idiota… se había enamorado de ese amor imposible.

Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, tenía todo un club de fans a sus espaldas persiguiéndole todo el día. Era muy molesto. Nunca había dicho nada acerca de sus gustos o preferencias. Quizá por eso corrían rumores extraños. Según las chicas de la aldea, creían que a él le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo y todas se habían dejado crecer el pelo ¡ _Que equivocadas estaban_!, a él le daba igual el cabello, su longitud o su color, lo que le gustaba era que tuvieran otra cosa bajo el pantalón y eso no podía lograrlo ninguna mujer.

\- ¿Está tu hermano en casa? – escuchó que una melodiosa voz le preguntaba.

Sasuke se incorporó con rapidez al reconocer la voz de Naruto. Sonaba tan preocupado y frustrado, por alguna razón, empezó a pensar que él tenía algo que ver con el enfado de su hermano.

\- Está en su cuarto. Parece enojado – comentó Sasuke.

\- Ya imagino.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿No te contuviste?

\- No soy como tú. No puedo simplemente quedarme impasible viendo como alguien a quien quiero tanto se aleja cada vez más.

\- Sabes que es complicado – suspiró Sasuke – me gustaría poder ir y decírselo pero… me rechazará, no quiere saber nada de los Uchiha y para mi desgracia en este caso, soy uno… soy el sobrino del hombre al que traicionó su padre.

\- ¿Por qué el amor es un asco? – preguntó Naruto intentando sonreír.

\- No lo sé.

Ambos resoplaron juntos, como hermanos y es que así se habían visto toda su vida. Siempre discutiendo, siempre enfrentándose y a la vez, siendo los mejores amigos, siendo familia y apoyándose, pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre estarían juntos. En aquel momento, Naruto empezó a reír como solía hacer llamando la atención de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Es que no me puedo creer que estemos de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en la vida.

\- Supongo que tiene su parte graciosa – sonrió Sasuke – no esperé estar de acuerdo con un cabeza hueca como tú, pero es cierto, el amor es un asco.

\- Tu hermano jamás se fijará en mí – susurró Naruto volviéndose cabizbajo una vez más.

\- Le importas mucho, Naruto. Él siempre te observa, te vigila, quiere que estés bien.

\- Pero no me ama.

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio. Nunca había sido un chico que tuviera grandes cosas que decir y mucho menos… había dado buenos consejos, él no era como su familia, no sabía qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. De ahí que estuviera en esa encrucijada sin ser capaz de confesarle a su profesor que le amaba pese a que todos le considerasen un traidor, él no lo hacía, no podía llamarle traidor a la persona a la que amaba. Quizá el amor le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Díselo, Sasuke – comentó Naruto – siempre estarás con esta duda sino se lo dices. Puede que venga alguien y te lo quite. Kakashi es muy cotizado por algunos Ninjas.

\- Estoy convencido que ahoga sus penas en algún bar por las noches – confirmó Sasuke – le he seguido un par de veces y aunque no me dejan entrar al local, imagino que se emborrachará.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa de ir a decirle las cosas?

\- No lo sé, su rechazo. Que no vuelva a mirarme como lo hace…

\- Sasuke… él no nos mira como lo hace con los demás, somos su cruz, le recordamos todos los días lo que su padre hizo a nuestro clan, es una tortura para él tenernos.

\- Pero nos eligió él para su equipo.

\- Porque quería redimirse, quería intentar conseguir el perdón del clan y lograr que fuéramos grandes Ninjas y que no nos matasen ni nos engañasen como hizo su padre, lo hace solo porque se siente culpable de lo ocurrido. Sasuke… Eres atractivo, con un gran físico, inteligente y orgulloso, eres todo lo que media villa desea, ve allí y seduce a Kakashi, tú puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes.

Sasuke se incorporó algo más animado. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, debía lanzarse y atacar antes de que alguien lo hiciera. Había empezado a caminar cuando algo le hizo girarse de nuevo. Se sentía mal por Naruto, él no le había podido ofrecer nada a cambio de la ayuda que ese rubio le había dado.

\- Itachi es un gran mentiroso – le dijo Sasuke – pero su cabeza piensa una cosa y su cuerpo otra muy diferente. Si empieza a razonar estás perdido, siempre te va a mentir y estará dos pasos por delante. No hagas caso de lo que te diga, sino de cómo veas que reacciona.

Naruto sonrió dándose cuenta que Sasuke tan sólo trataba de ayudarle. No dijo nada, mantuvo el tenso silencio viendo como aquel moreno que traía de cabeza a media villa se marchaba de allí un poco más animado. Quizá cuando llegase a la casa de su profesor los nervios se apoderarían de él, pero por el momento, parecía bastante tranquilo, tal y como siempre aparentaba Sasuke. Él era un verdadero Ninja, aún recordaba su primera misión fuera de los muros. Mientras Naruto se había asustado al ver al Ninja, Sasuke los había derrotado como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida. Era un chico increíble.

Cuando Sasuke se perdió de vista por el final de la calle, Naruto respiró hondo y se levantó para ir hacia la habitación de Itachi. La conocía de sobra. Muchas noches se había quedado allí a dormir cuando era más pequeño, cuando sus padres tenían que trabajar o incluso cuando Naruto exigía quedarse en casa de su tío para poder entrenar o jugar con Sasuke.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Itachi pero no escuchó nada, así que volvió a tocar una vez más, esta vez hablando él para que supiera de quién se trataba. Escuchó un resoplido y finalmente, le cedió el paso. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró a Itachi recostado en su futón, ni siquiera le miraba.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo ocurrido? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No hay mucho de qué hablar. Te has confundido conmigo.

\- Yo creo que no. Llevo muchos años sintiendo esto Itachi y nunca he dicho nada, no quería molestarte pero no aguanto más, necesitaba que lo supieras.

\- Esto no puede ser Naruto.

\- ¿Por ti, por mí o por el clan? – preguntó Naruto acercándose con lentitud hacia él hasta arrodillarse a su lado.

\- Por todo – aclaró Itachi mirando aquellos tristes ojos azules que trataban de comprender por qué no podían estar juntos.

\- ¿No me amas ni siquiera un poco? ¿Ni siquiera la más mínima atracción? Aunque sólo sea el deseo, ni siquiera amor.

\- No, Naruto. Eres mi primo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tiemblas cuando me sientes cerca de ti? – le dijo acercando sus labios hacia los del mayor. Estaba a punto de rozarlos, podía sentir el aliento de Itachi chocando contra sus labios, veía cómo empezaba a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar pero justo antes de rozarlos, Itachi se apartó de él.

\- Es mejor que te marches, Naruto. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

\- Claro… Que descanses, Itachi.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que marcharse de la habitación aunque al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Sasuke tenía razón, su cabeza decía que no, pero su cuerpo le deseaba. Eso le hacía feliz.


	52. Chapter 52: Hijos

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando Kazuto consiguió abrir los ojos. Aquello que le habían inyectado le había dejado dormido prácticamente todo el día. Observó asustado dónde se encontraba pero se calmó un poco al ver que seguía en el hospital. El ruido al otro lado de la puerta era intenso, algo extraño a esas horas de la noche.

Trató de incorporarse pero sintió un peso sobre su cintura. Alguien estaba agarrado a él y pese a que su primer instinto era buscar un cuchillo, el aroma a hierbabuena le hizo darse cuenta de que era Izuna. Miró hacia él para verificarlo, allí estaba tumbado a su lado durmiendo plácidamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Izuna despertándose por el movimiento de Kazuto.

\- Hay alguien detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Izuna sin escuchar nada.

\- Sí.

\- Quédate aquí.

La somnolencia de Izuna desapareció en aquel instante a medida que su cuerpo se desentumecía y se levantaba de la camilla para ir hacia la puerta. Era muy posible que solo fueran enfermeros pero una cosa le quedaría clara con todo eso, si había alguien tras la puerta, podía afirmar que Kazuto había desarrollado su oído y eso asustaba. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de escuchar? ¿Qué mínimo ruido se intensificaría en su tímpano?

Abrió la puerta con confianza, allí en el hospital no tenía nada que temer y más sabiendo que la mitad de su clan estaría por allí vigilando. A su oído llegaron palabras, alguien susurraba pero todo se detuvo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

\- Izuna – escuchó una voz femenina, la madre de Kazuto. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Aún tenía grabados sus llantos el día que Kazuto desapareció, su desesperación para que le encontrasen - ¿Está bien? Me han dicho que le habéis encontrado pero no me dejan verle.

\- Ya le he dicho que está fuera del horario de visitas – comentó una enfermera.

\- Yo me ocupo – dijo Izuna hacia la enfermera – vamos dentro. Es posible que no te reconozca, hay que darle tiempo.

\- Vale – dijo su madre.

Izuna abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a la mujer. Sabía que seguramente Kazuto habría escuchado la conversación con esa agudeza que había desarrollado a los sonidos. Al entrar, Kazuto los miraba con ciertas dudas aunque al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de brotar, Izuna se dio cuenta de que reconocía a su madre.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Kazuto empezando a llorar.

Su madre prácticamente corrió hasta la camilla acercándose a él para abrazarle con fuerza, dejando que Kazuto hundiera su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el hombro de su madre.

Izuna dejó que su madre se quedase allí el tiempo que quisiera. Lo único que no tenía muy claro era si llevar a Kazuto a casa de sus padres o llevarle con él al clan en cuanto le dieran el alta. Su madre no se marchó hasta el amanecer y desde luego, Izuna no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño una vez despierto, tampoco habría podido sin Kazuto a su lado, necesitaba abrazarle, saber que estaba allí y que nadie volvería a arrebatárselo.

Kazuto acabó quedándose dormido mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello. Seguramente fruto del recuerdo y la comodidad de verse con su madre. Una vez se quedó profundamente dormido, tanto su madre como Izuna salieron del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible. Fue Shisui quien se quedó en la habitación de Kazuto a vigilar mientras Izuna acompañaba a la mujer escaleras abajo a la entrada del hospital.

\- ¿Crees que está bien? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Está confundido, ha pasado por mucho y sus recuerdos están ocultos.

\- ¿Crees que lo sabe? – le susurró la mujer refiriéndose al traidor de la villa.

\- Sí – confirmó Izuna – y eso me preocupa más, porque quiere decir que está en peligro incluso aquí dentro.

\- Por eso has puesto guardias Uchiha en su puerta – susurró con una leve sonrisa.

\- No sé si sería mejor que estuviera en casa con vosotros.

\- No. Estará más seguro contigo y tu clan. ¿Cuándo le dan el alta?

\- En unas horas, supongo. Los médicos no pueden acceder a sus recuerdos y físicamente… está bien, exceptuando las heridas y la rehabilitación que va a necesitar.

\- Izuna… y sobre… - intentó hablar la mujer con cierto temor.

\- No sé nada de él, pero lo encontraremos. No he querido decirle nada a Kazuto por temor a que recuerde cuando le quitaron a su hijo pero… sé que cuando ese sedante que le han dado deje de hacer efecto preguntará, por él y querrá ir a buscarlo.

\- Por favor… no dejes que vaya él.

\- El clan Uchiha se ocupará de buscarle. No vamos a dejarle con ellos. Trataré de que Kazuto tenga paciencia aunque será complicado.

\- ¿Crees que es tuyo? – preguntó.

\- Eso dicen. Aún no sé cómo consiguieron mi esperma para hacerlo. Shisui está convencido de que es mío y él ha vivido seis meses con ellos. Todos allí decían que era mío. Todavía estoy investigando qué ocurrió, cómo se hicieron con mi esperma así sin más.

\- Es alguien que tiene acceso a ti o al escuadrón.

\- Sí. O al menos influencia para conseguir que le hagan el trabajo. Si Kazuto recordase, podría identificar a todos ellos.

\- Investigaré el sello por si encuentro algo.

\- Gracias.

Izuna se quedó esperando hasta que la mujer se perdió de vista calle abajo, fue entonces cuando subió nuevamente a la habitación. Shisui seguía allí sentado en el sillón, pero se levantó en cuanto Izuna abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación.

\- Sabes que irán a por él si le dan el alta – confirmó Shisui – no hemos atrapado al traidor ni tenemos la mínima pista de quién puede ser.

\- Por eso le llevaremos al clan. Allí estará más protegido. Estad atentos. Es posible que el traidor quiera comprobar si realmente no sabe nada sobre él.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron durante unos tensos segundos hasta que un leve quejido llegó a sus oídos. Ambos miraron a Kazuto, se estaba despertando de nuevo. Shisui le comentó que iría a buscar a una enfermera para que le dieran el alta mientras Izuna se acercaba hacia él sentándose en la camilla.

\- Ey, buenos días.

\- ¿Me he dormido? ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Se ha ido a casa. Nosotros también nos iremos enseguida, ¿vale? Va a venir una enfermera a darte el alta médica.

\- Vale. Izuna… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó - ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

\- Lo estamos buscando.

\- Quiero participar en la búsqueda.

Izuna mantuvo un tenso silencio durante unos segundos, pensando cómo decirle a su esposo que no podía arriesgarse a llevarle con ellos. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado preocupado por él, por sus heridas, por esa violencia con la que actuaba movido por el miedo y el dolor al que había sido sometido, era un riesgo llevarle, no podía ni quería ponerle en peligro otra vez. Sabía que esa noticia no se la tomaría nada bien.

\- Vamos a casa. Lo hablaremos allí – le dijo finalmente Izuna.

Podía ver la duda y la intriga en la mirada de su esposo, Kazuto sabía perfectamente que la respuesta no iba a gustarle en absoluto pero mantuvo el silencio mientras bajaba de la camilla para vestirse. Izuna le había traído ropa limpia de casa, así que se cambió y siguió a Izuna por las calles de Konoha bajo la atenta mirada de la población. Nadie podía apartar la vista de él y no era menos, había estado siete años desaparecido, conviviendo con el enemigo, quizá ni siquiera se fiasen de él.

Tan sólo al llegar al clan Uchiha se sintió aliviado. Sentir la tranquilidad, a la gente caminar a su lado sin preguntar, sin mirarle, simplemente siguiendo con sus tareas, tratando todos de volver a la normalidad era algo que agradecía. Ellos conseguían que se sintiera normal, uno más, integrado.

Seguía a Izuna, ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba. Izuna le hablaba sobre el clan, sobre su casa, que no había tocado nada y que todo seguía tal y como él lo había dejado antes de marcharse pero nada de eso le importaba y es que… no recordaba nada. Miraba las casas del clan y no recordaba haber estado allí.

Iba distraído mirando todo a su alrededor cuando se chocó contra la espalda de su esposo quien había frenado con brusquedad. Pese a disculparse, Kazuto miró por encima del hombro de su esposo viendo a un chiquillo moreno entrar por la gran puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dame un segundo – dijo Izuna acercándose al chico – ey, Sasuke, ¿de dónde vienes? – preguntó Izuna hacia aquel chico que se sonrojó al instante.

\- He salido a dar una vuelta.

\- No me mientas, jovencito. Da la sensación de que no has pasado la noche en casa. ¿Te has escapado?

\- Está bien. Sí, me he escapado. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a mis padres. Sólo fue una tonta discusión con mi hermano – mintió Sasuke sobre el asunto, no pensaba decirle a su tío lo que había hecho aquella noche.

\- Hablaré con Itachi.

\- No – gritó Sasuke apresurándose – con él menos. Yo lo arreglaré. Sólo fue una tontería.

\- De acuerdo – susurró al final un confundido Izuna – pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Sasuke tras agradecerle a su tío con una gran sonrisa, salió corriendo hacia casa evitando así que siguiera el interrogatorio. A Izuna algo no le cuadraba, pero le cuadró mucho menos cuando sintió la voz de Kazuto a su espalda.

\- Miente – le dijo Kazuto mirando al chico.

\- No es cierto – sonrió Izuna – Sasuke jamás me mentiría.

\- Pues lo ha hecho – le repitió Kazuto caminando nuevamente en la dirección que anteriormente llevaba su esposo.

Izuna se quedó helado. Sabía que Kazuto había vuelto más extraño que de costumbre pero no esperaba que pudiera detectar algo así con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho. Movido por la curiosidad, siguió a su esposo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que miente?

\- Sus latidos. Se le aceleraba el corazón y sus pupilas se estaban dilatando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Kazuto? ¿Cómo puedes escuchar sus latidos?

\- No lo sé. Quizá porque estuve siete años encerrado en el más absoluto de los silencios. Mis oídos se han adaptado al mínimo ruido. Hasta el caer de un gota de agua me molesta. Tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a este mundo lleno de ruidos – dijo sin más - ¿Era alguien importante para nosotros? – preguntó Kazuto mirando al chico correr en dirección contraria.

Izuna se detuvo girándose para ver la espalda de Sasuke, comprobando que Kazuto también le miraba.

\- Es nuestro sobrino, Sasuke Uchiha. El hijo menor de mi hermano mediano.

\- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

\- Dos, los dos mayores.

\- ¿Y Shisui? – preguntó.

\- El mejor amigo de tu sobrino, el hermano mayor de ese que va corriendo por ahí – sonrió Izuna.

Kazuto apartó la mirada hacia el cielo. Algunas nubes empezaban a cubrirlo y seguramente esa noche llovería. Él se quedó estático unos segundos pensando qué más podría ser, dónde estaba la respuesta a sus confusos pensamientos, a sus olvidados recuerdos. Miró el sello de su pulgar y trató de pensar en qué era lo que se le escapaba. ¿Dónde había dejado la respuesta a todo?

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Izuna.

\- En que no sé cómo hacer que vuelvan mis recuerdos – dijo sin más – no sé qué utilicé para poder desbloquearlos.

\- Al menos sabes que los bloqueaste.

\- Sé más que eso. Sé cómo los bloqueé.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Cuando cogí en aquella cueva enemiga mi kunai, el primer sello se desbloqueó. Sé que tengo que ver o tocar algo para desbloquear pero no sé el qué. Intento pensar cómo yo lo haría pero ni siquiera sé quién soy yo, no tengo recuerdos así que no puedo saber dónde metí la clave.

\- Ten paciencia. La encontraremos. Si es algo que está en la villa, daremos con la respuesta.

\- Sé que no me vas a dejar ir a buscar a mi hijo – le soltó de repente Kazuto asombrando a Izuna – pero entonces… prométeme que vas a encontrarle y le traerás sano y salvo.

\- Te lo prometo. No dejaré a nuestro hijo con ellos. Tenemos tiempo, Kazuto, hasta los ocho años como mínimo no despertará el sharingan y acaba de nacer. Cada niño lo despierta a una edad, Sasuke no lo hizo hasta los doce.

\- Aun así… cuanto más tiempo pase con ellos, más aprecio les cogerá. Podrían convencerle de que nosotros somos su enemigo y no quiero eso. Ahora aún es un bebé, si lo recuperamos no se acordará de nada de esto.

\- Lo sé. El tiempo es crucial, pero voy a encontrarle.


	53. Chapter 53: Noches de bar

Sasuke había salido muy decidido de su casa pero a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta del clan, el nerviosismo volvía a él. Por una parte entendía todas y cada una de las razones que su mejor amigo y casi hermano le había dicho. Debía dar el paso con Kakashi pese a que éste ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle tras lo que su padre había hecho al clan Uchiha. Los recuerdos de aquello seguían pesando sobre él y más cuando la gente de la villa había tratado a su padre como un traidor, un cobarde. No era algo agradable de escuchar de un padre, al menos a él no le habría gustado.

Se detuvo frente al gran portón de salida del clan Uchiha. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por ser un Uchiha. Si no lo fuera todo sería fácil con Kakashi, con el hombre al que amaba, pero no podía cambiar lo que era. Tenía que vivir con ello y aún no sabía cómo convencería a ese hombre de que no le importaba lo que su padre hubiera hecho, no era su culpa y quería estar con él.

Sus oscuros ojos ahora inseguros se tornaron más duros que nunca y es que él era Sasuke Uchiha, el que no se rendía, el chico orgulloso y arrogante que conseguía todo lo que se proponía y en aquel momento tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente, quería a Kakashi Hatake.

Reconocía que no habían empezado con buen pie. Ese extraño entrenamiento con cascabeles había sido una prueba absurda pero al menos, había conseguido que fuera su profesor para las misiones fuera de la villa y con el tiempo, se había enamorado de él. Llevaba cinco años en su equipo, algo que se decía pronto, pero eran cinco de los mejores años de su vida porque había llegado a comprender a aquel silencioso hombre que leía novelas eróticas cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Sasuke siempre había tratado de llamar la atención de Kakashi de una y mil maneras posibles, quería ser su mejor alumno. Se enfrentó a los primeros ninjas con los que se encontraron para demostrarle que era valiente, le ayudó contra Zabuza, le demostró que podía dejarle combatir de igual a igual contra Haku, aprendió el Chidori, la técnica secreta del gran Kakashi Hatake, se esforzó por mejorar su velocidad pero... él no había sido capaz de enamorarle.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, Sasuke divisó al fondo el bar al que solía ir su profesor. Mucha gente decía que le veían allí todas las noches ahogando sus penas en sake. Eso le dolía a Sasuke, no entendía cómo un ninja de su reputación podía permitir que los rumores se extendieran, cómo podía caer tan bajo y dejarse llevar por el alcohol y su tristeza.

Entró en el bar pese a que no permitían menores. Sabía que la gente le miraba, que todos sabían que no podía estar allí pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que nadie en aquel antro tenía lo que hacía falta para encararse a un Uchiha, por muy pequeño que fuera. Su hermano mayor Itachi ya había dejado claro a los seis años que un Uchiha ya podía ser imparable, y Sasuke no tenía seis años, ya había cumplido los dieciséis y controlaba su sharingan.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sasuke con el tono más serio que fue capaz de sacar.

El hombre al que le había preguntado, borracho como estaba y rodeado de mujeres a las que les pagaría para tener una noche de pasión, sólo se reía mientras continuaba bebiendo.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, chico. Vete a casa que es tarde para los niños.

Aquella vana respuesta no era suficiente para Sasuke. Estaba cansado de que la gente pensase que podían reírse de un Uchiha en su cara, que podían simplemente tratarle como a un niño que no conoce nada. Enfadado como estaba, cogió con fuerza la nuca del borracho empujando su cabeza contra la mesa, partiéndole la nariz cuando chocó contra ella y elevándole de nuevo el ensangrentado rostro para que le mirase.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta – le amenazó Sasuke – y no me caracterizo por tener mucha paciencia.

\- Está allí – gritó el hombre como pudo consiguiendo que Sasuke le soltase.

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra haciéndose hueco entre unos asustados clientes que habían presenciado la sangrienta escena, Sasuke aún pudo escuchar cómo el hombre se quejaba y gritaba un "ese crío me ha roto la nariz". No le dio mucha importancia, buscaba a Kakashi y no se marcharía sin él.

Lo vio al final de la barra con una botella de sake y bebiendo sin parar del pequeño vaso de porcelana. Se colocó a su lado y cogió el vaso cuando Kakashi iba a hacerlo. El ojo de Kakashi se fijó en su alumno y sonrió.

\- Sasuke Uchiha viene a la fiesta – comentó Kakashi borracho – toma asiento y disfruta de cómo bebo. Podemos hablar de la gran traición de mi padre a tu clan toda la noche si quieres.

\- No quiero hablar, quiero que dejes de beber.

\- No – dijo tambaleándose Kakashi tratando de quitarle el vaso a Sasuke.

\- Si no vas a moverte del bar, me quedaré aquí y beberé contigo.

\- Los niños no deberían beber – dijo Kakashi sonriendo – tú no vas a beber.

\- Lo haré si no abandonas este local – le dijo Sasuke.

\- No serás capaz. A mí no me amenaces, chico.

Sasuke cogió con rapidez la botella de sake y la volcó hacia sus labios empezando a beber de ella a morro sin miramiento alguno. Kakashi al ver aquello, le apartó la botella con rapidez aunque Sasuke ya estaba tosiendo asqueado de aquel sabor tan amargo y fuerte del sake.

\- Serás imbécil – le gritó Kakashi – he dicho que tú no debes beber.

\- Y tú no debes estar en un antro como éste – le gritó Sasuke tambaleándose levemente por el mareo repentino cuando Kakashi le había apartado la botella.

\- Ey – se escuchó a Kakashi segundos antes de que cogiera a un Sasuke que se había golpeado la espalda contra la barra algo desequilibrado.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Sasuke reponiéndose.

\- Joder, eres un aguafiestas. Ahora me tocará llevarte a casa – le dijo enfadado Kakashi como si Sasuke le hubiera amargado la fiesta.

\- Si eso consigue sacarte de aquí, entonces me alegro – le desafió su alumno.

Kakashi cogió el brazo de Sasuke con cierta fuerza empujándole hacia fuera del local. Desde luego aquel trago rápido no le había sentado nada bien a Sasuke, aun así, siguió a su profesor hasta el final. Kakashi no se detuvo hasta tres calles más abajo y sólo, porque sintió que a Sasuke le costaba seguir su ritmo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Te has empeñado en amargar mi vida? – preguntó enfadado Kakashi.

\- ¿Yo? Eso lo haces muy bien tú solo. Estás destrozando tu vida.

\- ¿Y qué más te da a ti lo que yo haga con mi vida?

\- Porque te quiero, no puedo ver cómo te destruyes sólo por lo que hizo tu padre. ¿Quieres mi perdón? ¿El de mi clan? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejar de martirizarte? Si quieres mi perdón lo tienes, te perdono, Kakashi – le dijo Sasuke acercándose a un confuso Kakashi hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos – yo… te perdono.

Kakashi se quedó estático ante aquellas palabras. Jamás imaginó estar en una situación semejante con el hijo pequeño de Fugaku Uchiha, ese hombre líder de la policía ANBU, el cuñado de la persona a la que más daño hizo su padre. Pese a todos esos pensamientos que le abordaban, otro le vino inmediatamente y era la felicidad de sentirse libre, perdonado por una de las personas a las que su padre había hecho daño, por una persona de ese clan.

Sus labios seguían rozándose pero Kakashi sólo podía ver aquel sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, ese sonrojo que le pedía a gritos que uniera finalmente sus labios y así lo hizo. Con posesión, se fundió a aquel chico en un posesivo beso olvidándose de quién era, de que era su alumno, de que era un Uchiha.

La espalda de Sasuke chocó inevitablemente contra una de las paredes mientras dejaba que Kakashi devorase su boca, que reclamase su triunfo sobre él, dejando que aquella sedienta lengua entrase sin miramiento alguno buscando la de Sasuke y entrelazándose en un baile que ambos habían deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Las manos de Sasuke se agarraron con fuerza al chaleco verde de su profesor mientras Kakashi cogía el cabello de Sasuke obligándole a mantener el rostro quieto, obligándole a dejarle a su merced aquel preciado cuello del menor que empezó a besar y lamer con total devoción.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí en mitad de la calle? – le preguntó Sasuke a lo que Kakashi sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no? Creí que te gustaban las sensaciones fuertes.

\- Y me gustan – le dijo Sasuke ruborizado – contigo me gusta todo.

\- Tengo algo para ti que te gustará todavía más.

Kakashi colocó sus manos en los hombros del menor agachándole frente a él, bajando levemente su pantalón hasta dejar al descubierto aquel miembro que pedía atención urgente. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dudarlo o pensarlo porque Kakashi empujó su miembro contra sus labios obligándole a abrir la boca, introduciéndola en su cavidad y moviéndose en su interior buscando el placer que ese chico iba a darle esa noche.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase de la boca al ver a un Uchiha allí arrodillado frente a él, prácticamente atragantándose con su miembro pero sin quejarse. Nunca esperó ver a todo un arrogante Uchiha cediendo de esa forma, pero le excitaba tener a un de los clanes más importantes y fuertes de la villa allí suplicando por su miembro.

\- Eres bueno, Sasuke, veo que los Uchiha hacéis todo bien – le sonrió dejándose llevar por el placer.

Sasuke, motivado por aquellas palabras y dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo con tal de tener a ese hombre siempre para él, cogió con su mano los huevos de Kakashi acariciándolos mientras seguía dando placer a su miembro. Ante aquel gesto, el Ninja de las mil técnicas tan sólo pudo dejarse hacer jadeando con total devoción.

Un par de borrachos pasaron por detrás de Kakashi mirando todo lo que ocurría en aquel callejón, pero pese a sonreír y lanzar algún silbido por lo que veían, siguieron caminando alejándose de la zona. Sasuke ni se inmutó por nada, continuó ofreciéndole el mayor de los placeres a su profesor con la esperanza de que encontrase en él todo lo que buscaba, de que no quisiera volver a marcharse de su lado, de que se fijase en él.

Un sonoro gemido salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kakashi. Aquella situación le estaba volviendo loco y pese a que nunca esperó encontrarse en una así con su alumno, no podía negar que le excitaba y le gustaba. Agachó el trozo de tela que cubría su boca introduciendo sus dedos en ella para humedecerlos mientras le exigía a Sasuke que se bajase los pantalones y se diera la vuelta.

Sasuke lo hizo sin rechistar, apoyando sus manos en unos cubos de basura metálicos dejando su trasero a total disponibilidad de su maestro. Éste no tardó en meter su rostro entre aquellas nalgas, introduciendo además sus dedos en aquel orificio que en breve, sería completamente suyo.

Los gemidos de Sasuke no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Kakashi en cuanto sus dedos cogieron profundidad. Las manos de Sasuke se agarraron con fuerza a aquellos ruidosos contenedores que se movían ligeramente cada vez que Kakashi hacía fuerza metiendo los dedos un poco más hondo.

\- Tus paredes tienen fuerza, Sasuke, esto va a ser muy placentero.

\- Nadie va a ofrecerte nunca más placer del que yo te daré – le dijo Sasuke recriminándole aquello. Kakashi sonrió, incluso en esa situación, seguía siendo un verdadero Uchiha.

\- Entonces dámelo, Sasuke.

Kakashi sacó sus dedos con cuidado cogiendo su miembro para guiarlo hacia la entrada. Estaba deseando hacerle suyo, Sasuke estaba deseando ser suyo por fin. Cinco largos años y ahora lo tenía allí para él, por fin tendría a su profesor como él siempre había soñado.

Sasuke sentía cómo aquel duro miembro se abría paso a través de él, obligándole a sacar un quejido que fue acallado al instante por la mano de Kakashi presionando su boca. Notaba la mano libre del mayor en su cadera, empujándole hacia él para lograr mayor profundidad buscando el encaje perfecto. Un gran jadeo salió de los labios de Kakashi al sentirse completamente dentro de Sasuke, sintiendo la presión de sus paredes en su miembro. Destapó la boca del menor introduciendo uno de sus dedos para jugar con su lengua, exigiéndole que lo lamiera mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro erecto de Sasuke y su cadera se movía dentro del menor ofreciéndole el placer de su vida.

Aquella noche sólo fue el inicio para ellos. Kakashi no pudo evitar correrse en el interior del chico mientras Sasuke dejó su huella en aquellos cubos metálicos. Pese a todo aquel espectáculo, su noche continuó en casa de Kakashi con más sexo, algo que a Sasuke no le importó en absoluto porque para él… había que recuperar el tiempo perdido con su profesor y más, cuando a la mañana siguiente quizá se arrepintiese de todo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho estando borracho.


	54. Chapter 54: Recuerdos

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Sasuke podía recordar claramente todas y cada una de las palabras que Kakashi había utilizado para definirle. Prácticamente le había acusado de aprovecharse de él, de ser sólo un crío, de ser ese arrogante Uchiha acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Estaba enfadado con él por lo sucedido aquella noche y algo dentro de él, sabía que su relación iba a cambiar pero también sabía otra cosa… Kakashi no volvería a ese bar a emborracharse, no teniendo en mente la posibilidad de volver a ceder a sus instintos y lanzarse sobre ese arrogante Uchiha.

Trató de volver a dormir. ¡ _Había mentido a su tío_! Y no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero… no podía decirle la verdad. Aun así, cuando pasó al lado de Kazuto, sintió como si él supiera exactamente todo lo que había pasado. La preocupación de que le contase sus instintos a su tío era otro de los motivos que no le dejaban terminar de conciliar el sueño. Trató de relajarse, quizá mañana viera las cosas de otra forma.

Ya amanecía cuando la respiración agitada y el brusco movimiento de su esposo, sobresaltó a Izuna despertándose al instante. Últimamente dormía poco, siempre por su esposo aunque jamás le culparía de nada. Con los días no parecía mejorar, sus pesadillas continuaban aunque, por momentos, empezaba a pensar que lentamente se le pasarían. Ahora ya no se despertaba a mitad noche, ya era prácticamente de día. Quizá si tuviera una mejora aunque no la que él esperaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Izuna.

\- Sí. Es sólo...

\- Una pesadilla, lo sé.

\- Lo siento. Seguro que no te dejo dormir. Me iré a otro cuarto a dormir.

\- Ey – le llamó Izuna cogiéndole de la muñeca para evitar que se levantase - No vas a irte a otro cuarto. Me da igual las veces que me despiertes, quiero estar contigo, recuperar el tiempo que nos han robado.

\- No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Izuna.

\- No lo eres. Eres la persona que más amo y con la que prometí estar el resto de mi vida, sigo pensando igual.

\- Ya casi ni podía recordar lo dulce que eras – sonrió Kazuto acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

\- Entonces me encargaré de recordártelo de nuevo.

Izuna rozó con sus dedos la sonrojada mejilla de Kazuto ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras se acercaba a sus labios con mucha lentitud hasta conseguir rozarlos, hasta estar seguro de que su esposo no rechazaría aquel acercamiento. Fue un beso lento y calmado, un beso en el que ambos disfrutaron dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento que hacía años tenían guardado y no habían podido expresarse.

\- Quiero encontrar a nuestro hijo – dijo al final Kazuto rompiendo la magia de aquel beso.

\- No puedo dejar que vayas – le dijo Izuna algo más serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que has organizado una búsqueda para hoy, que vas a llevarte a parte del clan Uchiha, quiero ir.

\- No puedo perderte otra vez, ¿vale?

\- No lo harás.

\- Kazuto… los que te retuvieron te quieren muerto y no puedo ni quiero arriesgarme a que te encuentren otra vez y cumplan su propósito. Déjanos encargarnos a nosotros, por favor.

\- Puedo ser tus ojos en ese campo y lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- ¿Crees que no iba a darme cuenta? Os he escuchado hablar a tu hermano y a ti miles de veces sobre el asunto de tus ojos. Él también está empezando a perder la visión.

\- ¿Hasta dónde escuchaste, Kazuto? – preguntó preocupado Izuna.

\- Hasta donde habláis de una solución. Venga… si hay una opción de que ambos veáis, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Es una operación, Kazuto. Deberíamos intercambiarnos los ojos. Es la maldición del clan Uchiha.

\- Pero… no lo entiendo. Si hay una solución no sé por qué no lo hacéis.

\- Porque ahora mismo no podemos fiarnos de nadie – soltó Izuna como si nada - ¿No recuerdas nada del motivo por el que estuviste siete años allí encerrado? Estuviste allí porque un idiota te mandó a una misión suicida para descubrir a un traidor. A día de hoy seguimos sin saber quién es.

\- ¿Y crees que yo lo sé?

\- No lo sé, es posible.

\- ¿Por eso es que no recuerdo nada? Me lo hice yo, ¿verdad? ¿Es este sello?

\- Sí, Kazuto. No podemos ir al hospital a hacernos una operación y arriesgarnos a que el traidor se entere y robe el sharingan.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ocultarse durante siete años sin ser descubierto?

\- Ése es el gran misterio. Yo creo que es alguien importante y desde luego mi principal sospechoso está en Tobirama, controla a los ANBU, el ejército mejor preparado, sería intocable y sus compañeros le taparían sus fechorías, pero claro… sólo es una conjetura, no tengo pruebas contra él.

\- No sé quién es – dijo Kazuto – pero me mandó flores al hospital, había una tarjeta con su nombre.

\- ¿Y se te olvidó decirme eso?

\- No sabía que tenía que decírtelo, la mitad de la villa me mandó flores. No creí que él fuera a ser importante. Estás muy tenso – le dijo Kazuto sacando aún más de las casillas a Izuna.

\- Y tú muy relajado.

\- Yo lo único que quiero es sacar a mi hijo y que vuelva a mi lado. Del traidor tengo más tiempo para ocuparme. Ni siquiera sé de qué va todo esto.

\- Voy a… organizar la búsqueda de nuestro hijo. Quédate en casa. Llamaré a Minato para que venga a hacerte compañía.

\- ¿Compañía o es para que no me escape a buscarle con vosotros?

\- Ambas – dijo Izuna enfadado viendo cómo peligraba su matrimonio con todo aquel asunto.

Izuna se vistió con su uniforme Ninja pese al enfado que llevaba en aquel momento, ni siquiera era un enfado con Kazuto, simplemente había sido una víctima en todo aquel jaleo que se había montado en Konoha y aun así, no podía evitar estar tenso con él, quizá por la angustia de saber que tenía que protegerle, que le había fallado una vez. Iba a marcharse cuando algo se lo impidió, esa sensación de culpabilidad. Se giró de nuevo hacia un molesto Kazuto y lo cogió con fuerza de la cintura besándole con pasión, sorprendiendo aún más a su esposo.

\- Te quiero, ¿vale? – le aclaró Izuna – y no estoy enfadado contigo pese a que lo parezca, es sólo…

\- Por la situación. Lo entiendo. Puede que no recuerde mucho de mi pasado, básicamente acabaría antes si enumero lo que recuerdo pero… sé que te amaba, porque eso no se puede olvidar. Confío en ti y aunque me moleste quedarme entiendo que estés preocupado y prefieras que me quede.

Izuna sonrió acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de su esposo. Seguía siendo ese chico dulce y comprensible bajo un manto de frialdad y desconfianza. Por un momento, entendió que podía volver a tener a ese chico, quizá no al cien por cien de lo que una vez fue, esa parte defensiva la tendría siempre. No era fácil superar un trauma como el que había vivido durante siete años, las torturas, los experimentos, un parto que ni siquiera esperaba, su carácter de querer defender a los suyos a cualquier coste se había quedado presente en él, pero al menos, no había desaparecido su parte tierna, ésa de la que él se enamoró.

\- Voy a recuperarle, ¿vale? Confía en mí.

\- Lo hago – dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa – aunque me pongas niñeras, sigo confiando en ti. Eres mi esposo y sé que nunca me traicionarías.

Kazuto no quiso entretener más a su esposo, así que dejó que se marchase tras recibir un suave y protector beso en la frente. No pudo evitar mirar desde la ventana la entrada al gran jardín de su casa, gran parte del clan estaba allí reunido, incluido Madara. Seguramente estarían trazando algún plan antes de salir en la búsqueda pero Kazuto, por más que deseaba unirse, tuvo que quedarse allí hasta que les vio partir.

Estuvo limpiando un poco la casa antes de que su mejor amigo llegase, aun así, le pilló justo cuando iba a ponerse a arreglar algunas plantas del jardín. Izuna nunca tuvo mano para ellas, en cambio, parecían adorar a Kazuto y sus cuidados.

\- Hacía mucho que no te ocupabas de plantas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Minato con una sonrisa – déjame ayudarte.

\- No sé si habré perdido la mano ya con ellas – sonrió Kazuto.

\- Eso nunca se olvida, te lo aseguro. Aunque la verdad es que yo no soy tampoco muy bueno con las plantas, en cambio mi madre… tiene un jardín precioso, hasta mi esposo parece ser más manitas que yo en el campo de la jardinería.

Los dos rubios miraron con cierto desánimo el gran macetero donde las plantas se morían lentamente y suspiraron.

\- Creo que Izuna es aún peor que yo para cuidar del jardín – dijo Minato y tras dos minutos de tenso silencio, los dos estallaron en una carcajada.

Enseguida empezaron a trasplantar aquellas pobres plantas a un lugar mejor y más fértil. Era increíble lo que hacían siete años en la vida de cualquiera, hasta de un simple jardín. Kazuto ni siquiera recordaba haberlo tenido de esa forma. Pensar en el trabajo que tenía por delante, le hacía olvidar parte de sus preocupaciones, aunque no podía dejar todo a buen recaudo. Miraba a Minato de vez en cuando, indeciso sobre si preguntarle o no sus dudas. Minato enseguida vio aquella mirada que tan bien conocía en su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – dijo Kazuto cambiando la mirada hacia la planta.

\- Te conozco bien. Es posible que no me recuerdes pero te aseguro que hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos, eres mi mejor amigo, así que suéltalo. Sé que hay algo que te anda rondando por la cabeza.

\- Tobirama – dijo de repente - ¿Quién es?

\- Es el líder de los ANBU, el que creó la policía Uchiha para mantener contentos a los Uchiha y que no interfirieran en la paz de la villa. Antiguamente, el clan Senju era muy poderoso, tan sólo igualado por los Uchiha, lo que hacía que siempre combatiesen. Cuando un pueblo contrataba al clan Senju, el rival contrataba a los Uchiha, era un ciclo continuo de muertes. Al final, Madara en su adolescencia consiguió crear la paz con Hashirama y formaron la villa, una unión un poco complicada viendo sus diferencias, es una paz frágil, así que ambos clanes tratan de alejarse mutuamente para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias. A veces se les va un poco las discusiones y no es que se lleven precisamente bien aunque se toleran, que ya es algo.

\- Izuna cree que Tobirama tiene algo que ver con todo el asunto del…

\- Del traidor – aclaró Minato – aun así no vayas diciéndolo mucho por ahí, poca gente sabe esa información. Sólo la familia cercana.

\- ¿Crees que es el traidor? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- No lo sé, pero descubrí algo hace un tiempo. Ni siquiera he querido contárselo a los Uchiha, menos a mi marido o al tuyo y es que crear una guerra entre esos dos clanes sería una catástrofe.

\- ¿Qué descubriste?

\- Tu kunai – dijo Minato sin más sacando de su cinturón un kunai que Kazuto reconoció enseguida como suyo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un kunai mío?

\- Hace siete años, te mandaron a una misión. Sin duda alguna te envió Tobirama pese a que no eras un ANBU, lo habías dejado. Izuna piensa que fue él quien te mandó allí sabiendo que te capturarían, sólo es una hipótesis. Al principio no quería creer esa teoría, era descabellada puesto que Tobirama fue el segundo Hokage, luchó mucho por mantener la paz en la villa entre ambos clanes pese a sus desacuerdos con los Uchiha. No creí que pudiera poner en peligro esa paz por fastidiar tan sólo a un Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

\- Encontrar tu kunai con el antiguo sello de los Senju grabado. Al principio no lo reconocí, creí que era un sello, investigué escrituras, kanjis, hasta iconografías, al final, acabé recordando que los Senju se habían cambiado el emblema cuando ambos clanes se unieron para formar Konoha. Fue al archivo y allí estaba. Pusiste en sello antiguo de los Senju por algo y no sé por qué aún.

\- ¿Tienes ese archivo?

\- En mi oficina – dijo Minato sonriendo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ambos se habían teleportado hasta allí con una gran sonrisa.

Minato buscó entre sus cajones bien cerrados con llave hasta encontrar los archivos que buscaba. Por más que Kazuto miraba el kunai, ni siquiera recordaba haber puesto ese símbolo, tampoco recordaba haberlo visto nunca así que no estaba del todo seguro.

Al mirar en el archivo y empezar a leer la historia recogida en los últimos años sobre la fundación de Konoha y la guerra a la que se enfrentaron, una fotografía entre cientos llamó la atención de Kazuto.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- El equipo de Tobirama en la guerra, Kagami Uchiha, Torifu Akimichi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura y Hiruzen Sarutobi – comentó Minato – dicen que un grupo de enemigos les perseguía así que uno de ellos debía decidir quedarse atrás y ser un cebo, distraer a los enemigos para que el resto escapasen. Creían que Danzo se propondría voluntario como hicieron una vez sus padres, pero algunos rumores cuentan que se heló de miedo, fue Hiruzen quien al final decidió hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Tobirama no se lo permitió. Él era el segundo Hokage, así que nombró tercer hokage a Hiruzen Sarutobi y se quedó atrás. Todos le dieron por muerto pero… un día sin más apareció. Fue extraño porque ni siquiera quiso recobrar su título de Hokage y al final, Sarutobi me lo cedió a mí. Tobirama prefirió entrenar a los ANBU. Era un héroe de guerra así que se le permitió.

Kazuto sonrió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. No recordaba quién era el traidor, pero ahora mismo tenía una idea bastante clara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquella información y todo lo que le había ocurrido a él.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con Tobirama Senju – dijo Kazuto sonriendo - ¿Dónde está la base ANBU?

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Creo que no es buena idea hablar con él.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Pondré la excusa de agradecerle el detalle de las flores que me mandó. Sólo quiero preguntarle qué ocurrió aquellos años que estuvo desaparecido en territorio enemigo – sonrió Kazuto.


	55. Chapter 55: Fuera de lugar

Aquel día Itachi había madrugado para unirse a la misión de su tío. Era el primero que había puesto a su disposición a todo su escuadrón para buscar a ese niño. Se levantó caminando descalzo por aquella tarima de madera hasta el armario donde reposaba su uniforme de ANBU junto a la máscara.

Se quitó el pijama para empezar a vestirse todavía teniendo en su mente aquel beso que Naruto le había robado. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas a ese chico porque no podían estar juntos, él no quería estar con ese rubio si tenía la posibilidad de quedarse embarazado, si tenía la maldita posibilidad de morir a manos de ese zorro que intentaría aprovechar su debilidad en el embarazo. No quería que Naruto pasara por algo así, era mejor olvidarse de él y que encontrase una buena chica, era mejor que él mismo enterrase sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser e impidiese que salieran.

Apretó con fuerzas las cinchas de sus muñequeras antes de ponerse mejor los oscuros guantes. La katana le esperaba reposando plácidamente sobre su soporte. La cogió entre sus dedos apretándola con fuerza debido a las dudas que aún rondaban su mente respecto al tema del rubio. Por una parte, quería verle feliz con alguien más, por otra, no quería que estuviera con nadie más pero una cosa tenía clara… lo quería vivo y si para mantenerle con vida debía alejar a ese demonio de cualquier posible embarazo, lo haría. No dejaría que a Naruto le pretendieran hombres, eso le excluía a él también.

Escuchó la puerta principal de su casa. Sabía que no podía ser nadie de su familia, todos estaban fuera. Su madre había aprovechado para ir al mercado temprano como hacía todas las mañanas, su padre estaría en la comisaría de policía Uchiha y su hermano… ése ni siquiera había pasado la noche en la casa y aunque le molestaba aquella rebeldía que últimamente tenía, él era el menos indicado para hablar con su hermanito.

\- ¿Estás listo para irnos? – preguntó Shisui desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Sí – comentó Itachi con su seriedad habitual asegurando bien la katana a su espalda.

Ambos salieron de la casa y cruzaron el jardín con tranquilidad. Shisui intuía que algo le ocurría a Itachi, no por su seriedad que era algo habitual en él, sino porque se había abrochado mal el chaleco.

\- Itachi, ¿quieres contarme algo? – preguntó.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque antes de seguir y que todos vean que tu cabeza está en otra parte y no en la misión, deberías abrocharte mejor el chaleco.

Aquella fue la primera vez que el gran genio Itachi Uchiha se sonrojó frente a su amigo, no podía creerse que hubiera cometido un fallo de novato. Sólo era un maldito chaleco Ninja y se lo había abrochado mal. Suspiró desabrochándolo todo para volver a abrocharlo, esta vez prestando toda su atención a él cuando lo hacía, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error.

\- Creo que deberías contarme lo que te preocupa antes de seguir.

\- Naruto – resopló Itachi.

\- ¿Te preocupa Naruto? – preguntó sorprendido cuando de repente, sintió cómo Itachi se abalanzaba sobre él robándole aquel ansiado beso que siempre esperó darle a Maya Uchiha, la hija del herrero del clan.

Shisui se congeló en el sitio. Primero, porque él nunca había sentido atracción por alguien de su sexo y mucho menos por su mejor amigo y, segundo, porque no se esperaba que su amigo tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por él, claro que al detectar cerca de ellos el chakra de Naruto abrió los ojos buscándole. Tan sólo consiguió ver la espalda del chico que se marchaba del lugar cabizbajo.

Colocó sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Itachi y le alejó de él con un empujón dándose por enterado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír antes de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano lo que quedaba del rastro del beso.

\- Eres increíble, Itachi. No creí que fueras a comportarte como todo un niño en este asunto. Ve a disculparte – le dijo Shisui pasando de largo pero Itachi detuvo su muñeca.

\- Quiero estar contigo – le mintió Itachi pero Shisui sonrió antes de pegarle un puñetazo.

\- No seas mentiroso. Puede que tus mentiras funcionen en los demás pero no en mí. Estás enamorado de ese chico pero me besas a mí pese a saber que no me gustan los chicos sólo para alejarle a él. Ve a hablar con Naruto y arregla las cosas. No me metas a mí en medio de tus problemas. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te alejas.

\- No quiero que se quede embarazado – le dijo Itachi – no quiero que el zorro se libere por mi culpa y le pase algo a él.

\- Itachi… si no quieres que Naruto pierda el control, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuidar de él en lugar de alejarte. Eres un Uchiha. ¡ _Por Dios_! Eres capaz de controlar al zorro con tu sharingan, eres capaz de salvar a ese chico, está más seguro contigo que con cualquier otro y lo sabes.

\- No lo había pensado así.

\- Claro que no. Tienes tanto miedo de perderle que no te has parado a pensar que tú eres el genio del clan Uchiha, eres tú el que puede ayudarle a controlar a ese monstruo en su interior. Nadie más lo hará y lo sabes. Ese chico sólo puede estar a salvo contigo. Ahora deja tus miedos a un lado y ve a hablar con él.

Shisui iba a marcharse pero algo se lo impidió. Ver a su mejor amigo allí paralizado sin saber qué hacer era algo que jamás había visto y mucho menos, pensado que vería. Itachi siempre había sido un hombre valiente, un poco serio y quizá algo frío pero en el fondo, era un chico que se preocupaba por su clan, por su familia, por sus seres queridos pese a intentar no mostrarlo en público.

\- Vale. Siéntate. Hablaremos de esto con calma – dijo Shisui caminando hacia el gran sauce de hojas anaranjadas.

Se sentó bajo la extensa sombra pese a que el sol todavía estaba tratando de levantarse en el cielo. Podía ver ese tono rojizo en el horizonte, las nubes resaltando todo aquel colorido de un nuevo amanecer. Itachi se acercó muy despacio pero ni siquiera se sentó, apoyó su espalda contra el gran tronco y esperó en silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras para definir su preocupación.

\- Siempre creí que Naruto acabaría con alguna chica – empezó – veía a esa tímida Hyuga siempre cerca de él, no sé, pensé que acabarían juntos.

\- Siente admiración por él. Ya sabes que los Hyuga son muy estrictos, casi como los Uchiha. Esa chica sólo siente curiosidad y admiración por alguien con la vitalidad de Naruto, nada más.

\- Supongo que era más fácil alejarme de él, guardarme lo que siento y verle hacer su vida con una mujer. Quería que fuera feliz.

\- Es feliz contigo por si no te has dado cuenta – sonrió Shisui – te persigue a todos lados, te sonríe siempre y tú sonríes al ver su sonrisa pese a que trates de disimularlo, tú eres al primero que busca todas las mañanas, al que busca para entrenar, al que le cuenta todo y por el que se preocupa cada vez que sales a una misión. Te quiere.

\- También siento algo por él pero…

\- ¿Lo del embarazo? No le des tanta importancia. Deberías preocuparte cuando llegase el momento.

\- ¿Y si ese sello se rompe?

\- Se lo hizo Minato Namikaze – dijo Shisui con una sonrisa - ¿Conoces a alguien mejor en sellos? Es el Hokage, el más fuerte de la villa y es su hijo, así que creo que no habrá hecho un simple sello capaz de romperse a la mínima.

\- Te recuerdo que últimamente pasan cosas raras por la villa.

\- Lo sé. Pero si se rompiera el sello o alguien lo manipulase por alguna casualidad… ¿No eres el mejor de los Uchiha en sellos? Hasta sabes hacer habilidades y sellos sólo con una mano.

Shisui sonrió frente a ese rostro de frustración que había puesto su mejor amigo. Desde luego andaba preocupado pero por alguna razón, estaba empezando a ver las respuestas a todas sus excusas, ya no le quedaban muchas más para poner.

\- Hablaré con él – susurró Itachi.

\- ¿Perdona? Apenas te he escuchado.

\- Que tienes razón – le dijo Itachi resignado – es cierto que estoy preocupado por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado.

\- ¿Empiezas a darte cuenta de que eres su mayor red de seguridad? Tú eres capaz de controlar al zorro si se escapase, incluso de hacerle el sello para controlarle, eres perfecto para él, como su ángel de la guarda.

Una hoja se movió con la brisa hasta separarse de la rama, cayendo lentamente, planeando en el aire hasta caer en mitad de ambos chicos. Los dos se giraron hasta mirarse. No pudieron evitar sonreírse y es que siempre habían sido buenos amigos, los mejores y eso era complicado en un clan tan estricto como el Uchiha.

\- Sabes que siempre te apoyaré – le dijo Shisui – Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a besarme – sonrió haciendo sonreír a Itachi.

\- Hecho – aclaró Itachi moviendo su puño hacia él para que Shisui lo chocara.

\- Creo que nos están buscando para la misión – comentó mirando hacia la salida del jardín, viendo al otro lado del gran portón a un par de ninjas de su clan que les miraban y sonreían por haberles encontrado.

\- Supongo que tendré que dejar la charla con Naruto para cuando regrese.

\- Esperemos no tardar mucho.

\- Esa escurridiza serpiente tiene muchos escondites. No creo que vayamos a encontrarla tan fácilmente en un solo día, pero abarcaremos terreno. Si sabe que le buscamos, se estará moviendo.

\- Le encontraré – aclaró Itachi – porque tiene a mi primo y no se lo va a quedar.

\- Izuna no quiere que Kazuto entre en la búsqueda.

\- Yo tampoco le habría dejado – comentó Itachi – ya ha sufrido demasiado, no me arriesgaría a que le cogieran de nuevo. Está más seguro aquí en el clan.

\- ¿Con un traidor suelto? ¿Crees que el traidor le dará la cara para tratar de enterarse de todo lo que sabe o lo que no?

\- No creo – dijo Itachi pero entonces su rostro cambió a otro que asustó a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Creo… que acabo de descubrir cuál es la clave que utilizó Kazuto para sus recuerdos. Tengo que decírselo a Izuna, si es cierto lo que estoy pensando… es posible que tengamos una posibilidad de encontrarle. Si encontramos al traidor, nos llevará hasta Orochimaru y hasta ese niño.

Antes de que Shisui pudiera decir algo, Itachi ya había salido corriendo por las calles del clan en busca de su tío. Shisui sonrió unos segundos dándose cuenta de que ese chico había heredado algo más que ese nombre de genio del clan Uchiha, era inteligente, demasiado quizá para lo que le convenía. Salió tras él porque una cosa tenía clara… alguien debía cuidar la espalda de ese temerario Uchiha.


	56. Chapter 56: Profesores y alumnos

Kakashi siempre había sido perezoso a la hora de despertarse, pero aquel día, sintiendo bajo su mano el tacto de un revoltoso cabello, abrió el ojo más rápido que nunca. Se incorporó abrumado por lo que podía haber hecho aquella noche en la que volvió a pasarse con la bebida y a quién narices se habría llevado ahora a la cama. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el cabello azabache, el rostro inocente del crío al que él enseñaba. ¡Se acababa de acostar con Sasuke Uchiha!

\- Joder – fue lo único que salió de sus labios al verle dormir plácidamente a su lado, tapando su trasero con una fina sábana pero dejando todo su pálido torso al descubierto.

Aquello no se lo esperaba pero lo único que le pasó por la cabeza es que era hombre muerto. Si el clan Uchiha se enteraba que acababa de mancillar a uno de los suyos, irían a por él, no se lo perdonarían. ¿Por qué siempre eran los Uchiha quienes le ponían en aprietos? Primero su padre con todo el asunto de la traición a su clan, al clan Namikaze que se había juntado con los Uchiha, luego le pusieron a Obito Uchiha en su equipo y le perdió en combate, en la última guerra donde Minato tuvo que ir a rescatarle a él y a Rin, ahora… Sasuke Uchiha. Ese clan iba a acabar con el suyo si seguían así. La maldición del Clan Uchiha le perseguía y no tenía mucha idea de qué había hecho él para merecerse todos aquellos problemas.

Ahora el problema más inminente era cómo sacar a ese chico de su casa sin sufrir daños ni poner en evidencia al clan Uchiha sobre lo que había ocurrido. Salir de ésta iba a ser complicado y más con Sasuke. Ni siquiera podía pensar unas palabras que no hiriesen a ese chico con el que había cometido un error.

Se levantó de la cama cogiendo los pantalones que estaban en la silla y sentándose en ella observando dormir plácidamente al muchacho. Era increíble que le gustase un chiquillo, que hubiera tenido cinco años para enamorarse de él y lo había conseguido, ni siquiera sabía cómo narices Sasuke había conseguido meterse en sus pensamientos, enamorarle, no podía explicárselo pero tampoco podía permitirse caer en esa trampa. Era un Uchiha, ya se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que una vez hizo su padre con ese clan como para encima él intentar salir con uno de ellos.

El leve sonido que hacía Sasuke le indicó claramente que se estaba despertando. Permaneció en silencio observándole, contemplando cómo el chico miraba algo confuso la habitación intentando adivinar dónde estaba o lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke se agarró la cabeza buscando en la mesilla algo que le indicase la hora, un reloj o cualquier cosa, pero lo único que encontró fue el sol que entraba por la ventana indicándole que era de día.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- En mi casa – le dijo Kakashi desde la silla.

Sasuke se giró inmediatamente hacia atrás tapándose levemente con la sábana, mirando el rostro avergonzado de su profesor, del que por cinco años había estado ayudándole. Kakashi le había enseñado a pelear, a ser más fuerte, prácticamente le debía a él todas sus habilidades, hasta el chidori era una técnica inventada por su profesor que él había conseguido perfeccionar sólo gracias a su sharingan y a que era más rápido.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme, Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi hacia ese chico desnudo en su cama.

\- ¿En serio necesitas una explicación? No soporto verte emborracharte todos los días para olvidar algo que ni siquiera hiciste tú. No puedes culparte por lo que hizo tu padre y mucho menos hacerte daño con el alcohol. Critícame o haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que sigas bebiendo de esa forma.

\- Es lo único que me permite dormir bien por las noches – dijo Kakashi.

\- No te haría falta si estuviera yo contigo.

\- Esto no puede ser, Sasuke, lo nuestro es… complicado.

\- No, tú lo haces complicado.

\- Sasuke… esta relación no funcionaría.

\- No puedes saberlo si no se intenta. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- No, Sasuke. Prefiero que te vayas a casa.

\- De acuerdo.

Sasuke no quiso comentar nada, sabía que Kakashi estaba enfadado con todo aquello así que simplemente, se levantó de la cama en silencio y cogió su ropa para vestirse. Kakashi parecía querer decir algo mientras veía a ese chico moverse por toda la habitación buscando sus prendas y vistiéndose, pero las palabras no salían.

Tras terminar de arreglarse y recoger sus armas del suelo, caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. Miró a Kakashi de reojo pero no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se marchó de allí.

Aquel día, Kakashi no volvió a saber nada de su alumno, sin embargo, un grupo de ANBU sí acudieron a su casa a buscarle para una misión fuera de la villa, lo que jamás pudo esperarse era que le asignasen al grupo de Itachi Uchiha. Era lo que le faltaba con esa familia, tener a su lado al hermano mayor del chico con el que se acababa de acostar.

No prestó gran atención a la reunión de grupo. Itachi hablaba de la misión, de la formación que llevarían en movimiento y cómo actuarían en caso de encontrar algún enemigo, pero Kakashi, pese a su madurez y experiencia, miraba los labios de aquel chico moverse sin llegar a escuchar nada de lo que decía. Estaba más preocupado de que pudiera enterarse de lo suyo con Sasuke que de la misión.

En cuanto todos se pusieron en movimiento, Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que seguirles. Intentó permanecer a cierta distancia de Itachi aunque Shisui no le perdía ojo de vista girándose de vez en cuando para comprobar que seguía tras ellos. Quizá pensaban que un Hatake no podía seguir la velocidad de un Uchiha pero todos ellos se equivocaban si pensaban algo así. De todas formas, algo le resultaba extraño en todo aquello y era ser el único que no pertenecía al clan que estaba participando en la misión. Ante aquella situación abrió los ojos viendo entonces la sonrisa de Shisui.

\- Parece que ya se ha dado cuenta – sonrió pero sin dejar de correr. Itachi se giró hacia ellos.

\- Debe estar bajándole el alcohol – comentó Itachi serio como siempre.

Kakashi se detuvo de golpe en la siguiente rama obligando a los otros tres a frenar su carrera, incluida la de Maya Uchiha, a quien le habían pedido que fuera con ellos por sus habilidades en detectar genjutsus y chakras a gran distancia. Chica que volvía loco a Shisui.

\- ¿Vais a explicarme qué sucede? – preguntó Kakashi girándose. Detrás de él aún podía ver las grandes puertas de entrada a la villa, estaba a tiempo de marcharse.

\- No es nada malo. Queríamos que nos acompañases – dijo Itachi.

\- No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué un Uchiha querría que un Hatake les acompañase a una misión que al parecer… sólo está haciendo su clan? – Itachi permaneció en silencio pero para Kakashi, todo quedó claro al instante – Oh… Te lo ha pedido él – comentó estando seguro de aquella afirmación.

\- Está preocupado por ti.

\- No tiene por qué estarlo. Estoy perfectamente.

\- Para ser sincero, no es sólo mi hermano, yo también estoy preocupado. Últimamente cuando te miro, sólo veo a un borracho que pierde el tiempo en un bar.

\- Pues deja de preocuparte. Mi vida es asunto mío – comentó Kakashi mirando a Itachi.

\- La vida de mi hermano es asunto mío – le dijo muy serio – y tú eres su profesor. Si sale de la villa a una misión espero que vuelva con vida y siendo tú su profesor, espero que tengas la responsabilidad de traerlo sano y salvo. Un borracho no puede hacer eso y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hermano porque te sientes culpable de algo que no hiciste.

\- No seas cínico, Itachi, sé que todo tu clan me culpa por lo sucedido con los Namikaze.

\- Culparon a tu padre y él ya pagó por aquello.

\- Sois vengativos por naturaleza, siempre tenéis a alguien a quien culpar por algo.

\- Es posible, pero también somos compasivos.

\- Eso no es cierto. Sois arrogantes, vengativos y fríos. Nadie sabe nunca en qué pensáis.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué pienso? – le preguntó Itachi mostrando su enfado en su mirada – que si le haces daño a mi hermano o le ocurre algo, entonces ya puedes correr porque mi venganza no parará hasta encontrarte. ¿Quieres que eso no ocurra? Deja la bebida y protégele. Los accidentes pasan, pero si confío en ti como para saber que fue sólo eso… un accidente, entonces sentiré tristeza, pero no es lo mismo a la ira de saber que no hiciste nada por estar ebrio.

\- No tengo un problema con la bebida como crees.

\- Es posible que aún no, pero si sigues así, lo tendrás y no voy a dejar que eso le afecte a mi hermano. ¿Quieres estar con él? Me parece bien – dijo Itachi sin andarse con rodeos – yo mismo acabo de meter la pata con la persona que me gusta y créeme que agradezco tener buenos amigos que me indiquen el buen camino. Voy a hacer esta misión y saldré corriendo a buscarle para explicarle lo ocurrido, para tratar de ganarme su perdón por el daño que le haya ocasionado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu vida amorosa con la mía? Puedes salir con quien quieras.

\- Y tú también. Es estúpido tener miedo a un clan que ni siquiera tiene sus ojos puestos en ti. Piensas demasiado en que el clan Uchiha quiere vengarse de los Hatake por lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero no te has dado cuenta aún de que al clan Uchiha no le interesan los Hatake, al menos no os vemos como enemigos. Tu padre tomó una mala decisión, sí, ¿y qué, Kakashi? Tú no has tomado ninguna mala decisión todavía. Si mi hermano ha visto algo en ti es porque tiene que haber algo y espero que ese hombre que una vez vio, siga todavía ahí. Eres un gran ninja, un buen profesor y has protegido siempre a mi hermano, a mi primo, a tus alumnos… si de verdad sientes algo por Sasuke, deja de pensar en su clan y lánzate de una maldita vez, porque sería estúpido perderle por el miedo a una inexistente venganza de un clan. No queremos vengarnos de tu clan – le aclaró Itachi girándose para visualizar la rama a la que saltaría para seguir con la misión.


	57. Chapter 57: fuera de control

Kazuto salió del hospital convencido de que debía hablar con Tobirama Senju para aclarar todo aquel malentendido, aunque Minato no parecía para nada de acuerdo en aquella afirmación.

\- Piénsalo bien, Kazuto, Izuna y él se odian, va en serio, no sabes hasta qué punto se odian. Si Izuna se entera de que quieres hablar con él… va a ir a por él. Lleva años siguiéndole, tratando de reunir información que diga que él es el traidor y ahora vas tú a presentarte en persona.

\- Yo siempre voy de cara y deberías saberlo si me conocieras bien – le aclaró Kazuto – tengo una leve sospecha de lo que está ocurriendo y deberías estar feliz. Si todo sale bien, sabré quien es el traidor y habrá sido gracias a ti y a esa información confidencial que sacaste del archivo.

\- Al menos espera a que pase todo este lío, estará con sus escuadrones por toda la ciudad.

Kazuto no se quedó del todo conforme, pero accedió a ir más tarde simplemente para que Minato se callase, claro que no tenía intención de respetar esa palabra. Tenía que hablar con Tobirama para solucionar todo y lo quería ahora. No podía darse el lujo de esperar más tiempo y que su esposo se enterase y fuera a detenerle, Izuna sería el primero que querría mantener alejado a Tobirama de él.

Caminó hacia el clan Uchiha sin mirar atrás, dando tiempo a que Minato se marchase por otro lado y le perdiera de vista. En cuanto Kazuto dio un par de giros entre las calles, se dirigió sin demora hacia la base ANBU. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Minato no se tragaría la palabra que le había dado y estaría llamando ya a Izuna para contarle lo que planeaba.

La torre del escuadrón estaba desierta, algo extraño a esas horas de la mañana. Cruzó la gran sala de abajo y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras del fondo. Seguramente las oficinas debían estar arriba. Aún no había puesto un pie en el primer peldaño cuando escuchó el golpe de una puerta cerrarse. Elevó la vista hacia la barandilla del piso superior y vio frente a él a un hombre de cabello plateado con la bandana Ninja en la frente. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó a Kazuto quedarse inmóvil unos segundos sin saber si seguir subiendo o quedarse allí.

\- No esperaba que vinieras – comentó Tobirama – ¿Recibiste las flores?

\- Sí – dijo Kazuto – gracias.

\- Sube, por favor, no te quedes ahí. Fui a verte al hospital pero no me dejaron entrar en tu habitación. Las enfermeras parecían un poco asustadas y no sabían muy bien cómo tratarte. Me contaron que no recordabas nada.

\- Y así es. Recuerdo pocas cosas y siento decirte que no estás entre las personas a las que recuerdo.

\- Me lo imagino – sonrió Tobirama – no llegamos nunca a conocernos muy bien. Intenté reclutarte un par de veces para mi equipo pero siempre obtuve una rotunda negación por tu parte. Supongo que debo agradecérselo a tu esposo.

\- No lo sé. No lo recuerdo – sonrió Kazuto – pero me han contado que no os lleváis muy bien. También sé que fuiste tú quien me mandó a esa misión en la que me capturaron.

Kazuto llegaba en aquel momento hasta el piso superior pero antes de poder acercarse a Tobirama, alguien aprisionó su cintura con fuerza y lo teleportó de nuevo a la parte de abajo frente a un sorprendido Tobirama. Se giró con rapidez dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera, pero ver el rostro impasible de Izuna, le hizo mantener el silencio.

\- No te acerques a él – le susurró Izuna.

\- Izuna… qué sorpresa verte por aquí. Hacía años que no pisabas este edificio.

\- Sólo he venido a por mi esposo.

\- Así que… sigues pensando que soy yo el culpable de todo.

\- Acabaré descubriendo cómo lo hiciste, que no te quepa la menor duda.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos en mi oficina y hablamos de todo esto tranquilamente?

\- No, gracias – dijo Izuna – no se me ha perdido nada en tu oficina.

\- No es él – escuchó Izuna que pronunciaba su esposo – No es Tobirama el traidor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar convencido de eso?

\- Porque se quedó atrás en una misión para salvar a sus compañeros y el enemigo le capturó.

\- Razón de más para que conozca a los enemigos.

\- Nadie que haya pasado por las manos enemigas consentiría que un aliado cayese en sus manos. Sabemos lo que hace el enemigo y no se lo desearíamos a nadie ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó Kazuto mirando hacia Tobirama.

\- No entregaría a ninguno de mis compañeros ni a nadie de esta villa a las manos del enemigo – fue lo único que dijo Tobirama para relajar la tensión acumulada en aquel cuarto.

Izuna no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de su esposo. Itachi le había hablado de su teoría acerca de los recuerdos olvidados de Izuna, pensaba que utilizó el rostro del traidor como clave para desvelar todo. Al principio le pareció un poco descabellada aquella teoría, pero a medida que su sobrino le explicaba que el traidor sería el único que jamás querría mostrar su rostro frente a Kazuto por miedo a ser reconocido, todo tuvo sentido. Ahora Kazuto estaba ahí, frente a Tobirama y su rostro seguía reflejando dudas que quería resolver, estaba claro que no era el traidor porque verle… habría hecho que recordase todo.

\- Joder – susurró Izuna – estaba convencido de que eras tú.

\- Tú y todo tu clan – dijo Tobirama – sé que nuestros clanes tienen sus diferencias, pero no pondría la paz de la villa en peligro por una rivalidad entre dos clanes. Ha funcionado el no hacer misiones juntos, prácticamente ni nos vemos en la villa.

Izuna colocó la mano tras la espalda de su esposo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta aquel rubio, ya estaban junto a Tobirama. Izuna les indicó de entrar a la oficina, ahora sí parecía más relajado y dispuesto a hablar de aquel asunto. Kazuto sólo esperaba que el ambiente se mantuviera así y no empezasen aquellos dos clanes rivales a pelearse como antaño.

Cerraron la puerta tras entrar y se sentaron en las sillas mientras Tobirama buscaba una carpeta con unos documentos clasificados. La extendió sobre la mesa y los tres fijaron sus ojos en los archivos.

\- Contadme qué ocurre desde el principio – dijo un perdido Izuna.

\- Me contaste que recibí una carta de Tobirama mandándome a una misión – dijo Kazuto hacia su esposo.

\- La habías quemado en la chimenea, sólo leí la única parte que se salvó, estaba firmada por Tobirama. Por la nota que tú me dejaste, supe que te habías ido a una misión y que volverías relativamente pronto… no esperaba que tardaras siete años – dijo Izuna.

\- Yo firmé la carta, de hecho… la redacté de puño y letra – dijo Tobirama – ordené que todas ellas se quemaran al acabar de leerlas y me aseguré que llegaban a su destinatario, nadie podía abrirlas excepto ellos, puse un sello. Nadie, aparte de ellos, podía acceder a ese contenido.

\- ¿Por qué a Kazuto? Él no era un ANBU – le interrogó Izuna.

\- Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a eso – dijo Kazuto – no recuerdo al tercer integrante, pero el segundo… era Sakumo Hatake, vi a su hijo por la academia, es el profesor de mi sobrino. Tampoco era ANBU ya.

\- Pagó su cuenta con la justicia y fue liberado. Al poco tiempo abandonó el escuadrón ANBU – le confirmó Tobirama.

\- Lo que me indica… que nos llamaste a nosotros porque una vez fuimos ANBU pero lo dejamos. Creías que el traidor era un ANBU, por eso no podías confiarle esa misión a ninguno de los tuyos, no sabías quién era el traidor en tus filas y no podías arriesgarte a que la misión cayese en manos del traidor y se enterase que andabas buscándole. Por eso optaste por contratar a antiguos integrantes ANBU.

\- Tuvisteis entrenamiento ANBU, sabía que erais buenos y estabais limpios de sospecha. Erais la única solución, los únicos en quien podía estar convencido de que no erais traidores – explicó Tobirama.

\- Por eso pusiste en la nota que sólo podíamos hacer esa misión nosotros. Pero si tú no eres el traidor y nadie sabía sobre esa carta, ¿cómo se filtró la información de la misión?

\- Creo que es un alto puesto entre los ANBU.

\- Alguien del consejo – dijo Izuna sorprendiéndose.

\- Prácticamente todos los de mi antiguo equipo están en el consejo. Supongo que es la razón por la que Kazuto ha venido hoy aquí a verme. Ya sabías que era alguien de mi antiguo equipo.

\- Lo suponía.

\- ¿Has descartado a alguno?

\- Sarutobi. Dudo que sea él, no le interesaba mucho ser Hokage y aunque fue bueno en el tiempo en el que estuvo, enseguida se libró del cargo dándoselo a Minato. No le interesa el poder y parece que quiere relajarse del pesado trabajo de llevar una villa llena de problemas internos como éste. Al resto… Akimichi lo dudo bastante también, siempre han mantenido una estrecha relación con el clan Nara y Yamanaka, de hecho, siempre van juntos en los grupos.

\- También lo dudo – dijo Izuna – tienen un juramento los tres clanes. Se entregan unos pendientes cuando llegan a Genin y se los devuelven al convertirse en Chunin. Es como muestra de que han madurado y su alianza sigue en pie, se protegen mutuamente. Tienen un gran sentido de la honestidad y nunca faltan a su palabra. Prometieron proteger la villa. Dudo que sean ellos, no romperían su palabra.

\- Nos quedan Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura y Kagami Uchiha – explicó Kazuto.

\- Descarta a Kagami Uchiha – dijo Izuna de repente.

\- No puedo descartarle sólo porque sea de tu clan, sigue siendo sospechoso – comentó Kazuto algo enfadado.

\- No es por eso – intervino esta vez Tobirama – falleció hace dos años en un suceso muy misterioso en su última misión.

\- Era… el padre de Shishui – explicó Izuna – uno de los mejores Uchiha que he conocido. Al menos no heredó la maldición del odio.

\- Los otros tres… pertenecen al consejo – dijo Tobirama enseguida – Sarutobi los nombró sus consejeros, fueron sus compañeros en la guerra, confiaba en ellos.

Una profunda voz interrumpió aquella reunión. Todos pensaban que estaban solos pero no, Itachi apareció tras ellos con una información más clara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- ¿Y si son los tres? – preguntó Itachi.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Itachi?

\- Sabéis que nunca dejé de ser un ANBU, sigo siéndolo y por la base se escuchan muchas cosas. ¿Recuerdas qué dijo Kazuto antes de caer en manos enemigas? Dijo que el clan Uchiha estaba revuelto y se revolvió aún más con su desaparición. Todos piensan que ocurre algo en la base ANBU, así que han planeado algo y no es algo bueno. Escuché a algunos ninjas hablarlo a escondidas. Quieren atacar Konoha, sublevarse y tomar el poder, lo único que les ha frenado es que Minato está al mando y confían en él. Por eso se han mantenido tanto tiempo a la sombra, pero están armados y son peligrosos. Vuestros tres consejeros lo saben.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- Porque Danzo me ha llamado para pedirme que elimine la amenaza.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Izuna preocupado.

\- Quiere que extermine a todo el clan.

\- Esto se está pasando de la raya – dijo Tobirama al ver la desbordante situación – si los Uchiha atacan, más de la mitad de la villa morirá y si los exterminamos… no es una opción aceptable – comentó – estamos en un buen lío.

\- Investigué por mi cuenta a estos tres. Llevamos tiempo detrás de ellos. Shisui es el hijo de Kagami, curiosamente, mejor amigo de Danzo y quien se ganó toda su confianza. Lamentablemente, creo que Kagami descubrió algo que no le gustó en Danzo porque falleció en misteriosas condiciones en aquella misión, Shisui piensa que le asesinaron para callarle. Ahora es Shisui quien se ha ganado la confianza de Danzo por ser su hijo y… ¿Adivináis dónde van algunos de los fondos que estaban desapareciendo para equipar a los ANBU? A una cuenta secreta, se llama Raíz y la controla Danzo. Está formando críos para ser máquinas de matar.

\- ¿Has investigado durante siete años a todos los ANBU? – preguntó Tobirama sorprendido.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer excepto buscar a Kazuto y no pensaba dejar que se salieran con la suya. No lo conté porque habría puesto en peligro a más gente, como ocurrió con Kagami, al que asesinaron a sangre fría. Sólo Shisui y yo investigamos. Los otros dos… bueno… Koharu Utatane era una gran kunoichi en sus buenos tiempos, piensa que el bienestar general es mejor que el individual, pero… sus planteamientos muchas veces le ponen en contra del Hokage y a favor de Danzo. Entre una masacre Uchiha y la masacre de la villa, ¿de parte de quién creéis que se pondrá?

\- De Danzo – dijo enseguida Kazuto sonriendo – debe saber los planes de Danzo y le ayudaría a planear todo.

\- Y luego está nuestro querido amigo Homura Mitokado, gran amigo de Danzo y con aires de grandeza, no tantos como los de nuestro amigo Danzo, quien al parecer… quiere los ojos de los Uchiha y ser Hokage. Planeó todo, el secuestro de Kazuto para desbordar a los Uchiha, que planeasen la sublevación por no haber hecho justicia por lo sucedido, ha formado Raíz para quitar al Hokage de su puesto y colarse él. Sin los Uchiha y sin Minato tiene el camino libre, Kazuto fue la herramienta para que los Uchiha planeasen la sublevación que tan bien le vendría a él.

No habían terminado de hablar del asunto cuando una explosión se escuchó fuera. Por la ventana de la oficina de Tobirama podían ver las llamas en la zona norte de la ciudad.


	58. Chapter 58: Rebelión

Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero se movieron con rapidez dejando todo como estaba, saltando al primero de los tejados y saliendo en la dirección de la explosión, en busca de aquellas llamas que consumían las casas del norte de la villa.

Para Tobirama, no era su primera misión al lado de un Uchiha, pero desde luego, para Izuna era todo un desafío saber que ese hombre que tanto parecía odiar a su clan, estaba a su lado. Al menos ambos tenían dos conceptos claros, el traidor no era Tobirama y además, se preocupaba por la villa, por lo que saber aquella información relajaba momentáneamente a un tenso Izuna que no quería perder de su rango de visión el chakra de su esposo. Quizá no podía verle como antes, pero veía el chakra fluyendo por el interior de su cuerpo, podía reconocer claramente a todos los habitantes de la villa.

Pese a que tan sólo una vez había sentido aquel intenso chakra, Izuna lo reconoció al instante. Era el zorro de nueve colas, estaba convencido de ello. A la lejanía sentía el chakra de su hermano y el de Minato, ellos ya estaban allí.

\- Hay que darse prisa – susurró pero antes de que acabase la frase, Itachi ya había acelerado sacándoles ventaja.

\- Voy a adelantarme – dijo Kazuto sorprendiendo a los otros dos, sacando uno de los kunais para teleportarse.

A Izuna ni siquiera le dio tiempo a detenerle. Su esposo ya había desaparecido del lugar. Suspiró frustrado, era imposible impedirle a ese chico que llegase y lo sabía de sobra, aun así, seguía preocupado por él. No quería verle en problemas de nuevo pese a saber que no podría impedirle ser un ninja, nació para ello, estaría en miles de problemas todos los días. Sería una carga con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida, la preocupación porque pudiera ocurrirle algo.

\- Estará bien – sonrió Tobirama tratando de relajar a Izuna – Kazuto es bueno, ya era bueno cuando era un ANBU y ahora está más motivado que antes.

\- Quiere encontrar a su hijo, está desesperado por encontrarle.

\- Y lo haremos – confirmó Tobirama – si Danzo es el responsable, lo capturaré, le obligaré a decirme dónde se esconde esa serpiente y me da igual si tengo que ir yo mismo a por ese niño. Le traeremos de vuelta.

\- Te confesaré… que tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo. ¡ _Dios_! No soportaría volver a perderle. No a él.

\- No le perderás. Vamos a encontrar a los responsables y arreglaremos este desastre.

Los dos continuaron en silencio, observándose con una mirada cómplice, la primera mirada amable entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha. Durante años habían mantenido aquella rivalidad, pero ahora por fin parecían arreglarse las cosas entre ambos clanes.

Para cuando Kazuto llegó a la zona afectada por la explosión, tan sólo pudo ver a algunos ninjas ayudando a evacuar a los heridos y la gente que aún podía caminar por su propio pie. Al ver toda aquella complicada situación, Kazuto decidió echar una mano en la evacuación. Estaba terminando con las calles adyacentes cuando sintió el chakra de alguien conocido a no mucha distancia de donde él estaba.

\- Minato – susurró el nombre de su mejor amigo reconociéndolo al instante.

Terminó de llevar a un lugar seguro a la niña que había sacado de una de las casas en llamas y se lanzó nuevamente, teleportándose en la dirección en la que sentía el chakra. El kunai pasó a través del portal tridimensional clavándose en la pared norte de una casa medio derruida. No era únicamente el chakra de Minato el que sentía allí, el de Madara, algunos ANBU, el de Naruto y hasta un chakra mucho más siniestro que andaba suelto por aquella zona, el chakra de un verdadero demonio. Por suerte para él, no parecía estar suelto cuando había llegado a la zona, pero tampoco parecía estar bien Minato.

Se acercó corriendo hacia Madara, que sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Minato abrazándole contra su pecho, hundiendo el inocente rostro de aquel rubio en su pecho. Observó la escena y sacó uno de los kunais de su cinturón esperando sentir nuevamente aquel chakra del demonio, pero en su lugar, notaba cómo remitía lentamente y entonces, le vio al fondo. Aquel chakra volvía con lentitud al cuerpo de un chico rubio tirado en el suelo inconsciente, a unos metros de donde estaba Madara sosteniendo a Minato.

\- Kazuto, saca a Naruto de aquí – escuchó el grito de Madara.

Por un segundo, sintió que no estaban solos, había alguien más entre el humo, la ceniza y el polvo que se había levantado por el movimiento de la arena del suelo. No podía ver la figura, pero sentía el chakra, así que se apresuró para ir hacia Naruto. Madara no podría llevarse a los dos y Minato estaba inconsciente, necesitaría ambas manos para sacarle de allí.

Iba a llegar hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando tuvo que apartarse con rapidez al divisar una mano que intentaba coger su chaqueta para inmovilizarle. Sin dudarlo, sacó uno de los kunais atacando con él, viendo cómo atravesaba la cuchilla el brazo de aquel individuo sin siquiera tocarle. Nunca había visto algo así, a nadie que pudiera cambiar la densidad de su cuerpo para evitar un ataque. Los dedos del hombre estaban a punto de coger la chaqueta cuando las piernas de Kazuto chocaron contra algo al tirarse hacia atrás, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, dejando ver cómo Itachi aparecía de su espalda, con el sharingan activado y agarraba la mano de aquel hombre sosteniendo con la otra mano la cintura de Kazuto evitando que cayese por la zancadilla que él le había puesto.

\- No he sentido tu chakra – le dijo Kazuto sorprendido al verle allí.

\- Ésa era la idea – sonrió Itachi – he visto su movimiento, sabía que no podría cogerle si se hacía intangible, pero tenía que hacerse tangible si tenía que cogerte. Era el único momento para inmovilizarle – sonrió aún más Itachi mirando al hombre de la capucha.

En aquel instante, los ojos de Itachi se desviaron con preocupación hacia la figura de Naruto, tumbado en el suelo inconsciente. No podía entender lo que había ocurrido aunque se imaginaba algo al ver a Madara herido, sangrando como nunca antes lo había visto y con Minato en brazos.

\- ¿Se ha descontrolado? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, acabo de llegar – dijo Kazuto.

\- Le han tocado el sello, pero lo hemos conseguido arreglar. El Kyuubi está encerrado de nuevo – susurró Madara.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Más mal que bien, pero sí.

\- Vete al hospital de campaña con Minato, yo me ocuparé de todo aquí.

\- Llévate tú a Naruto – dijo Kazuto sorprendiendo a todos – yo le entretendré.

\- No podrás sin un sharingan, ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer.

\- Es rápido desapareciendo, pero yo también soy rápido – sonrió Kazuto – sin embargo… yo no puedo controlar al Kyuubi si se descontrola de nuevo, tú sí. Llévate a Naruto y protégele, yo me ocupo de esto – le recomendó Kazuto.

A Itachi no terminaba de gustarle ese plan, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar, sabía que Kazuto tenía razón. Si el sello de Naruto tenía algún punto inestable, sólo él podría detenerlo. Frunció el ceño frustrado y preocupado de tener que dejar a Kazuto allí solo, pero soltó la mano de aquel enemigo lanzándose hacia Naruto y cogiéndolo en brazos.

\- Sólo aguanta, Izuna y Tobirama están llegando – le avisó Itachi desapareciendo con Naruto en una nube de humo.

Frente a los ojos tapados por aquella bandana de Konoha, Izuna sólo podía distinguir el chakra natural de los árboles, desviándose justo a tiempo hasta que sus pies encontraban la siguiente rama. Cruzaban ya el bosque de los Nara en dirección al Norte, ya estaban llegando y se alegraba por ello, porque sentía el chakra de su hermano, el de Minato, el de Naruto y el de Itachi desaparecer lentamente, seguramente se estarían marchando del lugar, pero aún podía sentir el de Kazuto. Chasqueó los labios por la frustración y la impotencia, captando la atención de Tobirama.

\- Estará bien, estamos llegando.

\- No está bien. Acaba de salir de una cesárea, no debería pelear, los puntos pueden abrirse.

\- Si entramos los dos, no vas a poder sacarle y lo sabes. Él no se irá sin ti. Va a pelear.

\- Entonces tú te lo llevarás.

\- ¿A la fuerza? No puedo igualar su velocidad, en cuanto tenga un segundo libre volverá a por ti.

\- Yo me ocuparé de que no vuelva. Sólo hazme un favor… no quiero a nadie cerca de esa batalla, mantenlos lo más alejados posible.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo que tenga que hacer para mantener a Kazuto y a la villa a salvo. En cuanto entre, coge a Kazuto y desaparece, pon distancia conmigo cuanto antes y no te estoy hablando de unos metros…

\- La torre ANBU está fortificada y a diez kilómetros de aquí. ¿Es distancia suficiente? – preguntó Tobirama.

\- Sí, y no vuelvas atrás – le dijo Izuna aumentando la velocidad.

Para cuando Izuna tuvo en su rango de visión a Kazuto, también sentía el chakra de aquel individuo y lo conocía. Puede que Kazuto no le recordase, pero él si lo hacía. La mano derecha de Danzo. Eso sólo le indicaba que iban por el buen camino. Movió su mano hacia la bandana apartándola de sus ojos, levantándola hasta dejarla apoyada en su frente y activando el sharingan una vez más, ya no podía quedarse más ciego de lo que ya estaba, así que poco le importaba si con ello salvaba a su esposo. Se acercó desde la retaguardia haciendo un par de sellos con sus manos, lanzando una bola de fuego en dirección a ambos contrincantes que seguían enzarzados en su batalla.

Homura fue el primero en apartarse al sentir el extremo calor a su espalda, aquel fogonazo que inevitablemente arrasaría con los dos si no se alejaba de Kazuto en aquel instante. Al hacerlo, Kazuto trató también de moverse, pero entre las llamas, una mano agarró su muñeca evitando que se escapase de allí. Izuna deshizo el fuego atrayendo a Kazuto hacia él, agarrando con su mano la nuca de su esposo para conseguir que no pudiera escapar su mirada de sus ojos, metiéndolo en un sueño profundo del que Kazuto trató de huir cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que trataba Izuna, pero llegando tarde.

Fue Tobirama quien llegó hasta ellos y cogió a Kazuto antes de que su cuerpo cayese al suelo para llevárselo. Tal y como Tobirama apareció, desapareció alejando a Kazuto de aquella zona.

\- No pensé que fueras tan ruin como para herir a tu esposo – sonrió Homura.

\- No le he hecho daño, tan sólo dormirá unas horas – susurró Izuna – mejor dormido y lejos de aquí, que muerto.

\- Nunca esperé enfrentarme a un Uchiha, y hoy ya van tres – comentó – se supone que debíais estar todos muertos a estas alturas. Itachi debió ocuparse de aplacar la rebelión.

\- Te iba a decir que quizá un día comprendieras los motivos que mueven a mi sobrino, pero lo dudo, porque lo que has hecho se considera traición. No vivirás mucho tiempo, incluso si yo mismo te asesino, nadie me culparía.

\- Tu sharingan ya no es lo que era y lo sabes. Estás completamente ciego.

\- Es posible, pero el resto de mis sentidos se han desarrollado y el sharingan sigue funcionando a la perfección – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Crees que Kazuto querrá seguir viviendo después de que acabe contigo? – preguntó Homura – ese chico se suicidaría, ya no le quedaría nada.

\- No lo haría, porque tenemos un hijo en común. No dejaría a ese niño huérfano de dos padres. Vivirá para la venganza, encontrará a ese niño, matará a todos los que conspiraron contra él, contra su clan o contra los Uchiha y criará a ese niño de igual forma. Si no caes a mis manos, tú y tus compañeros, lo haréis en las de Kazuto o en las de mi hijo, quizá en alguien de mi clan, pero no descansarán hasta veros muertos – sonrió Izuna.

Tobirama llegó veinte minutos después de aquello a la base ANBU, dejando a Kazuto descansar en el sofá de su oficina. Ese chico se iba a despertar en un rato con una ira de mil demonios y desde luego, Izuna llevaba todas las cartas ganadoras para recibir su ira por haberle dejado fuera de aquel asunto. Tobirama sonrió, eran tal para cual. Ahora sólo tenía que proteger a Kazuto, algo complicado cuando vio a través de las ventanas a un grupo de Uchihas que se dirigían hacia la torre. La rebelión empezaba y ni Madara, ni Izuna, ni Itachi… estaban allí para impedirles realizarla. Minato estaba inconsciente y las órdenes ahora pasaban por un consejero, por Danzo, algo que sólo traía más problemas con los Uchiha, no le aguantaban y estaba claro que sin Minato en el puesto, todos los Uchiha pedirían a gritos la cabeza de Danzo para evitar que tomase el mando. Quizá la torre ANBU no era un buen lugar después de todo para esconderse, pero cuando cogió en brazos a Kazuto para marcharse, la figura de Danzo bloqueando la puerta le impidió abandonar el lugar. En aquel momento, Tobirama sólo tenía una opción, derrotar a ese hombre, al que una vez fue su compañero y salir antes de que los Uchiha llegase a destruir ese lugar hasta los cimientos con Kazuto y con él dentro.


	59. Chapter 59: Consejeros

Itachi llegó con Naruto en brazos hasta la casa de sus tíos. Seguramente Madara debía estar en aquel momento en el hospital. Su herida no tenía buena pinta en absoluto así que supuso que los médicos no le permitirían irse pronto de allí. Itachi decidió finalmente quedarse al lado de Naruto el tiempo que hiciera falta, alguien debía cuidarle mientras sus padres se recuperaban en el hospital.

Dejó a Naruto en el mullido futón y se sentó junto a la ventana. Era de noche y tan sólo la luz que la luna brillaba en aquel oscuro cielo. Itachi sabía de sobra que esa noche, no podría dormir. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, dejando apoyado su brazo derecho contra el cristal y elevó la pierna dejándola doblada frente a él mientras observaba las pocas estrellas del firmamento, escuchando la suave respiración de Naruto y la soledad del clan.

\- ¿Itachi? – escuchó al cabo de dos horas de estar en aquella posición, casi se estaba durmiendo cuando Naruto empezaba a despertar.

\- Ey, duerme, Naruto, necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Estás en casa.

\- ¿Y mis padres?

\- Naruto, duerme, te hace falta.

\- No quiero dormir – gritó por primera vez en su vida a Itachi – quiero saber dónde están mis padres.

\- Están bien – mintió Itachi – ayudando en la villa. Me han pedido que me quede contigo para evitar que te ocurra algo.

\- Pues yo te quito esa preocupación. Puedes irte con Shisui – dijo molesto intentando levantarse, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la sonrisa de Itachi - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Que le besé sólo para molestarte – sonrió – tu ocultación de chakra es pésima, eres como un elefante entrando a una fiesta, todo el mundo te ve.

\- ¿Tanta gracia te hace mi falta de habilidad?

\- La verdad es que sí. Para ser mitad Uchiha y mitad Namikaze… eres un poco desastroso, pero sé que mejorarás. La sangre de ambos clanes debe notarse en algún momento – sonrió aún siguiendo con la broma.

\- Idiota – le gritó Naruto.

Itachi se levantó sin perder más tiempo y antes de que Naruto terminase de levantarse dispuesto a ir a buscar a sus padres, lo tomó del brazo girándole hacia él y uniendo sus labios a los del rubio en un tierno beso. Naruto se sorprendió ante aquello, no esperaba que Itachi, ese chico que había estado durante semanas rechazándole y que había llegado hasta a besar a su mejor amigo, estuviera ahora allí con él, tomando la iniciativa de un beso que deseaba desde hacía años.

\- Te quiero a ti, Naruto – susurró Itachi sin separar sus labios de los del rubio.

\- Eres un mentiroso, besaste a Shisui.

\- Shisui está enamorado de Maya – sonrió Itachi – le gustan las mujeres, sólo es mi mejor amigo y yo le utilicé para alejarte de mí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque eres mi primo? Si es así, no me lo creo, os casáis entre vosotros para conservar el sharingan. ¿Qué es?

\- Es por el demonio, Naruto.

\- ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Es eso? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, tú no me das miedo. Lo que me aterra es perderte y el sello se debilita en el parto. No quiero que por mi culpa pudiera pasarte algo malo.

\- Pero ésa es mi decisión. A mi padre no le pasó nada.

\- Tu padre tenía a Madara a su lado.

\- Y yo te tendré a ti – dijo Naruto confiado.

Itachi acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de Naruto dispuesto a besarle una vez más, a disipar las pocas dudas que le quedaban a ese chico sobre sus palabras. Ya los rozaba cuando una voz a su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Vaya, creo que llego en mal momento – comentó Shisui sacando una ligera sonrisa de Itachi.

\- Para nada, tengo toda una vida para estar con él – sonrió hacia Naruto calmándole, dejándole claro que, a partir de aquel momento, ambos estarían juntos - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No encuentro a ningún Uchiha – comentó Shisui – creo que van a por Danzo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Imagino que en la base ANBU, es la zona más fortificada. ¿Dónde más podría esconderse un cobarde como él cuando hay problemas?

\- Podemos dejar que el clan se ocupe de Danzo, le tendrán ganas.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Que Tobirama y Kazuto están dentro. Sabes igual que yo que a un Uchiha no le hace falta entrar en la torre para destruirla hasta los cimientos. La quemarán desde fuera. Ellos no saben que Kazuto está dentro.

\- Hay que avisarles.

\- Habrá que darse prisa, nos llevan ventaja.

Itachi sabía que tenía que irse pero… no podía dejar a Naruto allí y menos, desprotegido. No se fiaba de nadie en aquel momento, cualquiera podría llegar hasta él y tratar de liberar de nuevo aquel sello, de causar otra distracción como la del zorro de nueve colas mientras llevaban a cabo sus planes.

\- Puedes ir – aclaró Naruto – como has dicho, tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos.

\- No es eso, es que no puedo dejarte aquí sólo – comentó Itachi – sé que necesitas descansar pero… vas a tener que acompañarme.

\- ¿Voy a hacer una misión contigo por fin? – sonrió Naruto – nunca me querías llevar.

\- Ya, las cosas han cambiado un poco – sonrió Itachi – vamos, sube a mi espalda, te llevaré.

Naruto le hizo caso y es que tampoco le apetecía quedarse allí solo después de lo que había ocurrido. Con Itachi se sentía seguro, así que hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor y trató de dormirse mientras ambos ninjas corrían hacia la base ANBU. Sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo antes de que el clan hiciera alguna locura.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Danzo? – preguntó Shisui – él debe saber dónde está el escondite de Orochimaru, si muere, podemos despedirnos de esa información, tardaríamos demasiado tiempo en encontrar al hijo de Kazuto y de Izuna.

\- Tendremos que impedir que lo maten antes de que diga la información.

\- Yo no me opondría mucho a la venganza del clan. He oído rumores de Danzo por el clan y no son buenos.

\- ¿Lo de los ojos? También lo escuché. Dicen que robaba el sharingan.

\- Creo que por eso entregó a Kazuto. Quizá quería ese niño Uchiha a su disposición, poder tener a unos cuantos Uchiha de su lado y arrebatarles los ojos. Orochimaru era una marioneta más en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, Shishui?

\- ¿Crees que tiene los ojos de mi padre? – preguntó – Se suponía que eran amigos pero… cuando murió de aquella forma tan extraña, unido a las palabras que me dijo antes de marcharse a esa misión, creo que Danzo tiene sus ojos.

\- Si los tiene, los recuperaremos. Al fin y al cabo, te pertenecen a ti.

 **Torre ANBU:**

Fuera se escuchaban los gritos de cómo el clan Uchiha preparaba lo necesario para incendiar aquella torre con todos dentro. Aun así, Tobirama no apartó la vista de Danzo ni por un segundo. Dejó a Kazuto tumbado de nuevo en el sofá de su oficina y volvió a retar a Danzo.

\- De aquí no saldrás y lo sabes – le dijo Tobirama – lo mejor para todos es que te entregues.

\- ¿Para que me maten esos macabros Uchiha? No. Gracias por la oferta pero la rechazo.

\- Harás que arda toda la ciudad sólo por tu cobardía. Hazte responsable de tus actos, te has metido con el clan Uchiha y no debiste hacerlo, sabías cómo eran.

\- Vengativos, sí, pero esperaba que te culpasen a ti, al fin y al cabo, sois enemigos naturales.

\- Lo único que has conseguido es tener tres clanes en tu contra, los Namikaze apoyarán a los Uchiha y lo sabes. Además… si sigues oponiéndote a mí, todo mi clan irá a por ti. No te recomiendo tener a los Senju en contra cuando ya te persiguen los Uchiha y los Namikaze. Es una locura, no puedes escapar de ellos.

\- De eso me ocuparé yo.

\- Creía que te preocupaba la villa pero veo que sólo quieres poder. Hice bien cuando elegí a Sarutobi como Hokage y no a ti – sonrió Tobirama – algo ya dentro de mí me decía que no eras un buen candidato.

\- Yo debería haber sido el Hokage – le gritó Danzo – tú tienes la culpa de todo esto.

\- De eso nada, yo no entregué a un chiquillo inocente a mis enemigos, no puse al clan Uchiha en mi contra, es más, les ofrecí dirigir ellos mismos la policía Uchiha.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que eso sólo era una tapadera para mantenerlos distraídos y vigilados. De hecho, gracias a la policía Uchiha, conseguí sacar el esperma de Izuna para dárselo a Orochimaru. Esas pruebas médicas que sueles pedir para revisar que estén todos sus miembros en perfectas condiciones… fue fácil conseguir su muestra. Sólo tuve que pagar a algunos médicos y me la dieron sin más.

\- Debí imaginarme que eras tú. ¿A qué ninja con sigilo utilizaste para ver lo que escribía en aquella carta?

\- A un joven muy ingenuo. El pobre hace todo lo que le pido sin rechistar – sonrió Danzo – todos los ANBU deberían ser así.

\- ¿Y quitarles su propia voluntad? No, gracias, los míos serán capaces de tomar decisiones críticas cuando la situación lo requiera.

\- Por eso son débiles.

\- Yo no creo que sean débiles, de hecho, intentaste reclutar a uno de los míos para asesinar al clan Uchiha.

\- Itachi… una excepción entre el montón de escoria que tienes.

Tobirama alzó la mano hacia atrás dirigiéndola al sofá donde estaba Kazuto y creó unas vigas de madera que fueron tomando forma hasta conseguir aislar a Kazuto de todo aquel jaleo que iba a montar y es que… aunque él mismo tuviera que asesinar a su antiguo compañero, lo haría por el bien de la villa.

Justo cuando la batalla entre Danzo y Tobirama daba comienzo en el interior de la base, Itachi y Shisui llegaban a la gran plaza, atravesando entre todos los ninjas del clan Uchiha hasta llegar a Makao, quien organizaba y lideraba aquella rebelión. Fue Shisui el primero en llegar a él cogiéndole del brazo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó Makao al ver a Naruto durmiendo en la espalda de Itachi.

\- Tienes que parar esto y buscar otra forma, Kazuto está dentro – le dijo Shisui enseguida, consiguiendo que Makao diera la señal de que esperasen un momento. Por suerte, todos sabían que Makao era el mejor amigo de Izuna, el que se enfrentó a él en la prueba de su matrimonio. Era el padrino de ambos. No haría algo tan descabellado como dejar que Kazuto muriese pudiendo salvarle.

\- ¿Por qué está dentro? – preguntó Makao.

\- Porque es el recinto más seguro de la villa – comentó Itachi.

\- Ahora mismo como verás…no lo es – dijo Makao señalando a los Uchiha.

\- Tiene que haber otra forma de entrar a por Danzo sin quemar todo el edificio – le dijo Itachi.

\- Es una maldita fortaleza, entrar ahí es una locura – le aclaró Makao – el único punto débil son las ventanas pero están demasiado altas y para cuando lleguemos, nos han podido detectar.

\- Tiene que haber alguna forma de entrar sin que nos descubran. Intentemos no matar innecesariamente, el culpable es Danzo.

\- Si tenéis un plan para entrar de forma segura, soy todo oídos – dijo Makao.

\- Con velocidad – se escuchó al fondo al líder del clan Namikaze que venía con algunos de sus miembros – podemos ocultar el chakra con algún sello, os meteremos con la habilidad de los Namikaze. No hay ventana suficientemente alta para un Namikaze – sonrió el líder.

\- No suena mal – dijo Shisui – dentro podemos ocuparnos nosotros.

\- Trato hecho - pronunció Makao – pon el sello. Yo buscaré y sacaré a Kazuto de ahí, el resto ocuparos de Danzo.

\- Sácalo con vida – escuchó que le decía el padre de Kazuto a Makao.

\- Lo haré – le afirmó dándole el brazo para que pusiera el sello.

Una reciente explosión se escuchó en la zona norte, pero Itachi reconoció aquellas llamas oscuras que sobresalían desde los árboles creando altas columnas que devoraban todo a su paso. Supo al segundo de ver aquello, que Izuna estaba peleando, el Amaterasu de Izuna era muy conocido y aunque apenas se veía, hoy cruzaba el cielo ardiendo como nunca antes. Tardaron bastante en colocar los sellos a todos los Uchiha y terminar de planear la entrada, para cuando lo tenían todo previsto, las explosiones del interior de la torre, hacía unos minutos que se habían detenido.

Entrar en aquella torre no fue nada complicado para los Namikaze. Todo estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera el ruido de una mísera mosca se escuchaba en aquel enorme lugar. Mientras los Uchiha revisaban toda la zona, Makao buscaba por su cuenta la localización de Kazuto.

No tardó mucho en hallarle, dentro de una burbuja hecha en madera, seguramente una de las técnicas de Tobirama. Para un Uchiha, quemar aquello fue pan comido. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue un kunai ir hacia su rostro, por suerte para él, lo detuvo antes de que le diera. Estaba claro que era Kazuto y encima… enfadado.

\- Ey, cálmate, soy Makao – comentó mirándole aunque luego se dio cuenta de que en toda esa semana que había estado Kazuto por el clan, él no había ido a verle para no agobiarle a nombres – supongo que no te acuerdas de mí.

\- Me acuerdo – dijo Kazuto sorprendiendo a Makao – eres el padrino de boda de mi esposo.

\- No es posible – se sorprendió Makao - ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso?

\- Porque antes de que el idiota de Tobirama me encerrase aquí, vi a Danzo en la puerta. Recuerdo todo y ahora mismo, no siento el chakra de Tobirama, ni el de mi esposo, así que quiero una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo y que me lleves con Izuna.

\- Me encantaría llevarte con Izuna pero… hace más de una hora que no siento su chakra, es posible…

\- No te atrevas a decirme que está muerto – le amenazó Kazuto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kazuto se había marchado de allí. Hasta Itachi, que esperaba fuera de la base ANBU custodiando a Naruto, observó aquel relámpago amarillo salir a gran velocidad en dirección a la última localización de su esposo.

Makao ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de seguir a ese chico, habría sido imposible alcanzar su velocidad, en lugar de perder el tiempo, decidió bajar cuando sus compañeros le avisaron que tenían a Danzo gravemente herido. Al parecer, Ibiki y Tobirama ya se habían ocupado de ese problema justo antes de que ellos entrasen, dejándoles a Danzo en bandeja de plata.

\- ¿Dónde están Ibiki y Tobirama? – preguntó Makao pero Danzo no respondió.

\- Es inútil, Ibiki habrá utilizado alguna de sus técnicas de tortura para sacarle la información que estuvieran buscando. Habrá que esperar a que Ibiki aparezca de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de Izuna?

\- Que desapareció su chakra hace un buen rato. Es posible…

\- Ya sé lo que es posible, pero Kazuto se ha marchado a buscarle.

\- Iré tras él – dijo Shisui preocupado.

Para cuando Kazuto llegó a la zona donde su esposo había peleado, no quedaba nada excepto tierra, una gran polvareda y llamas negras que permanecerían allí durante seis días si Izuna no las apagaba. Buscó cualquier rastro de él, lo que fuera, buscó durante unos agonizantes minutos corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando entre los escombros de todo lo que habían destruido aquellos dos en la batalla, pero al final, tras veinte minutos… se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Se sentía tan culpable de haberse dejado engañar por él, de no haber cerrado los ojos a tiempo evitando que su esposo le durmiera para sacarle de allí. Podría haberle ayudado.

\- Joder – dejó escapar de sus labios golpeando con fuerza el suelo, con tanta, que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar al momento.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Shisui llegó a la zona, quedándose unos segundos tras la espalda de Kazuto observando cómo se derrumbaba al pensar que Izuna había muerto. Desde luego el destrozo de aquella zona así lo indicaba. Quiso acercarse a él, pero cuando su mano ya casi tocaba el hombro de Kazuto, éste elevó la cabeza con rapidez sintiendo el chakra de Izuna, venía con más gente, con Tobirama y con Ibiki.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo corriendo entre la inmensa nube de polvo. Le daba igual no ver hacia dónde iba, el chakra le indicaba que estaban frente a él. Al cruzar la nube, la figura de Izuna apareció frente a él. Herido, sangrando, con un brazo apoyado en el hombro de Tobirama y con su hijo en el otro. Kazuto volvió a correr al ver la sonrisa de su malherido esposo.

\- Lo tengo – le dijo Izuna al ver cómo se acercaba, pero Kazuto se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza, tratando de evitar hacer daño a su hijo, a quien cogió enseguida entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas anteriores de tristeza, las sustituyó por las de felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- Ibiki le sacó la información a Danzo y vinimos todo lo rápido que pudimos a ayudar a Izuna. Decidimos salir fuera de la villa a rescatar a vuestro hijo. Era el mejor momento, nadie esperaba que les atacásemos. Pensaban que estaríamos ocupados defendiéndonos de ellos – explicó Tobirama – y no se lo esperaban – sonrió aún más Tobirama. - ¿Por qué no vais al hospital a haceros una revisión? Todos estamos heridos y además… ahora que Danzo no está, podríais aprovechar en operaros la vista e intercambiaros el sharingan. Un enfermero me ha comentado que Minato despertará pronto, está estable.

Tobirama, al ver que Izuna y Kazuto ya ni siquiera le prestaban atención, decidió marcharse con Ibiki tras dedicar una sonrisa. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados observando y jugando con su pequeño, ése que trataba de dormir sin darse cuenta de todo el quebradero de cabeza que había dado.


	60. Chapter 60: comienzos

Izuna despertó en el hospital de Konoha. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver bien, tan sólo diferenciaba extrañas sombras borrosas. Podía escuchar a los médicos comentar al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo… que la operación había sido un éxito pero tanto a Madara como a Izuna, les costaría un tiempo que su vista volviera a adaptarse.

Al intentar mover su mano, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, alguien estaba apoyado en su brazo. Al girarse, ni siquiera podía identificar a la persona pero veía algo rubio, muy borroso pero rubio al fin y al cabo. Sonrió sabiendo que era Kazuto quien estaba tumbado a su lado. Acarició su cabello con suavidad hasta que sintió que no estaba completamente solo, notaba algo en su abdomen.

Sus ojos no podían identificar lo que era, tan sólo un bulto en medio de ambos. Tocó con suavidad aquel bulto hasta que escuchó un leve sonido y una pequeña mano agarrando uno de sus dedos con fuerza. Sonrió al momento dándose cuenta de que era su hijo quien dormía allí con ellos, negándose ahora a soltar su mano.

\- Gracias, por traerle de vuelta – escuchó la voz de Kazuto pese a que éste seguía con los ojos cerrados, relajado con la cabeza sobre el brazo de su esposo.

\- Es nuestro hijo, no iba a dejarle allí. Sólo esperaba el momento para actuar. ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa a dormir?

\- Quería estar aquí cuando despertases de la operación – confirmó Kazuto.

\- ¿Y él? – preguntó refiriéndose al niño.

\- No quería apartarle de mí otra vez. Ni siquiera me dejaron verlo cuando lo arrancaron de mí, no permitiré que vuelvan a separarme de él.

\- Aquí está a salvo, Kazuto. Cualquiera del clan Uchiha o de los Namikaze se habría quedado cuidándole.

\- Prefiero estar yo a su lado.

\- Vale – sonrió Izuna – lo entiendo. Se le nota tranquilo a tu lado. Sabe que eres su padre.

\- Sabe que lo somos – dijo incluyéndole a él.

Kazuto se incorporó levemente colocando mejor a su hijo entre ambos y arropándolo mejor con aquella pequeña manta de bebé que los del clan le habían traído. Kazuto no podía evitar sonreír al ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado en ella. Siempre lo ponían a todas y cada una de las prendas. Una vez mejor colocado, se acercó hasta los labios de Izuna depositando un suave beso en ellos, un beso que por segundos… se hizo más pasional y demandante.

\- Te quiero – dejó escapar Kazuto haciendo sonreír a Izuna.

\- Y yo a ti – sonrió Izuna – a los dos – corrigió rozando con el pulgar la parte superior de la manita de su hijo, que seguía agarrado con fuerza al dedo índice de su padre – Kazuo – dijo Izuna de repente sorprendiendo a Kazuto - Buscabas un nombre para este pequeño, ¿verdad? Me gusta Kazuo, porque quiero que salga igual de pacífico que tú, quiero que se parezca a ti – dijo sonriendo haciendo sonreír también a Kazuto.

 ** _Un año después_**

La brisa corría con suavidad y elegancia en el clan Uchiha. Los árboles de cerezo que estaban floreciendo se movían con sutileza dejando caer aquellos hermosos pétalos sobre los jardines, inundando todas las calles con su colorido. Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el exterior, Izuna sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta besando a un risueño Kazuto que no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde – se escuchó a Kazuto decir entre risas.

\- Que esperen – sonrió Izuna besándole con pasión.

\- Vamos, Izuna… hay que arreglarse. Mira estas ojeras, no me has dejado dormir en toda la noche.

\- Sólo lo hemos hecho tres veces – sonrió.

\- ¿Sólo? – preguntó Kazuto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hagámoslo una cuarta, da tiempo – sonrió Izuna, pero Kazuto lo detuvo con dulzura.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para la vuelta? Tu padre se enfadará si llegamos tarde a la comida.

\- Es pronto.

\- Son las doce – dijo Kazuto mirando el sol por la ventana.

\- ¿Ya? – se preocupó Izuna en aquel momento – vale… tú ve duchándote mientras yo arreglo a Kazuo.

\- Vale.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la casa de Izuna y Kazuto. Aun así… Izuna sabía que esas sonrisas de su esposo, que esa dulzura que siempre tenía, ahora estaba mezclada con otro sentimiento, con el dolor y el sufrimiento que vivió los últimos siete años y eso no podría cambiarlo. Seguía conservando una parte del antiguo Kazuto pero tenía otra parte nueva, la del ninja involucrado en su trabajo, el vengativo, el que haría cualquier cosa por su familia, se estaba volviendo cada día un poco más Uchiha alejándose de lo que una vez le enseñaron los Namikaze. Por suerte… seguía conservando la dulzura y amabilidad, pero no la confianza en la gente, eso debía ganárselo la gente a pulso.

Al otro lado del clan, en la vieja casa de invitados tras la casa principal de la familia de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi se mudaba. No se lo había dicho a nadie o tal vez… sólo a la única persona que le importaba esa información, a Naruto, quien se había empeñado en acompañarle y ayudarle a llevar las cosas.

\- No entiendo que tengas tanta prisa por mudarte – se quejaba Naruto llevando una pesada caja con cosas entre sus manos – en casa de tu padre estabas bien.

\- En casa de mi padre ya empiezo a sobrar – dijo Itachi sonriendo – hay cosas que no puedo hacer.

\- ¿En serio? Tu padre te permite cualquier cosa… eres el hijo mimado, su preferido. ¿Qué no te dejaría hacer? – preguntó extrañado Naruto dejando la caja en el suelo del salón.

\- Algo como esto – dijo Itachi tomando la muñeca de Naruto para acercarle hasta él y besarle con pasión.

\- ¿Besarme? – sonrió Naruto – tu padre no te diría nada.

\- No sólo besarte, tener sexo por toda la casa – sonrió Itachi con cierto toque de lujuria - ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Cocina? ¿Salón? ¿El jardín tal vez?

\- Eres un idiota – sonrió Naruto.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír también, cogiéndole del trasero con fuerza y subiéndolo encima de la mesa del salón.

\- La mesa creo que es un buen lugar para que ocupe el primer puesto – sonrió Itachi comenzando a colar sus manos bajo la negra camiseta de Naruto con el símbolo de los Namikaze.

\- Eres un pervertido – susurró Naruto atrayendo los labios de Itachi hacia él besándole con pasión.

\- Cierto, lo soy.

Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía la camiseta de Naruto en su mano lanzándola por encima de su hombro hacia el suelo. Se recostó encima de aquel chico rubio obligándole a apoyar su espalda ahora desnuda sobre la superficie de la mesa. Con una gran sonrisa, Naruto enrolló sus piernas con fuerza a la cintura de Itachi, quien recorría con sus manos aquel abdomen con el tatuaje del sello que Minato le había puesto para contener al zorro. Subía las yemas de sus dedos por encima del ombligo cuando Naruto lo detuvo cogiéndolo con firmeza de la muñeca.

\- ¿Y si vuelve a salir? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- Hace un año que no ha dicho nada.

\- A veces se queja, lo siento removerse en mi interior. Está enfadado.

\- Yo le haré disfrutar – le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

\- Va en serio, puede quejarse.

\- Pues le pondré una mordaza – le dijo Itachi sonriendo de nuevo tratando de calmar a Naruto – no saldrá, ese sello es firme, lo diseñó tu padre y es experto en sellados.

\- Siempre pareces tener una solución para todo.

\- Y la tengo. Yo nunca dejaré que te ocurra nada malo. Te lo prometo. – Naruto observó aquellos profundos ojos oscuros que irradiaban completa seguridad y sonrió – y ahora… ¿Dónde está mi recompensa? He estado fuera tres días en una misión, quiero algo más que bonitas sonrisas – le dijo Itachi volviendo a besarle.

\- Soy todo tuyo y lo sabes. Te he echado de menos.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeño.

Itachi acercó una vez más sus labios hasta los de Naruto, esta vez con mayor tranquilidad buscando saborear y disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese chico pudiera regalarle. Ni siquiera esperó a tener el consentimiento de aquel chico, bajó sus manos hacia el pantalón quitándolo con suavidad, deslizándolo por los tersos muslos de ese rubio, hasta que sintió que Naruto volvía a pararle.

\- Ponte protección – le recordó haciendo sonreír a Itachi.

\- Siempre lo hago. Tú relájate – le dijo Itachi aunque Naruto le observaba con cierta incredulidad – yo tampoco quiero darle una opción a ese zorro para escaparse, así que tranquilo. Además, eres muy joven para pensar en hijos – susurró Itachi – disfrutemos más tiempo de la independencia y la juventud, ya vendrán los niños más adelante – le sonrió.

\- Eres un idiota.

Apenas dijo aquel insulto, Naruto sintió el dedo de Itachi introduciéndose en su interior, obligándole a morderse el labio tratando de retener el gemido que luchaba por salir del fondo de su garganta. Aquello siempre le hacía sonreír a Itachi, conseguir tenerle de aquella manera, enfadado con él y a la vez, cargado de pasión.

Tardó más de quince minutos en preparar a ese chico rubio, deleitándose con los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su placentera boca, acariciando su cuerpo y su miembro dándole todo el placer que pudo darle. Uniendo una y otra vez sus labios a los de Naruto mientras sentía las piernas de él agarrar con fuerza la cintura de Itachi. Una vez preparado, Itachi se preparó él mismo y entró en aquel chico, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad hasta obligar a Naruto a incorporarse y agarrarse al cuello del mayor gimiendo con fuerza en su oído.

Ambos sabían que esa casa sería el comienzo para ambos, un buen comienzo en su relación, porque los dos sabían que se querían el uno al otro. No les hacía falta nada más si se tenían ellos mismos.

Para la comida en casa de Fugaku, todos asistieron. Hasta Tajima y su esposa estuvieron presentes y para sorpresa de los Uchiha, hasta Tobirama y Hashirama acudieron en señal de respeto y comprensión. Pese a que Izuna y Tobirama seguían sin ser muy buenos amigos, al menos podían sentarse el uno al lado del otro sin discutir como hacían antaño. Aquel día, sí tuvieron una sorpresa que nadie esperaba y es que… Sasuke trajo por primera vez a casa a su novio, ni más ni menos que su profesor Kakashi Hatake, que había estado luchando contra sus propios sentimientos de culpabilidad para estar hoy allí. Sus miedos se desvanecieron al ver cómo le acogían con total sinceridad. Tan sólo al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de Minato y de Kazuto que se divertían con sus esposos y sus hijos, fue cuando realmente Kakashi entendió que todo estaba bien ahora y podía intentar darse la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por fin… todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Minato recuperó su puesto de Hokage en cuanto salió del hospital, desmantelando todo lo que una vez fue "Raíz". Danzo no volvería a molestar, los Uchiha se habían encargado de él. En cuanto a Shisui, recuperó los ojos que le fueron arrebatados a su padre por el que se suponía que era uno de sus mejores amigos y que al final… acabó traicionándole por codicia. Nadie habló sobre Orochimaru pero todos sabían… que Ibiki, Tobirama e Izuna no le habrían dejado con vida o al menos… si estaba vivo, no creían que volviera a enfrentarse a ese clan, estaría demasiado herido y debilitado para hacerlo. Finalmente, la novata Villa de Konoha despegaba hacia su esplendor, esa villa que un día se convertiría en el ejemplo a seguir para el resto. Minato se había propuesto eso, porque un Hokage…

"Es aquel que camina por delante de todos y soporta todo el dolor".

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
